Butterfly Effect
by Kaedin116
Summary: When an unseen event causes Future Trunks to remain in the past how will his presence change everything we know? Will his dark predictions about the androids come to pass? How will the young man react when he begins to develop feelings for a woman he's loathed and feared his entire life? [Rewrite of Hope & A New Path, I intend on this fic going beyond the Buu Saga]
1. One Small Butterfly

**Chapter 1: One Small Butterfly**

This Au fic explores a Mirai Trunks that arrives to warn the Z-fighters of the impending Android attack. The difference being that unlike in Canon he is forced to remain in the past causing a ripple effect.

"Mom I can't just leave you!" the young man protested as he looked from the Time Machine and back to his mother.

Bulma allowed a sad smile. "Trunks I'll be fine. I'll keep my head down...

Trunks bowed his head slowly as he clenched his fists.

Bulma took a step forward, before curling her arms around his waist.

"Son there's hardly anything left here. The androids have taken almost everything from this world and soon there will be no one left. I want you to make sure this doesn't happen to another world."

Trunks swallowed as he locked his jaw and stared into the darkened sky above.

It was true. He knew she was right. The Androids had not only personally dispatched all of the Earth's special forces, but now they had exhausted most of the world's population. It was becoming a barren planet.

"Trunks!"

The Lavender haired young adult shook his head as he stared down into his mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom. You're right.. I swear I'll make sure this other world is ready." he said his voice breaking slightly at the end.

Bulma shook her head as she forced a smile. "This should have never happened, but you did everything you could, if only we'd known about Gero years ago things could have been different. I believe you can save another world from this fate Trunks, just promise me you'll be safe and know that I'll always love you." she said her own voice beginning to break as tears fell from her eyes.

Trunks was silent for a moment, before he quickly embraced her. "I never break my promises Mom... and don't worry I'll be back in no time!" he said as he offered her a rare smile.

The woman returned the gesture, before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she untangled herself and took a step back. "Good now go Son!"

Trunks regarded her once more, before steeling himself as he walked towards the machine, his fingers brushed along the named engraved on the side.

'Hope...it's all we have now...' he thought to himself.

'There may be no future here...but there is still hope for another time.' he thought as he reached out and pressed a series of buttons, before sucking in a deep breath as he regadred his mother for a moment longer, before everything faded from existence.

Bulma let out a stifled sob as she closed her eyes. 'Trunks please forgive me...'

* * *

><p>The Half Saiyan's arrival in the past had not gone according to plan. No sooner had he left his time machine did it begin to spark and shudder as it's systems began to overload and finally explode, rendering it into nothing more then a pile of scrap.<p>

A tremble had shook the Half Saiyan. He now realized why his mother had been so emotional. She intended it to be the last time she saw him. A final goodbye. Futhermore she was smart enough to know that her younger counterpart would take equally long in building a new machine...meaning he was left with one course at the moment.

Trunks let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, banishing the recent memory as he eyed the collected Z-fighters once more.

He'd been sitting in silence for a while now, ever since he'd dispatched Frieza and King Cold with ease. Originally he had intended to be sporting, but he'd shown no mercy for the father and son, having delivered the final blow just a fear registered in both of their eyes.

Occasionally he allowed himself glimpses between a couple of the gathered group. Most of them only returned curious if not suspicious looks, Vegeta however seemed livid by his mere presence. It wasn't exactly the bonding moment he'd pictured when he'd thought of his first encounter with his father. Their first conversation had not gone well...

_***Flashback***_

Vegeta's eye twitched as he glared at the lavender haired stranger.

"What are you looking at?" he barked.

"Oh um nothing, it's just that… I like your shirt." he said and immediately began to kick himself.

'Great that was so smooth.' he mused to himself, before sighing.

"You would." Vegeta spat.

Trunks said nothing further, but still eyed his father from the corner of his eye.

The Saiyan Prince however didn't miss it and lost his temper once more as he shot a nasty look towards the younger man.

"What do you keep looking at? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!"

"N-no that's not necessary."

"Then stop starring at me." he growled.

_***End Flashback***_

Trunks was shaken from his thoughts by Gohan.

"Um Mister...I'm really excited that my dad is coming home, but how do you know he is?"

Trunks eyed the boy and momentarily remembered his mentor, before responding.

"I wish I could say. Unfortunately all I can tell you is that I know for a fact that he'll be here. You have my word."

Vegeta grunted while Yamcha began to pace as he folded his arms.

"Look I don't know why we're listening to this guy. We don't even know who he is. What if this is some sort of trap?"

Trunk's eyes widened. He'd never expected to be perceived this way, but before he could respond Piccolo interjected.

"Use your brain. If he meant any harm to us then he would have already dealt with us as he did Frieza."

Yamcha frowned but seemed to accept the statement.

"I just don't understand why he can't at least tell us his name. " Tien mused.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Look give the guy a break. He saved our butts. He told us Goku would be here in two hours and last time I checked it hasn't been two hours." she yelled.

"Well anyone who killed those two and gave us free drinks can't be that bad in my books." Krillin laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Trunks sighed. He was pleased that at least for the moment he'd escaped their questions.

He eyed his timepiece a moment, before standing up.

"Alright. He should be landing any moment now."

Piccolo's eyes widened " He's right. I can feel him, he's entering the Earth's atmosphere now.

After a moment each and everyone of the other Z-fighters glanced towards the sky as they began to detect the prodigal Saiyan's return.

"I think you're all crazy! My woman's intuition isn't picking up anything" Bulma remarked.

Sure enough though the lavender haired warrior was proven right as a space pod streaked through the sky, before a loud crash could be heard in the distance. With no hesitation the entire group began to follow after Trunks towards the spot the pod had landed.

The gathered group looked on in silence a moment as the door to the pod began to open.

Goku's wild mane could be seen as he slowly rose out of the pod, before blinking as he looked up at the gathered group, before throwing up his hand.

"Hey guys!..." he said a genuine smile on his face, before his former confused look returned as most of them began to greet him.

"It's great to see you all here, but how did you guys know that I was coming?"

"This kid told us, we thought he must be a fan of yours or that maybe you met him somewhere in space." Bulma offered as she glanced over at the mysterious man.

"From what little he would tell us.." Yamcha grumbled.

"Yeah he seems to know all about you Daddy." Gohan added.

"Really?! That's so strange." Goku mused as he scratched along his jawline.

Most of the group looked on dumbfounded. Bulma however broke the silence.

"B-but Goku he knew when you'd arrive almost down the very minute and he knew exactly where you'd land."

"That's impossible, we've never even met. Or at least I don't think so. I'm usually pretty good with faces" Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that's what he said, but he must have been tracking your ship in outer space or something."

"Really? I don't know, Frieza tried to do that but I can't sense his energy level anymore. Who defeated Frieza? was it you Vegeta? Or was it you Piccolo ?"

"Neither of us did, it was this kid and he did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan." Piccolo responded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What? a Super Saiyan? I can't believe it, that's incredible. Can you imagine, a Super Saiyan at his age? That's amazing!"

"You idiot would you think for a moment?...you and I are the only two Saiyans left. Three if you count your boy. He's clearly lying about who he is." Vegeta grumbled.

"Hmm… well if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me" Goku replied with one of his typical goofy smiles.

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes" said Bulma, before shaking her head.

"Ah come on Bulma. That's not true I just don't see why I shouldn't trust him."

"Goku can I have a word with you? Just the two of us for a moment?" Trunks asked as he tried to ignore the looks he received in return.

Goku looked a bit confused however he finally nodded his head.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Why can't you say whatever it is you have to say to our faces?" Yamcha yelled.

A few others didn't voice the thought, but their expressions expressed essentially the same thing.

Hoping to avoid a fight Goku flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey It's alright guys, I'll be right back"

And with that they took off only to land on the other side of the crater Goku's pod had created. Once out of earshot, Trunks finally spoke.

"Thanks Man. I know this must seem strange."

"Hey no problem, but should I should be the one thanking you for defeating Frieza! I had a chance to finish him but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change."

"Not him I'm afraid.." Trunks mused

"He was out of control you should have stopped him, but when he landed you weren't around so I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained a couple hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was about to make my move but then you came along."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away and in space?" Trunks asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Well let's just say I learned a lot in space. I learned a new technique called Instant Transmission!"

"You mean, time travel?" asked Trunks as his eyes widened.

"No, essentially you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised to know how much ground you can cover in a second."

"Man, what a bummer…" said Trunks "If I had known that then I could have waited and come later. That way I could avoid the risk of meeting all the others until later."

"The risk? What do you mean?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question. But first let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to but now I can control it."

"Can you show me it?...please Goku I need to see you transform. I promise it's important."

"Sure thing" Goku responded as his expression grew a bit more serious as he clenched his fists together, slowly but surely a golden aura began to envelop him as his hair ignited into a golden tint as his eyes change to deep cyan color.

Goku allowed a smirk. "Satisfied friend? "

"No doubt about it." Trunks said as he eyed the older warrior.

"It's incredible. I forgot what it feels like looking from the outside in!"

"So what's next?" Goku asked as he raised a brow.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans" Trunks responded as he transformed with little to no effort even faster then Goku had, before grinning.

"Wow we're exactly the same!" exclaimed Goku

"Let's find out" said Trunks.

He unsheathed his sword and charged at Goku, but the older Saiyan didn't even budge. Trunks stopped in midair only a few inches away from Goku.

"Why didn't you try to dodge it?" asked Trunks

"I searched your feelings" replied Goku "I knew you would stop."

Trunks smiled. "I was told you were good. This time though I promise I won't stop."

"As you wish" Goku responded.

In a blink of an eye Trunks began a flourish of strikes.

Using only his finger Goku blocked the entire series of strikes, much to the other Saiyan's amazement.

Trunks stopped a pleased look settled on his face as he sheathed his weapon and returned to his normal state.

"Everything I heard about you is true. You're good, no you're great! Those same moves turned Frieza into bits."

Goku chuckled. "Well your heart wasn't into it this time."

Trunks nodded. "I feel like I can trust you. I just need to know that I could."

"Sorry about all the secrecy but I really need your word that you're not going to tell anyone what I'm about to say" Trunks said as a serious look settled on his face.

"I've never had a problem with keeping secrets but sure, you have my word" Goku assured him a with a sincere smile.

"I"m glad to know that I can trust you. My name is Trunks and though this may be hard to believe, I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine twenty years from the future"

"Really? From the future? That's incredible!" Goku exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Vegeta's not mistaken either. As far as I'm aware of you and him were the only two pure blooded Saiyans alive...he's my father."

Goku's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider "WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! WOW, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT VEGETA'S YOUR FATHER?! "

He blinked furiously a few seconds as if he was stunned.

"Yes I'm half Saiyan and half Human."

"You're serious! Vegeta's kid my gosh!" he glanced over his shoulder as he stared at the Saiyan Prince a moment.

"Yes yes, I can see the resemblance. How bizarre." he cracked a grin as he started laughing.

"Vegeta's going to be a daddy! That's incredible! Man who would have ever thought..!"

Trunks interjected "Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that, I need to tell you about something."

Goku returned his attention to the young man as he noticed his demeanor had darkened.

"In three years from now on the morning of May 12th at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island nine miles south-west of South City. They are monsters Goku, monsters, that's the best way I know to describe them. Once they appear the Earth will face a danger unlike it's ever seen before. There's no rhyme or reason to what they do. They just savor causing destruction and death in their wake."

"What's the deal, are they aliens or demons?" Goku asked.

"No and what I'm about to say isn't going to be easy, but their androids created by one of the surviving members of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero. Goku I know you have a big heart and possess a great deal of honor, but letting that man go set something into motion that has destroyed my entire world." He said as he clenched his fists.

"Even now I have no home to return, after years of fighting and running...there's nothing left. " he said as his voiced began to trail off.

Goku closed his eyes as he remembered that moment all too well. His one decision had cost Trunks' entire future. There was no doubt...this burden would stay with him for the rest of his life. Something dawned on him however as he opened his eyes.

"Wait what about all the others? couldn't they help you?"

"They couldn't" Trunks said as a grim look crossed his face.

"Why?"

"They're all dead. Three years from now the Earth's special forces will be gone. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, everyone, all gone, giving up their lives trying to defeat them. There will be only one survivor and that's my master and best friend Gohan"

"But after 14 years of successful escape, they killed him as well. That was 4 years ago, my time."

"Wait a sec, what happens to me, do I die in the battle as well?" asked Goku.

"Nope" said Trunks "you die six months prior. Soon you'll catch a deadly heart virus that not even a Super Saiyan can fight. And in this timeline there's no antidote for that. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Man, what a bummer… being killed by a stupid virus.." said Goku somewhat disappointed.

"Hey here you go" said Trunks said taking a small bottle out of his pocket "for your health man, the antidote. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine"

"You're kidding me! Wow awesome, it's purple too, I bet it's grape flavored."

"I'm wary about doing this Goku because it's going to change history, but some history should change. My life has been a living nightmare. I've watched everyone die until there was no one else, but before she died my mom was convinced the you could have made a difference. I have to believe in that as well. There's nothing left there. One day I want to return to make sure those two monsters are destroyed, but there's nothing left for me there."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I can't even imagine.." he paused a moment, before continuing. "You said your mother knew me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now.." Trunks admitted as a weak smile pulled at his lips.

"Oh wow, I know your mother huh… that's bizarre… does she live near me or something?"

"Well, she's standing right there.." Trunks said as he pointed towards Bulma.

Goku nearly choked, before he fell down and began to laugh. "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?! Bulma and Vegeta huh… unbelievable! I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha…but man, Vegeta?!"

"I know it sounds weird but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku or I might not be born. I'm not sure if I'd cease to exist or not"

"Hey, not a problem. I just can't believe it. That's so bizarre"

"Trust me, Yamcha and mom will break up soon and she'll find her way to Vegeta in time."

Goku bowed his head. "You have my word and I promise you Trunks I'll do everything in my power to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself."

Trunks smiled. "It was wonderful meeting you and seeing my mother... and getting to meet my father for the first time was interesting. It was nice even under the circumstances getting a chance to meet the others. I should probably go...my time machine is completely broken."

Goku eyed the young man a moment, before he stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks wait. Where do you plan to go?"

Trunks bowed his head as he stared at the ground. "I-I really don't know. I'm afraid I've already changed too much, but I don't have anywhere to go."

"From what you'd said things will be different anyways. Sometimes different isn't always bad. We can keep your secret and just use a different name. You can come home with me and Gohan. Look at it this way...three years of training with another Super Saiyan has to make a difference. We can be ready for them this time." he said as he offered him a confident smile.

Trunks' eyes widened, his mind raced as he mentally debated the idea. It was true that they could make a lot more progress with him being present. Where else did he have to go at this point anyways?...then of course how much would change if he remained here?...what if he prevented his own birth? Then again he had promised his mother he'd help, but he'd never intended to stay in this timeline. There was just too much he couldn't account for.

Finally he turned and fully faced the older Saiyan, before nodding. "I don't know what will be changed by doing this, but I want to break the fate of this timeline and I really don't have a choice."

Goku smiled. "This is your home now Trunks. What should we tell the others when they ask for your name?"

Trunks regarded him a moment, before glancing once more over at the gathered group that awaited their return.

"Call me Mirai.."

* * *

><p>A couple of months had passed since Trunks had arrived in the past.<p>

Since then everyone of the Z-fighters had been informed of the impending Android attack and most of them had already gone their own way as they decided how to best prepare themselves. As far as most of the group was concerned Trunks' origins still remained a mystery. All they knew was that this young man had no means of returning to his own timeline at least not anytime soon. However it would only be a matter of time till the truth reared it's head.

Trunks had spent most of his time with the Son Family and with Piccolo, for the better part of the last few months. Though it had only been a short time, he'd already become attached to each of them and none more so then Gohan.

"Heh how was that Trunks?" Gohan asked as he scratched the back of his mane of hair sheepishly as he stared at the larger crater between them.

"You're getting good Kid. Much stronger then I was at your age. But don't forget as far as everyone else is concerned it's Mirai." he said as he allowed a small smile.

Gohan nodded. "Oops right. I promise I won't slip up again." he assured the future warrior as he glanced over at Piccolo and Goku who were exchanging blows.

"Mirai can I ask you something?" the boy asked in a soft voice.

The Purple haired Demi-Saiyan regarded Gohan a moment. "I suppose. What's on your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking. Are these Androids really all bad?"

Trunks had to bite his tongue to restrain himself from speaking the first thing that came to mind. Instead he took a breath as he shook his head.

"I don't really know what to tell you kid. From what I saw of these Androids...they never gave any quarter or reason for me to believe that they were anything but monsters."

Gohan seemed lost in a thought a moment. "What if they did?...would you give them a chance?"

Trunks brow furrowed as he tried to push aside the rage that threatened to course through his veins. "I don't know Gohan. I'm not sure anything would ever change my mind. They've taken everything from me."

Though Gohan couldn't imagine what Trunks had been through he was sure that he never wanted to live through such an existence. "You know most of my Dad's friends tried to kill him at some point. Some of them even threatened the world."

Trunks regarded the boy. He couldn't dispute it. However this Gohan had never lived through the atrocities he had. He had never seen everyone die around him and if he had anything to say about it...Gohan would never know that feeling.

"Come on Gohan. We've got work to do."

* * *

><p>After their usual bout of training Trunks found himself several miles north of the Son Family House. Ever so often he needed a moment alone, after what he'd been through in the Future he was accustomed to being a loner. It would take some time for him to readjust. His peace and thoughts were broken however as he sensed a familiar signature approaching him. He tensed as he turned his attention skyward as he saw Vegeta making a beeline towards him.<p>

The Saiyan Prince landed about fifteen feet away, before appraising the younger man a moment.

"Brat you made it hard to find you." he growled.

Trunk's eyes widened. "Sorry. I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me."

Vegeta simply grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know who you are..." he said simply.

Trunks felt his stomach drop as he fumbled for words. "B-but how?"

'Surely Goku,Gohan, or Piccolo didn't breath a word of this...so how?.' his mind raced as he tried to figure out where he'd slipped up.

"After living in the same presence as that idiotic woman I've drawn a few conclusions. As I said before Kakarot and I should be the only full blooded Saiyans alive. Since you're from the future it means you're either his son or mine. I'm not blind brat."

Trunks clenched his fists. "Then you know why I couldn't breathe a word of this to you."

Vegeta regarded him a moment. "I won't doom your existence boy if that's what you're afraid of. "

Trunks looked a bit surprised but bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

Vegeta responded with a grunt. "In exchange as much as I detest having to ask this...I would rather ask you rather then Kakarot. How did you become a Super Sayian ?"

Trunks face darkened, it wasn't a memory he wished to relieve at the moment. So he decided instead to remain vague with his answer. "The reason why it's so hard to become a Super Saiyan is because there is a condition you must fulfill. No amount of training will help you attain that power. You have to feel a great sense of loss mixed with an unbridled fury. If the feeling is strong enough you'll feel yourself slipping and feel this influx of raw power. In my time I first transformed after losing someone close to me."

Vegeta frowned. 'No wonder the legend is so rare. Most Saiyans would be far too proud to feel such things.'

"And that's the only way?"

Trunks regarded his father a moment. "As far as I know everyone who became a Super Saiyan in my time either witnessed someone close to them be harmed or killed and it triggered their transformation. I don't think these emotions can be faked...it has to be real."

Vegeta grunted. 'I've spent my entire life in pursuit of my own strength and this goal. Attachments have always been a weakness to me and now it seems it's the only way for me to attain this power.'

"Fine. You've been helpful brat. Tell that fool Kakarot that very soon you and he won't be the only Super Saiyans." he said as he flashed a proud smirk, before he burst into the sky.

Trunks stared into the sky as he watched the form of Vegeta grow smaller in the distance.

'How much is my presence here changing things?...' he shook his head.

'It doesn't matter anyways does it?...I can't go home. Even if my mother in this timeline could build a new time machine it would take years and I need to stay away from her atleast until I'm born.' he closed his eyes a moment as he kicked off the ground and found himself drifting north.

* * *

><p>Goku patted his stomach before frowning.<p>

Chi-Chi quirked a brow as she looked between her husband and Gohan.

"Something wrong with dinner?"

"Nah it's not that. The food is great...just wondering where Mirai is."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Well he's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll keep a plate of food waiting for him...or table's worth knowing his appetite."

Goku forced a smile.

Truth be told he was worried about Trunks. The Future warrior had grown close to their family in the last couple of months, but he never really shared much about his own experiences.

Hopefully with time that would change. Maybe some wounds would be mended.

"Gohan are you done?" Chi-Chi asked breaking Goku's reverie.

Gohan looked up from his plate, before swallowing a mouth full of food.

"I am now!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Then go wash up and do your homework, before bed."

Gohan knew better then to argue with his mom.

Goku grinned as he watched his son slip off.

"See I told you we could balance his training and studies Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "I still think this is a bad idea Goku. You know I don't like it, but I can't deny that fighting is not just a lifestyle for Gohan it's in his genes. I just want him to have a future when theres nothing threatening the planet. Being a hero doesn't pay the bills." she mused.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Guess it doesn't, but don't worry Chi-Chi. I'll make sure to encourage Gohan to study as much as he trains."

* * *

><p>Bulma wearily shuffled her way into the kitchen of the Capsule Corp building. She was dressed down wearing her nightgown and a pair of mismatched slippers. Ever since Vegeta had taken up residence in the building she'd been worked to death fixing or building some new contraption for his training. Between that and keeping the kitchen stocked she had a full time job at the moment. She groaned as she peered into the nearly empty fridge.<p>

"I should have known..." she muttered. She pulled out the milk carton and swished the contents with a frown. There was only about half a cup of milk leftover from Vegeta's last raid. Her brow furrowed as she opened the rest of the cabinets only to be met with nothing.

"What an Ass." She grumbled as she rested a hand on her hip.

She sighed as she left the Kitchen and made her way across the complex towards one of the larger labs on the property. Though it hadn't gone public yet Bulma had begun to take up more and more duties at Capsule Corp. She knew it would be only a matter of time till her father passed over all responsibilities to her, before taking a more reserved roll at the company.

Bulma pushed through the doors into the lab only to groan as she saw Vegeta standing in the Lab as if he'd been waiting on her. It was surpirsing however because the Saiyan for a change wasn't wearing his typical armor. Instead he was wearing a more casual black tank top and jeans. Quite honestly it was strange to see him in something normal. She'd only seen him in one other outfit outside his typical armor.

"Woman. You look rough. That garment looks ridiculous." He said in a very deadpan tone.

Bulma huffed as she walked past him as if she hadn't heard him. Taking a seat at a nearby desk she finally eyed him.

"Watch yourself buster or so help me I'll buy so many pink shirts your head will explode. It is midnight you know?" she snapped slightly at him.

His eyes twitched a bit, clearly he realized her threat wasn't hollow.

"I didn't come here to trade blows with you woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you broke the Gravity Chamber again?...Dammit Vegeta I told you to not run the Gravity that high for that long. I have a lot more important things to do then fix your toys when you break them."

Vegeta grunted. "Your voice is grating on my nerves. The blasted chamber doesn't require repairs or improvements."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Is this about food?...because you can just wait till I go shopping tomorrow."

"You should shop more often," he remarked.

"My mother and I have been shopping practically every day since you arrived, you freeloader."

"Hnn. A Saiyan in training needs to eat quite often."

"Is that so? Well, food costs money, I'll have you know. Not that you give a damn. Maybe you should get a job and contribute to the household instead of mooching off us all the time.

"Dammit woman would you just allow me to speak without being interrupted?" he said as he scowled at her.

Bulma shivered a bit. Sometimes she forgot how easily he could kill her if he really wanted to.

She settled for nodding her head slowly.

He eyed her for a moment longer to make sure she would in fact let him speak.

"I wish to court you." he said simply offering no further comment.

Bulma's eyes widened like saucers as she sputtered. "W-what?!...what are you talking about?"

"Are you deaf?..I don't understand how much clearer I can make it." he said simply as he eyed her over once.

Bulma stared at the Saiyan Prince like he'd grown another head.

"First off your attitude sucks. Secondly you need to learn how to talk to a woman. You can't just bark orders all the time."

Vegeta stared at her with a hard look. "Was that a no?"

Bulma groaned as she stood up and made a beeline for the door. "I'm not having this conversation right now. "

Vegeta cut her off as he placed a hand on the door. "Fine. Then we'll have it tomorrow when you go to acquire more food."

Before Bulma could respond the flamed haired Saiyan turned and abruptly walked out the door leaving the poor woman speechless.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Trunks found himself aimlessly walking the streets of North City.<p>

The fresh air had done the Half-Saiyan a lot of good. He was just about to head back towards Mount Paozu when he felt his entire body grow rigid as he noticed an old flyer posted upon a window.

He quickly turned on heel as his eyes swept over the contents of the poster. It was clearly a missing persons poster. The two teenagers in the flyer looked to be in their mid to late teens. His eyes grew wider as he inspected their features.

The first was a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. The name read Lapis.

The second was of a young woman with equally long blonde hair and matching blue eyes. The name under her picture read Lazuli.

Neither of them was listed with a last name, however Trunks was without a doubt sure that he was looking at both Android 17 and 18 or rather who they'd once been.

The notion rocked him to the core.

In his own timeline he'd always assumed that both 17 and 18 were mechanical constructions made to seem so human that they could blend into the world if need be, however this was only half-true. They'd started out as humans. Did this make them victims?

The thought of feeling sympathy for either of them made his stomach crawl, but was their hatred in his time a result to what had been done to them?

Trunks exhaled sharply.

Whatever they may have been didn't change anything. He couldn't allow it to effect his judgement. They were still monsters and when they surfaced in this timeline he would see to it that he could do what he was unable to before. He would destroy them, before they could harm anyone else.

* * *

><p>Months continued to pass in the blink of an eye as Trunks,Goku,Piccolo, and Gohan pushed themselves to the limit and beyond.<p>

Trunks and Goku eyed each other intently as their golden Auras continued to swell around their bodies.

"You gonna stand there all day and stare or do something Goku?" Trunks asked as he flashed a small smirk.

Goku grinned. "I could say the same thing to you." he said, before blurred forward across the ground. He cocked his fist back, before throwing a punch towards Trunk's core.

The Half-Saiyan crossed his arms absorbing the blow, before being pushed back a few feet. The ground began to crack from the force of Goku's blow.

Not wasting anytime he headbutted the older Saiyan, before flipping backwards as he began to gather energy for an attack. Goku winced a moment, before his eyes widened as he quickly retaliated by forming a Kamehameha.

The two blasts connected, before resulting in a loud explosion that rocked the entire nearby area.

Gohan who looked on beside Piccolo could only stare in amazement.

"It's incredible. They seem to be an even match. I can't believe their generating this much energy."

Piccolo was a bit more reserved as he eyed the pair. "You could be just as strong as them Gohan. You have the potential."

Gohan blinked as he looked at Piccolo. "But that's crazy. What can I do?"

Piccolo eyed the boy before turning to face him. "We'll find out I suppose. " he mused as he without warning kicked Gohan into the air, before chasing after him.

Gohan's eyes widened. 'Uh oh. Mr. Piccolo seems serious.'

Trunks and Goku both were panting heavily as they floated about fifteen apart from one another. The duo had been going at it for hours now. Gohan's own struggle with Piccolo hadn't lasted nearly as long. The boy was now lying unconscious over the Namekian's shoulder as he awaited the pair to reengage once more.

Before they could do so however the pair froze as they spotted Chi-Chi running towards them with a frantic look on her face.

Goku immediately powered down as he floated down and settled a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi is everything alright?"

Chi-Chi looked at him a moment. "No Son Goku things aren't alright. Things are great!" she yelled causing Piccolo's ears to twitch in annoyance.

Goku blinked, before grinning widely. "Well what are we celebrating?" he asked.

"It's Bulma! I just got off the phone with her... She's pregnant. And to make it better she's having twins!" the woman exclaimed in a rare giddy manner.

Trunks who was now within earshot looked on in surprise. 'Pregnant? with twins...but that's impossible. I was an only child. Could my presence here already have changed that much. ' he slowly clenched his fists.

'I just pray that my warning will still help. Who knows what else I have unknowingly set into motion.'

The divergence from Mirai's timeline had only begun.

* * *

><p>The Future warrior would continue to be astounded as his mother gave birth to a boy she named Trunks and girl that she named Bra. It seemed some things had remained unchanged while others had shifted greatly, but he had begun to believe that the warnings he had brought with him were now only tenuous at best. There was no way to gauge what might be different about the androids in this world.<p>

Another event he couldn't foresee was the short lived arrival of Frieza's brother Cooler. Fortunately the Arcosian proved no match for two super saiyans and was denied his revenge.

Trunks had watched as his father had begun to change over the course of three years. The man was still arrogant and proud, but beneath the stern surface he could tell that the Prince cared for Bulma and his children. He'd told his father about what it would take to become a Super Saiyan, but he'd never imagined the circumstances that would be involved to awaken that power...

Following King Kai's warning the Z-Fighters had been assembled for the first time since Trunks had arrived to intercept the one and only Legendary Super Saiyan. It seemed as if the crazed Saiyan had managed to break free of his father's control and kill him. Ever since he'd been indiscriminately laying waste to anything in his path. The battle that ensued took everything and more from the warriors. In the end it had come down to Vegeta who had been frozen by fear of the legend. Finally realizing that Bulma and his young children's lives hung in the balance and he would lose them and everything, he'd managed to transform for the first time and with the borrowed energy of the rest of the Z-fighters he managed to lay waste to Broly and end his path of destruction.

True to Piccolo's predictions Gohan had gotten much stronger as well, but he'd still not managed to ascend.

The Saiyans however weren't the only ones who had made preparations for the upcoming battles that lay ahead.

Krillin,Yamcha,Tien, and Chiaotzu had continued their own training in earnest over the course of the three year span. While their power paled in comparison to the Saiyans each of them had made great progress. Krillin was the only one of the group who had spent some time at Goku's house and had managed to benefit from training with not one but two Super Saiyans.

As for the Saiyans it was hard to guess which was the strongest between Goku,Vegeta, and Trunks. Trunks had technically masted the form first, but both Goku and Vegeta had years more experience as fighters. What was surprising however was the fact that Gohan even without transforming had still managed to keep up with the others at least in their base forms.

Piccolo couldn't boast being as strong as a Super Saiyan however his sparring and training with them had taken his own power to new levels. Outside the Saiyans he was the closest in strength and he was certain he could hold his own.

Each and everyone of the Z-Fighters were certain they'd done everything they could to prepare for the androids. However Trunks couldn't help but wonder as the day of reckoning approached...would it be enough?

* * *

><p>*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)<p>

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Tien: 55,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Yamcha: 37,500,000


	2. Divergence

**Chapter 2: Divergence**

Eighteen's eyes shot open as she felt the world around her once more in what seemed like ages. She felt different however, it wasn't the first time she and her brother had been disabled so that the sick doctor could preform more experiments. Though this new power she felt both intrigued and scared her at the same time. She tried to rise from her container only to find her body unresponsive.

"Ah Eighteen I think you'll find your movement is limited at the moment." A voice said as Dr. Gero came into view.

The blonde suppressed the urge to glare at him as she spotted the remote in his hand and to her side she noticed Seventeen's container was still sealed. She forced herself to keep a neutral tone. "Evening doctor. Why have you awaken me?"

Gero ran a hand across his chin. "Well as you no doubt can sense you've received great modifications since the last time you were woken. I wanted to see for myself if the DNA spliced into your design had any impact on your personality."

Eighteen's impassive expression was slowly replaced by a small smirk. "I see...so you're afraid that I might be more difficult to control...is that right doctor?"

A thin drop of sweat rolled down Gero's forehead as his eyes narrowed. "Given the adjustments made...that is correct." he admitted.

"There is no reason to worry doctor. Beyond this new strength...I remain as I was before." she mused quietly, before she slowly with some effort folded her arms as a small coy smile tugged at her lips.

Gero's eyes widened. 'Impossible...I disabled her...she shouldn't be able to move at all. No she is far too dangerous. She will require further study, before I can safely activate her in the future.'

"That is all for now Eighteen." he said as he quickly without another word pressed a button on the remote in his hand causing the blonde's eyes to flutter, before closing as the door to container began to reseal itself.

Gero let out a sigh.

"I believe that is enough for one day. Much more testing will be required, before I attempt to wake either of these two again." he mused as he turned as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah Nineteen how are the preparations on the other models?"

The obese android smiled as it bowed at the waist, before responding in it's typical robotic manner. "Projects 14 and 15 are almost ready. 13 however still seems unresponsive to his programming. The unfinished platforms in the basement will finish their gestation period in several months from now, but despite your wishes I still haven't been able to design an appropriate means of gauging their temperaments once released."

Gero frowned. "It is regrettable, however with all the information we have compiled, both you and I along with Android 14 and 15 should be more then capable of handling any resistence we meet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 Months Later<strong>_

Chi-Chi frowned, a worried look crossing her face as she looked over the gathered men.

"Goku. You know I don't like this one bit, but you promise you'll be careful out there. You bring my baby home safely."

"Aww Chi-Chi we'll be fine. We've prepared for this. We'll be back in no time!" Goku said in his usual cheerful manner.

"Gohan you promise me you'll let the others do most of the fighting okay?"

Gohan scratched the back of his shaggy hair. "Yeah I promise mom."

Finally the matriarch of the House gazed at the lavender haired warrior. She'd grown to like Trunks quite a bit. The boy was very well mannered and had pulled his weight around the house in the last three years. What surprised her the most and perhaps had changed her mind about Gohan was just how intelligent the boy was despite how much he trained. He wasn't just a brute.

"Trunks you be careful out there too. Make sure Gohan doesn't get too overzealous." She said as she smiled slightly.

Trunks blushed slightly as he bowed his head. "Yes Ma'am. I'll do my best."

"And you..." she said as she looked over at Piccolo.

"You behave. Don't think I forgot how hard it was for Goku to get his license because of your antics!"

The Namekian sweat dropped. 'She offers farewells to the others...and chews me out. How does Goku deal with this woman.?'

He simply grunted in response.

Goku smiled as the glanced over the small group.

"Looks like it's time to go. We can't afford to be late. We'll be back before you know it." Goku said as he flashed a grin back, before he ran and lunged into the sky, following his lead Trunks,Piccolo, and Gohan followed after him.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance as he landed on the rocky cliff face that overlooked South City. He wasn't the first arrival, in fact Yamcha and Tien were already there.<p>

"I don't understand why you lot even bothered to show up, it's not like you'll make a difference." he mused, before smirking.

Yamcha began to lunge forward only to be stopped by Tien who rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta. I would have thought by now that you were all too familiar with that fact that the strongest doesn't always dictate everything or did you forget being beat by Goku a few years ago?" the three eyed man pointed out with a small smile.

Vegeta just growled. "Be glad I have something to look forward to hitting so I don't have to settle for you."

Before either of them could respond, a sound drew their attention to the sky. A capsule corp ship could be seen approaching.

Vegeta scowled.

"What is that idiotic woman thinking?"

Sure enough the ship came to a stop on the cliff-side, before Bulma climbed out with a baby in her arms.

"Hey guys!...Vegeta" she said with a small pleased smirk as she eyed the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta's eyes twitched. "Woman what in the name of the Arcosian moon do you think you're doing here?!"

Bulma blinked a couple of times. "Isn't it obvious? I want to see these androids." she mused.

Vegeta growled as he stalked forward only slowing his pace as he watched Bra look up from her mother's bosom to eye him, before reaching out with one of her little hands. " DaDa." she managed, before grinning as she continued to repeat herself over and over again.

Vegeta reined in his temper as he rested a hand on the child's head, much to the surprise of the onlooking group.

"Bulma it's not safe here. Especially not for you and the baby. What were you thinking and where is my son?"

"Well Trunks was being grumpy. You know he pitches a fit when we fly so Mom is looking after him. " she said, before her demeanor shifted as she narrowed her eyes.

"And don't you talk like that to me Vegeta. I'm not an idiot. I never got a chance to see Frieza and I'm not missing my chance this time."

Vegeta grunted. If she was a Saiyan woman he would find this response more appropriate even compelling, but considering she was hopeless in a fight, idiotic seemed a better description.

"This has to be one of the dumbest things you've ever done. Just stay out of the way woman." he said as crossed his arms as he feigned disinterest as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

><p>"Dad you seem really confident. Do you think really believe what you told mom earlier?" Gohan asked.<p>

Goku smile wavered for a moment as he glanced over at Trunks.

"I don't know. I can't help but think we've done everything we could do to prepare. What do you think Trunks?"

Trunk's brow furrowed. "It's hard to say. Keep in mind that like I said before things have been altered, due to me coming to this world and even more so by staying. For one the Trunks born in this timeline has a twin that I never had in my timeline. I can't help, but think that the differences don't end there."

"You're worried that if so much changed with us...that maybe something changed with the Androids as well?" Piccolo mused.

Trunks eyed the green warrior for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yes that's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Either way in your time no one was prepared. We've been preparing for a fight. We'll handle whatever comes at us." Goku said offering one of his trademark smiles.

"He's right Trunks we'll make sure this world doesn't share the same fate." Gohan said as he looked back at the lavender haired saiyan, before flashing a grin.

Trunks allowed a weak smile. 'I hope you're right Gohan. I can't fail another world...I can't lose everything and everyone again.'

* * *

><p>"Androids 14 and 15 when we arrive at South City you'll engage from the South side 19 and myself will enter from the North. Keep in mind our targets are Son Goku and any of his comrades. Do not hesitate from purging the local population. Should none of our targets be present, I'm sure a few thousand deaths will get the right type of attention." Gero mused.<p>

Android 14 simply nodded not being much for words while 15 flashed a grin, before adjusting his hat. "Got it boss."

Nineteen bowed at the waist. "As you say Doctor." he uttered in his robotic manner.

Dr. Gero allowed a smile to pull at his lips.

He knew now it was wise to avoid activating his other creations. They were either untested or in the case of some simply too independent. No from his estimation the models present would be more then enough to completely dispose of the Earth's special forces and lay waste to any of his designated targets.

"It won't be long now. Prepare to move."

"Hey look almost everyone is already here!" Gohan exclaimed as he pointed towards the cliff side.

Goku grinned as he traded a look with Vegeta. While he was certain that the Ego of the Prince could be a problem he had learned to enjoy their rivalry of sorts. Somehow they pushed each other to be better.

"Heya guys!" he exclaimed as he looked over the entire group.

"Nice to see ya guys!" Yamcha said as he offered a thumbs up towards the group.

Tien bowed his head slightly towards the new group.

Vegeta sneered. "Kakarot I hope for your sake you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

Goku simple grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess we'll see"

He blinked. "Where's Chiaotzu?"

Tien shook his head. "To be honest I didn't think the little guy had any business being here. Don't get me wrong he's gotten a lot stronger, but if these things make Freiza look weak I can't even imagine."

Goku smiled sadly. "Yeah I hear ya."

The Saiyan prince eyed the future warrior. "Trunks."

"Father.." Trunks offered slightly as he stiffened, before bowing his head.

Bulma blinked a few times in quick succession. "T-trunks?!..." her mouth feel open as her eyes widened. It all made sense now. She slipped forward and eyed the young man closely. "Oh my gosh. That's so weird..." she drawled out for a moment, before holding Bra up till she was eye level with Trunks.

She giggled to herself. "Well Bra it looks like your brother grows up to be a fine and handsome young man. Not at all like his dweeb of a father."

Trunks sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh well thank you...mother." he mumbled.

Vegeta grunted as he folded his arms.

"Twunks!" the babe exclaimed as she reached out a hand

Trunks looked at the small girl who for all intents and purposes looked like her mother save the more serious look in her eyes. "Hey there squirt." he said hesitantly, before lightly prodding her forehead.

Bra proceeding to giggle as she held out one of her arms.

"Hnn. Seems she's taking a liking to you boy. Though there will be time for that when we don't have androids to destroy." Vegeta grunted.

"He's right we should be on our toes." Goku remarked as he shielded his eyes as he gazed down at the city.

"Woah that place is big." he paused a moment as he glanced around the group a frown forming on his lips. "Huh wonder where Krillin is?...I was sure he'd be here."

"Speak of the devil. Look" Yamcha said as he pointed towards the sky.

Sure enough the monk landed a few seconds later with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey guys sorry for running late. I stopped at Korin's to grab some Senzu beans."

"Oh boy you're a lifesaver Krillin. I had completely forgotten." Goku laughed.

Krillin had changed perhaps the most in the three year period. He was wearing a capsule corp white hoodie and pants He was no longer bald, now he sported a head of full hair, but that wasn't even the most startling change. The short man had put on probably thirty pounds of muscle. It was clear that especially among the humans he'd made an astounding amount of progress, though he owed much of his progress to some of the training he'd done in secret with Goku.

"Woah Krillin I can tell you've been training." Yamcha mused.

Krillin laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah. I can't let you guys have all the fun."

Vegeta smirked. "As if you have a choice shorty..."

"Guys it's time..." Trunks said as he stared down at the timepiece on his wrist, before glancing down at the city.

Everyone fell quiet as they too began to stare below.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Yamcha spoke.

"Hey guys what if their already in the City?"

"I don't know...with as much that has changed it's possible. Keep in mind I was only a baby when this happened so I'm referring to what I was told."

"Looks like you weren't completely off then look." Piccolo said as he tilted his head further up.

The group followed his gaze before seeing not two but four silhouettes quickly make a beeline from the sky and towards the city.

"No. It can't be..." Trunks whispered his voice shaky.

"Boy now is not the time for cowardice. It's clear things have changed we adjust and destroy them." Vegeta stated as he began to lift off the ground.

Goku frowned. "I hate to admit it, but Vegeta's right. I can't sense them either which means we'll have to do this the old fashion way.

"There are Eight of us we should split up into twos and check the entire city. If you see them don't engage them just spike your energy and we'll feel you." Goku stated.

"Gohan you go with Piccolo. I'll stick with Krillin."

"I'll take the brat with me." Vegeta grunted as he eyed Trunks for a moment.

"Guys that leaves you and me Tien." Yamcha said as he nodded at the bald warrior.

Krillin pulled the bag of Senzu beans out of his hoodie, before tossing them towards Bulma. "Here we have a nasty habit of having those destroyed. Hold on to them hopefully we won't need them."

Goku walked towards the edge of the cliff face. "Come on guys. Let's find them before they start hurting anyone down there."

* * *

><p>Piccolo and Gohan landed near an old baseball stadium on the South east side of the city, before they began to walk at a brisk pace down the adjacent street.<p>

"How will we know what these androids look like? What if they look like normal people?...we can't exactly sense them."

Piccolo eyed the boy a moment. "Which is exactly how we'll find them. Gohan keep your senses sharp. If we can't sense any lifeforce coming from someone there's a good chance their one of the androids."

Gohan's eyes widened. "I guess that makes a lot of sense, but finding them in a busy city like this will be hard."

"Let's just hope we find them, before they decide to make their presence known to the rest of the city."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?!" Vegeta fumed as he rounded a street corner with Trunks right behind him. The pair had landed on the North West side of the city near a series of power plants and industrial yards.<p>

"I wish I knew father. If these ones are anything like that pair from my own time they won't be easy to spot.

Vegeta turned and rounded on his son and annoyed expression etched on his face.

"And why precisely did you not tell us what they looked like to begin with?"

Trunks looked at the ground a moment, before shaking his head. "It was stupid of me not to mention it, but there's a good chance the information no longer is relevant. I never knew Gero had any more then the two androids."

"Hnn well when today is over he will have zero." Vegeta mused as he turned and continued to scan the throng of people in the surrounding area.

* * *

><p>Tien and Yamcha found themselves near the docks on the South West side of the City.<p>

"Tien are we really ready for this?...I mean you me and Krillin have gotten a lot stronger, but let's face it we have no way of keeping up with a bunch of Super Saiyans."

Tien eyed the former bandit a moment, before shaking his head. "Yamcha if you want to leave you can go. I on the other hand intend to do my part whatever that may be. The Saiyans aren't the only ones with something at stake here

Yamcha flashed a wolfish grin. "Are you referring to Launch or Chiaotzu?" he chuckled.

Tien grumbled uncomfortable with discussing personal matters. "Both.." he admitted.

It was true. Tien had a soft spot for the woman. Well more then that, but he kept his priorities straight. This came first. As for Chiaotzu he took his duty of protecting him seriously.

"Eh don't worry I've got your back. I'm just talking." Yamcha remarked, before he shifted on his feet at the same time as Tien as they came face to face with a pair of strange looking beings.

One was Tall and muscular with gray skin and had a long black ponytail.

The other was short and unassuming with bright unusual outfit and a large hat upon his head. Any doubt of their origin would soon be dispelled as the Red Ribbon logo could be seen on their clothes.

"Ah according to my files we've found ourselves a couple of the runts." the shorter one remarked.

"Identified as Yamcha and Tien Shinhan." The taller said in a low tone.

"Shit we've got to warn the others." Yamcha exclaimed.

The short odd little android wagged his finger back and forth. "Now now that'd be rude. Let's have some fun till backup arrives." he mused as he unfolded his arms.

"What should we call you?" Tien asked as he slowly took a fighting stance.

"I'm Fifteen! Don't you forget it." The short android remarked, before gesturing over at his taller companion.

"And this here is Fourteen. He don't say much."

Tien pulled his weighted training gear off. "I think I prefer him. Let's see how strong you things really are."

Yamcha gritted his teeth as he too took a stance and began to power up. "Tien if you want the big guy I"ll handle the short one. We need to find a way to get them out of the city, before they hurt someone.

He took only a moment to glance at Tien however the short Android took advantage of it as his eyes glowed, before he fired a laser out. Yamcha managed to turn at the last second still taking the hit dead on, but managing to avoid a lethal strike as it pierced through his shoulder.

Tien's eyes widened. "Yamcha!..." he growled before he lunged forward and kicked the smaller android skyward, before firing a dodon ray at the larger one.

The large android took the brunt of the attack and seem unphased.

Fifteen landed on a traffic light, before laughing. "Gotta keep your eye on the birdie."

Yamcha staggered to his feet. "Son of a bitch."

"Yamcha are you alright?" Tien asked as he kept his gaze on the pair still.

"Yeah I'm lucky if I hadn't turned that would have gone right through my chest. Either way I'm already down to one arm."

Tien took a breath. "Just hold on. They don't seem to be taking us serious...a mistake they'll soon regret."

* * *

><p>Goku and Krillin had touched down on the North East side of the City which so happened to be the downtown area and consisted of dozens of exits that lead to other parts of sprawling metropolis.<p>

"Krillin do you see anything?"

The short warrior shook his head as he peered through throngs of people that passed them. "Nothi-" he paused as he felt something in the distance.

"Krillin do you feel that?"

"Yeah..Yamcha and Tien are fighting someone and Yamcha's power level just took a nosedive."

"Let's go then...they may need our help." Goku said as he winced a moment as he felt his chest tighten slightly , before relaxing.

"Uhh Goku I think we have our problems to deal with.."

Goku's eyes widened as he saw an explosion rock the overpass they were standing on. As smoke billowed up the pair watched as two more androids emerged into view.

One was a large obese looking clown like android. He had a very unnatural smile plastered on his face.

The second one was an older man with long grayish hair and a mustache. His expression seemed lifeless as he marched forward.

"Identify Nineteen."

The clown like android's eyes began to glow as he scanned the pair.

"Identified as Son Goku. 99% match. Second organism recognized as Krillin 95% match."

"Ah you saved me the trouble of searching for you Son Goku."

Goku's shifted his position slightly. "And just who are you?"

"You would know me as Doctor Gero. Though now I'm also referred to as Android 20."

Goku clenched his fists together. "So you went so far as turning yourself into an Android. Why? why are you doing all this?"

The emotionless Android eyed him a moment, before responding. "The Red Ribbon Army was my dream and along with it to replace the entire world with synthetic life. When you brought down my Army you left me with nothing and thus I will repay you the same service." he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Krillin balled up his fists. "You don't seem very surprised to see us here. Why is that?"

"Simple I was anticipating it. You see I had originally only intended to collect data on you until after the Saiyan invasion was concluded. However I made a few more adjustments after observing the strength displayed in your fights between Frieza, his father, Cooler, and the one known as Broly. I even took some of their genetic makeup for my research."

'I wish Trunks was here. I wonder just how long the Gero of his time observed us...it doesn't matter I'll worry about that later. For now we need to find a way to lure them out of the city.'

The Android chuckled as he canted his head to right as Vegeta and Trunks rocketed into view. "Ah welcome. Vegeta and Trunks."

Vegeta landed with a scowl on his face. "Are you going to stand there or fight the damn things Kakarot."

"Relax Vegeta. I figured you'd want a chance too, besides this isn't the best battleground."

"You can say that again." Krillin remarked as he looked around and saw the civilians fleeing in hordes away from the overpass they were currently on.

Trunks however found himself lost for words as his gaze met with the older looking android. 'It's not possible. How can he know who I am?...what is going on?'

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" Trunks spat as he glared at Android 20.

"Trunks this is Doctor Gero himself. Somehow he turned himself into an Android." Goku said.

"I'm going to grow weary with explaining my methods to the lot of you. Suffice it to say I adjusted my initial plans and began to account for this new form you call Super Saiyan. Let's just say as much as you anticipated our arrival...I prepared for yours as well."

Trunks clenched his fists. 'Dammit. Unless he's bluffing that should mean that each of these Androids are stronger then originally planned. I'm not entirely sure that alone I could defeat the Seventeen and Eighteen from my timeline...if they exist here and there are more like them who knows how powerful they may be.'

"Enough. I don't care how bloody well you've prepared. We're going to send you second rate junkers back to the scrapheap or maybe if I'm feeling generous I'll turn you into something practical like a toaster." Vegeta suggested with a smirk.

"We'll fight you. Just not here there are too many people in this city. " Goku said as he eyed the surrounding area.

"Ah it seems you're correct. Allow me to assist" Android 20 said as he began to turn and fire a series of eye lasers into the nearby buildings and streets. Each of the blasts caused the entire town to shake as smoke bellowed up into the sky, before Gero could fire more then a handful of blasts, Trunks was on the move. He unsheathed his sword, before slamming the pommel into the side of Gero's head causing his hat to fly off and tumble across the ground.

Gero slowly righted himself as he picked up the hat. "Ah it seems you disagree with my methods." he mused.

"You bastard!" Krillin growled as he settled a glare upon the two androids.

Vegeta scowled while Goku clenched his fists as he stared at the destruction around him.

"Enough if we're your real targets leave these people out of this." Goku growled as he lifted up off the ground. Soon Trunks,Vegeta, and Krillin followed suit.

'I just hope the others can handle themselves for a while. We can't let these two out of our sight.'

* * *

><p>"Tsk. It's really a shame we get saddled with the losers of the bunch." Fifteen mused as he lifted off the traffic light he was perched on, before he began to form a ki blast.<p>

"Come down here and say that you little creep!" Yamcha yelled as he shook his one good arm.

"Yamcha calm down! We can't let them get to us."

Fourteen without warning dashed forward and slammed his fist into Tien's gut sending the bald warrior to go crashing through a nearby window.

"Tien!" Yamcha yelled, before he blasted the larger android at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared the large brute could be seen without so much as a scratch on him.

Fifteen grinned as he continued to pour more energy into the blast he was forming.

"Well I wish I could say I'd enjoyed it...enjoy your going away present." he chuckled as he began to release the blast only to hear someone call out from behind him.

"Special Beam Cannon."

He saw the attack too late as it ripped through his right arm shredding it to pieces, causing the energy he'd formed to subside.

He wheeled around to glare at Piccolo.

"I'll make sure you suffer for that." he spat.

"I don't think so.." a voice said from above him.

The small android tilted his gaze up only to be met by the sight of a furious looking Gohan. The boy brought his hands down and connected with the top of the Android's head, before sending him careening down into the street below creating a crater in his wake.

Fifteen twitched sparking as he began to slowly rise back up. He lifted his gaze only to see Tien standing a few feet away from him with his hands in a strange position.

"Consider this your going away present." he remarked, before he yelled out.

"Tri-Beam."

The small android didn't even have time to prepare himself as the attack hit him dead on and shattered him into thousands of pieces.

Yamcha let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice of you guys to show up..." he said as he flashed a grin at the pair.

"Yeah well we couldn't let you both have all the fun. Looks like the others have the other androids. Gohan go ahead and get Yamcha back to Bulma and get him a Senzu bean. Tien and I will finish this one." he said as he settled his gaze upon Fourteen.

Gohan looked at the large android a moment, before nodding as he approached Yamcha and offered one of his arms as a support. "Come on we'll get you patched up in no time."

"Heh thanks Kid." he murmured as he looked between Piccolo and Tien a moment.

"Be careful guys."

* * *

><p>Both Android Nineteen and Twenty had surprisingly followed after the foursome without any further complications. They had been airborne now for a few minutes, before Gero finally spoke. "This is far enough. You will not stall the inevitable any longer."<p>

Goku said nothing as he landed on the small flatland along with Trunks,Vegeta, and Krillin.

"How do you want to do this Gero?" Goku asked as his eyes settled upon the doctor.

"It will not be necessary for me to fight. According to my calculations Nineteen will be more then sufficient to deal each and everyone of you."

"We'll see about that. Guys hang back I'll handle this one." Goku said as he popped his neck and began to strode forward ahead of everyone else.

Trunks eyes widened. "No Goku we should fight as a group. There's no way of telling how much stronger these things are."

"Brat let Kakarot fight this battle. Even if these things are as strong as you say...the rest of us can learn something from watching them."

Trunks gritted his teeth. He wasn't pleased about this. If they weren't careful history could easily repeat itself.

"Hey Trunks we've got his back. If this starts to go south we'll mop the floor with those clowns." Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin. I just hope you're right."

Nineteen offered a gleeful grin as he slowly paced forward.

"I will destroy you Son Goku." he offered in his very robotic tone, before taking a fighting stance.

'Good Good. Nineteen should make short work of Goku and his friends.'

Goku pushed away the uneasy feeling in his chest as he forced a grin. "So you're suppose to know all our tricks? I wonder though how much of our training you actually saw? I'd wager not enough." he said as his eyes began to flicker from black to blue as his hair ignited into a golden tint.

As Goku transformed Gero's scanner began to scan the man furiously. 'Unbelievable. Even having factored in the power of a Super Saiyan he still slightly exceeds Android Nineteen. It would seem they all improved beyond my estimates. No matter Nineteen need only get his hands on him once and it'll be over.'

* * *

><p>Piccolo popped his neck as he took a fighting stance beside Tien.<p>

"Time to end this. It would seem the two of you were the rejects." he mused.

Fourteen seemed impassive as he held out one of his hands.

"Beginning integration."

"Integration?" Tien asked aloud as parts of fifteen's corpse began to quickly converge and merged into the body of Fourteen.

Piccolo's eyes widened.

Fourteen's entire body began to glow as he received the final pieces of Fifteen. His body color shifted from gray to a light purple, his hair was released from it's ponytail and now his long hair was splayed down his back.

As the glow subsided a small smile found it's way upon the newly upgraded Android's face.

"Like I said keep your eye on the birdie." The voice sounded like Fourteen's however the speech pattern resembled Fifteen.

"Tien be on guard...I can't sense this things power, but I get the feeling he just got a lot stronger."

"I'm not taking my eyes off of him." Tien responded.

Super Android Fourteen eyed the pair a moment almost with a bored expression. "I need to test this new body. Let's see how my aim is." he said as flashed a fiendish smirk as he held out his palm and began to form a purple Ki blast.

Tien and Piccolo braced themselves for the attack only to watch as the blast slipped past both of them.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned seeing Gohan still shouldering Yamcha. They were almost back to Bulma.

"Gohan look out!" he screamed.

The pair who were only a few hundred feet away from Bulma turned only to see too late that there was powerful blast headed towards them.

'I...I can't stop that.' Gohan thought as he felt his body begin to lock up as fear overtook him.

What he didn't expect however was to feel an elbow in his side sending him careening out of the way courtesy of the desert bandit.

Yamcha closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the attack approaching him.

'Guys it looks like I'm going to be sitting this one out. Take care of yourselves.'

The blast connected and exploded lighting up the entire city below.

Gohan felt himself trembling in rage as he stared at the spot the desert bandit had been only a few seconds prior.

"Y-yamcha..." he heard someone cry out. He saw Bulma standing there with a dazed and horrified look on her face.

Gohan swallowed his rage as he landed on the cliff side. "Bulma you need to go. If you stay you might...you and the baby might be a target. Please Bulma."

Bulma looked at the kid who'd she'd been with to Namek again back again. She numbly nodded her head as she pulled her baby close. "Here take these Gohan. " she said as she tossed him the bag of Senzu beans, before she headed towards her ship. She stopped as she cast a look over her shoulder.

"Gohan make those things pay..."

Gohan nodded his head numbly. "You can count on it." he said as he ran and jumped off the side off the cliff as he dashed towards where Piccolo and Tien were.

Tien clenched his fists as he glared at the bulky android. "You bastard. He never had a chance. You shot him when he wasn't able to defend himself."

Super Android Fourteen merely smirked. "Even uninjured that weakling couldn't defend himself."

"Tien together with me." Piccolo yelled as he and the bald warrior lunged forward in unison and began to pepper the tall android with a series of punches and kicks.

Fourteen didn't even budge as the attacks seemed to have little to no effect.

Finally the large Android reached out and grabbed Tien by the neck and tried to do the same thing to Piccolo, however the Namekian flipped away to avoid the grapple.

"Let me show you a real attack." he chuckled as he without warning put his hand through Tien's chest, before tossing the fatally wounded man aside like he was trash.

Gohan landed a moment later. "Mr. Tien! Hold on I'll get you patched right up!" he cried as he ran forward only to be stopped as the burly android began to laugh as held out his palm and in a brilliant flash incinerated the warrior causing Gohan to be flung backwards, before being caught by Piccolo.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Are you alright kid?"

Gohan was very silent as he glared at where Tien had been only a moment prior. He found himself slipping as he clenched his fists and for a moment his power skyrocketed as his hair began to flicker from black to gold.

Tears fell from the young boys eyes as the aura around him swelled as his eyes became a cold blue tint.

Super Fourteen's eyes widened as he detected the power influx, before seeing a blur as the boy barreled into him, before burying his fist deep into his gut.

"I'll never forgive you..." were the last words the Android would here, before a brilliant light would erupt from his stomach.

"Masenko Hah" he cried.

The Super Android was shattered into pieces as the attack cast a golden glow across the city for a moment, before dissipating.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he stared at Gohan as the power subsided just as quickly as it had shown itself as the boy fell forward into unconsciousness.

'Gohan does your power know any limits?...he could easily surpass all of us one day.' he thought as he dashed forward and caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

* * *

><p>The battle between Nineteen and Goku thus far had been nothing more then a couple of quick exchanges. It was apparent though that Goku had a slight advantage over the android.<p>

Goku slammed one of his fists into Nineteen's gut and was about to follow up with a roundhouse kick only to be caught off guard as he felt Yamcha's lifeforce slip away.

"No...Yamcha."

The over sized android took advantage of the opening and headbutted Goku sending the warrior sprawling across the ground, before finally making his way back to his feet. He took a deep breath as he began to clutch at his chest.

Krillin growled as he looked back in the direction they'd come from.

Trunks too look distressed with Vegeta simply looked annoyed.

"I told them it was foolish to come here."

"Father..." Trunks said with a disapproving tone.

"Brat I'm only stating the obvious."

Krillin clenched his fists as he felt Tien power slip away as well.

'I should go back...to help Piccolo and Gohan.' he thought only stopping as he and the entire group including the two androids stared in the distance as they all felt Gohan's power spike.

Doctor Gero's eyes widened.

'Impossible that level of energy should be unobtainable by these ingrates. Is it possible I underestimated Son Goku and his friends?. Even if that's the case I could always flee and activate one of my other creations. I can detect that both Fourteen and Fifteen are now gone. With the boy and the Namekian arriving alongside these others this could prove troublesome. Especially if the lot decides to attack Nineteen together. I need a distraction.' he mused as he began to scan the surrounding area.

In the distance a couple of miles away he picked up a life form in which he had information on.

'Doctor Brief's Daughter. If I'm not mistaken Vegeta and her have mated and I know she is close to Goku. She will provide a wonderful distraction.'

"Nineteen show these peons your true capabilities I've found a new target." he said as he without warning fired a blast at the ground, before rocketing skyward in the direction he'd detected Bulma.

"Come back here you bloody coward!" Vegeta screamed as he blasted into the sky after him.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as he began to turn and follow him only to feel Krillin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Trunks. I think we have a bigger problem." he said.

"What are you talking about Krillin?"

"Look at Goku he's barely started fighting but he looks exhausted and I've noticed several times that he's clutched his chest."

Trunks eyes widened. "Blast it. I almost forgot...why now?"

"What what is it?"

"You remember that heart virus I warned Goku about?"

"Well yeah now that you mention it, but I figured he'd already dealt with that or maybe that it wasn't going to happen at all this time around."

"When it never came I thought maybe my presence here changed that...but it seems it was only delayed."

"That's unfortunate timing.." Piccolo remarked as he landed with Gohan thrown over his shoulder.

"Father.." Gohan whispered as he slowly roused himself awake.

Piccolo slowly set him down as he stared at his former enemy now turned friend that was slowly losing his edge.

"Goku you need to stand down. It's the heart virus that's bothering you." Trunks yelled.

The palm haired Saiyan took a deep breath as he proceeded to kick the large android back a moment, before nodding his head slowly.

"I think you're right..It's all I can do to not collapse. I think that thing was stealing my energy guys. Be careful" he said between breaths.

Trunks stepped forward. "Gohan you should get your father home. I'll handle this one myself. Piccolo..Krillin please go help my father. He may be stubborn, but he might need your help."

As soon as Goku powered down he almost collapsed, Gohan however managed to brace him as he slowly lifted off the ground. "Come on dad let's go. Be careful you guys! Give them one for me and Dad." he said as he took towards the sky.

Goku offered a weak smile alongside a thumbs up, before they blurred out of sight.

Piccolo eyed Trunks a moment, before looking back at Nineteen.

"You're sure you want to handle this one alone?"

"Yeah together we could take him out no problem!" Krillin said.

"I'm sure on this one guys. This one is clearly not the brains of the outfit. I don't know what Gero is up to but I don't like it and Piccolo there is something I need to know."

"What is it?.."

"What did those other two androids look like?"

"One was a short and wore a strange looking hat and the other was a bulky gray looking android."

"Dammit. None of these androids are like the ones from my time then."

"It's possible they were never created in this timeline Trunks."

"Perhaps. Just keep in mind that it's possible their out there somewhere." Trunks said as a frown pulled at his features.

"Well that's comforting.." Krillin remarked with a frown.

"Go guys. I'll deal with this thing."

Piccolo said nothing further, but simply nodded, before he lifted off the ground and rocketed off in the direction Vegeta had left in.

"Trunks be careful.." Krillin said, before he followed after the Namekian.

* * *

><p>*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)<p>

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Tien: 55,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Yamcha: 37,500,000

Android 14 : 135,000,000

Android 15 : 125,000,000

Android 19 : 140,000,000 (Before Absorbing Goku's Energy)

170,000,000 (After Absorbing Goku's Energy)

Android 20 : 160,000,000


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he stared at the obese clown looking android.

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what you know about Android Seventeen and Eighteen. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll make your death quick and relatively painless."

Nineteen laughed manically as he tilted his head to the side. "You shouldn't think too much about them. You'll be dead, before the Doctor can release them."

Trunks frowned.

So he was right. If he had to guess judging from their previous interactions it seemed as if Gero had only brought the androids he had some level of control over. In the future he had been told that Gero was killed shortly after awakening Seventeen and Eighteen. It was likely the Doctor turned Android had been exercising some restraint. Perhaps he'd believed he wouldn't need those two.

'But if we're pushing him too far. He might resort to awakening them and if he does that we're doomed.' he thought as he unsheathed his sword.

"Last chance tubby cooperate or I'll end you now."

"Son Goku didn't fair that well. What makes you think you'll do any better?" he asked as he flicked his earring.

Trunks actually smirked. "For one Goku wasn't at his best, but secondly I observed you closely I'm willing to bet you're not like some of the other models you and Gero absorb energy through your hands. That's why you weren't concerned in the gap in power between you and Goku. I noticed you slowly stealing his energy"

Nineteen's smirk disappeared. "Even if you know my secret it won't change anything. I'll take all of your energy and then be strong enough to kill the others easily."

"Well there's only one problem with your plan." he said as he began to charge up, rocks and boulders began to levitate off the ground as the entire nearby area shook from his effort.

Nineteen couldn't help but feel himself being pushed back by the energy being emitted.

"And what would that problem be?" he managed.

Trunks exploded in aura of golden light as his hair stood on end and his eyes shifted to a teal color.

"I'm stronger then Goku is and you won't be taking any of my energy without your arms." he smirked as he flashed forward in a blur towards the surprised Android...

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he grew closer and closer to Doctor Gero.<p>

He found himself unconsciously sucking in a deep breath as he saw what the Android had in mind.

He noticed Bulma's ship flying away probably back towards West City. She was completely unaware of what was about to happen. She would only notice Gero at the last moment as he prepared to strike..

Android 20 chuckled as he fired a blast at the ship not blowing it up completely, but enough to cause the ship to begin hurtling towards the ocean below.

"Bastard!" Vegeta roared as he went into his Super Saiyan state and made a beeline for the the spiraling ship.

There was an explosion that followed as the ship hit the water, however the ship was empty as Vegeta slowly rose into the sky, one arm around Bulma and another around his daughter.

Only a few moments passed until Piccolo and Krillin zipped into view.

"Are you all ok?" Krillin asked as he looked between Bulma and the baby.

"Yeah..." Bulma said numbly before she looked at her baby girl who was clapping apparently enjoying the adrenaline rush more so then she was. She allowed for a weak smile, before looking up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...I...you saved us."

He grunted. "Of course I did woman. I wouldn't have had to if you'd stayed somewhere out of harm and now that damn Android is out of sight."

Bulma bit her tongue to stop the retort that almost came out of her mouth. Instead she decided to ask the first question that came to her mind.

"I recognized that guy. Why was Dr. Gero here? I thought he created the androids?"

"You recognized him?" Piccolo asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. My father and a lot of his colleagues are well informed when it comes to people like Doctor Gero. Actually now that I think about it...I think I remember there being a report of where Gero use to keep a lab. It was suppose to be somewhere in the mountains near North City."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day woman." which earned him a glare in response.

Piccolos face contorted slightly. "Vegeta Trunks just told me that the Androids we've seen today aren't the ones from his timeline. I'm willing to bet that Gero is planning on releasing more of these things.

"Greattt...cause we haven't seen enough of them today." Krillin mused.

"Let him release his toys. I'll destroy each and everyone of them. Woman what should I do with you? I'm not taking you or my daughter any closer to those things."

Bulma huffed. "Just let me down you ass. I always carry a spare capsule. I'll manage on my own."

* * *

><p>Nineteen's eyes widened as he barely raised his hand to catch Trunk's knee from colliding into his stomach. He grunted still as the force of the blow sent him hurtling backwards.<p>

Trunks frowned as he stared down at his hand. 'I feel weaker. Just that brief moment allowed him to steal some energy.'

"Haha...you see I need only touch you with my hands and your energy is mine. It will only be a matter of time till I have all of your energy." the android chortled as it held it's palms outward as it shifted it's footing.

A smirk played on the Half Saiyan's face. "Well then Nineteen. I hope you'll forgive me for cutting this short. I don't have time to play with you. Your ability is only dangerous if you can touch me and I promise you...this next move will decide this fight."

Nineteen frowned. "You Saiyans are so cocky, but according to my calculations you don't possess the means of backing up your words."

"Well it just goes to show that spent more time on his other androids then you, because you couldn't be more wrong about me." he said, before he flipped backwards, before kicking off the ground.

Nineteen's eyes narrowed as shifted into a defensive stance only to begin blinking frantically as the half-saiyan blurred out of sight.

Trunks landed on the other side of Nineteen, before sheathing his sword.

The Android trembled as he turned to face the lavender haired warrior, before he sputtered as sparks erupted from his abdomen as slowly his top half and bottom half began to slid apart.

"System Error...Damage Critical." he cried as he fell over and continued to twitch oil leaked out of his two halves.

"Hmm I didn't realize your kind could feel fear. Now maybe you understand how those people in the city felt right before you and Gero killed them. I really hope there is a hell for things like you. Goodbye Nineteen." he said as held out his hand as he began to form a ki blast in his hand.

What he didn't expect was for the top half of the android to lung forward and have the the obese android wrap his arms around him effectively locking him in place.

"Damn you" He growled.

"Hehe...what happened to that bravado from before."

"I'll kill you. I swear I will."

"No you will give me all your energy then die."

Trunks continued to grit his teeth as he struggled in vain as he felt his energy slipping away.

He heard a cry as the Android or what was left of it was sent sprawling across the ground.

Trunks blinked as he saw Gohan hovering there with Goku still leaning against him for support.

"Gohan?! what are you doing here? You're suppose to be heading home."

Gohan looked at the ground a moment, before shuffling the nearly unconscious Goku.

"I know, but I had to come back. I figured you guys could use these. I got these from Bulma earlier." he said as he tossed Trunks the bag of Senzu beans.

Trunks sighed in relief. "Thanks Kid. I'm glad you did come back or I would have been toast. " he said as he glanced back at the top half of Nineteen that was slowly righting itself.

"You get your father home. I'll finish this and find the others."

"Right. Take care of yourself Trunks."

Trunks smiled. 'Even in this time...you're saving me Gohan. I'm going to make you proud and this time I won't let you die like that. You deserved better then to die by these monsters.' he thought as he unsheathed his sword once more.

"It's over Nineteen." he said as he dashed across the ground and made a series of quick and precise swipes. The largest piece to survive was Nineteen's head.

Trunks panted a moment, before he looked at his own hands.

'You took more energy then I thought. I can barely maintain this form right now. Time to fix that.' he thought as he quickly pulled out one of the Senzu beans before quickly swallowing it.

His energy skyrocketed as he felt his wounds and fatigue slip away.

'Incredible. Now it's time to find the others. Maybe we can stop Gero from ever releasing Seventeen and Eighteen. He closed his eyes a moment as he searched for his comrades. There they are. I've got a lot of distance to cover.' he thought as he kicked off the ground soared into the sky.

* * *

><p>Gero frowned as he continued to race across the numerous canyons that spread across the continent.<p>

'This is unfortunate. I can no longer detect Nineteen. It seems he has been terminated as well. I had hoped he would at the very least buy more time. I cannot afford to be caught by taking to the air. This will take longer, but as long as I remain careful those fools should not be able to find me.' he mused as he kicked off a large rock, before he began to run along one of the canyon walls.

'I can sense three of them not too far behind me and a fourth behind them as well. It is unfortunate, but I will have to hope that my more opinionated androids are in a more cooperative mood. There is always 10,11, & 12, but I haven't even awaken them before...there's no guarantee they'd be anymore cooperative then the others. ' he paused as he pressed himself flush against the canyon wall as Vegeta,Piccolo, and Krillin soared past him and continued Northward.

'Do they just assume I continued in this direction? how do they know that I intended to keep North?...unless. Blast that girl...Bulma Briefs she may have recognized me and thus told the fools about my lab.' he gritted his teeth as he bounded forward.

'I must reach my lab first. They may prove problematic, but no one knows the exact location. I'll have to slip past them unnoticed.' he decided.

Krillin tilted his head back as a grin formed on his face.

"Do you all feel that?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah I can feel Trunks gaining on us. Seems like he already scrapped that other android."

"Of course he did. He is my son after all." Vegeta remarked a hint of pride touching his voice.

"You know Vegeta...you're not so bad anymore. You've changed a lot in the last three years." Krillin chuckled.

Vegeta scowled. "Minds your own business and focus on finding that bloody android."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Cause I wasn't already trying to find him..."

A few more seconds passed before Trunks rocketed forward till he matched his pace with the other three.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Any sign of Gero?"

"No. At the moment we're only going on the word of Bulma." Piccolo offered.

"Bulma?" Trunks questioned.

"Yes your loud mouthed mother mentioned that the cowardly Android supposedly has a lab in the mountains near North City." Vegeta said.

Trunks expression seemed to lighten. "Which means if Gero is trying to avoid being detected he's probably on foot, meaning there's a chance we could get to his lab first."

"The only problem is...this guy probably has this place well hidden. If we're not careful he could slip past us and we'd never know." Krillin remarked.

"So we should probably split up once we get closer. Each of us can cover at least several miles. If anyone sees him that person will raise their power and we'll regroup to finish this." Piccolo said.

* * *

><p>"Ah so the fools believe that they can find me easier by splitting up. They've only made themselves bigger targets." Gero mused to himself as he silently ran up a rock face, before hanging there as he watched from a distance as the three grew further and further apart.<p>

'So many options. Vegeta and Trunks could prove too much for me. While I could handle Piccolo he would put up more of a fight...I might not be able to dispatch him, before he received help. Krillin on the other hand would provide a nice boost of energy while only putting a minimal amount of resistance.'

Krillin had been searching a wooded area his eyes narrowing as he pushed forward through a thicker part of the forest.

"How do you find someone you can't detect?" he muttered under his breath.

"You don't...you let them come to you." he heard the voice behind him as a hand clamped around his mouth as he felt legs curling around his waist.

"Ah now don't struggle. You've already lost. Embrace your death."

The monk gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. 'Dammit I didn't want to have to use this so soon, but I think everything considered Goku wouldn't mind.'  
>he thought as a red aura began to swell around him. His voice was muffled against the man's hand. "-aikoen...times four!"<p>

Gero's eyes widened. "Impossible...where is all this energy coming from?...my reports never suggested this much power."

Krillin let out a yell as he sent the Android hurtling through the air, before colliding into a nearby rockface.

The human didn't let the android have time to recover as he dashed forward giving the doctor only a moment to raise his arm.

Krillin's fist impacted against the Android's arm resulting in a shattering sound as the Limb snapped off and the smaller warrior's fist collided with the Android's chest sending him careening into the rocky crevasse below.

As smoke billowed up and Gero didn't resurface he growled as he began to fire a series of blasts into the canyon below.

"Dammit he used that chance to slip away." he grumbled as the aura subsided just as the other warriors arrived.

"What happened Krillin?" Piccolo asked.

"Tsk he jumped me and I took his arm off and knocked him down into that Canyon. I realized when he didn't resurface that he'd slipped away again."

"Dammit. Next time finish the job." Vegeta growled.

"Hey you lost him first Vegeta. Don't forget that." he grumbled.

"Both of you shut up and look." Piccolo gestured.

In this distance they could make out a silhouette scaling a mountain.

"If he's climbing that high...his lab must be in that mountain. " Trunks deduced.

"Right which means we don't have time to blame each other. Now come on." Piccolo growled as he rocketed forward with Trunks directly behind him.

* * *

><p>Gero nearly input the wrong code as he frantically punched in the keypad code that rested on the door leading into his lab.<p>

He breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and immediately he shut it behind him, before flipping on the light as he stepped inside.

His gaze shifted around the sterile lab, before his gaze rested upon his the Android Containers that rested on the far side of the room.

"What is this?!" he sputtered as his eyes fell upon Android 13's container that was already open and empty.

'That cannot be. Who could have possibly released him?...'

"Computer who released Android 13?..."

A synthetic voice soon replied. "It was I doctor."

"And for what purpose?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your Android 13 was created for the purpose of being whole with units 14 & 15. I determined that it was imperative to release him when I detected distress in both of the other units."

Gero grumbled. The problem with AI of any sort was it was hard to predict and control their decisions and actions. Seventeen and Eighteen are also prime examples of that.

"Very well. Computer divert primary power to the lower labs. It's time for me to awaken the siblings."

"As you wish doctor." The synthetic voice offered once more before growing silent.

Gero picked up the remote to Seventeen and Eighteen's container, before starring for a long moment. He could sense the group gathering outside. He'd run out of choices. It was now or never.

He pushed the release switch on Seventeen's container first, before stepping backwards.

Seventeen's hand reached out first clasping the side of the container as he stepped out and slowly surveyed his surroundings.

"Android Seventeen are you well?" he asked a hint of concerned lacing his voice.

The handsome android turned, before allowing a very polite smile. "I am doctor. Everything seems to be functioning at optimal levels. How are you today?"

Gero released a pent up breath. 'Excellent...perhaps the most recent modifications have finally instilled some since of obedience into them.'

"I wish I could say that I am well. As you know I had expedited some of my other creations in preparation for my attack on Son Goku and his friends."

Seventeen suppressed a smirk as he bowed his head slightly. "I see and judging by your lack of a hand and your presence here...you've run into some trouble?"

Gero's brow furrowed. " Indeed several of Son Goku's friends are gathering outside the lab as we speak."

"Understood. Will you be waking my sister too?" he asked as he gazed at the adjacent container.

Gero's expression faltered a moment as he stared at the unopened container.

"Against my better judgement yes."

"Why are you so concerned doctor?...clearly I'm the superior model."

Gero clenched his jaw. "In attempt to make both you and your sister more efficient and deadlier, I spliced a great deal of genetic information from a creature named Cooler and a Saiyan by the name of Broly and incorporated this genetic information into the organic aspects of your design. As you must realize by now you possess Cooler's wide array of abilities and powers...your sister on the other hand now possesses Broly's genetic information in addition to her original design. I had hoped to test these upgrades in a controlled environment...however it would seem that time will not permit me that."

Seventeen kept his face impassive. "Well Doctor I can assure you we'll handle this group to your specifications."

Gero eyed Seventeen a moment, before finally holding the remote out as he hit the release switch on Eighteen's container.

A few moments passed, before the beautiful blonde opened her eyes and stepped out of the container. She cast a side glance at her brother for but a moment, before allowing for a small smile.

"Hello doctor how have you been?" she asked in a tone that betrayed little to no emotion.

"Good you seem to remember me as well and seem to be functioning properly."

"How could I forget you Doctor. You're the one who gave me this life." she responded in a monotone manner.

'Excellent this is exceeding my expectations. They should have no problem destroying those fools.'

A tremor shook the lab as someone from outside seemed to be ramming against the door.

"Alright you two. There is no time to waste. You must eliminate those fools, before they ruin this Lab." He said as he turned to face the door leaving his back turned to the pair.

Seventeen silently slipped up and with a fluid motion removed the controller from the Doctor's hand.

Gero felt his breath catch as he turned to stare at the Android. "Seventeen what are you doing?!"

"Doc we need to talk about this arrangement of yours. You see I think we have trust issues. In fact I'm willing to bet that once we'd finished killing Goku's friends that you'd put us back to sleep again. I think we should renegotiate our relationship."

Gero's eyes widened. 'Dammit I have to get control back.'

"Seventeen you will return that remote this instant. You have my word that I will not deactivate you and your sister."

Eighteen at this point had slipped around the room, before taking a seat on chamber marked Sixteen that was resting on the floor. "Coming from you that doesn't mean much." she mused as she peered down at the container beneath her.

"Come on Eighteen. I think we should give the old man a chance. Here Doc.." he said as he extended hand as if he was going to return the remote, but before Gero could take it back Seventeen clenched his fist thus shattering the controller into pieces.

"Oops. Must have been a malfunction Doc." he chuckled, before letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"You ingrate! Do you realize what you've done?"

Eighteen offered an annoyed look. "Hush you talk too much. Tell me what's the deal with this one? Seeing that the rest of these containers are open it's a surprise that you left one sealed."

Gero gritted his teeth as he turned to look at the blonde cyborg.

"Sixteen is a prototype. He's unfinished. I couldn't risk releasing him until I had finished running a few more tests."

Seventeen crossed his arms. "We can help you with your test Doc. Go ahead Eighteen let our friend out"

Gero screamed. "Eighteen I'm ordering you to stop!"

Trunks eyes widened.

"Did he say Eighteen?!...it's too late. He's already activated them." he said his tone betraying the fear he felt.

Vegeta grunted. "Brat we've scrapped everyone of these things we've fought thus far. These will be no different."

Piccolo sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Vegeta, but he's right. We should end this here."

"Well what are we waiting on?" Krillin asked impatiently.

Trunks felt his heart drop. 'No if it's really them in there...we can't win this fight.'

"No. We should leave...and return once we have Goku and Gohan."

Vegeta growled. "Grow a spine brat. I don't need Kakarot or his spawn to win this battle." he said as held out his hand and formed a ball of an energy.

"Father no!" Trunks screamed as the blast collided into the reinforced door, before slowly toppling it over.

As the smoke cleared and light broke into the lab the Z-fighters would be met with the sight of Gero and two relatively unassuming looking androids.

The first being a young boy who could pass for being in his late teens. He had a scarf around his neck and wore a black shirt and jeans. He had black hair and blue eyes. He seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The second was a young girl with blonde hair who looked to be around the same age as the male. She was without a doubt incredibly beautiful with her features being both enticing and dangerous at the same time. She wore a blue denim vest and skirt, with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt with white and black stripes. Unlike her brother she looked slightly bored at the moment until she began to study the newcomers.

Vegeta scoffed as he looked at the pair.

"Brat these are the two deadly androids you spoke of?"

Trunks swallowed as he stared at each of them a flood of memories from his own timeline rushing back to him. Everyone he'd ever known had been killed by these two. Their hands were soaked in so much blood. Though as he stared at them he noticed that Eighteen seemed to be looking at him curiously. He couldn't explain why, but something about her eyes wasn't the same as he had remembered. He almost swore that in some way they weren't as cold. It didn't matter though. She and her brother were monsters and he wouldn't let them do what they had done to his world. He finally found his voice as he bowed his head.

"That's them alright. I'll never forget those faces."

"What a joke. A young boy with a scarf and a beautiful young girl. I can't believe these are the pair you've been so afraid of." Vegeta scoffed.

"Seems like we've already got a reputation Sis. Imagine that." Seventeen chuckled as he eyed the group once more, before looking back over at his sister.

"Go ahead Eighteen let our friend out.."

"Eighteen I'm ordering you to stop. Do not release Android Sixteen!" Gero screamed as he raced across the room and proceeded to grab the girl's sleeve.

Trunks eyes widened. 'Another Android?...No it can't be.' he began to tremble.

As Gero grabbed her sleeve Eighteen jerked almost as if struck. "Stay back!" she screamed as a wave of energy rolled off of her sending Gero flying back and into the reinforced wall. He hit the wall with such force his frame shattered and his head rolled away from the rest of his crushed body.

The entire room was silent for a moment. The Z-fighters looked on in amazement from the raw display of power.

Even her brother seemed taken back, though he quickly composed himself. "Well at least you saved some part of the old man for me." he mused as he strode across the room."

Gero's disembodied head glared up at Seventeen. "Ok now I am mad. Seventeen I order you t-" his tirade was cut short by a well placed curb-stomp.

He glanced over at the Z-fighters. "Come on don't look at me like that. I know you all were tired of his voice too." he chuckled, before glancing over at Eighteen.

"Eighteen enough fooling around open the container and let's meet our friend."

The blonde however was impassive a moment.

"Eighteen?"

She shook her head. "Right our friend.." she said as she leaned down as she examined the container.

Trunks growled as he pressed his hands together and began to collect energy.

"If she let's out that Android we're all doomed. "

The rest of the group braced themselves while the duo looked at Trunks impassively.

"Finish Buster!" he cried as the lab was soon engulfed and the entire mountainside shook as most of it began to be incinerated.

Trunks panted as he hung in the air.

Vegeta grumbled as he floated closer to his son.

"Why'd you go and do something like that?!"

"We don't stand a chance against them as it is right now. I couldn't let them wake up another one."

"Well it looks like your attempt was in vain." Piccolo said as he gestured at a nearby plateau.

Where Piccolo had gestured both Seventeen and Eighteen stood. The later had Sixteen chamber balanced on one hand. She dropped the chamber.

"Well looks like Blondie over there has some anger issues." Seventeen chuckled as he pushed the release switch to Sixteen's chamber.

Eighteen once more eyed the young man. "I don't have much information on him. Other then his name, his heritage and that he is from the future."

"Well he doesn't look like the type to talk much Sis.." he mused, before kicking the lid off of Sixteen's chamber.

As the tall red haired giant slowly rose up to his full height, he glanced around at each of the individuals without saying a word.

"Not much for words are you big guy?..what exactly is your designation ?" Seventeen asked.

Sixteen looked down, before speaking in a very monotone manner. "I'm programmed with the sole mission to eliminate Son Goku."

"Well the Doc was always obsessed with this Goku guy, he must be something special. I say we go find him...make a game out of it. It could be a lot of fun. What'd ya thank Eighteen ?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care. Though a change of wardrobe would be nice. The doctor didn't have the best taste." she mused.

Seventeen sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before slowly rising into the air. "Eighteen you really should lighten up and enjoy this. It'll be a blast."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling you'll lighten up enough for the both of us. I'm just going to make sure you don't do something stupid." She remarked as she lifted off the ground alongside Sixteen.

Vegeta growled as he clenched one of his hands into a fist. "How dare they ignore us!...The nerve. I will personally crush each and everyone of those smug can openers into oblivion." he screamed, before rocketing after them.

Trunks shook himself out of his stupor as he glanced over at Piccolo and Krillin. "We have to stop him. I know you both deep down know I'm right...their out of our league."

"Maybe so, but I don't much like the idea of letting them run wild. Besides I'm not entirely certain that we can't stop them right here and now." he said, before he blasted off after Vegeta.

Krillin offered a look of sympathy towards Trunks. "Hey look Trunks, things have changed right? This confrontation might as well. Come on let's go...they'll need our help."

Trunks clenched his fists as he silently followed after Krillin.

'I wish I could make them understand...these Androids are different. They are merciless, far more powerful and their energy never runs out. I just hope we can survive long enough for Goku and Gohan to return.'

* * *

><p>"Mom I found it!" Gohan yelled as he ran into his parent's room with the capsule in his hand.<p>

"Thank Kami.." Chi-Chi murmured, before wincing as Goku let out a pained scream.

"Gohan I'll take care of your father I need you to get me a damp cloth."

The boy nodded as he turned and silently made his way out of the room.

'Dad...you just have to get better. For mom and me. For everyone. We're all counting on you.' he thought as he strode into the kitchen.

'I just hope the others are alright...'

* * *

><p>Trunks and Krillin landed near Piccolo who stood on the side of rarely used back road.<p>

In the Distance Seventeen could be seen squaring off with Vegeta while Eighteen looked on with a bored expression. Sixteen who stood close to the blonde seemed more interested in the wildlife then the fight.

"What's going on Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta apparently challenged the androids. The boy, Seventeen was the only one who seemed interested the other two have kept out of the fight so far, but I get the impression if we get involved that might change."

Trunks gritted his teeth as he stared at his Father.

"How's Vegeta doing so far?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Not good. The Android has been toying with him the entire time, but I think Vegeta is too proud to realize how outclassed he is."

"Father.." Trunks murmured quietly as he looked on.

"You're pretty quick android, but your warranty is over, it's time I show you what I'm truly capable of."

Seventeen grinned as he clapped his hands. "Vegeta truly there is no one else like you. If confidence made you stronger you'd have no equal...but I'm afraid you're about as threatening as a gnat to me."

The Vein's in Vegeta's head throbbed. "Why you...I'll show you why you should fear me." he growled as he charged up, before rocketing forward towards the Android. He threw a series of quick punches each of which Seventeen avoided with the most minimal amount of effort.

Vegeta continued to try and land a hit for well over a minute, before Seventeen sighed as he folded his arms. "You done yet?...or is it my turn?"

"You arrogant piece of scrap...I'm going to destroy you." Vegeta roared as he cocked his fist back once more, before punching at the Android.

Seventeen once again tilted his head away from the attack, before retaliating with a quick chop to the Saiyan's arm.

An audible crunch could be heard as Vegeta's arm was broken, followed a blood curdling scream.

Trunks felt his entire body freeze. He wanted to come to his father's aide, but he felt himself grow numb. This was how it would all happen.

Tien and Yamcha were already dead. And now each and everyone of them would soon be dead as well. Hell at this point he wasn't even sure if Goku or Gohan could make a difference. Maybe even though the details had changed, somehow this was how things were suppose to play out. Maybe no amount of struggling could change that.

Trunks was deaf to the world around him and didn't even register as Piccolo and Krillin began to shake him. He watched like an out of body experience as they charged to Vegeta's aide. Hoping to in someway save him.

He felt himself collapse to his knees.

The world around him only snapped back into focus when he felt someone standing next to him.

He looked up and froze, a mixture of rage and fear consuming him as he saw Eighteen starring at him again, with those eyes that somehow were different that radiated curiosity and something else he didn't quite understand. Perhaps she had decided to end him while her brother finished the others. Her voice drew his attention though.

"You shouldn't be so scared. Seventeen won't kill any of your friends. There's nothing to be gained from it."

For a moment Trunks regained his former courage and spite as he stared down at his friends that were now lying prone perhaps dead on the ground below, before looking back at her.

"Since when did the two of you ever need a reason to murder anyone?...The two of you butchered and murdered everyone person I ever knew. I don't even know if I have a home to return to because of the two of you." he spat.

Eighteen set her jaw as she glared at him a moment. "According to the way you've acted you seem surprised about quite a few things one of those things being Sixteen. I'm guessing things aren't exactly the same. Whatever happened to you where you came from...we're not the same ones that ruined your world. "

Trunks clenched his fists. "Just kill me already. I won't beg for your mercy."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "You're as thick headed as Vegeta. I could care less about killing you."

"Then why are you bothering to talk to me Android?!" he yelled.

For a moment Eighteen's composure wavered as she stared at the ground. "Because when I first saw you, I saw the same fear,rage, and loneliness I've felt for years in your eyes."

Trunks studied her face. If she was trying to deceive him he couldn't figure out the end goal. Clearly she could end his existence without much effort, was she sadistic enough to toy with him till he let his guard down?...possibly but it seemed unnecessary.

His tone was slightly subdued. "How could you know what that feels like?"

"Because it's always just been my brother and I. I can't remember much of our lives, before that monster turned us into this...but I do remember it only being me and Seventeen. You think we chose this?..I do what I do because it's all I know. Hell I don't even know my own name " she murmured.

"Yo Eighteen if you're done talking to your boyfriend we've got places to be." Seventeen called as he now was standing down the road once more next to Sixteen.

Eighteen rolled her eyes as she started to turn only to stop as she heard Trunks speak in a low voice.

"Wait.."

"What is it?" she snapped lightly.

"Your name is Lazuli and your brother is Lapis. I stumbled across that a couple of years ago by chance. I never knew before then that the two of you were once Human."

Eighteen turned and eyed him for a moment. Slowly she stepped forward, before leaning up on her toes as she placed a kiss on the warrior's cheek. "Thank you for giving a piece of me back. We're still human underneath it all...just a lot of modifications." she said with a wink as she pulled away from the blushing Half-Saiyan.

"You should tend to your friends...maybe give them some of those Senzu beans in your pocket."

Trunks just stood there a moment in shocked silence as she caught up with her brother and Sixteen.

"Yeesh Sis take forever. I thought we were going to have to bring your new boyfriend along with us.." Seventeen chuckled as he lifted off the ground along with Sixteen.

"Seventeen?.."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." she growled.

Trunks shook his head banishing the overload in his mind, before he dived off the side of the road and towards his comrades.

He was surprised and relieved to find that Eighteen had been right. Sure enough all three of the warriors while injured and incapacitated were alive.

Wasting no time he began to go to work to revive them...

One thing was for sure...the first confrontation had certainly been different...

* * *

><p>"Brat what exactly were you doing?!" Vegeta growled as he rolled his neck as the pain began to subside from his system.<p>

"Vegeta give him a break, seeing those things again can't be easy. Besides without him we'd still be laying face down in the dirt." Krillin remarked as he peered over at the future warrior.

"No he's right to be upset Krillin. I don't have any excuse. I felt my body freeze up and for a moment and...well I thought I was watching history repeat itself."

"Only the androids spared us." Piccolo remarked a frown crossing his features.

"The blasted things probably took pity on our pathetic attempts." Vegeta seethed.

"But that's just it. It doesn't make sense.." Trunks mused as he began to pick up what Piccolo was getting at.

"What? Seventeen and Eighteen were the pair you mentioned right?" Krillin asked, before blinking.

"Yeah. But trust me when I say that in my world those two didn't understand the concept of pity or mercy. But these are different. Not just in personality either. I don't think that Seventeen even used his full power and he made short work of you all. In my world I could at least fight the pair for a few minutes at a time. And hold my own sometimes against just one of them."

"Well I for one won't waste this chance we've been given, but it's become painfully obvious that we're all outmatched. There's somewhere I need to go." Piccolo said a scowl forming on his face as he turned and soared into the sky.

Trunks looked on with concern while Krillin only grinned.

"You seem pretty calm Krillin. Do you know where he's going?" Trunks asked as he eyed the monk.

"Judging from the direction he's guessing...I'd say he's going to the Lookout. I'd be willing to bet that he intends to rejoin with Kami."

"You mean Fuse?" Trunks asked his eyes widening.

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess you could say that. But they were originally one being. If Piccolo fuses with Kami his power will increase dramatically. I guess you can say he'll be a Super Namek."

Trunks looked surprised, while Vegeta spat.

"As if he'll be of any use. If anything is to get done it'll be at my hands. You two stay out of it." He growled, before he took skyward as well.

Trunks sighed as he looked at the ground as he still replayed the events that had happened a few minutes ago over in his head. "I'm sorry for letting you guys down like that. I should have been stronger then that Krillin."

"Woah don't sweat it. I bet those things are a nightmare for you...one that you hadn't seen in person for a few years now. It only makes sense that it would be hard for you. I bet you'll be ready next time." He grinned.

"Now come on we can't let Vegeta or Piccolo have all the fun."

"Actually Krillin would you mind if we stopped at Capsule Corp?...I'd like to talk to my mother."

"Sure thing Trunks!"

Trunks nodded at the monk, before he lifted off the ground and rocketed into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Yo Sis what's on your mind?...wouldn't have anything to do with a certain lavender haired boy now would it?" he chuckled as he peered down at the ground below as he still searched for a suitable 'ride'.<p>

Eighteen offered a huff in response. "No it has nothing to do with Trunks, can't I be quiet without getting the third degree?"

Seventeen grinned. "I don't know. You're the one who's now on a first name basis with the guy."

Eighteen flushed a bit, before shooting a glare in his direction. "Seventeen I'm going to give you the beating Vegeta couldn't if you don't stop."

Seventeen. "Yeesh women. Am I right Sixteen?" he asked as he glanced over at the silent giant.

Slowly Sixteen's head pivoted to glance over at Eighteen a moment as he studied her intently. "Affirmative she is female." he replied in his usual monotone voice, before smiling.

Eighteen groaned. "Seventeen the next clothing store we stop at...I swear I'm going to make you wish you'd been less of a brat."

Seventeen chuckled as he looked over at Sixteen. "I don't know...it's probably worth it."

"Well there's our ride." Eighteen motioned towards the ground and at a pink van.

Seventeen grumbled. "Come on Sis. Can't we look for something a bit more...manly?...like a big truck or anything other then that?"

Eighteen smirked. "Now now weren't you the one saying you'd take anything we could find?..if you're going to insist on playing this childish game to find Goku there's no need to be picky."

Seventeen sighed as he floated towards the ground. "Women...they just don't get it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>_

Android 13 scowled as he adjusted his trucker cap.

He wanted nothing more then to absorb the remnants of Fourteen and Fifteen. However there was one problem, after the sighting of the fighters and damage on South City multiple agencies had come in and begun to clean up and investigate the incident. While he certainly didn't fear any of the humans, he was wary about risking detection by the other androids or Z-Fighters. He wasn't as subtle as some when it came to a fight.

According to his sensors, before the main computer had gone offline Seventeen and Eighteen were free and perhaps had freed Sixteen as well. While he knew at his current state being overpowered by his brethren was more then a possibility, he was more troubled by the Z-fighters and the fact that save Sixteen,Seventeen, and Eighteen he was the only remaining Android. It was crucial he obtain his optimal design. Making a scene or blowing up a city would only draw unwanted attention. He needed to find out where the remnants of his kind had been moved to and collect them, before he could go on the offensive.

He pulled his hat down to obscure his features as he strode towards a nearby town. From the road sign he'd seen it looked like the name of the town was Ginger Town.

Stopping in his tracks he turned and caught a spiked tail that had been aimed for his neck.

He chuckled as his eyes lit up as he scanned the green creature that stood, before him.

"Boy you best be watching where you're pointing your tail. It's a good way to get yourself hurt."

Cell's eyes widened with surprise. "Ah so I was right. You must be another Android...though the only records I have are of a model that wasn't completed. Thirteen I believe." he mused frowning as he much like Trunks had realized he possessed very little information that had proved useful thus far.

Thirteen laughed as he shoved the creature's tail back. "Well you must be out of the loop Cell." he said a smirk pulling at his features as Cell looked a bit surprised.

"I'm surprised you know that name. Your demeanor masks your intelligence Thirteen.."

"Well let's just say the good doctor learned about one of you time travelers already. Sure pushed him to make a few upgrades"

"Ah you must mean Trunks. Yes I see. You must know of my design in this time as well then."

"Well you're cooking in the lab as we speak. Though if you ask me the Doctor may have came up with a superior project. It's not finished mind you. Hell he sure has created more androids then he originally planned. Which is probably for the best. Seems like we've been on the receiving end so far.." he mused."

"What?" Cell's snarled he was irritated by the assertion that anything was superior to him. He was after all suppose to be Gero's greatest creation. What could possible surpass his design?

"Don't ya worry son. Your targets are still live and well...though from judging things right now...they could whoop ya ass with their eyes closed."

Cell's eyes narrowed. "So Gero made them stronger...possibly to account for Trunk's interference in this timeline. You said however Gero has several other creations, one in particular you seem to believe is superior to me...What is it?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

Thirteen cracked a grin as he leaned against a tree.

"It was referred to as the Super Android Project. As ya know Eighteen and Seventeen are both Cyborgs, mostly organic with cybernetics. Well the doctor also created Synthetic versions of them that are nearly all mechanical with only a small organic base, with the intent of fusing their designs together. He seemed to believe the result would create ultimate warriors with no weakness."

"Then Gero made a terrible miscalculation. Why settle for something that only has one design when I can continue to integrate new aspects into my being?"

"Well boy I would say you could take that up with the doc, but seeing as how he's come down with a sudden case of dead...can't really say much. Though you seem like a smart fella..and being that I'm looking for my own perfect form why don't we scratch each others backs?"

Cell flicked his tail back and forth a couple of times. "And how precisely do I know I can trust you?...Gero's creations aren't known for their loyalty."

"Well I'll keep it simple for ya. As it stands we're both in over our heads. Most of Earth's special forces don't pose us any real threat at the moment. Though the other Androids do. We need each other."

"What do you suggest then Thirteen?"

"Simple boy. You help me find the remnants of Fourteen and Fifteen to obtain my full strength and I'll help you achieve perfection."

"Hmm an interesting idea. Though I still don't know why I should trust you. You could easily kill me once you've achieved your own full power."

Thirteen snorted. "Boy according to my scanners I could do that right now. But I know the winning team when I see it. That and I know the same desire to feel the optimal power that I was designed for."

Cell regarded the other android for a moment, before smiling. "Then we have a deal. Where shall we begin?"

Thirteen adjusted his cap a moment, before glancing in the distance. "Well I heard that some of the agents responsible for collecting the parts I'm looking for came this way and passed through Ginger town. Now I was originally gonna go poke around and see what I could find the old fashion way, but as I understand it, you in this form were meant to be unseen. I figure you can go do what you do best. Get a bit stronger and maybe one of your targets might just know what we're lookin for."

"I won't leave a single witness. If anyone knows something. I'll know soon." he chuckled as he flicked his tail once more, before dashing through the treeline silently as he made his way towards Ginger Town.

* * *

><p>*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)<p>

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)


	4. His name is Cell!

**Chapter 4: His name is Cell!**

Kami opened his eyes as he turned to regard Piccolo who now stood, but a few feet away with a scowl seated on his face.

"Old man you know why I'm here. You've seen those things. You know we're not currently any match for their power."

Kami's brow furrowed. "I'm well aware of the situation Piccolo. Perhaps more so then you are."

Piccolo growled. "And what's that suppose to mean? blast it Kami we don't have time to waste on your cryptic ramblings."

Kami strode forward assisted with his cane, before stopping only a foot away from ther other Namekian.

"The Three Androids you saw while immensly powerful have yet to cause any real colleteral damage. Their not the real concern atleast not yet."

"Speak plainly. What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked his voice slightly subdued as he was taken aback by the older Namekian's demeanor.

"Quiet your mind for a moment Piccolo and reach out to the Earth below. Surely you'll feel it aswell. I know you possess the same senses I do."

Piccolo grumbled as he strode away from the Guardian, before coming to a stop at the edge of the lookout. He closed his eyes and tried to push aside his stray thoughts and focus on the lifeforms below.

A moment passed, before a cold shiver ran down his spine as he felt something wicked, but beyond that he could feel numerous lives being snuffed out in a matter of seconds and yet there were no explosions or wide spread panic yet. Whatever this was it was an ultimate predator.

He finally opened his eyes as he looked back at Kami. "Theres...something else down there other then the Androids. Whatever it is...it's siphoning lifeforms. I can feel it growing stronger with every kill."

Kami bowed his head a moment. "Indeed. In my mind this thing takes precedence over the Androids. Until they pose a larger threat this thing needs to be dealt with."

Piccolo growled. "So be it. Then lend me your strength so I can strike this thing down, before it becomes an issue."

The Guardian regarded him for a moment longer, before finally bowing his head. "So be it...but it will be up to you all to find another guardian. I get the sense we will need the Dragonballs again before this is done."

Piccolo nodded his head. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find a solution for that. This however is more important."

"Kami are you sure about this?" Mister Popo asked as he wiped his eyes that were beginning to betray him.

The elder Namek slowly nodded his head as he glanced back at the Genie for a moment.

"Indeed I am old friend. Don't mourn me...I will be a part of Piccolo again. The circle will be complete. It's up to you to help our newest guardian. Also...the Hyperbolic Time Chamber may need to be prepared. I get the feeling this conflict is just beginning."

Mister Popo couldn't manage any words, but instead simply bowed deeply.

Piccolo and Kami eyed one another, before walking in sync towards one another.

As Kami reached Piccolo he dropped his cane.

"Ready Piccolo?"

"Yeah old man. Just remember I'm in charge." he said as he reached out and placed his hand upon Kami's chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You've changed Piccolo. I think this was meant to be." he said as he closed his eyes.

A blinding aura enveloped Kami as his physical form began to dissipate as his essence seem to flow into the younger Namekian.

And explosion of light followed as Piccolo found himself on his knees, before he slowly rose to stand. He glanced at his hands.

'This power...it's incredible. I never imagined how strong we would be together.'

"Piccolo?" asked hesitantly.

Piccolo turned slowly as he allowed a weak smile. "He's still here...and he won't forget your friendship. Now if you'll excuse me. The Earth needs me." he said as he flipped off the side of the Lookout and soared downward, before propelling himself faster with a boost of energy.

* * *

><p>Eighteen placed her hands behind her head, before sighing. "How much further till we get to that town?"<p>

"Eh I'd say another hour or so. Just depends if we get chased by anymore cops or not." Seventeen responded with a grin.

Eighteen sighed as she glanced into the back of the van noticing Sixteen's eyes were lit up as he seemed to be scanning something.

"Something up big guy?" she questioned.

Sixteen's expression darkened. "I'm detecting Android Thirteen as well as another powerful life form I cannot identify with him. From what my sensors gather they are behind the lifeforms disappearing in Ginger Town."

Eighteen's eyes widened at the mention of Ginger Town. A flood of images assaulted her mind. Memories...people...places all of which she had very little context for. Her reverie was broken by her brother's voice.

"Ugh Thirteen? I'll never understand why the doc made that redneck reject. No class either." Seventeen mused as glanced over at his Sister.

Eighteen frowned. "Let's put our search for Goku on hold. I'd much rather see what's going on in Ginger Town."

Seventeen blinked. "Why? Thirteen and this other thing aren't a match for us."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. For that matter Goku isn't either."

"Then what's up Sis?" Seventeen asked as he quirked a brow.

Eighteen slowly raised her knees up to her chest, before wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Because I think we were born there." she murmured softly.

The raven haired cyborg stared at her a long moment. "You remember when we were human?...I thought Gero took all of that away?.." he said his voice equally subdued.

"I thought so too, but after talking to Trunks I'm remembering little things. I know we were orphans, but I don't think it started that way."

"Alright then." he sighed.

The blonde haired girl looked at her brother. "You mean?.."

"Yeah Sis if this is important to you we'll go. Not really sure I want to remember all that junk, but you seem to."

Eighteen allowed a rare smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah just don't go spreading it around that I did something nice. I have a reputation you know?.." he grinned as he looked in the rear view mirror at Sixteen.

"What do you say Sixteen do you want to come with us or is this where we part ways?"

Sixteen seemed to be processing something for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was programmed to find and kill Son Goku. I can't deviate from that."

Seventeen nodded as he slammed on the brake pulling the van to a stop, before hoping out of the driver's seat. "Well big guy I figured as much. Maybe we'll join ya once Eighteen has had her fill of walking down memory lane."

"Take care of yourself Sixteen." Eighteen said as she offered a wave, before slipping out of the passenger's seat.

Sixteen allowed a smile as he crawled out of the back of the van as he watched the Siblings take towards the sky.

He tilted his head as he began to hone in on Goku's signature, he rose into the sky, before rocketing forward.

* * *

><p>Just as Krillin and Trunks landed outside Capsule Corp they saw Bulma making a beeline towards them.<p>

"I'm glad to see you both. Something has come up. Something I think you'll both want to see." she said as she fished into her jacket, before pulling out a camera that had a still image resting on it she handed it to Trunks who's face immediately showed recognition.

"But that's impossible.." he whispered.

"Trunks what is it?" Krillin asked.

Trunks shook his head as he stared at the image a moment longer. "It's a picture of my time machine...only it looks like it's been abandoned for a long time." his mind began to race as he stared at the photo. While decrepit and worn the machine could possible be repaired and with luck it wouldn't take much work aslong as the major components were still intact. His reverie was broken by Bulma's voice.

"That's not all though. The Satellite that found that also discovered a strange egg like thing next to the machine. I had it collected and brought back here for study. Come on I'll show you." She said as she turned on heel and began to lead the duo towards the lab.

"Jeez if it's not one thing its another." Krillin muttered.

"What have you found?" Trunks asked as he eyed his mother.

"Not much just some bits of tissue, but I can't find any living creature in the world this thing could belong to. I have a theory though. What's stopping someone else from a parallel universe from using something like your time machine to come back here?"

"You think I wasn't the only one who had the same idea?" Trunks suggested his eyes widening at the implications.

'It could be their presence also changed the timeline as well.'

"Um Bulma was this thing by any chance close to Ginger Town ?"

Bulma blinked. "Now that you mention it...it wasn't that far away. Why would you ask that Krillin?"

Krillin was turned away starring at a TV that was turned on broadcasting a Live feed from Ginger Town.

"Because I think we know where it is" he said as he pointed at the TV.

Bulma's eyes widened as she reached for the remote and quickly turned up the volume.

The trio looked on in horror seeing clothes lining the streets. Ginger Town had officially become a ghost town.

The announcer let out a scream, before the live feed was abruptly cut.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "That's it...I'm going to Ginger Town."

"I'm going with you..." Krillin exclaimed as he began to follow the Half-Saiyan out the door.

"No you're not. You need to get to Goku's house and move the family. The Androids are coming for him remember?.."

Krillin's brow furrowed, but he nodded accepting the situation.

"Trunks?" he heard his mother's voice as he neared the door.

He turned glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah? what is it?" he asked his voice softening as he studied her for a moment.

"Be careful out there." she said as she mustered a weak smile as she tried to push aside the uneasy feeling she had.

Trunks allowed for a weak smile. "I'll be back soon. I promise." he paused a moment as he stared at the younger version of his mother. "And mom could you do me a favor? I need to know if that other time machine can be fixed."

The blue haired woman blinked, before slowly nodding her head. "Of course. I'll see about salvaging it."

Trunks allowed for a smile. "Thankyou..." he murmured, before he turned and offered a quick nod at Krillin, before he made his way towards the door.

* * *

><p>Thirteen had clung to the shadows as Cell had single handily stalked and absorbed everyone in his path.<p>

Growing impatient the Android adjust his cap as he stepped out of a nearby building. "Well looks like ya had your fill."

Cell smirked as he craned his head to the side. "Yes I certainly did. It seems these humans saw a covered truck pass through and head east. Seems like there is a military base nearby. I'd be willing to bet your precious parts are there."

Thirteen chuckled. "Well I reckon I owe ya for that. I'll keep up my end of the bargain, but first it looks like we've got some company comin. I'm sensing the Namekian growing close and another in the distance."

Cell slowly licked his lips. "Let them come. I'm still starving.."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he landed in the midst of the deserted town.

'This is unsettling. How many people were in this town?' he wondered to himself as he began to slowly pace through the streets avoiding the piles of clothes as if they were graves he was trying to avoid treading upon. His ears twitched as he heard movement from one of the nearby alleyways.

"Show yourself. I know you're there."

"Ah Piccolo I should have known I wouldn't be able to deceive you like I did the rest of these pathetic humans."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned to face Cell.

"Who exactly are you? and how do you know that name?"

Cell let out a low chuckle. "I don't feel inclined to share those details, besides you won't be long enough to relish the details."

Piccolo actually smirked. "We'll see about that. You may think you know everything about me, but I assure you...that I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I think you're full of it Namekian."

Piccolo's smirk never faded as he dashed forward faster then Cell could see and landed a punch into the creatures gut, before whispering. "Still think that?" he asked, before releasing a ki blast that sent Cell through an adjacent building.

"Boy howdy if you weren't tellin the truth." a voice said from behind Piccolo.

The Namekian turned his eyes narrowing as he stared at the form of Thirteen in confusion.

"Another Android?."

"Thirteen if ya real curious."

'Blast it I had no way of knowing he'd be here too. This could get difficult.'

"Huh I remember Fourteen and Fifteen...they were blasted into oblivion. What makes you think you'll fare any better?" he asked.

Thirteen chuckled. "Well pointy ears I'm not like those other two. Guess you could say the doctor spent a bit more time with me. Well Cell looks like you've got your hands full."

Piccolo shifted his attention as the creature regarded as Cell made his way back through the ruined building, before spitting up some blood as his eyes narrowed. "Thirteen you could make yourself useful and help me squash this one."

Thirteen adjusted his cap as a devious grin pulled at his features. "Yeah but that would deprive you off all the fun. Wouldn't be too sportin off me either. I'll let ya have your fight. Seems I've got places to be." he said as he slowly lifted up off the ground, before soaring off to the east.

Cell growled, before allowing his body to relax. "He made a critical mistake. He will soon regret his actions. You may have caught me off guard Piccolo, but I assure you, it won't happen again. " he said as he pulled his hands back behind his body as he began to channel a blue energy attack.

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'That power...that technique. It can't be...'

"Ka...meh...ha...meh...a" he screamed as he thrusted his palms forward and released a powerful wave of energy out.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he held out his palms and braced himself. The attack hit him square on and pushed him back over a hundred feet, before he managed to redirect it into the sky.

Cell frowned. "I'll give you this you're far stronger then my information would have suggested."

Piccolo removed his robes and turban, before chuckling. "So that's it huh?...I don't know what kind of creature you are, but it's clear you're some sort of Android...Cell."

"Very astute. Though knowing that won't change a thing."

"Well see about that.." Piccolo growled as he clenched his fists. His power began to skyrocket as lightning sparked around his entire frame.

Cell's eyes widened as he was literally pushed back by the Namek's display. 'Impossible.'

He raised two fingers to his head as he prepared to fire one of Piccolo's signature moves only to be cut short as the Namek covered the distance between them in an instant, before burying his knee into Cell's stomach. The creature sputtered as he reeled backwards and tried to catch his breath.

Cell growled as he reared back his hands and began to form a purple Ki blast. "Galick Gun..." he called out as he released the Ki blast at Piccolo.

Piccolo chuckled as he tensed his body, but didn't even move allow the attack to glance off of him harmlessly, before kicking dust up into the air.

"Admit it you're outmatched Cell.."

His ears twitched a second too late as he felt Cell behind him, before he could retaliate though he felt the creature lock his arms and legs with his own limbs effectively pinning him.

"Well Piccolo you're right about one thing. In regards of sheer power you do have the edge at the moment, but theres more then one way to win a battle. I'm going to suck you dry like I have done to everyone else in this city."

Piccolo growled, before closing his eyes. "Fine. It's clear I'm at your mercy, but before you kill me at least tell me who you are. Why can I feel so many different fighters when I sense you ?"

Cell chuckled as he stabbed his tail into the Namekian's arm, before regarding him a moment. "Well it's not like you'll be alive to tell anyone. As Thirteen was kind enough to say...my name is Cell. Like Trunks I'm not from this time. I used a time capsule to return here. As for what I am...I am Gero's greatest creation." he spat certain that Thirteen had been mistaken.

"A-and those fighters I felt?" Piccolo asked as he tried to continue the charade as long as possible.

"I'm comprised of the greatest fighters this world has ever known. All of their cells reside within me. Including yours Piccolo."

"Then why come here what could you possibly gain from coming to this time ?"

"Well you see while I can grow stronger from absorbing other lifeforms, my true purpose is to become whole and that only way I can attain my true power...my perfect form if you will...is to absorb both Android Seventeen and Eighteen. In my time they no longer existed which forced me to take drastic measures "

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'No if this thing manages to absorb them...he would be unstoppable. If I'm not mistaken his power pales in comparison to theirs, but if he is allowed to continue feeding he could close that gap rather quickly.'

"I see it all makes sense now. We weren't visited by one time traveler, but two.." he grunted as he felt his right arm and left leg begin to wither away.

"Yes and now if there are no more questions..I believe it's time I finish up here." He chuckled.

"Just one actually."

"Hm and what is that Namekian?"

"How will you ever get those two if you're dead?!" he roared as he slammed the back of his head into Cell's face loosening the creature's grip, before he sprang forward and turned on his heel to face the monster.

Cell winced. "You tricked me. Though it matters little. You only have one good arm now and I've already stolen a great deal of your energy."

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he reached up and wordlessly ripped off his withered arm earning a shocked look from Cell, before the arm was replaced in a matter of seconds by a new one. He repeated the process with his damaged leg, balancing on one foot for a moment, before a new leg soon appeared aswell.

"Impressive.." Cell mused.

Piccolo shifted his stance as he glared up at the creature.

'Cell is right about one thing. I spent too much time talking and let him steal too much of my energy. At full power I believe I would still possess an edge, but now..I'm not so sure.'

"If you think I'm going to surrender to you, you've got another thing coming." Piccolo exclaimed as he dashed forward.

"Ah Piccolo I will thoroughly enjoy this.."

* * *

><p>"Sir this is a restricted area. We're going to have to ask you to leave. We are authorized to use force." a solider said as he leveled a rifle at Thirteen.<p>

"Boy ain't nothin restricted when it comes to my kind. Gotta say though I like ya toy gun. Let's give it a go." he said as he continued to pace forward slowly as a grin spread across his features.

The Captain's eyes widened at the display. "He was warned. Men open fire." he ordered.

What happened next caught the military forces off guard. The strange intruder in a blink of an eye caught each of the bullets with his hand.

As the soldiers ceased for a moment a couple of them backed up fear showing on their faces.

Thirteen cracked up at the sight. "Well boys I reckon it's my turn ain't it? here these were yours." He said as he used his thumb and began to fire each of the bullets back at the soldiers. With pin point precision he dispatched of the battalion, before he strode forward towards the surviving Captain.

"Now don't soil ya self boy. I've got some use for ya...if ya prove useful enough I might even forget that ya shot at me." he chuckled as he reached out and picked up the man by his collar, before he shattered the reinforced gate with his boot and strode forward into the military base.

* * *

><p>Gohan let out a deep breath as his mother finally stepped out of her shared room with Goku.<p>

"How is he mom?"

Chi-Chi let out a deep breath. "I think the worst of it is over now."

Gohan let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

Both of them tensed as the door flew open.

Chi-Chi nearly threw something until she recognized Krillin standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Hey how is Goku?"

"Dad's gonna be fine...Mom's says we're through the worst of it. Now he's just resting."

Gohan allowed a small grin, while Chi-Chi seemed less then pleased. "Krillin where are your manners?!...knock next time." she exclaimed.

Krillin blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh sorry bout that. It's been a long day.

Chi-Chi relaxed slightly, before sighing. "It's alright. Just be quiet Goku needs to rest now."

Krillin frowned as his expression grew serious. "Fraid I might not be able to help that. I actually came here to move you guys."

"Move us why?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin glanced at Gohan a moment, before replying. "Those Androids are probably still after Goku. If they find him in this shape we're toast. I don't think any of us stand a chance against them at the moment."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Are they really that strong Krillin ? is everyone alright?""

"Yeah..I only fought one of them and he barely even tried. It's weird though because they didn't kill any of us. Heck we might be too weak for them to bother at the moment." he mused, before shrugging.

"Either way we need to move now. I brought a capsule that contains a ship."

Gohan looked at his mother a moment and prayed she wouldn't be difficult surprisingly she nodded her head after a moment.

"Come on. I'm going to need help moving Goku."

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked up from the Mesa he stood on.<p>

"It's inconceivable. The Namekian's power has grown exponentially. It even surpasses a Super Saiyan. Damn him." he growled.

'To make matters worse he's losing to some other power that seems to be mimicking other fighters. Blast it I will not be pushed aside." he growled

The Saiyan Prince had lost track of time since his battle with Seventeen. Ever since then he'd been in isolation trying to figure out how he could push his strength further. He knew that there had to be a way to ascend.

'I need answers first though.' he decided as he took to the sky as he too set course for Ginger Town.

Piccolo winced as he took a kick to the face and narrowly avoided a following up swing to his chest.

"Getting tired Piccolo?" Cell laughed.

"Not a chance!" the Namekian protested as he fired a blast at the Android at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared however Cell stood there with a triumph smirk. "Seems your energy is running low. Time to finish this.." he said as he flicked his tail slamming it into the side of Piccolo's head and sending the Namekian sliding across the ground. He fired a series of rapid shots into his prone opponent, before stalking forward to examine his handiwork.

"Still alive Piccolo? I should have known you'd cling to life, but this is where this ends."he chuckled as he held out his finger as he prepared to use one of Frieza's finishing moves.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of this maneuver..."

Piccolo closed his eyes. 'Dammit not like this'

However the attack never came. Instead a growl could be heard. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Trunks standing there, his sword out and blood covering the blade.

One of Cell's arms now lay uselessly on the ground.

"I don't know who you are, but your fight is now with me." Trunks said as he stepped into a fighting stance.

Cell chuckled as he stared at the other future warrior for a moment. "It seems almost fitting to see you here Trunks. You got a lucky shot...that's all. It won't happen again"

"What?...how do you know me?"

"Trunks! You need to get out of here. He's stronger then you are. His name is Cell, he's from the future too. He's one of Gero's creations."

Trunks eyes widened. "So you're the one who used the other time capsule."

Cell offered a mock bow. "Ah so my reputation proceeds me."

Trunks gritted his teeth. 'I know Piccolo is right..but I can't just leave him here. I said I wouldn't stand by and watch anyone else get harmed from the sidelines. Besides even if I wanted to get away...I doubt I could outrun this thing. So I fight..' he mentally decided as he shook his head.

"Sorry Piccolo, but this is one fight I will see through to the end."

Piccolo grunted, but said nothing as he tried to summon the strength to stand with no luck.

"I've already killed you in my time Trunks, do you honestly believe this confrontation will go any different?"

"Cell are we going to talk or fight?" he said as he tensed, before dashing forward and slashing at the creature with his sword.

Cell chuckled as he effortlessly parried the blade, before kicking Trunks in the side sending him flying into a nearby building. The Android continued to laugh as he held out his palm, before firing a series of blasts into the rubble resulting in a giant explosion.

"Sometimes it's just too easy..." he laughed as he turned back to Piccolo.

"Now where were we ?"

Piccolo clenched his fist, before his eyes widened as the rubble exploded and a battered looking Trunks stumbled out of the wreckage.

"Stubborn boy. Don't go anywhere Piccolo...I'll be back" he chuckled as he stalked forward his tail flicking back and forth as he grew closer.

Trunks winced from the pain shooting through his body. He could tell that he had at least a few broken ribs and had likely suffered a minor concussion. As his vision was beginning to blur.

Cell continued to laugh as he came to a stop directly in front of the boy. "You should have just stayed down. I would have never known you'd survived."

Trunks allowed a weary smile. "I think I'd embrace death first."

"And so you shall." Cell mused as he thrust his tail forward as he went for the kill...

The attack however never reached it's intended target as a blur of motion could be seen as a small woman with blonde hair stepped into place in front of Trunks and caught Cell's tail with her bare hand.

* * *

><p>As always the power levels provided aren't meant to be canonical, but rather just used for comparison.<p>

**Power levels:**

Trunks : 195,000,000 (After recovering from fight with Android 19)

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 185,000,000 (After Senzu Bean after being defeated by 17)

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Piccolo w/ Kami: 285,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 700,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)


	5. Taste of Perfection

**Chapter Five: Taste of Perfection**

"Ugh you're certainly lacking in the looks department..." Eighteen said as she scrunched her nose up in disgust, before effortlessly flicking her wrist sending Cell careening through a series of buildings.

Trunks found himself lost for words for a moment, when he finally did speak his voice was uneven.

"Lazuli?!"

The blonde smirked. "You're so cute when you get flustered."

The Half-Saiyan flushed for a second, before wincing. "Be careful. That thing is powerful."

"Is that concern I detect from you? I thought you said I was a monster." she laughed.

Piccolo's eyes widened in horror as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Android listen to me. You need to get out of here. That thing was designed to absorb you and Seventeen. He's another one of Gero's creations."

Trunks looked horrified. 'If that thing were to get her and Seventeen. There would be no way to stop it.'

For some reason it wasn't just the power that scared him, for some reason the thought of her being harmed bothered him. Though he certainly wouldn't admit it. It was illogical.

Eighteen's eyes widened marginally as she eyed the rubble she'd thrown Cell into.

She relaxed however, though her eyes remained sharp. "If what you say is true...then I'll make sure there is nothing left of him."

An explosion rang out as the rubble was cleared as Cell burst forward a hunger now seated in his eyes. "My dear dear Android. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect one of you to actually come to me. You've made my job much easier." he chuckled.

Eighteen let a smirk play upon her lips as she strode forward.

"Lazuli wait...if what Piccolo said is true...you need to get out of here." Trunks gritted his teeth as he held a hand on his side.

The blonde cast a look over her shoulder for but a moment. "Worry more about your friend then me. He certainly needs your help more." she paused as she allowed the smallest of smiles. "Your concern is appreciated though."

Trunks almost reached out a hand, but stopped himself as he glanced over at Piccolo.

'I hope she knows what she's doing.'

"You think you're pretty tough don't you?" she asked as she stopped about fifteen feet away from Cell.

"But of course Eighteen. After all I am Gero's greatest creation, comprised of dozens of warriors. It is my destiny to absorb you and your brother. Fighting against me is futile in the end I will be the victor, it was meant to be."

"You certainly like to talk. Seems Gero must have included a part of himself in you. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret." she whispered as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"And what would that be my dear?"

Eighteen smiled as she began to tap into her reserves. "You're not the only one who possesses genetic information from another fighter. My brother is now encoded with information about a monster named Cooler. Apparently some relation to Frieza. And I..." she paused as lightning began to course around her frame as her front bangs spiked up as static electricity began to radiate off of her body. The clouds in the sky scattered as the color of the sky itself darkened as the entire planet began to shake from amount of energy she was emitting.

"I received an infusion of cells from the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly." she murmured as she clenched her fists.

Her aura expanded several times larger then normal as her normal aura was replaced by a golden one mimicking a Super Saiyan's power. Her eyes for a moment faded into white, before being replaced by an even more striking blue tint, then her normal tone.

Cell found himself backing up his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-you're power it's..."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get a good feel of it. Because I'm about to destroy you with it."

"We'll see about that..." he growled as he began to raise his arms up to form a Tri beam only to find he couldn't move his arms.

His eyes widened as he saw the blonde beauty standing there her much smaller arms locking him in place.

"B-but how?! How did you move that fast?" he sputtered as he tried to pull away to no avail.

"The same way I did this..." she whispered as she with a minimal effort ripped both of his arms off, before planting her foot into his stomach sending him sprawling across the ground.

Trunks shouldered Piccolo, before starring at the 'fight' in the distance. "It's incredible...she's picking him apart like he's nothing."

Piccolo grunted. "Don't forget it's not over till it's over. "

Trunks regarded the Namekian a moment, before looking back.

Eighteen dropped the two arms, before frowning. "You've really made a mess here. I can't even make heads or tails of this town anymore. I'm done playing around with you...I'm going to finish this, before I ruin my clothes.." she said as she held out one of her hands and began to form a green energy ball that continued to expand exponentially as the seconds passed.

Trunks eyes widened. 'That attack...it's Broly's. That must explain this power of hers. What's strange is when she's using this power...I can actually feel her energy...it's incredible.'

Cell slowly rose to his feet to see the attack that awaited him. 'This is too much. I can barely stand. I have to find a way out of this.' he thought to himself.

His eyes widened as he kicked off the ground and took skyward.

Eighteen huffed. "Idiot. Eraser Canon." she yelled as she fired the giant collection of energy into the sky.

Cell narrowly avoided being completely consumed by the attack as he flew up. Still the attack took his lower half off. Leaving him as nothing but a head and torso at the moment.

Eighteen smirked. "What's your plan now Cell?"

Cell gritted his teeth as he let out a roar as his missing limbs regenerated.

The blonde frowned. "I'll make sure that with this next blast you won't have anything left to regenerate..."

"We'll play another day Eighteen and when that day comes I swear I'll gobble you and your brother up. " he screamed as he raised his hands up in front of his face.

"Solar Flair" he called out as a bright light blinded Eighteen,Trunks, and Piccolo.

"Bastard..." Eighteen growled as she shielded her eyes for a few moments till her vision returned. She began to scan the sky, before frowning.

'I should have finished him when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake again.' she thought as she relaxed and let her full power subside as she glanced over at Piccolo and Trunks.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as Trunks continued to shoulder his weight. "Well Android what are you going to do with us?"

"Endless amounts of torture and mayhem." she said in a sarcastic manner.

"Do what you want. It matters little to me or my brother. While I was busy saving your sorry asses he's been busy hunting down Thirteen. Considering I haven't seen any explosions yet, I doubt he's found him. If that's all I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Trunks said as his brow furrowed.

"Why did you save us?...why are you letting us go?."

She sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. "Why do I need to explain myself to you?"

"Because I'm curious. As much as I hate to admit it. You and Seventeen are nothing like what I remember. I expected you and the other two would be hunting Goku still."

She shrugged. "I can't speak for Sixteen or Seventeen, but I don't gain anything from hunting Goku. Besides I figure the bastard Gero, would curse us from the grave if we didn't bother Goku." she smirked.

Piccolo who'd been silent a moment finally spoke. "Why hunt Thirteen then? Shouldn't you be on the same side?"

"Were Goku and Vegeta on the same side when they first met just because their Saiyans?"

Piccolo actually smiled. "Point taken. What I mean is...why are you hunting this one?"

Eighteen shrugged. "He probably intends to absorb the remainders of Fourteen and Fifteen which could be annoying. After that...I expect he'd start paying you all a visit. Starting with Goku."

Trunks eyes widened. "Speaking of Goku if you and Seventeen are here...where is Sixteen?"

Eighteen brushed her hair once more out of her face. "Let's just say he has more of a one track mind, but that might change. Gero's programming was never full proof"she mused.

"Goku could still be in danger!" Piccolo spat.

Trunks frowned. "We better hope Krillin got there first."

"If you gentleman will excuse me...I can feel Vegeta approaching. I should leave, before he has one of his tantrums and I'm forced to put him down. You boys should considering training. I won't always be around to save you." she smirked as she winked at them, before kicking off into the sky.

Trunks fought down a blush that was brought on by embarrassment and shame.

Piccolo grunted. "She's right you know?...even with this power increase I can only fight Cell at my best. I'm outclassed by her and the rest of these androids. You and the rest are even worse off."

Trunks sighed. "I know...but it's not like we have a lot of time to drop off the grid and train."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Actually we might. When Vegeta gets here we'll inform about Cell and the other Androids...then we're going back to the Lookout."

Trunks raised a brow. "Why the lookout?"

"Because I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Well that should be everything" Chi-Chi mused as she looked at the small airship.<p>

Gohan walked down the back ramp. "Dad should be comfortable mom. Krillin just got him situated."

Chi-Chi let out a deep breath. "Great let's get going then. As much as I loathe seeing that old pervert...at least Goku might be safer."

Gohan paled.

"It might be too late for that mom." He said softly.

Chi-Chi who had yet to comprehend the situation slowly turned to see a giant of a man with spiky red hair appraising them. His eyes were blue and upon his green outfit she could read the Red Ribbon symbol.

"G-Gohan is this one of them?" she shivered as she took a step back towards the ship.

Gohan tensed. "He must be..." he said softly as he eyed the man.

"Son Gohan...Son Chi-Chi." he mused as his flickering as he tilted his head towards the ship a moment as he picked up both Krillin and Goku.

"What are you doing here?!" Chi-Chi demanded as she summoned her courage.

Sixteen didn't seemed troubled by her tone and if he was it certainly didn't show.

"I was programmed to destroy Son Goku."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror.

Gohan shifted his stance as he powered up, a white aura swirled around him as he stared intently at the giant. "I won't let you hurt my father. You'll have to get through me."

"And me..." A voice said as Krillin landed next to Gohan, before shifting into a fighting stance.

"Heh Thanks Krillin." he murmured as his gaze never left Sixteen.

Krillin allowed a weak smirk. "Anytime bro. I just hope this fares better then our fight against Frieza."

Sixteen eyed the pair. "If forced to fight you...your chances of survival would be less then three percent. But I do not wish to fight any of you."

"Well we're not going to back down no matter how strong you are. We won't let you take Goku from us." Krillin exclaimed.

Sixteen frowned. He was torn. He didn't revel in destruction or harming others. He was by nature a gentle being, perhaps the only part of his programming that had managed to take hold was his desire to kill Goku, but it conflicted directly with the rest of him.

"As I said. I was programmed to terminate Son Goku. However I...will not do so. Not if it means harming anyone else in the process."

Krillin let out a sigh while Gohan looked surprise.

'Is he serious?...I thought all these Androids were monsters, but he seems serious. Maybe their not so different from us, maybe they have the ability to change.'

Chi-Chi swallowed.

"What now?" she managed.

Sixteen's eyes flickered as he gazed down at her. "You all should continue leaving. Staying here would not be advisable. There are others of my kind that seek to harm the people of this planet. I wouldn't advise going to your intended destination. It would be one of the first places they would look." he said as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" Gohan called out as he took a step forward.

"I'm confused. Who are you? Is there anymore like you that don't intend us any harm? and who exactly does?"

Sixteen frowned. "I am Doctor Gero's Sixteenth Creation. Known as Android Sixteen. From what I have observed neither Seventeen or Eighteen intend any ill will either. They have the most free will and haven't chosen to cause any harm thus far. There are two however you should be wary of. One is known as Thirteen he will hunt for his full power and then hunt Son Goku relentlessly. He cannot be negotiated with and seeks only his own ambitions. As for the other...I'm not aware of their identity only that there is another huge power level that is growing stronger at an exponential rate."

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you come with us then? I mean it couldn't hurt to have someone like you around if a fight breaks out." he chuckled.

Chi-Chi looked unnerved while Gohan simply nodded.

"He's right Sixteen we could use all the help we can get."

The tall android regarded them a moment. "I will accompany you then." he said simply and without another word he began to trudge forward towards the air ship.

Chi-Chi sweat dropped. 'Great first Piccolo...now an Android.'

* * *

><p>Thirteen chuckled as he kicked through another wall, before arriving outside a large reinforced vault.<p>

"Silly humans, hiding something so valuable behind such pitiful security."

He was about to blast the door open, before he felt a knee collide into his back sending him sprawling across the ground, before he managed to flip up and face his attacker.

Before him stood Seventeen with a cocky look on his face.

"Well boy it's been a while ain't it ?"

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Yeah I just had to follow your trail of destruction and keep my ears open for your damn accent. You really aren't very subtle."

"Heh well I reckoned yall'd find me eventually. Where's that pretty sister of yours?" he said a cracked a grin.

"Well we figured it would be a waste of our time if we both came after you. It's not like you pose much of a threat." his expression grew more serious as he reappeared in front of Thirteen, before delivering an elbow across the taller android's face. To Thirteen's credit he took the hit fairly well, before recovering as he spit up some blood.

"You shouldn't talk about my sister. It's a good way for me to lose my sporting mood." Seventeen said in a dry tone.

"Noted. Now what I wanna know is why we're fighting at all ? I reckon we should be on the same side here. After all we're connected together."

"I figured you'd give me that sort of spill. But we're nothing alike. Eighteen and I could give two shits about doctor Gero or one of his plans."

"Yall never did have much love for the good doctor. But ya see unlike you and your sister I'm thankful for what he did to me. I can't remember much, but I was nothing before I became this. Now I'm this close to having the power of a god in my hands."

Seventeen snorted. "A god huh? Even though I hate to admit it. Eighteen is the strongest being there is...but next to her I'm the second strongest thing alive. I almost want to let you access your full power just to prove to you just how weak you really are when I finally finish you.

Thirteen folded his arms. "Well boy do you have the stones to fight me yourself at full power or ya gonna let your sister fight all your battles ?"

The Raven haired android raised his arm, before forming a death beam that directly passed over Thirteen's head, before hitting the vault door behind him.

"Go ahead. I wanna fight you at your best, just so I can wipe that smug grin off your face when I destroy you."

Thirteen turned and smirked to himself as he strode into the vault.

His scanner began to flicker furiously as he picked up the remnants of both Fourteen and Fifteen as well as Nineteen's remains.

'Interesting. My design can incorporate any synthetic parts and that's not just limited to Fourteen and Fifteen. I will soon show Seventeen just how foolish he really is.'

Thirteen held out his arms as pieces of the ruined androids began to lift up and encircle him. Piece by piece flew forward and began to meld into his body. Sparks flew from the surge of power as piece by piece he was being upgraded. He began to glow as his body shifted to incorporate the new components. He grew about a foot in height putting him now well over seven feet tall. His silver hair was now longer reaching down his back with streaks of black in it. His skin remained the same tone, but his physique had improved as his muscles had expanded. From Nineteen's design his palms now bore energy absorption devices.

Seventeen who had looked on for the entire process kept a passive look of disinterest.

"So you grew a foot and got some hair highlights?...I must say I'm not impressed."

Thirteen turned a new confident smile pulling at his features. "Well Boy. I assure you. You will be soon."

* * *

><p>Vegeta growled. "What happened to your pride? You were both saved by that thing? It must have took pity on you. I don't care what this other abomination is...I will crush it and all of these androids with my bare hands."<p>

"Because that worked so well for you last time Vegeta." Piccolo chuckled.

Vegeta growled as he strode forward till he was only a foot away from the Namekian.

"Say that again Namekian."

"I could break you in half right now Vegeta."

"Enough you two. Piccolo you said you had plan right? Well what is it? We're not going to be of any use if we stay here and fight one another." Trunks said he looked between the two men.

Piccolo kept his gaze fixated on Vegeta, but relaxed his posture slightly.

"Back on the lookout there's a room known as the Hyperbolic time chamber. Up to two people can step inside at once. It's perhaps the best training facility you could ever imagine."

"How so Namekian?" Vegeta asked his voice only slightly calmer then before.

"A day of training in our world equals a year inside the chamber."

Trunks' eyes widened. "That's incredible. That could change everything."

Vegeta even looked surprised. "Well why are we standing here?...let's go." he grunted.

Piccolo slowly nodded his head. "Fine follow me."

Trunks ticked his head to the side. He felt an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was he actually worried about Eighteen?...No he refused to accept that as even possible.

"Brat what is it now?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing... Come on let's go." he said as he lifted off the ground, before he stopped once more looking over his shoulder.

"Dammit...go on ahead I'll be there soon." he said as he wordlessly removed a senzu bean from his jacket and swallowed it, before he turned in the opposite direction and blasted off.

"Hnn let the boy do as he wishes...come on Namekian we're wasting time..." Vegeta grunted.

* * *

><p>Seventeen spit up some blood as he made his way to his feet.<p>

"Heh seems like you're not a complete reject after all.." he mused as he settled a glare upon Thirteen.

Thirteen slowly discarded his hat as a smile played upon his lips. "Boy we've only gotten started. Frankly I don't give a damn what the good doctor intended for us. When I'm done I'll be the last standing creation of the Doctor."

Seventeen wiped his mouth as he began to slowly settle into a fighting stance.

"Afraid of a little competition?"

Thirteen chuckled as he held out one of his palms exposing the energy absorption device. "There is no competition boy. Allow me to demonstrate what I mean."

Seventeen braced himself, but wasn't able to react in time as the larger android disappeared, before reappearing behind him. Without warning he grabbed the back of Seventeen's neck, before slamming him face first into the ground. He let his aura began to swell causing the walls to crumble, before with a single push a flash of energy consumed the base and bright light filled the horizon.

His vision blurred as he made his way to his feet to see daylight above and that the entire complex had been leveled by Thirteen's attack.

"Impossible...how can he be this strong?" he murmured aloud.

"Where's that former confidence boy?" a voice said behind him, before he felt an arm lock around his neck, before he was picked off of his feet.

"Screw you. I swear I'll pulverize you when I get free."

Thirteen frowned. "Don't make promises you can't keep boy. Fortunately for you I'm gonna cut this short."

'From my sensors Eighteen wiped the floor with Cell. She still poses a threat to me...if she and Seventeen worked together I'd be finished.'

Seventeen's vision blurred once more as he was choked into unconsciousness, before being dropped upon the ground.

Thirteen slowly floated up off the ground. 'Hm I think it's time I return to the lab or what's left of it. Don't worry Seventeen this isn't over' he mused as he blasted skyward.

* * *

><p>Eighteen's eyes widened as she observed a large explosion in the distance.<p>

'That wasn't Seventeen...how could Thirteen have attained so much power?...' she frowned.

'He must have been allowed to absorb the others. Dammit Seventeen hold on. I'll make sure there's nothing left of that redneck reject.' she thought as she increased her speed.

Seventeen coughed as he rolled over upon his back, before starring at the sky above him.

'That bastard did a number on me. I need to get out of her and find Eighteen.' he thought as he tried to sit up only to be stopped as he felt a foot pressing him back to the ground.

His eyes widened as he stared up at the strangest creature he'd ever seen.

"Ah Android 17. It was kind of Thirteen to leave you in this state. I expected I would have had to spend weeks collecting more energy, before I'd be strong enough to absorb you. It seems that isn't the case." he chuckled.

"Absorb me?...what the hell are you talking about ? What are you?" Seventeen asked.

"I'll indulge you for a moment. My name is Cell and my purpose from Doctor Gero's design is to integrate both you and your sister into my being. You should be honored." he mused.

Seventeen's eyes for a moment showed fear. He'd never felt so powerless.

"You disgust me you filthy monster. I'll never be a part of you." he finally spat.

Cell allowed an evil smirk to play at his features as he slowly dangled his tail over Seventeen, before allowing the tip to extend. "Oh my dear Seventeen. You speak as if you have a choice."

Seventeen's screams could soon be heard, before just as quickly being muffled and finally silenced.

* * *

><p>Sixteen opened his eyes, before craning his neck to stare out the view port of the small airship. A frown crossed his features.<p>

"Uh something wrong big guy?" Krillin asked hesitantly as he looked over at the ginger android.

"My sensors indicate that an unknown lifeform manage to absorb Android Seventeen. While I have no records of this being...I can sense the malice behind this creature. It's power just skyrocketed."

Gohan who was seated next to the large android stared wide eyed.

"This thing was even stronger then the androids?..."

"If it wasn't before...it certainly is now."

Both Krillin and Gohan stared out the window a moment, before both of them trembled as they felt Cell's power spike from across the planet.

"Is there anything that can beat something like that?" Krillin asked a look of worry crossing his face.

"My dad. You better believe once he's on his feet he'll put that thing down."

"Maybe not yet, but with a little training maybe.." a voice called out as Goku walked into view from the back of the ship.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed a smile pulling at his features.

"Goku it's good to see you on your feet again." Krillin said as he too had a wide smile on his face.

"It's good to see you guys too!" he exclaimed with one of his trademark smiles.

"And as I understand it we're allies now too aren't we?" he asked as his gaze settled upon Sixteen.

Sixteen regarded the palm haired hero a moment, before finally a smile crossed his features. "While I have terminated my goal to kill you...I would very much like to fight you in the future, but yes you are correct. I am not your enemy."

Goku wiped his brow. "Phew that's a relief. From the feel of it we've got enough to worry about with whoever that is I'm feeling. Looks like it's time to return to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan and Krillin exchanged a look.

"What is that dad?" Gohan asked, before blinking.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a room in which you can train for a whole year, but in the real world it only equals a day. It might just be our last hope. I can already feel Piccolo and Vegeta approaching the Lookout. I bet they have the same idea. "

"Wow...that could really give us a fighting chance." Krillin mused.

"He's right. I just hope it'll be enough" Gohan mused.

* * *

><p>Trunks : 205,000,000 (Zenkai after another senzu bean)<p>

Goku : 210,000,000 (Zenkai after Surviving heart virus)

Vegeta : 195,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Piccolo w/ Kami: 285,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 750,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Super 13: 575,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only) 500,000,000 (Full Power)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only) 800,000,000 (Full Power)


	6. Hunted

**Chapter 6: Hunted**

Eighteen's eyes widened as a shiver ran down her spine.

She felt Cell's power skyrocket where Seventeen had been moments ago.

Her heart began to race as she blurred through the evening sky.

'No it can't be...Seventeen. He can't be gone...I said that I would protect him and I failed...' she blinked back tears that she didn't know were possible as she landed next to a larger crater that a short time ago had contained a military base.

She clenched her fists as she screamed. "I know you're out there you bastard! Come out!" sparks coursed off of her frame as she scanned her surroundings.

"Ah my dear Eighteen you do make it easy when you keep coming to me..." a deep voice chuckled as Cell slowly rose into view out of the crater. This time however he was much larger and possessed more human-like features.

"But I'm certainly not complaining..." he mused as he looked the blonde over a moment, before slowly licking his lips. "It's only fitting that you join your brother...after all it's your destiny."

Eighteen gritted her teeth as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Her aura began to swell again. "Seventeen loved this life. He would never join you and I would kill myself, before ever joining with you...you disgust me." she screamed as she disappeared, before reappearing in front of the other android.

Cell managed to react fast enough this time as he shielded himself only to be knocked back about fifty feet, before coming to a stop. "Incredible. To think even with this new power you're still able to challenge me. I can't wait to taste your power my dear Eighteen." he chuckled as he unfolded his arms, before he dashed forward and kicked at the blonde who was caught off-guard and sent tumbling backwards, before landing on her feet.

She wiped some blood from her mouth as she glared at Cell, once more her Aura swelled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah I see...so your power continues to grow. How fascinating...and it seems that it's tied to your anger. As curious as I am I don't think I'll play with you long..." he chuckled as he held out his index finger, before firing a series of lightning fast beams at her.

The blonde could feel the heat of the attacks bearing down upon her. Each beam she dodged took an incredible amount of effort, one though found it's mark as it hit her left knee causing her to collapse and let out a cry of pain.

"You bastard!"

"Don't worry it's not life threatening. Just enough to make you a bit more docile..." he chuckled as he began to pace forward.

Eighteen's eyes widened as fear showed for the first time. "Stay back!" she screamed as her power skyrocketed all at once sending the other android flying away with a look of horror on his face.

His fear was short lived as he watched the power begin receding as he recovered a smirk found it's way upon his lips as her aura returned to it's normal state. "So it would seem your true power isn't infinite like the rest of your energy. Don't beat yourself up though my dear...you'll soon be reunited with your brother..." he laughed as he paced forward.

Eighteen blinked back a few tears as she shut her eyes refusing to look as she felt the monster hovering over her.

"Welcome home Eighteen..." Cell Laughed as he extended his tail. Eighteen couldn't hold back a scream that left her throat as she felt her torso being pulled up into Cell's Tail.

She struggled in vain as she felt her whole body being enveloped. She knew it was all over...but without warning she felt air reach her lungs as she felt the sensation of falling.

A gasp left her as she found herself on the ground.

She blinked as she slowly tilted her head to see Trunks standing in front of her in a defensive stance with his sword drawn.

"Blast it boy...that is the last time you'll interrupt me." Cell grumbled as he stared down at his stub of a tail as it began to regenerate.

"Heh I hate to admit it, but you're probably right..." Trunks said halfheartedly.

'Damn this has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. I shouldn't have come back...I wasn't a match for this guy before...I don't stand a chance now.' he thought to himself.

"Trunks why are you doing this?" Eighteen asked her voice somewhat shaky as she stared up in confusion at the half-saiyan.

"Because you're not a monster. I swore to myself that I would protect this timeline and now that includes you too." he said as he cast a glance over his shoulder at her

Eighteen felt her throat catch, but she remained silent. It was clear at the moment she had little will to live.

"As touching as this is...you're starting to bore me..." Cell mused as he held out his palm.

Trunks tensed but held his ground. 'Great I come back to save the world and end up getting myself killed for an Android. I can't believe this is how it ends...' he thought to himself as his eyes widened as a plan sprang to his mind at the last moment.

Trunks sheathed his sword in an instant, before raising his hands to his face. "Solar Flair" he yelled, before he turned and unceremoniously picked up Eighteen bridal style, before taking off into the sky.

Below he could hear Cell cursing.

"Dammit that won't stop him long."

Eighteen stared at him with a confused expression. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Trunks sighed as he glanced down at the blonde, before he rocketed towards a large nearby forest.

"To be honest I don't know. It just felt right."

"You should have let him kill me. I know how much you hate all of us. I don't understand why you would risk your life for someone you hate. It's not logical."

Trunks blushed slightly as he landed on the ground and continued on foot. "You're right I hated all of your kind in my world. But you're nothing like the Eighteen I knew. It's all in your eyes." he murmured.

Eighteen stared at him a moment, before adverting her gaze slightly. "You don't make a lot of sense...you know that? and what are we doing here?"

Trunks eager to change the subject sighed. "I moved as fast as I could, but we need to drop out of sight for a while. If I tried to make it back with you to the Lookout, he'd catch us easily. Which reminds me..." he hefted her into one arm as he fished out the last senzu bean in jacket pocket. "Here...if you're really mostly human this should fix you right up."

Eighteen stared at the small bean a moment. "Your giving your final magical bean to me?" she chuckled.

"You really are strange...but thank you." she said softly as she reached out and took the bean, and chewed it, before swallowing it.

Her eyes widened. "So that's what that feels like." she mused. "Um you can sit me down now big guy..." she chuckled, before offering him a halfhearted wink.

Trunks flushed once more as he sat her down. "Sorry.." he coughed as he continued to walk forward. "Come on. We need to move and whatever you do don't use any energy or we'll draw his attention."

She rolled her eyes. "You know you still didn't really answer my question. Why are you doing this for me? what do you get out of this?"

Trunks allowed for a weak smile. "When I first came to the past I would have let you die without hesitation. I was so full of hate, but I guess you could say I've spent too much time around Goku. He tends to change people. That and like I said...your eyes...their different. At first it made me mad, because I wanted to hate you, but your not the same person. Jeez I'm starting to sound like Goku"

"He sounds soft.." she mused.

"Maybe you'll see for yourself.." Trunks chuckled.

* * *

><p>Vegeta grunted as he landed behind Piccolo and surveyed the lookout for a moment.<p>

"Where the devil is Kakkarot? I know I sensed him and his boy here a few minutes ago."

"I believe I can answer that..." Mr. Popo said as he walked forward to greet the pair.

"I'm guessing they already went into the chamber?" Piccolo asked as he regarded the genie for a moment.

Mr. Popo simply nodded. "Yes they stepped into the chamber a short time ago. I Imagine you both intend to go in aswell ?"

Vegeta scowled. 'That's just great Kakkarot is getting ahead of me while I reduced to standing here with these morons.'

"I don't care what the Namekian does, but when the idiot and his son come out I'm going in next.." he growled, before walking off and standing next to the edge of the lookout.

Piccolo frowned. "That's his way of saying yes."

Mr. Popo nodded "Very well I'll begin making some preparations for when Goku and Gohan are finished." he said, before folding his arms behind his back and trudging off to the keep itself.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he stared down below. 'Boy what are you doing down there?'

* * *

><p>Thirteen whistled to himself as he landed next to what remained of the mountain that had once encased Gero's laboratory. "Boy howdy...those squirts did a number on this place. " he chuckled as he held out his palm, before blasting several tons of rock out of his way, before trudging forward. "Fortunately...the good Doctor always built things to last..." he mused as he kicked another boulder out of his way, before he eyed a visible hatch.<p>

'Well it seems like the lower labs are intact. Excellent...from the way Cell's power sky rocketed I'm going to need an edge. Time to see what exactly the old man was hiding down here.' he mused to himself as he in a quick motion ripped the hatch off, before dropping down into the lower level below.

He narrowed his eyes as everything was dark for a moment, however after a moment an automated power source kicked in and bathed the massive android in a sterile light.

His eyes widened as he scratched his chin slowly. "Well I"ll be..." he murmured to himself as he strode forward and eyed the various tanks in the room.

It was clear that this secret chamber was intended to contain future or perhaps unfinished projects.

In total there were five pods in the chamber with various scrap and cybernetics lining several operating tables. On the far side of the room a giant computer rested no doubt tracking each of the tanks.

"What do we have here?" he mused as he took a step forward only to be greeted by an automated voice that sounded eerily similar to the late .

"Entity identified as Super Project Thirteen. You are in a restricted area and do not possess adequate clearance."

Thirteen smirked. "Well I reckon I'm gonna have to disagree. See the good doctor is no longer amongst the living and with the exception of me the rest of his creations have gone rogue. I figure that outta count for something."

A red eye shaped fixture mounted on the computer fixated on the Android a moment, before the robotic tone could be heard again. "Processing information...Processing.." it hummed once more.

"In accordance to scripted protocol executive clearance has been granted. How may I assist you Project Thirteen?"

Thirteen chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "Well first you can tell me what are in each of these containers and secondly, I want you to scan my design and begin retrofitting upgrades."

The humming sound returned once more. "Scanning initiated...3%. Approximate wait time is ten minutes. As for your prior inquiry the five containers in this chamber are as follows, the three on the left side of the room contain untested Projects 10,11, & 12."

Thirteen's eyes widened. 'More Androids ? I never knew the old man had been working on any others.'

Before he could inquire further the synthesized voice continued. "The two containers on right side of the room contain the synthentic models of both Android 17 and 18. "

"I'll be damn. I knew he was working on the Super Android Project, but I had no idea the damn things were already finished."

"Scan at 14%. Is there anything else you require in the mean time?"

Thirteen regarded the containers once more on the left side of the room. "Yeah I reckon so. I want to know everything about models 10,11, & 12 and if their in any shape to fight.." he said as a grin pulled at his lips.

* * *

><p>Gohan panted as he struggled to remain standing and finally collapsed to one knee.<p>

"Come on Gohan we've been at this for twenty something hours now. I think we've both earned a break." Goku laughed as he regarded his son a moment, before he turned as he begin to head towards the resting area in the chamber.

"Wait dad!" he called out his voice somehow deeper.

Goku turned his eyes widening as he watched as Gohan was bathed in a golden light as sparks coursed across his frame.

"Let's keep going! I swore I wouldn't let anyone else die for me. It's because of me that Yamcha and Tien are dead." he spat as he wavered a moment as his aura spiked violently, before he toppled forward only to be caught by Goku, before he could hit the ground.

Goku regarded his eldest son for a long moment. 'Gohan...you might just be the strongest amongst us all. Tien and Yamcha didn't die in vain, in fact I bet their proud of you...I know I am...' he mused to himself as he pulled the boy against his chest as he made his way into the rest area for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I'm sick of walking. I'm not sure how you can tell one tree from another or where exactly we are."<p>

Trunks glanced over his shoulder, before chuckling. "Not a nature girl I take it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know. I don't remember much...but I get the feeling I was probably more of a city girl."

"So I guess you don't want to hear that we're best of staying here in the forest tonight?"

Eighteen sighed. "I suppose I'd rather sleep next to a bear then taking my chances with Cell. Though I haven't felt his energy in hours...it could be a good time to move."

Trunks shook his head. "Nah I'd be willing to bet he's suppressing his power too and is watching intently for any sign of us. Perhaps in the morning we can take our chances and try and get you to safety, but I don't like the idea of trying that at night."

"You know with that magic bean I'm strong enough to fight that monster. I still have an advantage in strength." she murmured as she stared at her hands.

Trunks frowned. "Even so...I'm betting from what I saw your full power, the power you inherited from Broly has it's limits."

Eighteen raised head to stare at him a moment, before looking away. "Though I hate to admit it...You're right. My normal power is limitless, but when I use that power I can only maintain it for a short time and when it fades I'm left weakened. I probably wouldn't be able to finish Cell in time..." she clenched her fists. "If only I was stronger...If I could use that power longer I could finish that monster and avenge my brother." her voice trailed off.

Trunks found himself taken back by the amount of emotion in her voice. "There still may be a way to stop him and avenge your brother, if there is you have my word I will do anything I can to help you."

The blonde was quiet a moment as she slipped past him, before stopping directly in front of him so that she could look at him face to face. "Though I hate to admit it...I was scared earlier. Ever since I got this power I've never been afraid of anything save Gero's remote, but earlier I knew I was dead. Part of me almost wanted to give up...I let that monster take away my little brother. Tell me Trunks...what do I have left?...you shouldn't throw away your life because of me. You're no match for Cell as you are right now. The smart play would be to leave me behind and go prepare with your friends."

Trunks studied her for a moment. He could see how broken she was at the moment...he could see the fatigue and grief on her face, something he'd never seen with the Androids of his time. He wondered to himself in hindsight if the difference between the future and past androids was tied to their free will. Maybe something very simple yet complex as freewill had made the difference ultimately.

He couldn't help himself. Try as he might he longed to comfort her even against his instincts.

Slowly he turned to face her. "You're right I am no match for him, but I swore I'd protect you like everyone else in this world. Damn the smart play, because I'm staying and we'll figure a way out of this situation together. So you're not alone got tha-" he was cut off as the blonde cyborg leaned up and melded her lips against in a very slow and deliberate manner.

At first Trunks didn't react, but after a second instinct kicked in as he responded curling an arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He could sense the desperation,fear,weariness, and something else he couldn't quite describe from her.

A few seconds passed, before she broke the lock her eyes searching his a moment, as she remained only a few inches away from his face. "Thankyou.." she managed in a very subdued tone as she allowed a slight flush and a hint of a smile.

Trunks stared at her a moment like a deer in the headlights, before running a hand nervously through his hair. "Uhh don't mention it. " he stammered as he gestured over at a small cave in the distance.

"That should work for tonight..." he mumbled as he turned and began walking away.

Eighteen rested a hand upon the curve of her hip. "Hm maybe being a country girl wouldn't be all that bad." she mused her lips twitching slightly as she brushed a few bangs behind her ear, before she followed after the half-Saiyan.

* * *

><p>The synthetic voice of the super computer once again filled the underground chamber.<p>

"Diagnosis of models 10,11, and 12 are not conclusive. "

Thirteen rubbed his jaw as he walked closer to the three pods lined along the left side of the room.

"Elaborate..."

"Very well. Despite their designation as models 10,11, & 12 these projects are in fact the most recent projects of the Doctor alongside that of the Super Android Project and Android 21...designation Cell. "

"Huh and just what kind of Androids are they? Fully Synthetic or are they cyborgs?" he asked.

"Neither.." the computer responded before falling silent.

Thirteen growing irritated cast an annoyed look over at the main computer. "Ya damn bucket of bolts keep'a goin. Just what are they?"

"Project 10,11, & 12 are tank bred and cell cultivated lifeforms. Their make up includes DNA from multiple lifeforms. however Doctor Gero has had reservations releasing these models as their disposition is unknown and unlike the rest of the models he possessed no means of disabling them should they prove hostile. Furthermore their personalities and possible defects are unknown. Releasing them is not advisable."

"Hell if that ain't somethin. Seems the ole doc was planning for everything. If they don't possess any cybernetics or synthetic parts I can't assimilate them, but they could still possibly prove useful. Computer just how strong are these models?"

"Data is inconclusive at the moment. He had not reached the point of testing these models, before his death. "

"Then hazard a guess...to amuse me."

"Based purely on speculation then...I would place their strength somewhere close to Android 17. Perhaps slightly lower, but without further information this is just an approximation. In addition scans to your system are now complete. Modifications are possible."

"Hm well guess I'll see for myself. Computer let's get those modifications finished then we're gonna welcome our new friends..." he chuckled.

The synthetic voice responded. "This is highly inadvisable, but this unit will begin the process of flushing the tanks."

Thirteen smirked as he turned his attention from the three pods on the left side of the room and over to the right side of the room where the fully synthetic 17 and 18 lay dormant. 'Heh Cell I bet you'd kill to have the chance to taste perfection. Hm I bet if I absorb their designs into my own I would have no rival, but I have to be careful. If these two are even close to the strength of their counterparts then I could be in trouble. But I won't make any reckless mistakes...I'll have my friends here deal with Goku and his friends while I find Cell and finish him. Even if they fail they should at least buy me enough time to finish dealing with Cell, then I'll clean up anything that's left." he mused.

The large android sat on the operating table as the computer began poking and prodding, replacing certain parts with much needed upgrades. He all the while watched the three tanks as they were slowly drained of a liquid like substance. Slowly he began to see each of the three Androids.

The first was the tallest , perhaps a few inches over Six feet tall. He possessed a thin and almost wirey physique. He had short brown hair with two bangs that hung out across his forehead. On his head rested a black beanie with the red ribbon symbol on it. He wore long black jacket, the sleeves extended well past his hands and almost looked like a straight jacket. He had a simple purple muscle shirt underneath. He wore a pair of simple black pants and brown laced boots.

The second was by far the shortest. She stood at around 5 foot four inches and looked radically different from her counterpart. She possessed extremely long red hair that fell well past her knees. It however was spiky almost like a saiyans. (Imagine Raditz's hair style) She was toned and between her bosom and her hips was quite voluptuous. She bore a simple light red tank top and a matching pair of fighting gi pants and boots. On the metal clasp on her belt a red ribbon insignia could be seen.

The Third and final android was in between the other two in terms of height. He was only a couple inches shy of six feet tall and was far more muscular then his male counterpart. It was clear from his design who had been the inspiration for his design. He wore an almost identical Gi uniform like Goku with the major difference being that in stead of Orange and blue the colors were red and dark grey. Instead of the Kame symbol or King Kai's symbol on the back the Kanji for Red Ribbon could be seen. Some of his physical features, especially his face resembled a mixture between Goku and Vegeta with his black hair being spiky in the the back while laying down in the front.

"Modifications Complete..."

Thirteen smirked as he rose to his full height and proceeded to walk forward towards the tanks.

"Let's wake em up. " he drawled in his typical accent as a smirk pulled at his lips.

* * *

><p>"What is that thing doing here?!" Vegeta spat as he narrowed his eyes as he glared at Android 16 who stood silently looking over the side of the lookout.<p>

Krillin took a step forward, before waving his arms frantically. "Woah woah Vegeta chill. The big guy is on our side."

Piccolo who stood across the lookout simply canted his head to the side as a frown crossed his lips. 'Great at this rate Vegeta is going to be more of a nuisance then the androids.'

"Keep out of it weakling. There is no allying ourselves when it comes to these things or did you forget they were built for the sole purpose of killing all of us?"

Krillin's brow furrowed. "Yeah it hadn't slipped my mind, but it wouldn't be the first time that someone who was intended to kill all of us changed now would it?"

Vegeta shook his head, before scowling. "It's not the same thing. Their machines they have no soul and only follow their programming."

Sixteen finally settled his gaze on Vegeta. "You are capable of fighting your own tendencies are you not? Besides though I am as you say a soulless machine some of my kind were just as flesh and blood as you, before Dr. Gero altered them. If I so chose I could best all of you in combat, only the one known as Piccolo would pose any challenge at this point, but that is not what I wish to do." he said simply, before closing his eyes as he turned away.

"Why you.." Vegeta growled as he took a step forward, only to find a hand on his chest as Krillin was now standing in front of him.

"You dare? Give me one reason why I shouldn't pound your face in!"

"Uh Vegeta. We have enough trouble without you creating more of it. I don't think the big guy meant anything bad by what he said" Krillin said.

Vegeta was about to respond when Piccolo spoke up as he walked forward. "He's right as of now we can use all the help we can get. As it stands Cell managed to get one of the Androids and his power skyrocketed. Since his power hasn't spiked any further I can only imagine Trunks managed to find the other one and is managing to elude Cell for the time being. Our best bet at the moment is to hope he can keep that up until Goku and Gohan are finished. Maybe...just maybe their training will be enough to stop Cell. If that wasn't bad enough there's another Android that's unaccounted for."

"Hnn do what you want. When Kakarot and his brat are done I'll go in next so when they fail I'll be ready.." he mused as he proceeded to walk off.

Sixteen frowned. "Android Thirteen...I detect that he's managed to reach his super form. He may pose as much threat as Cell."

Piccolo folded his arms across his chest. "Any idea what his end goal could be?"

Sixteen was silent for a moment. "He more so then any of the others will stop at anything to achieve Dr. Gero's plan."

Krillin swallowed deeply. "So um...wouldn't that mean it's only a matter of time till he comes after all of us?"

"So it would seem. Let us hope it's not before we finish using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'm not sure if we can fight one of these enemies, much less both of them at once." Piccolo said, before scowling.

* * *

><p>*Power Levels* As always these are only a means of comparison and are not meant as a canonical depiction.<p>

Trunks : 205,000,000

Goku : 210,000,000

Vegeta : 195,000,000

Piccolo: 275,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 700,000,000

Super 13: 575,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 18 510,000,000 (Base Only) (Zenkai boost)

Android 18 Full Power 820,000,000


	7. Clash

**Chapter 7: Clash**

Trunks found himself sitting awkwardly a few feet away from Eighteen.

The small cave didn't provide much in the way of space for either of them.

'Why did she kiss me?...hell why did I kiss her back? what would my master and everyone who died in my world think? One of these days I'm going to have to go back to that world and destroy them. But maybe not the same beings...these androids are different...no matter what form they take.' he averted his gaze to the ground only to have his thoughts interrupted by the blonde.

"Did I break you?...I'm still rediscovering human emotions, but I thought we were having a moment. I didn't plan to do that. It just happened. If it really makes you uncomfortable I won't do it again." she said her voice trailing off.

Trunks looked up at her surprised and without thinking shook his head. "N-no that's not it!"

"Er...What I mean to say is you didn't do anything wrong." he muttered.

Eighteen allowed a small smirk. "So you wouldn't mind if I did it again sometime?"

Trunks placed his face in his hands. "Dammit I don't know. I just...kami I've got a lot on my mind right now...and that uh kiss didn't make things any clearer." he admitted.

She actually cracked up at that. "The serious dark and broody Super Saiyan defeated by a small kiss? How cute." she mused as she lightly prodded his forehead with her index finger, before her expression softened.

He was quiet a moment as he regarded her. "Why did you do it?...uh kiss me that is?"

Eighteen tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as a faint flush came across her face. "I don't know. It's just...ever since I awoke I only expected the worst in people, for someone to have an ulterior motive. Trunks you could have let Cell absorb me, you didn't have to carry me away and stay with me like this. You took a great risk for someone that you must have hated when you first saw me in this world. " she paused as a small smile crossed her face. "I think that earns you one small kiss."

Trunks averted his gaze a moment. "You and her are so different, the Eighteen I remember was a masochist who only cared about herself and maybe her brother, but beyond that she only seemed interested in causing suffering and destruction. As much as I wanted to believe you were the same way you've proved me wrong at every turn. 16,17, and you spared us when we first challenged you. You saved Piccolo and I from being killed by Cell. You're not the same person I grew up resenting." he murmured as he silently studied his laced hands.

"Well I suppose that's good. Murdering psychopath doesn't sound all that appealing. Now mister Super Saiyan why did you kiss me back?" she asked as a smirk formed on her lips.

Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "Well I uh..." he never finished however as his eyes widened.

"What?...what is it? I'm a big girl you can say what's on your mind." Eighteen asked a look of concern filling her face.

Trunks shook his head slowly. "No it's not that. I just felt three extremely powerful lifeforms, but I don't recognize them."

The blonde tilted her head to the side as she picked up the signatures as well.

"But that makes no sense, beyond your friends there shouldn't be any other lifeforms that strong."

Trunks gritted his teeth. 'She's right...people like this don't just come out of nowhere. I can feel them on the move too...but where are they going ?.' his eyes grew wider.

"Dammit their heading to the lookout...wait I can feel him now." he whispered almost to himself.

"Who ?" The blonde demanded as she made her way to her feet.

Trunks let out a deep breath. "Cell and it feels like he's close to where Gero's lab was."

"Then this is our chance to move.."

Trunks nodded as he slowly rose to his feet. "You're right. We have to hurry those other power sources are almost at the Lookout."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*A few minutes prior*<strong>_

Thirteen watched in wonder as the door to each of the three pods opened up and each of the 'Androids' inside slowly awoke.

Android 10 shielded his eyes, before stifling a yawn. "What's with the lights man?...you should really dial that back a notch." he mused, before rubbing the back of his head with one of his long sleeves.

'Hmm interesting...this one certainly is odd. Then again the blasted computer did say that their personalities were unknown.'

As Android 11 woke she idly ruffled her mane of wild red hair with her hands, before she settled her red eyes on Thirteen. A toothy grin including a pair of long canines spread across her features as she shifted into a fighting stance. "I can't sense your energy, but we should fight! You look pretty tough." she mused as she shadowboxed a couple of times as she seemed to be awaiting some signal that he'd accepted her challenge.

'Maybe the computer was right. These models seem defective...maybe further tests and maintenance could have helped.'

"You wouldn't last ten seconds against this one Eleven. " Twelve remarked as he folded his arms across his chest as he stared at Thirteen.

Eleven's eye twitched. "Says you!...I bet he's really slow" she bellowed much to Ten's annoyance who put both of his fingers in his ears.

"Jeez woman we're standing right beside you...don't blow a gasket."

Eleven huffed all the while Twelve continued to stare at Thirteen.

"The reason I say that is...either this one is stupid or really strong if he is confident enough to awaken all three of us, but you are not Dr. Gero...where is he?"

Thirteen who'd watched their interaction for a moment finally spoke. "You're correct by my estimations my own power far exceeds each of your own. As for your question... the good doctor was murdered by Androids 17 and 18 and thus far they've failed to eliminate Son Goku and his friends. I'm now in charge and this is where you three will come in...you will hunt them down and kill all of them."

Android Ten shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever man it's better then standing here and listening to you bark orders.." he mused as he turned and began to walk out.

Eleven practically began to bounce in place. "Well hopefully one of them is really strong. I really want to see what their made of." she mused as she turned and began to follow after Ten.

Android Twelve grunted. "I was not designed to follow your orders. I'll hunt them because it's my purpose, but don't think you can order me around." he said as he turned and without another word followed after the other two.

Thirteen scratched his chin as a grin formed on his lips. "Good Riddance. Just do me a favor and at least buy me enough time." he mused to himself as he felt the trio's power levels soar as they began to put distance between themselves and the lab.

Without another word Thirteen began to pace over towards the remaining two pods. "Computer release Android 17 first.."

"As you wish.." the Synthetic voice responded.

Thirteen clenched his fists as he could feel a familiar power racing towards the lab...Cell.

* * *

><p>"Man this bites!" Yamcha grunted as he folded his arms.<p>

Tien sighed. "While I wouldn't use the same words...I'm inclined to agree with you, but there's nothing we can do at the moment."

King Kai's antennae twitched violently as a look of surprise appeared on his face. "Well boys that might not be the case after all. Someone upstairs wants to meet with two of you!" he exclaimed.

"Upstairs?" Yamcha murmured, before blinking repeatedly a couple of times.

Tien tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm guessing you mean someone who resides over you? Is it this Grand Kai you've mentioned before?"

King Kai shook his head as he turned to study the duo a moment. "No while it's true I answer to the Grand Kai there is someone who he answers to...and for whatever reason he has expressed interest in meeting the two of you. You should both consider this a great honor! It's not often that the Supreme Kai takes an interest in mortals unless the stakes are high."

Both Tien and Yamcha exchanged a look.

"Well we shouldn't be rude then. I want to meet this guy...it's certainly better then standing here only receiving news from the sidelines." Tien remarked.

Yamcha shrugged. "Why not? the way I see it, we don't have much to lose. Heck maybe this guy has some sort of awesome training regiment! I'd love to go back to Earth and kick some ass." he exclaimed, before slamming one of his fists into an open palm.

King Kai snorted. "Well boys let's not get the cart before the horse...I'll let him know you're both interested in meeting him."

King Kai blinked furiously. "Oh my...he's coming here personally to meet with you both. "

The two humans exchanged an incredulous look.

"Well at least he doesn't waste time..." Tien mused.

"No kidding. I bet this guy is super strong!" Yamcha exclaimed excitedly.

'What in the world is going on? If the Supreme Kai is getting involved this must be huge...' King Kai thought to himself as his antennae twitched once more.

'I guess we'll know soon enough...' he mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Piccolo's eyes shot open as he yelled.<p>

"Everyone be on guard we've got company!"

Only a brief moment lapsed, before Krillin emerged from the Temple with Vegeta directly behind him.

"Dammit Namekian this had better not be a waste of my time." Vegeta growled.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he continued to stare over the lookout.

"Uh Piccolo? who is it? could it be Trunks?"

"No these are three distinct powers I'm sensing. Each of them are much stronger then Trunks and I don't recognize any of them."

Vegeta smirked. "Let them come then. I could use a warm up, before going into that bloody chamber."

"That would not be advisable. " A Synthetic voice offered.

The three warriors cast a glance off to the side only to notice that Sixteen was standing about thirty feet away looking down as well.

"Heh for such a big guy he can be very sneaky.." Krillin mused.

"Cram it toaster. When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Until then say out of our way." Vegeta snapped as he eyed the tall android a moment.

Sixteen frowned. "As you wish then."

Sweat poured down Piccolo's brow. "Vegeta I know you're looking for a fight, but let's see what we're dealing with first alright?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Have it your way then...after all you're practically shaking in your boots." he chuckled.

Krillin looked between Piccolo and Vegeta. 'Great Piccolo seems nervous and he's stronger then me and Vegeta. Jeez I wish Goku were here, but he and Gohan have at least another ten hours or so.'

The monks thoughts were cut short as three Silhouettes blurred into vision, before floating a few feet in front of the gathered warriors.

Piccolo steeled himself as he looked between the trio. "Why have you come here?"

Android Twelve narrowed his eyes as he studied the group. "Isn't it obvious?...we're artificial lifeforms created by doctor Gero and his computer. Per his design we'll carryout his orders by disposing of you all."

Piccolo swallowed as he eyed the Red Ribbon Logo. 'Blast it...just how many of these things are there?'

Vegeta scoffed. "Yes because so far your kind has done a bang up job. At last count we've stomped out several of your kind."

Twelve smirked. "Ah Vegeta. I have a lot of data on you. We'll see about your pride once I've stomped you into the ground." he said as he flashed forward, before driving his elbow into the Saiyan's stomach sending Vegeta hurling backwards and away from the rest of the group.

The tall and lean Android Ten sighed as he looked between Krillin and Piccolo.

"Let's get this over with...I'm really tired." he mused, before stifling a yawn with one hand as he raised two fingers up. "Dodon Ray" He yelled as yellow light shot from his fingertips and raced towards Piccolo. The Namekian braced himself as the blast pushed him back and away from Krillin. Not wasting anytime the Android dashed after the Namekian. Leaving Krillin alone with the final Android.

"Wow! you guys actually look like you might be fun to fight!" the Short red haired woman exclaimed exuberantly. She of the three seemed to be the least serious about the current situation. In fact it almost seemed like it was nothing more then sport.

Krillin sweat dropped. "Uh Thanks I guess.." he mumbled as slowly shifted into a fighting stance all the while the woman just stood there.

A few seconds passed, before Krillin began to grow nervous. 'Is she trying to psyche me out or something?...it won't work.'

Finally she spoke again as she pouted. "You know it's not polite to start a fight without introducing yourself."

Krillin nearly fell over. 'Is she serious?...This is one of Gero's fearsome androids? She almost reminds me of someone..' he mused to himself.

"Wait if you're one of Gero's creations...shouldn't you know all about us? I'm Krillin." he said feeling slightly awkward.

The woman blinked a couple of times, before sheepishly grinning as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh wow you look a lot different with hair. I'm Ele by the way. Android Eleven just sounds weird. "

'So familiar...' Krillin mused as he shifted his feet slightly.

"Well Krillin since we got that out of the way let's fight! " she said as she shifted into yet again a familiar fighting stance.

Just before they could start Krillin heard a growl and watched as the woman flushed, before laughing. "Heh let's make this quick I'm starving!"

Krillin sighed to himself. 'Great...I know who she reminds me of. She's like a female version of Goku. Which is a disturbing thought in itself'

* * *

><p>Trunks' brow furrowed as he and Eighteen rocketed through the sky.<p>

"Dammit they've already begun fighting. I hope they can hold their own." he growled as he clenched his fists.

Eighteen was silent a moment as she flew beside him. Finally though she broke the silence as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Trunks don't worry those friends of yours might not be very strong, but their good at taking a beating."

Trunks eyed her for a moment. "Was that you trying to be encouraging?"

Eighteen shrugged. "Hey don't look at me like that...I was grasping for straws."

Trunks sighed. "Come on I don't intend to let everyone in this timeline die too."

Eighteen watched as he speed up and eyed him curiously. 'It's funny he's not had a chance to train yet, but he doesn't hesitate to charge straight into a fight that on his own he can't win. Hmm fortunately the stubborn numbskull isn't alone. Truth be told I'm more worried about what Cell is up to. Why would he suddenly abandon his search for me?'

* * *

><p>The Artificial Seventeen emerged from the pod and eyed his surroundings suspiciously. "Well if it isn't the redneck reject?..." he chuckled.<p>

Thirteen grunted. "So you know about me do ya?...Well you should know what I did to your Cyborg counterpart after he said something very similar to me boy."

Seventeen's eyes narrowed. "You didn't destroy him did you?...Without him everything is ruined." he growled as he clenched his fists causing static electricity to run down his frame.

"Nah boy I left you beaten and broken, but I wasn't the one who killed ya. Though I'm surprised you seem pretty well informed."

Seventeen smirked. "Of course after all.." he gestured to the remaining pod. "We're part of Gero's Ultimate Project pal. Don't you get it...you're an outdated piece of garbage and nothing more. "

Thirteen eyes chuckled deeply as he vanished, before reappearing as he grabbed the other android by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"You listen to me here boy...I didn't come this far only to be stopped. Ya see I've got a little secret myself. I'm sure ya know all about me being able to absorb 14 and 15's parts...but my design isn't just limited to that. I can literally integrate any of the gold old doctor's Synthetic Androids into my design. They were already dead when I did this, but I guess we'll see if you were programmed to feel pain.." he barked into laughter.

Seventeen growled as he thrashed back and forth, before letting out a gut wrenching scream as he slowly felt himself being split into pieces. He could only watch in horror as piece by piece of himself was being melded into the other android. His screams however would die out after a few moments as Thirteen dropped what essentially was only synthetic tissue and clothes onto the ground, before he clenched his fists as he felt his entire body shudder as his power began to skyrocket. His entire frame sparked from this new level of power he'd obtained he turned to regard himself in the mirror. Surprisingly his bulking frame seemed to have become a bit more sleek. He was still well over seven feet tall, but he wasn't quite as thick. The only other major difference in his appearance was his hair. Instead of just a few streaks of black in his gray hair...his entire hair was now as black as Seventeen's had been and came down to his back.

"You've been busy Thirteen..." a voice behind him remarked.

Thirteen turned slowly and allowed a sinister grin as he tapped his forehead. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Nice of you to take your time. This Seventeen knew a lot about the Super Android Project. From his calculations it would have made you and I look like children by comparison."

Cell flicked his tail back and forth with an annoyed expression on his face. "Survival of the fittest Thirteen. Whatever the Doctor intended in this time...it ultimately failed. I'm sure he never intended for you to be his successor. Perhaps from the depths of hell he'll pay witness to what his ultimate creation truly is..." he chuckled his former frustration melting away as he noticed the second Eighteen that yet to be touched.

"So the project was well under way after all? I'm guessing the two versions were suppose to meld together."

"Yeah seems the old Doc created two sets of Androids 17 and 18. The first two are Cyborgs who were once humans. The second set are quite unique, their mostly synthetic...but it seems even they possess some organic components. They were created to find their counterparts and fuse into one single being, with no weakness and unlimited power. A perfect bond of cybernetics and flesh. "

Cell's gaze flicked back to the remaining pod as he licked his lips. 'I'll have you soon 18.' he thought as his gaze returned to Thirteen. "How very interesting Thirteen. I imagine with your new found power you're just dying to test it out. Allow me to absorb Eighteen and then you can have the chance to truly test the depths of your new power."

Thirteen regarded Cell a moment as he crossed his arms. "I know you're trying to play me...but despite that I must admit I'm curious to see your true form and see who truly is the strongest between us. It could be the last time you and I find a worthy adversary."

Cell smirked. "Is that a yes?"

* * *

><p>Krillin panted heavily as he released the Kaioken and tried his best to remain airborne. 'Wow I think the last time I felt this exhausted was when we fought Frieza. And I get the feeling that she's not even trying.' he thought to himself.<p>

The Red headed Android regarded him a moment, before folding her arms. "Wow you're a lot stronger then we were lead to believe."

Krillin laughed halfheartedly. "Yeah maybe...but any bloody good that's doing us."

"Come on I know you can push further. Show me everything you got." she challenged.

He shook his head as he steeled himself. "Never would have guessed I would end up dead again at the hands of a cute girl, but I guess I'm not in any position to negotiate.." he sprang forward through the air as he cocked back his fist. "Kaioken x5"

As he reached her he formed a series of jabs and strikes all of which were dodged, before he felt a powerful blow hit him in the stomach. He felt himself fading into unconsciousness as began falling in a free fall out of the sky and towards the ground that lay miles below...

Piccolo headbutted Android 10 in the stomach sending the wiry man spiraling to the ground below, before catching himself at the last second on one of the trees on the Lookout.

"Great...and it turns out I get stuck fighting the strong one. What a pain." he muttered

Piccolo actually allowed for a rare smile. "You could always walk away. It's clear you don't really care about this battle."

Android 10 shrugged. "True, but to be honest I'm a lot more concerned with dealing with Thirteen. Killing you all would be much easier. Nothing personal...just business." he muttered as he raised two fingers to his head.

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'Well he's just as unoriginal as Cell...' he thought as he began to fire a volley of blasts at the ground causing a layer of smoke to fly up in the air.

Ten shielded his eyes only to let them widen as the smoke cleared, but with no sign of Piccolo.

"You really should have taken my offer. Let me show you how it's done." he heard from behind him as he felt two fingers press against the back of his head.

Android Ten closed his eyes a moment, before he felt a searing heat press against his skull and everything else faded to black as his body crumpled to the ground.

Vegeta spit up some blood, his vision blurred as he slowly staggered to his feet a snarl formed on his lips as he saw Twelve standing there without as much as a scratch. A cocky grin was plastered on the Android's face. He'd already been reverted back to his normal state and at this rate he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

"Where's that pride Vegeta?...at this rate you won't hold on long enough for Kakkarot to save you again." he chuckled.

Vegeta let out a scream as he transformed once more back to his Super Saiyan state and threw his hands together. "ANDROID! If you believe yourself to be so powerful then stop this! I'm going to obliterate you." he roared as his entire frame begin to vibrate as energy began to spark between his fingertips.

Twelve cocky expression slowly melted away as his eyes widened. 'Impossible. How can this weakling produce such an attack.' he responded at the last second as he threw up his arms just as Vegeta thrusted his hands forward.

"FINAL FLASH!" The Saiyan Prince screamed as his blasted ripped up all the tiles in it's path, before connecting with the Android directly. A loud explosion followed as the blast could be seen traveling off the Lookout and into the sky beyond.

Vegeta fell to one knee as he reverted back to his normal state. "I don't need that clown.." he growled under his breath.

"Looks like you do..." A voice responded as the smoke cleared revealing Twelve very much alive. The only damage he'd taken was to his clothes that were charred and a few burns on his chest and face.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he tried in vain to rise to his feet.

He watched as Twelve stalked forward a smirk on his face, before a blast hit the ground in front of him forcing him backwards.

Piccolo landed in front of the Saiyan Prince panting. "One down so far and no sign of the girl. Care to make two?"

'Dammit Krillin you better not be dead...and where is that other Android at?'

Twelve laughed.

"Don't compare the two of us. I'm much stronger then that fool. Stop me if either of you remember this.." he said as a smirk played on his lips. Slowly a red aura began to surround him as his muscles began to bulge.

"Kaioken...times two!"

* * *

><p>Krillin awoke with a start he tried to sit up only to groan as he felt his body betraying him. He looked around for a moment realizing he was laying in a field miles below the lookout.<p>

"How the heck did I survive?" he wondered aloud.

"I caught you..." a voice beside him announced.

He would have jumped out of his skin if not for the condition he was in. Instead he settled for tilting his head over to see Eleven sitting in a cross legged position next to him with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh crap...just get it over with. It's not the first time I've died." he said as he scrunched his eyes together.

There was a pause where he blinked before he saw her leaning only a few inches from his face as she rested a hand on his head.

"Are you feeling well ? I don't think you hit your head, unless I knocked something loose earlier..." she mused as she sheepishly ran a hand through her wild hair.

Krillin stared at her a long moment. "Wait you're not going to kill me?"

"Of course not. You tried hard, but I'm just out of your league. I gain nothing from killing you so I don't really see the point. "

"Krillin!" a voice from nearby yelled.

The monk turned his head to see Trunks and Android Eighteen land side by side a few feet away.

"Krillin are you alright?!" Trunks asked as he reached for his sword.

Krillin laughed halfheartedly. "Uh..let me get back to you on that one Trunks."

Eighteen's eyes widened as she saw the red ribbon logo on the girl next to Krillin.

"Trunks she must be another Android."

Trunks eyes narrowed. 'Another one?! Dammit just when I think we've saved this world I find that I've only doomed it more.'

"Move away from him or I'll strike you down"

The strange girl slowly stood up, before brushing her leggings off. "I guess these are the reinforcements I sensed.." she said before sticking her tongue out.

"I'm Ele by the way, Eleven if you want to be proper and you must be Trunks and Eighteen. " she rubbed the back of her head. "Truth be told I'm sort of hungry can we do this later?"

Trunks blinked while Eighteen simply stared at the girl like she'd grown another head.

'Is she actually serious?' Trunks wondered.

'I'm guessing these models didn't have much field testing, before they were released. This girl seems like a moron' Eighteen mused to herself.

"No we do this now. I won't let you harm anyone else." Trunks said as he returned to his former fighting stance.

Krillin groaned as he finally sat up. "Woah Trunks. Cool it. I know it sounds weird, but she really isn't trying to kill anyone. When we were fighting I got knocked out and almost fell to my death, but she saved me. Beyond that she was holding back the entire time we were fighting."

Trunks stared at Krillin a minute and back at the other android, before he slowly relaxed.

"Krillin is right. Your friends could probably use a hand up there with Twelve."

"And you're not getting involved?" Eighteen asked as she planted one of her hands on her hip.

"Nope. Just between us...Twelve is kind of a jerk. I'll watch over your friend in the meantime."

Trunks sighed. 'Just when I think I know everything...something like this happens. If someone told me that I would be trusting androids and even kissing them a few years ago I would have called them insane and yet here I am.'

"Fine he's all yours. Come on Eighteen!"

Eighteen spared a final glance, before shrugging as she took off after Trunks.

* * *

><p>*Author Note* I referenced it in one of the earlier chapters, but it's inferred that Krillin was taught the Kaioken by Goku during the three year gap. The idea I have is for Krillin to be able to push the technique further then even Goku managed to and use it longer in the future. It will by my solution to keep Krillin relevant in the upcoming arcs.<p>

As always thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I'll see you next time!

*Power Levels* As always these are only a means of comparison and are not meant as a canonical depiction.

Trunks : 205,000,000

Goku : 210,000,000

Vegeta : 195,000,000

Piccolo: 275,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Krillin Kaioken x5 : 250,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 700,000,000

Super 13: 575,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000

Android 10 280,000,000

Android 11 335,000,000

Android 12 350,000,000

Android 12 Kaioken x2 700,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 18 510,000,000 (Base Only) (Zenkai boost)

Android 18 Full Power 820,000,000


	8. The Cell Games

**Chapter 8: The Cell Games**

"Kaioken?!" Piccolo's eyes widened as the Spiky haired Android surge forward faster then his eyes could track.

As Twelve reappeared he cocked back his fist, before attempting to bury it through the Namekian's chest.

At the last second Piccolo managed to turn and instead take the strike through his left shoulder leaving his arm hanging limply.

He bit back a scream as he placed his good hand on his wounded shoulder all the while starring at the Android.

Twelve smirked. "Wheres that confidence now?..." he asked as the red Aura began to subside.

He flipped backwards and away from and Piccolo. "This is growing boring. How bout we wrap this up?" he began to laugh uncontrollably as he held out his palms together and began to collect energy.

"Blast that machine. He's using my attack.." Vegeta growled as he managed to make his way to his feet.

"We won't be able to out run that...It's over." Piccolo said solemnly.

However what they didn't anticipate was to see a giant detachable fist fly through the air and into the Twelve's face.

The pair looked behind them to see Sixteen walking forward with a determined look on his face.

Twelve growled as he flipped to his feet and wiped some of the blood off of his face. "Android Sixteen? I wasn't aware you were activated. I thought you were just a junker the doctor kept around.

"It would seem you know me, but I can't say that I have any data on you. You should abandon this course. My scanners indicate you lack the necessary strength to defeat me."

Twelve spit up some blood. "You're nothing more then a defective model. You've abandoned your programming. What good are you?"

Sixteen allowed for a smile. "You seem to only delight in the pain of others. You only blindly follow the imprint Gero left on you when you were created, but you are not a machine like me. It would seem you are the greater failure for not being able to abandon that madman's goals."

Twelve actually laughed. "You see that's where you're wrong.."

Sixteen raised a brow but remained silent.

"Ten,Eleven, and myself were all as you say given imprints and the orders to kill, but being that we're not Synthetic or even Cyborgs we have an even greater free will. That's why we weren't awoken when the others were. You see I'm not doing this because of Gero. I'm doing this because I enjoy it..." he said as an evil smirk spread across his features.

Sixteen frowned. "It makes little difference I will still stop you."

Twelve popped his neck. "We'll see, but thankfully you gave me time to recover so I can do this...Kaioken x2" he yelled as the red Aura from earlier enveloped him as he dashed forward and planted his foot into Sixteen's stomach sending the burly android flying into one of the few remaining trees on the Lookout.

'This is...unfathomable. That machine actually saved us. Could these things really be capable of more then what their creator intended?' Vegeta wondered.

Piccolo unceremoniously ripped of fhis arm from the shoulder and let it begin to regenerate. "I would say we should take this chance to leave the Lookout, but if that other Android destroys the Lookout then Gohan and Goku will be trapped in there forever."

Vegeta scowled. "As much as I detest Kakarot such a fate wouldn't be proper. If he's going to die it's going to be at my hands."

"Father!" a voice called out.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked over there shoulder to see Trunks land on the Lookout alongside Android Eighteen.

Piccolo smiled. "Glad to see you're alright kid."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "I could say the same thing to you both."

Vegeta growled. "Great I take it we adopted another android stray?! Our current one is being pulverized."

True enough Sixteen was fighting a defensive fight against Twelve across the lookout. From the current exchange it was clear that Sixteen would not last much longer.

"It looks like the big guy would have the clear advantage, but the smaller android keeps using Goku's Kaioken attack, which is pushing the fight in his favor. However the Kaoiken from my understanding can only be maintained in short spurts and takes a huge toll on the users body."

Eighteen smirked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You boys stand back. I'll handle this...I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." she laughed as she winked at them, before she began to walk forward almost at a casual pace.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Android I will wipe that look off your face! Don't treat me like a child."

As Eighteen walked forward she waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah. I'll watch myself around the big 'Super' Saiyan." she laughed.

Piccolo grunted his own pride taking a hit. "Is she always like this?"

Trunks ran a hand across his face. "Only most of the time..." he admitted.

Sixteen landed with a grunt as his entire left side began to spark.

Twelve started to chuckle between heavy breaths. "Looks like your warranty has ran out."

"It must be a bitch not being able to sense me..." he heard a voice whisper behind him.

Twelve whirled around to find Eighteen standing there a single finger extended with a purple and green energy beam focused right between his eyes.

"Infinity Eraser Bullet" She yelled as the small pinpoint attack ripped through the Android's head, before exploding showering her and Sixteen in gore.

Eighteen's eye twitched in annoyance. "I really should have thought that through..." she groaned, before she glance down at Sixteen for a moment, a smile worked its way onto her face.

"You ok big guy?"

Sixteen simply nodded as he allowed for a small smile. "With some repairs I should be fine."

* * *

><p>Thirteen barked in laughter. "Boy I must admit it, while the notion is tempting...ya not gonna play me like a fiddle. I'll destroy you...absorb the Synthetic Eighteen and finish off any of the Earth's special forces. "<p>

Cell however cracked a small smile and didn't miss a step as he rested his hand on one of the nearby operating tables. "I'll admit to fight you in this form...you would likely destroy me. However strength isn't everything. His hand shifted ever so slightly and with it Thirteen began to convulse as he collapsed to one knee.

"What?! What is it this? " The Super Android growled.

Cell held up his hand revealing a remote. "You don't recognize this? you should I'm sure the part of you that is Seventeen does. I was curious what would happen if I pressed this switch. Since you absorbed his mechanical parts on a same level that you download new information to a computer...it seems like it still works to a degree. Perhaps it's a bit shy of shutting you off, but if you can't move it serves the same purpose to me."

"Now be a good boy and sit still while I greet my dear Eighteen. ." he chuckled as he strode forward and pressed the release switch on Eighteen's pod.

As the pod opened up the Blonde inside slowly opened her eyes. Immediately her sense of dread kicked in when she spotted the remnants of Seventeen's body lying only a few feet away from her, but what truly horrified her was the pair of ice blue eyes that stared at her hungrily. "W-who the hell are you?!.." she managed in the most confident tone she could manage. She might be fully synthetic, but the fear she felt was all too real.

Cell chuckled as he licked his lips slowly. "I'm your brother Eighteen. You are meant for a glorious purpose. In a few seconds you will be a part of me and know perfection."

The blonde eyes widened as she unconsciously took a step back and into the pod.

"Haha and where do you think you're going. Face it your outmatched and cornered. It's time you accept your existence.." he mused as his tail began to expand...

A scream could be heard for a few seconds, before it was cut short as inch by inch the android was sucked entirely into Cell's tail, before merging with his core. An Aura began to surround the creature as the walls began to shake as an enormous amount of energy was released. The entire lower lab was quickly disintegrated leaving only a crater in it's wake.

Thirteen made his way slowly to his feet as he shielded his eyes from the smoke that was still billowing up.

'Dammit...this ain't good at all. Only good that came outta this was the fact he went and blew that damn contraption up too.'

Thirteen flew up into the air and immediately took off as fast as he could. A lump caught in his throat however as he stopped in midair to see Cell in his perfect form floating there with his arms crossed.

"Now now Thirteen that was very rude. I don't recall saying you could leave." he said as a smirk pulled across his now more human like face.

The Lookout had calmed down considerably in the last hour, Mister Popo finally had come out of the Temple and much to his dismay found the Lookout in shambles. However he'd begun to work on cleaning up the debris while the rest of the Earth Special forces regathered and began recovering.

"It's fortunate you two showed up when you did." Piccolo mused as he looked between Trunks and Eighteen.

The Later was currently shouldering a wounded Sixteen.

"Well we've been fortunate everything consider- " Trunks stopped mid sentence as he and everyone on the Lookout seemed to feel the same sense of dread.

Trunk's face went white. "No...that couldn't be. Was that Cell? how did his power increase that much?"

"It's inconceivable...his power it dwarfs anything I've ever felt."

Piccolo frowned. "It's unlikely he managed to get this strong just by feeding on humans..."

"I can answer that..." a voice said as Android Eleven landed on the Lookout with Krillin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I swear we're adopting as many as we're killing." he muttered under his breath.

Trunks turned to regard the red haired woman a moment. "How is he generating so much power?"

The red head placed both of her hands on the back of her head. "Well..I guess the best way to explain this is to say when I was created the same lab was used to develop a Synthetic version of Android 17 and 18. I guess the doctor had the intention of these two sets merging at some point to create some sort of crazy powerful fighters. So my guess is that he absorbed your doppelganger instead of you." she mused as she glanced over at Eighteen.

Piccolo sighed. "So it means we've failed and that Cell has now obtained his perfect form. It would seem our only hope is that at least one of us can make some sort of headway in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and be strong enough to fight him. "

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "I can sense the creature fighting something, but I can't sense the other things power. Is this that Android 13? just how strong is that thing?"

Eleven tapped her chin. "I would say much weaker then Cell, but by comparison stronger then anyone here by a fairly large margin."

"Just wonderful" Vegeta spat as he turned and began heading towards the Temple.

"Wait father where are you going?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to wait by the door to that bloody chamber. Kakarot and his boy should be out in a few more hours."

Mister Popo who'd been busy stopped as he looked at the group. "If I may who amongst are you going in next. Remember only two of you may go in at a time."

"I'm going first!" Vegeta declared as he stopped and looked back at the group and the Genie.

Piccolo shrugged. "I suppose I'll go with Vegeta unless you want to go Trunks?"

Trunks shook his head. "No that's fine. You all go ahead. There's something I need to take care of first. I need to make a trip back to Capsule Corp." he said as he folded his arms.

Eleven blinked a couple of times, before she nudged Krillin. "I guess that just leaves you and me."

Krillin flushed. "Uh yeah...well I wasn't planning on actually using the chamber."

The Redhead eyed him a moment. "Why not?"

The human sighed. "Well between Androids,Saiyans, and Namekians...how much of difference can I possibly make? "

"Don't worry I'll whip you into shape!" she beamed as she rocked back and forth on her feet earning a confused look from Krillin.

'I don't know if I should be excited or terrified...'

Mister Popo bowed his head. "I suppose I"ll begin making some preparations in the mean time."

Without another word Vegeta continued towards the Temple, while Piccolo walked towards the edge of the lookout.

Eleven wordlessly grabbed Krillin's arm, before practically dragging him as she followed after Mister Popo . "Come on I bet that Genie has all sorts of food."

Trunks let out a sigh. "Well I guess I should go" he said as he turned and began to walk towards the edge of the lookout.

Eighteen eyed Sixteen a moment, before she glanced over her shoulder. "Trunks?"

The Half-Saiyan stopped as he looked back over his shoulder at her. He tried to keep a neutral face. "Yeah?"

"Could we come with you?...I was thinking your mother is the only person alive that I know of that can help Sixteen and if you want I could join you when you enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened for a moment, before he studied the burly android a moment. "Yeah from the sounds of it my father and the others owe you their life Sixteen. I'll just need a moment to explain things when we get there. The last time my mom saw an Android she was nearly blown up."

"Understandable..." The Giant android replied, before offering a hint of a smile.

* * *

><p>Thirteen's eyes narrowed. "Fine boy ya want a fight? I'll give ya one" he said as he held up his palm and fired a massive ki blast at point blank range.<p>

Cell didn't shield himself instead he let it him head on. An explosion followed and as the smoke cleared Thirteen began to shake as for the first time fear truly gripped him.

Cell emerged with burns and blood all over his body, but after a few seconds the injuries began to heal. "Huh I must say it's impressive that you can still hurt me. I thought I'd give you a chance to test your power while testing my own. I could absorb you right now and then I truly would have no competition, but that wouldn't be very sporting would it?...maybe what I'm looking for is a challenge, before I'm done with this world."

"What'ya mean?...you're looking for a challenge, before you destroy this planet?"

"Yes I suppose you could say that. What's the point in all this power if I have no one to test it on. I guess you could say my Saiyan genes are boiling for a good fight." a smirk pulled up at his lips.

"Thirteen...I will make a public announcement later today for the entire world to hear. In Ten days time I will host the Cell Games. Anyone is welcome to participate. I'll fight anyone in a one on one fight until either I'm defeated or there are no more challengers. Of course I invite you to come.."

"What's the catch?" Thirteen asked.

"Ah I'll let you know all the details as well as the rest of the world very soon, but you should know not participating would be unfortunate as your chances of survival will drop significantly."

Thirteen numbly nodded his head. "Understood..."

Cell smiled. "Ah I knew you would. Now keep your eyes peeled...I wouldn't want you to miss a single detail." he chuckled as he kicked off the ground and in an instant vanished as he soared upwards through the sky.

* * *

><p>"Mother I'm telling you that you have nothing to fear.." Trunks said quietly as he eyed Sixteen who laid stretched out on one of the operation tables and Eighteen who leaned against one of the walls with a bored expression.<p>

Bulma swallowed. "Fine...but if you're wrong and I get eaten or blasted by one of these androids...I swear I'll haunt you!" she hissed.

Trunks offered her a cheeky grin. "I thought you wanted to see them up close.."

Bulma instinctively reached out and grabbed his ear, before tugging it illiciting a grumble from the Half-Saiyan.

"Brat..."

"Oww that actually hurts..." he complained all the while ignoring the smirk he caught out of the corner of his eye by a certain blonde.

Bulma smiled as she released him. "Good then I trust you won't do it again. Now you and um...your lady friend step outside please. I need to concentrate." she mumbled as she tried her best to offer the two androids a smile.

Trunks chuckled as he made his way out of the room and into the hall with Eighteen directly behind him.

His eyes widened as he saw a TV monitor mounted on the wall.

Eighteen swallowed as she stared for a long moment as well. "Looks like we found Cell."

Trunks immediately reached for the remote and turned up the Volume.

"Citizens of the Earth. My name is Cell...most of you remember me as the monster of Ginger Town. I've since then undergone quite a few changes.." he mused a wide grin pulling at his features.

"Rather then wiping your planet out now...I've decided to be a bit more sporting. In ten days from now I will be hosting the first ever Cell Games. Many of you familiar with the Martial Arts will be familiar with the style of this tournament. These Cell games won't be very different. I will accept any challenges from anyone who believes themselves worthy to fight me one on one. The only difference and to make it more interesting...I will leave it up to you to decide who fights me first, but If I win I'm allowed to pick the next challenger. If that challenger is defeated the power returns to you and you may decide who should challenge me next. I think you get the concept...It will be up to my discretion with the fate of any losers. So bring only your best. I'll be waiting one hundred miles west of east city at ten in the morning. Good luck with your training.." he chuckled, before the feed cut to static.

"Damn him.." Trunks growled as he clenched his fists.

"It may be a good thing.." Eighteen mused as she leaned against him.

Trunks blinked as he looked at her face. "How so?"

"Think about it...it buys valuable time. At this rate we all could use that chamber twice and have plenty of time to prepare. This is the best case scenario we could have hoped for."

Trunks relaxed a bit. "I suppose you're right. It troubles me though how confident he is, but I guess we'll just have to shake his confidence.

"Trunks?"

The half-saiyan turned to see Bulma standing behind them leaning against the lab door.

"Yes ? is something wrong mom?" he asked as he tried to force a smile.

She shook her head. "Don't worry your large friend will be patched up in no time. I just wanted to tell you that despite the wear and tear the damage on Time Machine we salvaged is minimal. The primary systems are still intact, right now my technicians are replacing the glass and doing some basic repairs but since all the tech was still intact it should be capable of working again within a day or two?"

Trunk's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!...I thought maybe it was possible...but I figured it would take months if not years even with an intact machine."

Bulma smiled. "Normally it probably would, but like I said the vital systems are still intact the only real damages are on the outside and the glass. I just thought you should know."

Trunks swallowed deeply as he bowed his head. "Thankyou Mom.."

Eighteen who had been silent stared at the Half-Saiyan. 'He must be relieved at the prospect of going home...I suppose I can't blame him. But I can shake this heavy feeling, the thought of him leaving bothers me.' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Piccolo's face was stern as he stared down at the Earth below. "Cell has become so powerful now..." he murmured to himself as he cast a glance over his shoulder and towards the Temple.<p>

'Goku I hope for everyone's sake you and Gohan aren't slacking off in there. I'm not even sure if it's possible to defeat Cell now.' he gritted his teeth.

"Wow he looks tense..." Ele mumbled between chewing on a piece of jerky as she motioned over at Piccolo.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well Piccolo has always been a bit high-strung. I'm guessing that Cell reaching his final form has him on edge."

The Redhead shrugged. "No reason to worry over something like that. We can only prepare and hope it's enough."

Krillin blinked. "Why are you doing this? I mean wanting to help? Shouldn't you be on Cell's side or atleast hate all of us?"

The woman's normal air of blissfulness was replaced with a more serious expression. "You mean because I was created by Doctor Gero?...there's a reason why we weren't released with the others. We were given an imprint to hate all of you, but unlike The Synthetic versions or even the cyborgs he created I'm completely organic. It's easier to have control over machines then it is living beings hence why Gero died in such a way. When someone has free will it's hard to tell what they'll do. I choose to fight with you all instead of against you because I'm not interested in destroying this planet. I'm not sure what it is I want to do, I enjoy fighting...but only for sport."

Krillin stared at her a moment. "Uh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across like a jerk."

The Redhead's demeanor softened. "It's fine. I suppose I can't blame you for wondering that." she mused, before sticking out her tongue.

'She's sure is an odd one, but at least she's on our side.' Krillin mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Trunks found himself out on the balcony starring into the night sky, it was clear from his face that he had alot on his mind. His reverie was broken by footsteps behind him. He turned to see Eighteen standing there with a somewhat shy look on her face.<p>

"I'm sorry.." she murmured.

The Half-Saiyan blinked. "For what?..."

"For bothering you, I know you have alot on your mind. I just...wanted to know, do you plan on returning home when your Time Machine is fixed?"

Trunks regarded her a moment, before finally nodding. "Well...the way I figure it. We have enough time left that I should be able to return home and make sure everything is alright...or is aswell as it can be.." he frowned.

"Then...I come back finish training and help finish what was started here."

Eighteen studied him a long moment with those icy blue eyes, before she slid her hands into her jacket. "Well I...I just wanted to say that if you want some company..I'd like to join you."

Trunks' eyes widened. "But why? surely you could use the time to do some more training on your own. Why waste your time?"

The blonde pursed her lips as she adverted her gaze slightly a faint flush graced her cheeks. "You gave a piece of who I was back to me Trunks...I can tell this is important to you. I'd like to be there if you'll allow me." she said softly, before she finally met his incredulous gaze.

Trunks felt his chest catch, before a rare smile found it's way to his face. "I-I have to admit I'm afraid to go home, but I need to...I have to make sure my mom and any other survivors are still alive. If you're certain...I'd appreciate your company." he said as he stared down at the smaller woman.

Eighteen's more confident deamenor returned as a smirk found it's way on her lips. "Then it's settled. I'll join you for this field trip. " she chuckled , before she stretched one of her hands up and touched the Half-Saiyan's cheek. "Get some rest mister Super Saiyan, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." she mused with a grin, before she pulled away and with a twist of her hips made her way back into the Capsule Corp building.

Trunks found himself watching her as she departed with a glazed look. 'I can't tell if she's just teasing me or is being serious. It doesn't matter I have to stay focused. Too much is riding on what happens in the next ten days.' he thought to himself as he let out a pent up breath, before he turned away from the balcony as he headed towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later<strong>

On the Lookout Goku and Gohan had emerged just in time to hear about the Cell games as well. What was strange about them however was their demeanor, they seemed entirely calm, yet they were in their Super Saiyan state.

Goku blinked. "Woah...that Cell guy is really something else. I can't wait to fight him!" he laughed as he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"Oh dad..." Gohan sighed as he face palmed.

"Kakarot you've got a lot of explaining to do. Just what did you and the boy do in there?...why do you seem so calm while transformed? You don't seem to be exerting much effort at all."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well how do I explain it?...well you see Gohan and I worked on maintaining this form all the time even while asleep. Because of that we don't waste as much energy powering up and staying like this has made our reserves stronger."

Vegeta wordlessly turned as his eyes settled on Piccolo. "Namekian we're going now. I won't be beat by this clown and his son." he said as he turned and without another word began to make his way towards the chamber.

Piccolo smiled as he patted Gohan on the head. "Goku there's something you should know. With Kami gone we need a new Guardian. I was thinking you could travel to the New Namek and see if one of the Namekians there would be willing to come back to Earth?"

Goku offered his trademark grin. "You can count on me. Now you should probably go. Knowing Vegeta he won't be happy if you keep him waiting."

Piccolo laughed as he turned away. "Well unfortunately for him I don't care what he likes."

"Bye Mister Piccolo !" Gohan yelled as he waved as the Namekian that slowly vanished from sight.

Goku's eyes widened as he eyed Eleven standing next to Krillin.

He inched forward like a curious child. "Woah how strange. With That hair you look so familiar. Oh I'm Goku by the way" He exclaimed.

The Red head stared at the Saiyan a moment, before flashing a grin. "It should look similar considering I have some of your brother's DNA and even some of your own. I'm Ele by the way...technically Android Eleven, but I prefer Ele it sounds more like a name then a number." she laughed.

"Wow that's incredible" Goku exclaimed. "You don't look very much like a Robot...erm Android. You look like a Saiyan to me."

Ele rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Gosh I guess technically, I am a Saiyan...considering all my cells are from you and Raditz."

Goku grinned. "That's awesome, but if you have a lot of Raditz's DNA...that almost makes you my Niece right?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Heh and I guess that means we're cousins.." he chuckled.

The Red headed woman blinked a few times, before a wide grin spread across her face. "Well then Uncle why don't you and Gohan here tell me how you got so strong, maybe over some lunch?" she suggested as a gleeful look crossed her eyes.

At about the same time Goku and Gohan's stomachs growled.

"Yup you're definitely family." Goku laughed.

"Come on we'll tell you the whole story. Hopefully Mister Popo has plenty of food left."

Krillin just stood there a bit slack jawed. 'Wow how odd. First I get pummeled by this beautiful Saiyan Android then she saves me and now we're talking about food and training?...never a dull moment.'

"Krillin are you coming?" Ele asked as she glanced over at the monk who'd been quiet.

"Yeah come on Krillin I bet Mister Popo can make some of those dumplings you like so much." Goku grinned as he looked at his oldest friend.

"And you wouldn't want to disappoint Ele would ya?" Gohan asked beside him as offered Krillin a mischievous grin.

Krillin shot the preteen a glare, before patting his stomach. "Oh what the heck I'm starving too. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked into the white never ending oblivion as sweat poured off of his brow, he was currently resting on one knee as his entire body ached and he felt thoroughly exhausted.<p>

"Anything that fool can do I can surpass. I will not forever remain in his shadow. I refuse." he declared as he summoned all his strength to rise again and with a great deal of effort he transformed once more.

"Just you wait Kakarot...when I'm done the Prince of all Saiyans will be back on top once more."

Unlike Vegeta Piccolo sat in the midst of the infinite vast void mediating.

Since the pair had entered neither had said a word to each other and from the looks of it, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Goku sighed happily as he patted his stomach. "Oh boy that was great!"<p>

"You can say that again dad..." Gohan laughed as he finally sat his chopsticks down.

"I don't think I'll be able to move again..." Ele whined as she let out a deep yawn.

Krillin merely blinked as he looked at the two plates in front of him versus the towering stack of plates dispersed between the other three. "Jeez if all else fails I guess you could beat a Saiyan, by keeping them from eating for a day." he chuckled.

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe...but I think we'd just be grumpy."

"Maybe Vegeta doesn't eat enough..." Gohan remarked.

Krillin and Goku traded a look, before cracking up into laughter.

"You might be on to something Gohan! Just don't tell Vegeta that." Krillin smiled.

The group shared another laugh, before Goku bolted to his feet.

Krillin blinked. "What's wrong Goku?"

Gohan looked worried. "Is everything alright daddy?"

The Saiyan's expression was grim. "Bulma and the others at Capsule Corp are in trouble. I'll be back." he murmured before he raised two fingers to his forehead, before vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p>*Power Levels* As always these are only a means of comparison and are not meant as a canonical depiction.<p>

Perfect Cell (Full Power) ? (Base) 1,275,000,000

Android 18(Full Power) 820,000,000 (Base 510,000,000)

Android 11 335,000,000

Piccolo: 275,000,000

Vegeta 195,000,000

Trunks: (Full Power) 205,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Base) 475,000,000

Gohan: (Full Power) ? (Base) 500,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000


	9. Back to the Future

**Chapter 9: Back to the Future**

Bulma blinked a couple of times as she stared at the diagnostic of Sixteen in front of her. "Wow I'm glad I spotted that. That little sucker could have caused a lot of damage. She held her breath as she carefully began to remove the explosive device lodged within his chest. She let out a soft sigh, before the door creaked open slowly drawing her attention. She grumbled. "Didn't I tell you I needed..." she trailed off as she stared at the giant of man that stood in the doorway.

"W-who are you?" She sputtered as she inched backwards till her back was against the table Sixteen was laying on.

The figure raised a finger to his lips. "Thirteen's the name if ya must know. Ma'am if ya keep quiet I might not blow that pretty little head of yours off...if not...I can't make any promises."

Bulma shivered as she stared at the brute. He looked more then capable of carrying out that treat. "W-what do you want?"

"Heh simple stand aside. I've got business with Sixteen."

Thirteen's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sixteen's prone and still form. 'Perfect he's deactivated...Sixteen's power should give me the edge I need against Cell and then some.'

Bulma blinked as she glanced over her shoulder at Sixteen, before looking back at Thirteen. "What kind of Buisness?" she managed weakly.

"Let's just say Sixteen's power will give my own a jump start. Now move little lady or I'll paint the room with your innards."

Bulma bit her lower lip as she sucked in a deep breath as she deftly made to move as her finger brushed across Sixteen's on switch. She flicked it on, before immediately rolling under her desk.

"Foolish woman.." Thirteen grunted as held out his palm and began forming energy only to feel a blast collide into his face.

He merely frowned as he tilted his head to look at Thirteen who looked baffled out just how ineffective the attack was. All it had managed to do was blow a hole in the opposite wall, but not leave as much as a scratch was on Thirteen.

"Don't you find it sad just how pitiful you are now?"

Sixteen grunted as he swung one of his massive fists at the other android only to have it caught with ease.

"Boy I know ya can feel my strength. Ya know you're outta my league. Why bother resisting ? Just accept the inevitable. It's simpler that way."

Despite the situation Sixteen allowed a weak smile. "If I have learned anything from my time amongst humans...they will fight even a hopeless battle. At first I thought it was only illogical, but I see now that it is better to struggle then merely embrace fate."

Thirteen snorted. "Well if that ain't poetic...if not pointless. Now let's finish up here..." he said as he reached out and grabbed the other android by the throat.

The door behind him burst open as Trunks and Eighteen rushed into to see the current situation.

"Thirteen you bastard!" Trunks growled as Eighteen placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him slightly.

Thirteen growled. "Y'all are really startin to piss me off. With the next move I'll level this entire building...back down and let me have Android Sixteen and ya'll will live for now."

'He seems desperate. He could probably overpower us easy enough, why is he so worried...right Cell. I bet he's desperate to find a means to overpower him and Sixteen is his only ticket.' Trunks thought to himself.

Before anyone else could speak Sixteen bowed his head. "Please let him do it. While I do not wish to become part of him...I also do not wish for any harm to befall anyone here, because of me."

Bulma's eyes widened from where she was hidden. 'He really is a good.'

Trunks looked frustrated as he stared at the ground feeling ashamed that he felt so powerless to do anything.

Eighteen looked livid as bright bolts of electricity radiated off her body as she clenched her fists to the point her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"You'll pay for this Thirteen..."

Thirteen let out a dark chuckle. "Oh I very much doubt that...Now if you don't mind Sixteen. I don't have much time to waste.." he mused as he picked the red haired giant off the ground, a sick grin pulling on his lips only to cease as a figure appeared out of nowhere and rested his hand on Thirteen's shoulder.

Trunk's eyes widened as he recognize the familiar orange clad Saiyan.

"Goku?!"

Goku flashed a grin at the rest of the group, before his expression darkened. "So you're the one who's causing trouble. I'm going to give you this one chance to walk away."

Thirteen barked into laughter as he glanced over his shoulder. "So finally I come face to face with the great Goku. I'm not sure how you got in here...but I've got plenty of hostages here. I suggest ya back off unless ya want me to level this place."

Goku allowed a small smirk. "Well I guess that settles it...guys I'll be back."

Thirteen's eyes widened. "Wh-" he wasn't able to finish as he and Goku disappeared in a flash.

Eighteen's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?"

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "That was the instant transmission. I just hope Goku knows what he's dealing with. Are you alright mom?"

Bulma slowly peeked up from under the desk. "I-I think I need to sit down...I've had a bit too much excitement for one day. I think I'm going to grab Trunks and Bra and lay down." she exclaimed as she rose to her feet, before eying Sixteen a moment. "Thanks Sixteen. I would have been dead or worse. You're a good guy...or Android...or well you know what I mean.."

Sixteen smiled in return. "Thank you but I only did what I deemed was right."

Bulma allowed a smile as she slipped past him and briefly hugged her son, before slipping out of the room.

Eighteen sighed as she tucked a few hairs behind her ear. "Think Goku stands a chance?"

Trunks regarded her a moment. "Well Goku and Gohan certainly have changed a lot since their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I would say anything is possible."

"But to grow enough to fight Thirteen or even Cell...do you think it's possible?"

Trunks offered her an uneasy smile. "I have to believe it's possible. It's all that's keeping me going right now."

* * *

><p>Goku reappeared in the midst of a frozen Tundra miles from civilization.<p>

Thirteen growled as he whirled around to face Goku. "Boy you were already on my kill list, but ya just jumped up a few notches."

Goku narrowed his eyes as he studied the Android. "Good we'll have enough trouble dealing with just Cell. Removing you will make it easier for us to focus. Besides if we can't beat you then what chance do we have at Cell?"

Thirteen growled. "You little punk don't ya pretend that I'm some weak chump you can use for a test. Second to Cell I have no equal."

Goku took a deep breath. "Do you know why I chose this place out in the middle of nowhere?"

Thirteen scoffed. "I imagine to avoid getting any worthless humans killed."

Goku frowned. "For one no one on this planet is worthless...but what it means is that I can fight you at full power without holding back..." he said as he clenched his fists as his Golden Aura began to expand as the nearby ice formations and mountains began to shake. As he continued to channel more power his muscles bulged ever so slightly as his hair in a few places seemed to spike. At first Thirteen looked on with little to no reaction, but as Goku's power continued to grow his eyes grew wide till finally his mouth fell open. "No...It isn't possible."

Goku took a deep breath as his energy leveled off.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Goku teased as he slid into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Krillin blinked. "Holy cow! That's Goku. How in the world did he get so strong? It's like he's a new person."<p>

Gohan grinned. "Yeah that's dad alright. I'm not really sure how he found so much time to get stronger...I felt like he spent most of his time trying help me catch up."

"I can't wait to go into that Chamber!" Ele exclaimed exuberantly. "I bet we could get just as powerful with enough training!" she said with a fiery look in her eyes as she looked over at Krillin.

Krillin sweat dropped. 'Why do I get the feeling...I've bitten off more then I can chew?'

Gohan simply smiled. 'I bet everyone is feeling this fight. Even Cell...give him a good show dad. Let him see what we're made of.'

* * *

><p>Cell's tilted his head and stared past one of the large columns placed in his Arena and into the distance.<p>

A grin spread across his countenance. "Ah so this the power of Son Goku. How very interesting. This may make these games far more interesting then I had expected. Then again I have a few plans in mind of how I can do that anyway." he chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes more.

* * *

><p>As the dust settled Thirteen scoffed. "Well I'll give ya this boy. That was a nice display, but nothin more. I'll admit your power is impressive, but unlike yours...mine is unlimited."<p>

Goku remained quiet a moment, before a frowning. "Are we gonna fight or talk?"

Thirteen growled as he clenched his fists. "If it's fight ya want boy...it's a fight you'll get." he said as he clenched his fists, before he kicked off the ground and soared through the air. His first punch met air instead of the Saiyan, so did his following series of attacks. One by one his attacks seemed to miss the Saiyan by inches. And with every failed attack his frustration grew. Finally he ended the series of attacks as he pulled his leg back and attempted to plant his foot into Goku's side with a roundhouse kick only to feel a sharp pain as Goku planted his elbow in the back of his head causing the Android to come crashing down and plant the icy ground with a crunch.

Goku flipped backwards, before shifting back into his normal fighting stance. "You've got power in spades. Even without being able to sense your energy I can tell if you actually hit me you could really hurt me, but as it is...you're just too slow for me."

Thirteen flipped to his feet a look of indignant rage on his face. "That was just round one boy, don't ya be thinkin for a moment you've won. Like I said I can go forever...can you say the same?"

Goku chuckled. "No I guess you're right...but I guess it's fortunate for me that I won't let this go on for very long."

Thirteen snorted. "Just a bluff...nothin more boy.

Goku shook his head. "You're wrong. This fight was never about you. It's true I wanted to keep you from hurting anyone and be able to fight at full strength, but beyond that I wanted to send a message to Cell. To let him know he's next.."

* * *

><p>Bulma blinked wearily as she carried the twins one in each of her arms from her bedroom and towards the main living quarters. "Ugh...our sleeping schedule is ruined now guys."<p>

The lavender haired boy giggled, before his demeanor almost completely shifted as he stuck his lip out as his stomach growled. Bra on the other hand stretched out one of her chubby arms , before swatting at her brother eliciting a grumble from the boy as he stared back at his sister, before his lip began to tremble as tears filled his eyes. "Waaah!'

Bulma sighed. "You Saiyans. All about your fighting and it's alright Trunkie mommy is gonna get you guys something to eat. " without another word she made her way into the adjacent Kitchen only to nearly let out a scream as she saw Eighteen leaning against bar counter as she stared at the turned on microwave with a bored expression.

Bulma flushed as she watched the Android slowly glance over at her. "Um...my apologies. I...I didn't think anyone else would be up this late." She muttered.

Eighteen sighed. "You don't have to apologize. After getting woke up I don't think any of us could go back to sleep. Trunks is outside training in that gravity chamber right now. Thirteen got his blood boiling." she mused, before she noticed how nervous Bulma looked.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me. You have nothing to fear from me...perhaps other then burnt food." she grumbled as her eyes narrowed as she opened the microwave door only to frown more at the blackened contents.

Bulma stifled a giggle earning a look of irritation from the other woman.

"What is it?"

"It's just...I don't even know Androids could eat...and it's just funny because you're this all powerful being and yet you can't even cook macaroni without burning it."

The blonde grumbled a moment. "For your information I'm technically a Cyborg. I was once as human as you are...what did you think I just bought a change of batteries every so often or plugged myself into a wall socket?...it turns out though that basic human functions like this weren't a priority for Doctor Gero when he was remodeling me and my brother." she mused, before falling quiet.

Bulma actually felt a bit bad for her careless remark. Obviously there was more to this woman. "Hey I'm sorry for saying that. I tend to open my mouth, before thinking. I'll tell you what though.." she grabbed an oven mitt, before grabbing at the burnt Macaroni and dropping it into the disposal unit. She shifted her grasp on the two toddlers, before glancing over at Eighteen. "Here you hold them for me and I'll teach you how to cook.."

Lazuli's eyes widened as the two toddlers were hoisted towards her. She awkwardly glanced between the twins. The girl had a smirk on her face while the boy looked like he'd been crying.

Her eyes widened. 'Oh wow this is Trunks...this is incredibly awkward. I think I'd rather fight Cell then babysit...'

The blonde watched out of the corner of her eye as Bulma began to shuffle around the room.

Bra stared up at the Lazuli with wide eyes, before grinning as she reached up and pulled at the blonde's hair.

"Oww...stop that. " Eighteen grumbled as she narrowed her eyes a moment only for the toddler to stick out her lip as tears began to fill her eyes. Trunks on the other hand began to laugh clearly finding the whole situation amusing. Which only served to upset the girl more..

Eighteen looked horrified. "No please don't do that. Bulma what do I do with this thing? It looks upset."

Bulma nearly laughed as she looked over her shoulder a moment. "Just be gentle and reassure her...maybe hum that seems to calm her."

Eighteen frantically began trying to calm the child while she still watched Bulma out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bulma looked over her shoulder a moment as she paused in the midst of grabbing something from the pantry. "Sure go ahead."

"Do you think Trunks intends on returning to his own time for good...I mean once all this is over?"

Bulma allowed a tired smile as she sat something down on the counter. "If you're so curious why don't you just ask him? You don't seem like the type to mince words."

The blonde's lips twitched slightly. "It's complicated..." she mumbled a faint flush touching her cheeks as she let out a sigh as the girl in her arms finally ceased crying. While the boy looked like he was about to doze off.

Bulma's eyes widened, before she began to giggle. "Ah that's so adorable and sweet" she gushed.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The blue haired woman smirked. "Please you might be the strongest woman alive, but you're pretty transparent. Does he know that you like him?"

The blonde frowned. "I think he knows well enough. But it still doesn't change facts. I'm not sure he'll be able to come to terms with the fact that I look just like one of the two individuals responsible for killing just about everyone from his world."

Bulma let out a sigh as she opened the oven door. "Stranger things have happened. Piccolo use to be a monster and is now one of the good guys. Vegeta was even worse he killed billions and enjoyed it...though you don't see him laying waste to this planet do you? People can change, but beyond that you're not even this person that caused Trunks so much pain. You just happen to share her face." Bulma said as she walked towards the other woman and gently took the two children into her arms. "The Time Machine will be ready tomorrow. Why don't you go get Trunks from the Gravity Chamber and let him know that...and drag him back with you. Food should be ready by then."

Eighteen regarded the other woman a moment, before simply nodding. "Uhh...Thank you. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>"I'll teach ya to make light of me boy!" Thirteen yelled as he flew high up into the air, before raising his palms above his head. He began to form a massive ball of energy.<p>

Goku's eyes widened. 'Oh no...he's getting desperate. I have to act now." he thought as he pulled his hands back. "Ka...meh...ha...meh...Ha!" he yelled at the same time Thirteen hurled the giant red energy sphere towards him and the Earth.

The two attacks collided for a moment, before meeting in a gridlock.

"Better hold in there Goku...if ya slip everyone you know is about to be blown to hell and back." he barked in laughter.

Goku growled as the weight of the attack pushed him to one knee.

"No. I refuse to let it end this way. " he growled as his muscles bulged as a poured every ounce of energy he possessed into his attack as he rose back to a standing position.

"THIRTEEN! I gave you the chance to embrace peace. You did this to yourself. This is the fate of anyone who tries to hurt this planet. Disappear!" he cried as his attack began to force Thirteen's attack back at the large Android.

The hulking Android's eyes widened. "No...this isn't possible. How can you be generating this much power?..No...Noooo" he screamed as the attack enveloped him, before a giant explosion occurred that shook the entire planet a few moments, before subsiding.

As the smoke cleared Goku saw nothing remaining of the once fearsome Android. He wiped his brow as he powered down to his base Super Saiyan form.

'Cell...I hope you enjoyed that. Because Gohan will make that look like nothing.' he mused to himself as proud smirk found it's way to his face.

* * *

><p>Cell's eyes were closed though a smile worked it's way upon his lips.<p>

"Ah so finally I get the pleasure of meeting Son Goku in person." he mused as his eyes slowly opened as he turned to fully face the Saiyan.

Goku's expression was neutral as he seemed to be examining his adversary. "I guess you could say I've been looking forward to meeting you as well. I must admit you're even stronger then I imagined. "

Cell smiled. "But I know deep down in your blood a part of you enjoys the thrill...the idea of fighting someone as powerful as me, being pushed to the brink. Tell me that I'm wrong..."

Goku shook his head. "I'd be lying if I said that part of me wasn't excited, but I must admit I'm confused why you didn't just end all of us when you reached your perfect form? why both with theses games?"

Cell was quiet a moment. "Just like you...even at my own peril I crave a challenge a chance to pit my own power against another. While it's true I could have easily destroyed this planet and moved on...this seemed like a more entertaining decision, besides after that flashy display of yours ...It would seem I was right."

Goku laughed. "You got me there. While it's true I wanted to stop Thirteen...I wanted you to feel how much stronger I had become. "

Cell chuckled. "Well it would seem all the cards are on the table. I look forward to seeing how you and the others fare. For your sake and that of the Earth's...I do hope it's amusing."

"You can count on that and more. I'll see you soon Cell.." he said as he turned and without another word vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived within a blink of an eye.<p>

Goku hadn't stopped to rest yet, rather he'd already made a trip to the New Namek and fortunately had managed to recruit Dende as the Earth's next guardian. Vegeta had already emerged alongside Piccolo both radiating with new power, the Saiyan Prince had said next to nothing, before departing. Wasting no time Krillin found himself being dragged into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by the eccentric Saiyan girl. The Remaining warriors found themselves gathered offering words of encouragement for their new guardian.

"Dende you'll do great!" Gohan exclaimed as he clapped the boy on the shoulder, before glancing over at Piccolo and his father who stood a few feet away.

Gohan grinned while Piccolo spoke up.

"You'll be fine kid. Mister Popo will help you settle into your new role and I'll be around to help as well."

Dende's smile widened. "With your help I'm sure I won't let anyone down."

"Yup you're definitely in good hands Dende. We'd stay longer, but Gohan and I are gonna take Chi-Chi and home." Goku said as he flashed the kid a smile.

Piccolo raised a brow. "So I take it you're not going to take advantage of the Time Chamber again before the Cell games?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah. I for one have already used it once and honestly I think it might be for the best if we just rest...it's been so long since all of us have been able to be a family without worrying about the next big fight. I think we all need this."

"I see well then let us hope your training thus far has been enough. I guess I'll see you both in less then nine days from now."

Gohan took a step forward. "Uh Piccolo. Before we go...could I get a new uniform sort of like the one you have. After all you were my first teacher."

Piccolo grinned. "Sure kid. You'll certainly be sharper dressed then your father." he laughed as he held out his hand and in a flash Gohan was dressed in an outfit very similar to the Namekians.

"Not bad at all..." Piccolo chuckled.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes widened as he landed outside the Capsule Corp building.<p>

'What the bloody hell happened to the wall?' he wondered.

"Nice to see you too honey" a sarcastic voice said a few feet from the Prince.

Vegeta blinked as he turned and noticed Bulma standing next to him.

"Woman. Are our Children well? and what is the boy up to?"

Bulma allowed a smile. She realized when it came to the Prince she had to appreciate the subtle concern she occasionally received from him, it was as close to affection as he usually got. "Bra and Baby Trunks are doing well. Bra has given Eighteen all sorts of hell. It turns out she has a mischievous streak. Wonder where she got that?" she laughed as she rested a hand on her hip.

Vegeta while not pleased to hear the 'thing' was at his home allowed a smirk at the thought of his daughter causing the Android grief. "Good and the boy?"

Bulma sighed. "Trunks and Eighteen have been working on some extensive training in the Gravity Chamber since this morning. If it weren't for the racket I would have honestly thought they were using the privacy for something else." she giggled.

Vegeta's mouth hung open a moment. "And what would possibly possess you to say that?...do you ever think before opening your mouth?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward and poked the Saiyan's chest. "Listen here buddy. You might know fighting and war...but I know emotions and I know when see two people that are attracted to one another."

Vegeta scoffed. "Using the term people for an Android is a generous term don't you think?"

Bulma frowned. "Yeah I thought the same thing at first. I was actually scared of her and all of them...but it turns out she was once human. Seems like that sicko Gero turned her and her brother into what they are now. You should really pull your head out of your ass and give them a chance. They might surprise you. Their about to leave though."

Vegeta grunted. "What do you mean?"

Bulma sighed. "I've been up all night fixing an Android and tuning up a Time Machine. It seems like Trunks intends to make a trip back to the Future. I don't like it...but I guess I'm already getting attached." she began to prattle on.

Vegeta huff. "Let him do what he wants then." there was a brief pause, before he wrapped an arm around her waist, before pulling her body against his, earning a gasp from the blue haired woman.

"V-vegeta?!" she asked slightly surprised by his rare show of affection.

"I grow tired of talking about the boy and his robot companion. I've something else in mind..." he whispered low as he picked her up earning another surprised yelp as he strode into the building shutting the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

><p>Krillin let out a deep sigh as he sank into a large Bathtub.<p>

The months he'd spent with Ele in the Time Chamber had been interesting to say the least.

He'd struggled at first to keep up with her and rather then leaving him behind to train on her own...she'd spent a good majority of their first several months getting him caught up to her level. Or at least able to fight her on a more even playing field. In his base form he still was no match for her, however he'd begun to make a break through with the Kaioken attack. He'd slowly began to increase the duration he could maintain it as well as how far he could push it.

He didn't really know what to make of her. In reality this was the longest period he'd ever spent with a woman...Maron hardly counted.

Ele was surprisingly hard to gauge and to be honest he wasn't sure if she had any feelings for him or she just failed to understand normal human interaction. She was after all a very odd individual. However he'd come to the point of accepting that was who she was. What he found interesting was the fact that for intents and purposes she was a Saiyan woman. A fact that had been highlighted the first time she'd walked around naked without as much as batting an eye and he'd seen her tail...in a literal and figurative sense. It had been hard to sleep that night. Tonight wouldn't be much easier.

He sank a bit further so that only his nose was above the water as he began to close his eyes. He only stopped as the door opened and he nearly bolted up right as Ele walked in with nothing more then a small towel to cover her modesty, which in reality did very little to cover her voluptuous physique.

Krillin nearly sucked in a mouthful of hot water as his head shot up. "E-Ele?! What the heck are you doing in here?!"

The Red headed woman blinked at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bathe. The tub is big enough and it will be faster." she said matter of factly.

The former monk face vaulted. 'She has no shame at all. Then again when you look like that I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of.' he thought as his mouth hung open.

She folded her arms under her breasts as she stared at him. "Unless that's a problem?...I can just wait outside if you like?"

Krillin threw up his arms. "N-no it's fine. You just caught me off guard." he coughed.

"Y-you're more then welcome to join me."

Ele smiled. "Great because I'm so sore after our last bout of training. " she mused as she unceremoniously dropped her towel causing Krillin's face to turn redder then her hair. He immediately began to study one of the more interesting ceiling tiles as she slipped into the far side of the tub.

"Uhh well...I'm just glad that I've improved so much. I was afraid of holding you back." he muttered.

She sighed contently as she whipped her wet mane of hair back and forth a couple of times. "Krillin you should be proud of yourself. It means more for you to obtain the power you have. For Saiyans much of that comes naturally. You've earned every ounce of strength you have."

Krillin scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Well to be honest I get tired of feeling useless, I just want to be able to help my friends again. Once upon a time I was one of the strongest warriors on the planet. Now I feel like I'm just in the way" he mused as he finally dared a look in her direction and was thankful that he couldn't see anything below her neck.

"I imagine that must be hard for you. Feeling like nothing that you do will be able to close that gap. You know I've told you that I have a lot of data on all of you and your friends, but I think I find you the most interesting Krillin."

"Huh why me?" Krillin asked as he blinked a couple of times in quick succession.

"In the past you weren't the strongest. Maybe not even the smartest or even bravest...but your friends would have failed time and time again if you hadn't faced your fears and helped them."

Krillin actually blushed. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had actually spoke on his behalf like this. "I was a distraction at best most of the time." he muttered.

Ele shook her head as she floated forward her eyes serious. "No way. If it weren't for you and Piccolo's efforts Vegeta and Nappa would have finished with the Earth long before Goku arrived. You are the one who threw the spirit bomb that hit Vegeta and at your friend's request granted the Prince mercy. In fact I bet if it weren't for that Trunks would have never been born and would have never came back to this time and in return never changed the flow of history." she smirked slightly as she tilted her head to the side. "Guess you could say in a way that I owe you my life, because as I understand it...I didn't exist in Trunk's world."

Krillin stared at her like she'd grown another head. 'Most of the time she seems like such a bubbly airhead, but then she does or says something off the wall that catches me by surprise.'

"Heh well for one Gohan is the one who reflected that spirit bomb and I think you're giving me too much credit. As much as I hate it...no amount of training will change the fact that I'm the sidekick and Goku,Vegeta,Trunks, and Piccolo are the heroes."

Ele narrowed her eyes as she continued to float forward till she was within Krillin's personal space causing the poor man to sweat as his face flushed a deep red tint as he tried to keep his gaze level with her face and not the ample cleavage he could now make out of the corner of his eye.

"You need to stop doing that!" she said in a serious voice.

"D-doing what?!" he sputtered afraid that maybe she'd caught him starring.

"Doubting yourself. I won't put up with it anymore. When I'm done with you...you'll be no one's sidekick. Got it?"

Krillin who's face was practically on fire numbly nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Far to the North in the midst of an barren icy wasteland a long figure can be seen surveying a series of craters and damaged ice shelves. The man looked to be in his early to mid forties. He shivered as he shoved his hands into his thick coat as he continue to stride forward. "What in the world could have caused this?..." he wondered to himself only to stop in his tracks as he leaned down to pick up what appeared to be a truckers hat of some sort. 'How'd this get all the way out here? There isn't a major road for miles.' he thought to himself only to drop the hat as something else nearby caught his eye.<p>

Whatever cataclysmic event that had occurred here seemed to have loosened a buried ice shelf. As the man inched closer he began to notice a large silhouette inside the ice.

"Well I'll be. I might've made the discovery of the century..." he mused to himself as a pleased grin pulled at his features as reached out with his glove to brush the surface of the ice.

No sooner had he touched the surface, that a green glow began to radiate from the center, Illuminating what lay inside. The large human-like being inside stared outward with his intense black eyes.

The man who stared in wonder took an involuntary step backwards as cracks began to form along the surface of the ice shelf...

* * *

><p>"It's perfect...I can't believe it's already well enough to travel." Trunks marveled as he stared the time machine before him.<p>

"You're sure about this?" Lazuli asked as she inspected the Time Machine.

"Definitely. If you have any second thoughts you don't have to come.." Trunks said as she gazed over at the blonde.

She smirked. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

A smile pulled at Trunk's lips as he stared at the woman for a long moment. "Good truth be told...this is going to be hard. I'm not sure what we'll find there. Thank you Lazuli."

The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "Well let's not stand here all day."

Trunks hid a smile as he merely nodded, before he approached the Machine and opened the top and climbed up the side, before holding out his hand. "I hope you have a strong stomach. This takes some getting use to."

Eighteen smiled as she took the extended hand as she stepped into the Machine and took a seat next to the Half-Saiyan. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Trunk's expression grew a bit more serious. "Do you trust me Lazuli ?"

The blonde leaned over and placed a light kiss on the Half-Saiyan's cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't..."

A sincere smile touched Trunk's face as he reached out and lightly squeezed her hand. "Well we're in this together now." he took a deep breath, before he reached out and pressed a series of buttons. The machine began to hum, before it faded from sight.

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Perfect Cell (Full Power) ? (Base) 1,275,000,000

Android 18(Full Power) 820,000,000 (Base 510,000,000)

Android 11 335,000,000

Piccolo: 275,000,000

Vegeta 195,000,000

Trunks: (Full Power) 205,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Base) 475,000,000

Gohan: (Full Power) ? (Base) 500,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000


	10. The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Chapter 10: The Legendary Super Saiyan**

Cell's eyes widened.

"What is that power I feel?...it's incredible.." he murmured as he tilted his head to the side.

He closed his eyes a moment as he searched not only the memories he possessed but the information that both the Cyborg version of Seventeen and the Synthetic Version of Eighteen possessed. It took but a moment to place the signature. As he did so...his eyes grew even wider.

'Broly?...According to the information I received from absorbing Seventeen...he should be dead. In fact Eighteen is suppose to possess his DNA as well. I will have to watch this one closely...his true power is unknown.'

Goku and Gohan who sat side by side at the dinner table at their home at Mount Paozu both bolted upright.

"Gohan did you feel that?!"

Gohan numbly nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll never forget that power...it's Broly he's returned."

"W-what's a Broly? and can it not wait till after dinner?" Chi-Chi asked nervously.

Goku's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi...but this can't wait. Cell will be the least of our worries if Broly ends up destroying the planet first."

Gohan clenched his fists. "I'm ready dad!"

Goku nodded as he forced a smile for his wife. "I'll take care of Gohan...we'll be back soon. I promise." he said as he raised two fingers to his forehead as he reached out with his other hand to touch Gohan's shoulder.

A moment later the pair disappeared into the distance.

No sooner had the pair disappeared did the door open up and a voice with a distinct accent could be heard. "Ma'am...hope ya don't mind if I barge in. Hope you made enough for one more.." he chuckled.

Chi-Chi immediately slid into a defensive pose as she awaited the intruder to show himself. What she saw sent chills down her spine...

* * *

><p>Vegeta offered a crooked smile as he buried his mouth at the base of his mate's neck a moment, before whispering. "What happened to all your protests woman?"<p>

Bulma adjusted the blanket draped over her nude frame, before smirking. "Well my Prince I have to let you win occasionally. Lest I hurt your pride too much."

Vegeta's eyes widened as his mouth fell open. "Impossible..."

Bulma blinked. "Not really...I mean it's pretty easy to hurt your pride." she muttered.

Vegeta shook his head. "Not that woman..." he spat as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and immediately rose to his feet.

"What's wrong? Is it Cell or another android?" Bulma asked concern touching her voice as she watched him move across the room.

"A ghost from our past has returned. If it's not one thing...it's another. I swear this bloody planet is cursed." he growled as he reached for his armor, before looking back over his shoulder momentarily. "Don't leave the house woman and keep Bra in your sight at all time."

"The Legendary Super Saiyan has returned..."

The man shielded his eyes from the glow coming from ice shelf only to let out a scream as it shattered and the man inside tumbled forward onto the ground. He panted as he placed his palms flat on the ground.

Immediately the terrified human began to trip over his own feet as he took off as fast as he could.

The man winced as he reached up and touched his head, before he tried to tilt his head up to examine his surroundings.

"So you're alive after all?...I thought we put you down for good last time Broly." a voice said from a few feet away.

Broly tilted his head up to stare at Goku and Gohan who stood a few feet away.

"Broly?..." he whispered aloud his brow furrowing as he focused on the word.

"What does that mean?...is that my name?"

Goku's expression faltered. 'Is he serious?...Broly certainly isn't the type to feign memory loss. If he can't remember any of that...can we really fight him?...till he does something that warrants it?' he gritted his teeth as Gohan found his voice.

"Y-yes..your name is Broly. Tell us can you remember anything about how you ended up here? or who you are?"

The large Saiyan's brow furrowed once more. "...no I cannot. I only remember waking and feeling a great deal of pain in my head."

"Dad what should we do?..."

Goku frowned. "I don't know Gohan, but I can feel the others coming. We have to be careful. We might just be able to avoid a fight. The last thing we need is another fight with Cell still out there."

Gohan nodded. "Right..."

"I was a monster then?" Broly mused as he bowed his head absorbing the information he'd gained from Goku and his boy.

Goku offered him a sympathetic look. "Yes you may have ruined many lives, but no one is beyond redemption. Heck most of my friends and allies were once much like you were before. You have so much strength Broly. You could use it to protect rather then destroy. It's ultimately up to you though...it's your choice. "

"I'm not sure who I am...Goku." he said testing the other man's name a moment, before pausing. "None of this means anything to me yet. It's just a name. I need time to think about all of this. To decide who I want to be going forward. "

"Um ...if you decide you want to help...there's a creature that's threatening this planet. In about seven or eight days he'll destroy the planet if we can't stop him. We could really use your help."

The tall Saiyan regarded the boy a moment. "I'll keep that in mind. Now if you don't mind...I need some time to think." he said as he slowly lifted off the ground and without another word took towards the sky.

Goku let out a sigh of relief as he looked over at his son. "Well that could have gone worse..."

"We still don't know what he'll do dad. He could snap at any moment."

"You're right...but we're going to give him a chance."

"And precisely who are we giving a chance Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a scowl as he landed a few feet away.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well...I'm sure you sensed Broly too huh?...Well he seemed different."

"Yeah it was strange. He didn't even know his name." Gohan mused.

"And you believed him?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Well yeah. I mean come on Vegeta. We both know Broly isn't the type to attempt deception. The Broly we fought could barely say anything other then my Saiyan name over and over again. This one seems like a blank slate. I told him we could use his help and he said he'd think it over."

Vegeta growled. "Look Kakarot...if you're wrong this on all of us. So you'd best be right or you're next after Broly."

"Uh Vegeta can't we save all that for Cell? I mean he's the real threat right now."

Gohan sighed as he looked between his father and Vegeta. 'Some things never change' he mused.

"I'll destroy Cell with my own two hands. I had a glimpse of his power before and I'm not worried about that cretin now."

"You should be.." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

"And why is that Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked through a scowl

"Well even though Cell like us enjoys a good fight he's way too confident about this. I mean he's even willing to fight us all back to back without breaks in addition to giving us more time to prepare. He's giving us every advantage. I don't think it's just arrogance. From his perspective he probably doesn't expect to find an equal. Which means he must be hiding some of his strength"

"If that is what he believes then he is an idiot. I don't have time to waste talking. I won't be made a fool." Vegeta spat as he kicked off the ground as he took skyward.

"Ms. Bulma I thank you for your efforts. " Sixteen said as he looked down at the blue haired woman.

Bulma allowed a tired smile. "It's no big deal big guy. Just Promise me you'll continue to be one of the good guys." she said as she gently rocked Bra who slept in her arms.

Sixteen offered her a smile. "Yes. I do not wish any harm to befall this planet...I would see the damage my kind has done be undone."

"Well you'll get your chance soon enough...I just hope we don't have to lose anyone else." She murmured as her expression grew somber.

Sixteen's narrowed his eyes. "You have my word. I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

Bulma reached out and patted the giant's arm. "I'm sure you will. But for now take it easy big guy. I'm going to take this one to bed."

Sixteen once more allowed a smile as he stared down at the small baby in her arms. "Goodnight Miss Bulma."

Bulma smiled as she turned and made her way towards the door leading out of the lab. "Goodnight Sixteen."

Krillin let out a deep breath as he was the first to step out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Physically he looked much the same, save his hair now being a few inches longer and he seemed to have put on about twenty pounds of muscle. "It's good to be back.." he mused as he glanced over his shoulder at the Red head that followed behind him.

Ele hadn't changed at all at least physically. Though her Gi was shredded so bad that her modesty was barely covered. "Yeah that white oblivion grows old after a while." she mused as she folded her arms across her chest.

Krillin blinked as he looked around only noticing Piccolo and Dende on the lookout.

"Huh gotta say I was expecting Trunks and Eighteen to be waiting for us to come out." he mused.

Piccolo's ear twitched as he looked over his shoulder. "They'll be here eventually. It seems their preoccupied at the moment."

Ele caught up with Krillin, before peering around. "Anything interesting or bad happen while we were away?"

"Hm you could say that. Listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself." he grunted.

Dende offered the pair a smile. "You'll have to excuse Piccolo it's be a tense day."

Piccolo offered a grunt in response. "For starters Thirteen has been dealt with...but just as we solve one problem another rears it's head. Broly has returned...it seems he was in a form of stasis, but very much alive. "

Ele's eyes widened. "It seems awfully quiet for the Legendary Super Saiyan to be down there."

Krillin shivered. "Aw man can't we ever catch a break?...but yeah she has a point. Has he already been dealt with?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No it seems like Broly has no recollection of his former life and Goku being Goku is hoping he'll become one the good guys."

"Well...as crazy as it might be...it wouldn't be the first time eh Piccolo?" Krillin said with a halfhearted smile.

Piccolo's eye twitched as he regarded the human a moment. "Maybe...but this is the worst possible time if this doesn't go our way."

Broly found himself in the midst of a large barren wasteland.

He didn't know why, but enjoyed the solitude. He still wasn't sure of who he was, but he couldn't imagine he'd ever been very social.

Wordlessly he landed on a small mesa as he stared into the distance. He replayed what he'd been told by Goku and Gohan.

He now knew who he use to be, even if he couldn't remember all of it for himself. The question was...would he continue to be that same person now or someone different?

His reverie was broken by a voice behind him.

"Hmm I must say you're not nearly as large as I'd imagined."

Broly turned only to come face to face with a strange green alien-like creature. The being for all intents and purposes had many human like features, but between the crown on his head, the pair of black wings and tail that was affixed between the wings it was apparent this being was far from human. "If you and I have history...you'll have to excuse me. I don't remember much of anything at the moment." he mused. "I'd prefer to be left alone now.." he grunted as he turned away.

Cell's eyes widened a devilish grin pulled at his features. "I'm afraid I didn't come out this far merely to talk. You are a unique specimen. You could even prove dangerous to me in the future...but your energy will propel me to new heights." he whispered as he slowly extended his tail. "You will become part of my perfection..." he purred as he lashed his tail outward.

Broly caught the movement almost to late as he weaved out of the way only to be hit in the face by the tip of Cell's Tail and be sent hurtling into the distance.

Cell chuckled. "Come on now. Is this all that the Legendary Super Saiyan can do?...I'm going to gobble you up."

Broly slowly rose to his feet as he wiped some blood that trickled from his lip. As he cleared the blood a smirk appeared on his features. "You must be the creature the others spoke of. I might not know what I am now...but maybe I'll find a few answers after I've ripped that tail of yours off." he said as he clenched his fists a a golden aura exploded around him as he went into his base Super Saiyan form.

Cell laughed. "If that's all you have...this fight will be over before it begins.."

Goku tensed immediately as he and Gohan appeared once more at Mount Paozu. He wasn't sure why, but he could feel that something was amiss. This feeling began to grow as the pair approached the front door only to see it standing wide open.

"Gohan...be ready. Something's not right." He whispered.

The Preteen nodded as he followed his father into the living room. Nothing seemed out of place, however it wouldn't take long to discern the source of their uneasy feeling as they saw Chi-Chi sitting at the dinner table with a distressed look on her face. The woman looked frazzled and her eyes looked red as if she'd been crying.

Footsteps soon followed as a hulking figure stepped into view, before resting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Glad y'all could make it back. Food was startin to get cold.." he chuckled as he lifted his head.

There Thirteen stood. Well most of him anyways. The Android was now without his hat and looked even more sinister as his left side of his body looked to be stripped of flesh as the only thing that could be seen was his Synthetic parts and his left eye was now just a glowing red orb in a metal socket.

Goku clenched his fists as he glared murderously at the Android.

"But how?...that last attack of mine should have destroyed you."

Thirteen chuckled. "Ya right boy...in fact it nearly did. If wasn't for the parts I siphoned from Android 19's remains I would be. Ya see though at the last moment I ended up absorbing the attack, before I could be completely destroyed. Though even with that I barely managed to survive and since you couldn't sense me I decided to roll over and play dead." he chuckled as he ran his fleshless hand through Chi-Chi's hair.

Gohan gritted his teeth. "Don't you touch her!" he growled.

"Such fire. Must be your boy." he chuckled as he lifted his hand away from Chi-Chi's head.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Thirteen they've done nothing to you. Let them go. It's me you want right? I'm the one you really want dead."

Thirteen flashed a crooked grin. "Ya got me there. Now I don't see why we can't be gentlemen about this. I don't need a hostage. Tell you what I'll let them go...but your boy is gonna have to do something for me."

Goku's eyes widened. "What ? Why Gohan?"

"No please leave Gohan out of this!" Chi-Chi cried.

"Mom...dad it's alright. What do you want from me?" Gohan spat as he glared at the Android.

The Android's unnatural grin grew wider. "Simple kill your father or I'll kill these two. And Goku don't you get any ideas about using that little teleporting technique of yours. My trigger finger is itchin...I wouldn't gamble their lives on you being faster."

Goku's eyes grew wide, before he slightly bowed his head as he took a deep breath.

"Gohan...you have to do it. For your mother.

Gohan felt his chest catch as tears began to fill his eyes. "B-but dad...I can't. There's no guarantee this guy will let her go...and I-I can't kill you.." he said his voice cracking at the end.

"Tick Toc...times running out." he chuckled as he held out his palm and it began to glow. "What's it gonna be boy?"

Goku clenched his fists. "Gohan do it! It's a chance we have to take! Trust me." he yelled.

The blonde haired Half-Saiyan let out a cry of anguish as he lifted his right arm and began to channel energy. "Father forgive me..."

Dende's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Krillin blinked. "Ah...I don't like the sound of that. What's going on Dende?"

The Namekian looked up at the former monk, before his lips pulled into the frown. "The Legendary Saiyanis being attacked by Cell."

Krillin paled, before he laughed nervously. "Well I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but it sounds like Cell or Broly would do us a favor if they killed the other."

Dende shook his head. "If it were only that simple I wouldn't be so worried...but Cell at the moment holds the clear advantage. It seems like Broly doesn't remember how to use his full power...but I don't think Cell intends to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked as he blinked a couple of times.

"He means to absorb him right?" Ele asked as she stared at the Namekian boy.

Dende slowly nodded his head. "Yes I believe so..."

Realization dawned on Krillin. "Oh Kami...we're already in over our heads. If Cell gets Broly..."

"We're doomed." Piccolo finished.

Dended grimly nodded. "He's right and to make matters worse I sense that Goku and Gohan have their hands full elsewhere. I can feel their emotions in a chaotic state and their powerlevels rising. "

"Dammit can't we ever catch a break?" Krillin growled as he clenched his fists.

"We have to go. We have to stop Cell from getting Broly...if he does nothing else will matter." Ele said as she lifted off the lookout.

Piccolo ripped his turban and cloak off, before dropping both articles to the ground. "She's right. Cell's games be damned. We fight or we die. You two go for Broly. I have a bad feeling about what's happening with Goku and Gohan. I can sense Vegeta heading towards Cell. Back him up...I'll head that way as soon as I know the others are alright. "

Krillin sputtered as he watched the pair jet into the sky in opposite directions. "I swear I'm getting to old for this..." he grumbled as he ran, before kicking off the side of the lookout as he sprang into the air after the other two.

* * *

><p>Broly let out a growl as he pushed himself up off the ground once more.<p>

Cell chuckled. "Well your power must have been exaggerated, but you certainly can take a punch." He mused as he dove through the air, before delivering a round house kick to the side of the Tall Saiyan's face.

Broly's head tilted to the side a moment, before his hand reached out and grabbed at Cell's leg.

A rush of energy surrounded the Saiyan as for a moment his power skyrocketed as he lifted Cell up and hurled him into a nearby mesa crushing the formation with ease.

A few moments passed, before the debris exploded and Cell drifted skyward his arms crossed. 'His energy is back to where it was before, but for a moment...I felt his power spike. It may be wise to finish this, before he manages to tap into that strength once more. Besides it's only a matter of time till some of the Earth's special forces make themselves known.' he mused to himself as he tapped into some of his reserves as he appeared in front of Broly, before burying his fist into the Saiyan's gut.

The Saiyan eyes went white as he staggered back a few feet as he choked for air. Cell's cool demeanor returned as he lashed his tail out, before constricting it around Broly's neck as he lifted the Saiyan off the ground. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm a bit pressed for time or otherwise we'd play longer.." he chuckled as he began to throw body shot after body shot into the Saiyan's core, before dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. "I trust there will be no more protests?"

Broly growled as he tried to find the strength to rise once more, but ultimately couldn't. 'I can feel an even greater power within...but I can't seem to harness it. Perhaps if I was a monster this is a fitting end...to be beaten by another of my kind.' he thought as he stared up as he watched Cell's tail expand and prepare to ensnare him.

However before he could manage to do so, a golden blur appeared in the form of Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince planted his foot into the Android's cheek sending him flying into the distance.

Vegeta frowned as he cast a look over his shoulder. "Looks like Kakkarot was right. You're not the same Broly. You're much weaker."

Broly twitched something about the name Kakkarot made him furious. Which gave him the strength to at least rise to his feet once more. "I don't know who you are, but perhaps you should focus more on him and less about me..." he spat as he wipe some blood from his face.

Vegeta scowled as he tilted his head as he settled his gaze on Cell who could now be seen walking forward at a normal gait. He lifted a single brow as he studied Vegeta who's frame was now rippling in muscles, his Aura was exuding an abundant amount of energy. "Hmm Vegeta. Nothing in my data would suggest you could be this strong. How very interesting."

A smirk worked it's way upon the Prince's visage. "You've yet to see what I'm truly capable of Cell. You might as well cancel your games now, because when I'm done with you...there won't be anything left that you can scrape off the ground."

Cell regarded the Saiyan a moment, before chuckling. "Ah Vegeta. I'd be willing to bet that I could beat you with only half of my strength."

Vegeta growled. "Bluff all you like. It makes no difference to me. The truth will come out soon enough."

Cell smiled. "Ah yes I suppose it will..."

* * *

><p>Gohan's resulting blast hit it's intended target as the blast put a hole in Goku's chest about two inches in diameter. Goku coughed up blood as he fell backwards his eyes glazing over as he began to fight unconsciousness.<p>

"Well if tha' don't beat all I ever seen." Thirteen cracked up in laughter as he left his hostage as he strode forward.

"Surprised ya actually did it, Looks like ya couldn't see it through though. Least not all the way. So instead of killin ya dad ya left him to bleed to death." he chortled as stepped past Gohan who's face was filled with tears.

"Guess I should thank'ya though. I did want the pleasure of killin him myself." he laughed as he took a step forward and placed his foot on Goku's throat.

* * *

><p>Vegeta panted as swung time and time again only meeting air instead of flesh. 'Blast him...he's too damn fast.'<p>

"What happened Vegeta?! I thought you were going to show me some great power? instead you've only swatted at air for the last ten minutes." Cell laughed as he folded his arms.

"Damn you Cell! I swear when I get my hands on you...I'll crush you into oblivion!"

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince scowled as he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Krillin and Ele land in front of Broly.

"You two stay out of my way. I don't need your help to deal with this cretin." he mused as his former smirk returned as he crossed his arms as he stared at Cell.

Ele's eyes widened. "But Vegeta you're no-" he felt a hand on her shoulder silencing her as Krillin glanced at her, before shaking his head.

"But Krillin. I can feel their energy there's no way that Cell is using his full power and he's already stronger then Vegeta.." she whispered.

Krillin's lips pulled into fine line. "Vegeta's pride is at a all time high. He wants to prove that he's the strongest amongst us again. He can't let it go...I bet he feels unstoppable with his new power."

The Red head stared at him for a long moment. "How do you know what's going on in his head?"

Krillin offered her a sad smile. "Because I've been there. Not so much with my pride, but being desperate to prove my existence. It's hard to watch your former rival surpass you and leave you behind."

Ele was quiet for a moment. "I think I understand. Let's hope I'm wrong."

Broly regarded the pair a moment, before looking at Vegeta and finally Cell. 'These people are interesting. It's clear they don't trust me...but yet their putting their lives on the line to defend me. "If I could use my full power...If I could remember how to tap into it...I could help your friend."

Krillin blinked as he looked over his shoulder. "Huh you really don't remember anything do you?...Though we could sure use that strength now." he mused.

Broly's brow furrowed. "I can feel the strength...but I can't seem to release it."

"Then lets hope Vegeta knows what he's doing..." Krillin said as he turned his attention back to the exchange.

"And let's hope Piccolo's decision to go to Goku and Gohan was a wise one."

* * *

><p>Gohan began to shake as all he could see was himself killing his father over and over again. He could make out his mother sobbing a few feet away. Everything began to grow numb, before the numbness began to be replaced by something else. Something much deeper and darker. A white hot rage filled his veins. His head tilted to the side as he finally snapped to reality as he watched Thirteen continue to snuff out his father's life. He reached out his arm his hand clenching as a tendril of lightning coursed through his entire frame.<p>

"Stop it..." he bellowed earning a look from Thirteen who merely looked amused.

"Boy I'll stop when your father has finished choking on his own blood. Heh and from the looks of it...that'll be soon."

Gohan began to tremble almost as if he was having a seizure the lightning around him grew more intense as his hair began to stand on end and spike. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH" he roared as he held out one of his palms.

The gale like wind shot out from his body and hit the Hulking Android sending him flying through one of the walls of the small home and out into the yard beyond.

Thirteen found himself shaking as he staggered to his feet. 'What the hell was that? that was just the boy's energy?...but that's impossible.' he thought as he watched as the dust from the wrecked wall cleared and Gohan came stalking outward towards him a vicious look on his face.

"What are you boy?!" Thirteen sputtered as he took an unconsciousness step back as Gohan continued to gain on him.

"My father gave you a chance to walk away. I begged you to stop this, but you don't care about anyone other then yourself and causing pain. I can never forgive you. I'm going to destroy you..." he said in a much deeper tone.

* * *

><p>"Goku..." Piccolo whispered to himself as he felt his former enemy turned comrade's power level take a nose dive and continue to fade. "Hold on just a bit longer..."<p>

When he'd left the Lookout he'd originally intended to follow the others and go after Cell, but a voice perhaps in the back of his head perhaps some shred of Kami's wisdom told him that Goku and Gohan might need him more.

His eyes grew wider as he felt a familiar signature skyrocket. 'Is that Gohan?...it's incredible. I've never felt so much energy in my entire life. Gohan you're no longer a boy I can't believe it, but you've now surpassed us all. '

'I almost pity whomever managed to bring this side out of you...almost.' he mused to himself as he narrowed his eyes as he could see the Mountains surrounding Mount Paozu in the distance.

"Dammit Goku. Don't you dare check out on us now.."

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Perfect Cell (Full Power) ? (Base) 1,275,000,000

Android 18(Full Power) 820,000,000 (Base 510,000,000)

Android 11 535,000,000

Piccolo: 495,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Base) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Power) 205,000,000

Krillin: 130,000,000 Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Base) 475,000,000

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Base) 500,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 LSS ?


	11. Dark Horizons

**Chapter 11: Dark Horizons**

The top of the Time Machine slowly opened revealing a ruined complex with a devasted city surrounding it. Only silence prevailed through the air, before Trunks slowly leaped down, before looking around, his face was blank.

"Trunks...where are we?" Lazuli asked as she landed next to him, before glancing around.

The Half-Saiyan slowly tilted his head to look at her with a pained expression. "This is Capsule Corp and West City or at least what's left of it."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror. 'I never realized just how bad it was here..' She swallowed slowly as she gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

Trunks closed his eyes a moment. "Approxtimately three years. I had no idea that I wouldn't be able to r-" his voice caught as a sound could be heard from the ruined Capsule Corp building. The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened as he began to dash off towards the building.

"Wait Trunks!" Lazuli called out as she watched him sprint towards the house. She slowly lowered her hand as she cast a look once more at the city around her. "How could anyone do this?" she whispered to herself, before she floated off the ground, before following after Trunks.

When she finally caught up to the man he was knelt down at the top of one of the stairs clutching a broken picture frame against his chest as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Gohan...I'm so sorry. I just...I can't do this anymore. The running the fighting...what if this is how everything is suppose to be? even with everything I know...I still can't stop Gero's madness." he growled as he clutched the frame tightly.

The blonde stared at the man in front of her in shock. She'd never seen Trunks so vulnerable before. She felt an ache in her chest. It pained her to see him like this. She silently stepped forward, before wrapping her arms around the man from behind. "Trunks you're not alone. I'm here for you." she whispered softly.

The Half-Saiyan stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into her embrace as he slowly lowered the frame in his hands, before dropping it on the ground. "I'm sorry...I've tried to shut all of this out for so long. It just hit me hard." he mumbled.

"It's alright Trunks. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I knew you'd been through alot, but I never imagined to see the Earth like this." she whispered as her gaze lowered as she stared at the picture frame on the ground. In it she saw a younger Trunks perhaps fourteen years old standing next to a man that greatly resembled Goku. She could only imagine that the person she was looking at must have been Gohan."

Trunks shivered as he slowly rose to his feet. "Do you feel that?" he asked his throat catching.

The blonde's eyes widened as she tried to extend her senses. "I-I...no I don't feel anything.." she admitted.

"...Exactly there's nothing here. I can't sense any life left...it's all gone.." he murmurred as he clenched one of his fists.

Lazuli opened her mouth only to shut it as she couldn't thinking of anything to say to comfort the Half-Saiyan.

All of the sudden Trunks heard a voice speaking to him, he tensed before his body went rigid as he recognized the man's voice.

"Trunks? Can you hear me?...It's good to see you again. I promise you're not going crazy I'm communicating to you through King Kai."

"Gohan?" Trunks managed weakly.

Lazuli blinked. "What's wrong Trunks?..." she asked as she stared at him with concern etched on her face.

Trunks swallowed. "It's my master...he's speaking to me, through one of the Kai's..."

"Gohan is that really you?"

The blonde blinked as she canted her head to the side curiously. 'Looks like he's just talking to himself...maybe coming back here was a mistake.'

"Yeah kiddo it's me. Heh I guess I can't call you a kid anymore...you've done alot of growing since the last time I saw you, but unfortunately we don't have time to catch up. I know how you must feel, but this timeline is doomed."

"The androids?...they finally killed everyone on Earth and are wreaking havoc elsewhere?" Trunks asked with a pained look on his face.

"I wish it were only that simple. A creature named Cell appeared. Apparently he's an android of some sort as well. He absorbed the other two and extinguished the rest of the planet's population."

"Damn Cell! I should have been here...now that monster will end up destroying this timeline and the other one!"

"Trunks I don't know what has happened in the other timeline, but if there is even a chance...you have to go back and fight. "

"And what about this timeline? This is my home Gohan!"

Gohan sighed. "Trunks there is no future here. When Cell finished with the Earth he continued to move planet to planet. He's been systimatically absorbing the strongest fighters in the galaxy while laying waste to planets in his path. He has become so powerful that not even the kais combined can stop him. Your mother did the right thing...if you had stayed here...you would have only been one more casuality. So please for all of us who have passed...go and live and make sure another timeline doesn't end like this."

Trunks crumpled to one knee. "I'll...I'll do everything I can..." he managed hoarsely as he fought back more tears as Gohan's voice faded away.

Lazuli regarded the Half-Saiyan sadly. She knelt down till she was on his level. "What did he say Trunks?"

Trunks left out deep breath as he slowly rose to his feet. "Cell emerged in this world too. He absorbed you and your brother...wiped out the rest of the people on the planet and has been absorbing and slaughtering other planets since then. Gohan told me that his power has become too much for anyone in the galaxy to handle...he wants me to return to the other timeline...and make sure that Cell is stopped on Earth.

Lazuli reached out and rested a hand on his arm for a moment. "Cell may still be alive, but a lot has changed from this timeline. History doesn't have to repeat itself. We can stop him Trunks."

Trunks looked up as he stared into her eyes for a long moment, before he took her hand into his and offered a gentle squeeze. "Thankyou Zuli. I think it's time we head back...there's nothing left for us here.." he said softly as he bent down to pick up the small picture frame, before he made his way towards the nearby stairs.

* * *

><p>"That power...who could that be?..." Cell asked his own fear betraying his voice.<p>

Vegeta coughed some blood up his own eyes widening as he felt the surge of power in the distance. "Gohan?!...but that is madness. How could a boy be that strong?"

'Goku's son?...but that's impossible. His power...it even surpasses my own. I cannot afford to underestimate these warriors. I should finish this now.' he thought as he kneed Vegeta in the gut, before backhanding him sending him spiraling into a large Mesa.

Vegeta coughed up some more blood as his Super Saiyan began to recede as his hair reverted back to it's black tint.

* * *

><p>Krillin gritted his teeth. "I don't know what's going on over there, but that's definitely Gohan. Maybe Piccolo was right to head that way."<p>

Ele frowned. "Krillin we should leave. If Cell get's Broly we really won't stand a chance and at this rate it looks like Vegeta will only buy us a few more minutes."

Krillin's brow furrowed. While he didn't like the Saiyan Prince...could he really just abandon him to this fate?

"...I can't. While I don't like Vegeta...he's become a comrade. I can't just turn my back on him like that."

Broly floated forward. "Then we should devise a plan together."

Ele frowned, but bowed her head. "Fine. Krillin can you catch him with your Solar Flair? In the meantime Broly you grab Vegeta and take off after Krillin."

Krillin blinked. "What about you?"

"I'm going to try and get a few shots in and keep him from chasing after us."

"No way. There has to be a better plan." Krillin insisted.

Ele shook her head. "There's no time. We go now!" she said as she kicked off the Mesa they were standing on, before rocketing forward through the air.

Broly followed suit, while Krillin sucked in a deep breath, before following suite.

Cell chuckled as he slowly lifted Vegeta off the ground with his tail. "Ah Vegeta. Where has your pride gone now?"

Vegeta sneered as he lifted his head, before spitting at Cell who merely frowned, before slamming his fist into Vegeta's gut causing the Saiyan to gasp for breath as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Cell dropped the Saiyan, before holding out his hand. "I would absorb you Vegeta, but quite frankly I think I have enough of you in my design already." he chuckled only to stop as he caught a silhouette above him.

He tilted his head only for his eyes to widen as he saw Krillin's maneuver too late. "Solar Flair!"

"Now Broly!"

Broly flung himself forward picking the Saiyan Prince off the ground like a rag doll, before he kicked up into the air after Krillin.

The former monk looked back a look of worry etched on his face as he watched Ele prepare to strike.

"Saturday Crush!" Ele Yelled as she hurled an over the head ball of energy at Cell.

Cell while still blinded sensed the incoming energy and merely raised his arms over his head bracing himself as the attack pushed him back a few feet, before he kicked the ball of energy skyward.

Ele sucked in a deep breath as she wordlessly landed on the ground in front of the other Android.

Cell slowly opened his eyes and chuckled. "My that was quite resourceful of your little group. Though I wonder what's your next move? and further more who exactly are you? I don't have any data on you."

The Red head feigned a half smile. "I must admit the plan didn't go far beyond this. Letting you have Broly would have been too dangerous. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I wasn't even created in your timeline. In this timeline though I'm Android Eleven."

"Sounds like you're prepared to be a Martyr. Though I do find it fascinating since I can sense your energy. You must be tank bred Android like me."

She shrugged in response. "I guess so...but it looks like I got all the looks. Turns out your just a genetic mutt."

Cell's tail flicked back and forth as he extended it once more. "I'm sure you'll feel different once you've become a part of me."

The woman shivered slightly, but held her ground as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"I knew the risks involved, but I won't go down without a fight." she exclaimed as she pulled both of her hands back against her side. "Ka...meh...ha...meh...Ha!" she yelled as she thrusted her hands forward firing a large blue wave of energy at the Android. Cell chuckled as he held out one hand and managed to stop the blast in it's place.

Ele's eyes widened in fear. 'I knew he wasn't fighting at full strength...but just how powerful is he?...'

* * *

><p>Krillin finally stopped in midair causing the Large Saiyan behind him to nearly barrel into him.<p>

"Why did you stop?" he asked in his typical gruff tone.

Krillin shook his head. "I cant...I have to go back. Look Broly if you keep flying in the direction we've been heading you'll see a large Tower. Fly to the top of the tower and you'll find the Lookout. I'll be behind you shortly. I just I can't let her face Cell alone."

Broly regarded the small man for a moment. "This person is important to you isn't she?"

Krillin was quite for a moment, but he finally he nodded his head. "Yes she is..."

Broly grunted. "Then you should go. I don't understand the feeling myself, but it must be nice to have that sense of connection."

Krillin offered a half smile. "Thanks. Hopefully I'll be back soon." he said as he offered a final wave of his hand, before rocketing back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi sobbed uncontrollably as she pressed another towel to the hole in Goku's chest. "It...it just won't stop bleeding."<p>

Goku who was barely conscious forced a weary smile. "Hey Chi-Chi it's alright. I promise that somehow things will be just fine.."

"G-goku I'm sorry I don't know what to do." Chi-Chi choked.

"I-it's alright. This is my fault...so don't blame Gohan. I'm just glad your both alright."

"Save your farewell speech..." a voice said as Piccolo landed a few feet away, before kneeling beside the wounded warrior.

"P-Piccolo?..what are you doing here?!"

"Saving your life apparently. It's funny how things have changed over the years." he mused as he fished out a senzu bean out of a small pouch, before forcing it through the Saiyan's mouth.

Goku choked a moment, before he swallowed it. A few seconds passed, before Goku's wounds began to vanish, the cavity in his chest was replaced by fresh skin and life returned to the Saiyan's eyes.

There was a pause, before Piccolo grunted as Chi-Chi proceeded to hug him. "Oh forget what I said about you coming over so much! You're practically family to us!"

Piccolo frowned. 'I think I preferred it, when this woman hated me.'

Goku allowed a grin. "Too late.."

"So do you think we should step in Goku? " Piccolo asked as he stared into the distance where Gohan and Thirteen were.

Goku shook his head a smile spreading across his face. "No right now Gohan is beyond the point of needing our help."

Piccolo frowned. "I hope you're right.."

* * *

><p>Thirteen's eyes widened in horror as he felt himself back up against a tree all the while Gohan continued to advance forward till he was but a foot away.<p>

"Y-you're not a boy at all...you're a monster."

Gohan's lips twitched as held out his right palm. "No the kind of fear you're feeling now is how you've made others feel. You reap what you sow. I hope you enjoy it."

Thirteen growled as he thrust his left palm out, before firing a blast point blank range at the Half-Saiyan. "Feel so cocky now punk?"

As the smoke cleared Gohan remained standing in the same spot, without so much as a scratch on his body. "I should end this now, but I want you to feel the same fear and pain you've caused..." he whispered as he disappeared, before reappearing and with one motion he brought his arm down in a chopping motion. Thirteen gasped as he felt his left arm, become separate from his body, before falling uselessly to the ground.

"No this can't be happening.." Thirteen growled as he stared at the sparking stump where his arm had been only moments before.

A grin spread across Gohan's face. "Looks like I've got a few limbs left to go. Any preference which I take next ?"

Thirteen stepped back once more horror etched on his face. He gritted his teeth a moment, before a malicious smile formed on his features. He clenched his fist as his entire body began to spark violently and he began to be encased with a gold glow.

"Better Stay back boy! I have a bomb in my chest, If you make any sudden moves I'll take us and the entire planet with me. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted it to go, but atleast I might take that bastard Cell with me. I guess in the end Gero will get his revenge after all." he laughed.

Gohan's gritted his teeth as he fell to one knee, before slamming his fist in the ground. "Dammit. I shouldn't have drug this out. Now I've doomed us all.."

"He's going to take out everything!" Piccolo announced the distress in his voice was evident.

Goku rose to his feet, for a moment it looked as if the Saiyan was debating something in his head, before he seemed to finally relax as he stepped forward.

"Not if I can help it. Piccolo if I don't make it back...please look after Gohan. Chi-Chi I love you and Gohan so much. I need you to know that." he said as he looked at her and offered a final smile as he vanished from sight.

"Wait Goku!..." Piccolo yelled his eyes widening. 'Wait he isn't planning on using that is he?'

* * *

><p>Thirteen continued to laugh as his entire frame was now brightly glowing. "Well Gohan it's only gonna be fifteen more seconds. Guess we'll call it a draw..." he chuckled.<p>

Gohan clenched his eyes shut as he refused to look at the Android any more.

He was surprised however to feel a hand touching his shoulder. "Hey buddy don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have known. I wish I had more time to explain, but this is the only plan I could come up with. I don't plan on dying, but if I don't make it back...look after your mom and brother for me."

Gohan's eyes went wide as he looked up his father's smiling face. "W-wait dad!"

Goku however didn't pause as he turned and walked forward. "Thirteen it's time we go..."

"What?...what are you doing?!" The glowing Android asked as Goku stepped forward and without a word touched his shoulder, before both him and Goku vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>King Kai flailed frantically as did Bubbles and Gregory as Goku appeared out of nowhere with a glowing Thirteen.<p>

"Goku what are you doing here?!"

Goku quickly released Thirteen. "I'm sorry guys...this was the only place I could think of. Now come on let's get out of here.." he said as began to raise his fingers once more to his forehead only to be stopped in his tracks as the entire small Kai Planet began to shake and lightning flung out from the Android, one of the bolts missing both Gregory and Bubbles, but managing to hit the North Kai dead on. Goku quickly warped to his former Master's side only to bow his head as he could already feel his lifeforce gone. He set his jaw as he warped and grabbed both Gregory and Bubbles just as Thirteen's detonation began to go off...

* * *

><p>Gohan slammed both of his fists into the ground as tears streamed down his face.<p>

"It's all my fault. I could have destroyed him, but I let my power go to my head...and now...dad is dead..." he choked out.

Chi-Chi who now stood only a few feet away wept silently.

Piccolo set his jaw as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Gohan your father is the one who made this decision. If you're going to blame anyone blame that Android. Right now your family and the planet needs you. I could feel the others fighting Cell earlier. From what I can sense most of them escaped, but one stayed most likely to hold him off. Theres no telling what Cell might do next when he's finished with her. He might come after us or simply wait till his Cell Games. Either way you're our greatest hope right now. "

Gohan looked up slowly tears still filling his eyes. "Piccolo what if it's not enough?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "I've always been honest with you Gohan. If it's not enough...your father may just be the beginning. Keep in mind what you're fighting for...we can't afford to lose."

Gohan eyes were vacant a moment, before nodded numbly and rose to his feet.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Ele let out a cry as Cell's tail wrapped around her throat, before lifting her off the ground.<p>

The Red head had been thoroughly beaten. The Perfect android had simply proven to be too much for her, of course she'd never expected to outmatch him. Though she had believed herself capable of at least putting up more a fight.

"Ah Eleven. You should feel lucky...you see I never anticipated anyone could challenge my perfect form. However it seems that one of the Earth's Special Forces is quiet remarkable. You should be honored. With your power I will ascend beyond my current limitations. " he paused as a smirk played upon his lips. "Who knows...maybe those who fall against me in the Cell games will have the honor of becoming a part of me as well." he chuckled.

Ele's eyes narrowed as she managed to spit on the Android. "Not being created would be preferable to being a part of you. I only hope that someone manages to make you feel the same fear you've made us all feel, before you die." she gasped.

Cell's smile deepened. "Your hope is wasted. There will be no happy ending for any of you...no hero to emerge. This is your end." he whispered as he let her drop to the ground and upon her knees, before the tip of his tail expanded.

His head ticked to the side as he heard a voice.

"Get away from her you bastard!"

Several meters above Krillin floated with his hands cupped together as energy could be seen forming in his palms.

"Hah an even smaller insect wishes to play with me?...how amusing. If you don't mind Krillin...Eleven and I still have business."

Ele's eyes widened her throat tightening as she glanced over her shoulder and at the former monk. "Krillin?! What the hell are you doing here? You have to go! Cell is too strong. You're no match for him."

Krillin continued to collect energy as he momentarily looked down at the Red head. "I know. No matter how hard I try... I'm still just Krillin. I'll never be the strongest guy...but it doesn't matter! I came here to bring you back and I'm not leaving without you!" he yelled as his hands began to glow.

Ele was speechless for a moment. 'Why is he doing this?...my kind have been programmed to kill all of him and his friends. Why would he risk his life for me ?'

"K-krillin please. You don't have to do this. He doesn't want you...he wants me."

"That's why I have to do this! I won't leave someone I care about to die!" he yelled as the aura his body began to grow.

The Red head's eyes widened as silence fell over her.

Cell made a sound akin to disgust. "Ugh enough of this sentimental drivel. It's more painful then any attack you could manage." he mused.

Krillin gritted his teeth. "Don't count me out yet! I've got a new technique. Chew on this...Disc Wave Barrage!" he yelled as he began to fire a series of energy blasts at the Android.

Cell merely laughed as he stood defiant intent on letting the attacks glance off of him.

His eyes widened as at the last moment the energy blasts began to shift from long narrow beams and into disc shapes. But his reaction was too late as the barrage of discs cut through him bisecting him from multiple angles.

Ele's looked on shocked. 'He actually caught Cell off guard...' she thought only to be shake from her thoughts as Krillin landed next to her and grabbed at her left arm, before hoisting her against one of his shoulders.

"Come on! We have to hurry I'm sure he'll put himself back together soon and I don't want to be here when he does."

The woman numbly nodded her head as she leaned against Krillin for support as he lifted off the ground.

Krillin swallowed deeply as he glanced over his shoulder once, before taking off at full speed.

"Krillin?.." the woman asked weakly.

"Uh yeah?" he asked nervously as he shifted her slightly against his arm as he continued to lift higher into the sky.

"When you said you cared about me. What did you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Well you see I...I..." his voice trailed off as he began to tremble as he saw Cell floating a few feet in front of them his upper torso and head now intact and the rest of his limbs and appendages slowly growing back into place.

"No...it's impossible. How did you recover so quickly?!" Ele stammered.

Cell smirked as he eyed the pair. "I must admit...I didn't expect you of all people to catch me off guard Krillin. That actually hurt. Perhaps I'll show you the sensation personally..." he mused as he flashed forward and with a single movement put his hand through the human's shoulder, before elbowing him in the head causing him to go spiraling downward, before crashing.

Ele screamed as she wavered in the air a moment. "Krillin!"

A chuckle escaped Cell. "You should worry less about him and more about what I'm about to do..." he laughed as he hovered forward.

Krillin below let out a hoarse cough as he spit up some blood. He tried to move his body only to find it unresponsive. He now lay in a crater his entire body felt broken. All he could do was tilt his head up and stare in horror as Cell's tail expanded, before enveloping Eleven much like a snake would against it's prey. "No...Ele..." he gasped as he raised one arm feebly up only to feel his vision blur as he watched as her entire silhouette disappeared from sight.

The former monk felt himself begin slipping in and out of consciousness only regaining his bearings as he felt a foot pressing against his ribs which immediately snapped him back to reality. He gritted his teeth as he looked up into the face of Cell who looked slightly different then before. He was now taller about the size of his second form and instead of two wings he possessed four. Otherwise the rest of his features were unchanged. "Now that I have your attention. What exactly should I do with you?" he mused as a smirk spread across his face.

Krillin bared his teeth. "Go to hell."

"Hmm not exactly the wisest thing to say to the person whom holds your life in their hand."

"Step away Cell!" a voice announced from a few feet away.

Cell's eyed widened as he tilted his head away from Krillin.

The former monk feebly turned his head only to see Goku standing there looking ragged. His clothes were shredded and he looked burnt.

"Ah Goku. You certainly know how to make an entrance. Tell me why I should bother letting this one live. For that matter...why should I even wait till the Cell games to kill you all. Can't you feel it? With the power I just acquired none of you are even a match for me. What sport is there to be had?"

Goku clenched his fists. "It's true right now you do hold the advantage. But mark my word Cell...if you crave a challenge a chance to truly test the depths of your power then give us the time you promised. Then you will meet your match."

Cell regarded the Saiyan a moment. "Interesting. You seem very confident in this. It is true that I'm not likely to find another chance to test my power. Very well...you have three days now. I'll make sure to spread the word."

"Three?! but you promised us to begin with ten days! We should have at least six left." Goku protested.

Cell chuckled. "I grow weary of waiting. You have three days or I can destroy the planet now. Choose."

Goku bowed his head. "Fine. Then the next time we meet one way or another this will be all over."

Cell smirked as he kicked Krillin towards Goku who caught his friend. "I couldn't agree more. Until next time."

* * *

><p>Gohan and Piccolo stopped in middair. They were halfway towards the Lookout by now. They had already felt Cell's power spike to an even higher peak. But it wasn't his increase that stopped them, but rather the familiar signature they both felt.<p>

A slow smile spread across Piccolo's features. "Your father sure is something else."

Gohan felt his emotions betraying him once more as he began to tear up.

"Daddy..."

"What's up Kiddo?" a voice said behind them.

Piccolo and Gohan looked to see Goku floating there with Krillin unconsciousness in his arms.

"Daddy your alive...I thought...I thought you were.." Gohan sniffed a couple of times, before rubbing his eyes to try and hide the tears there.

Goku shifted Krillin into one of his arms as he pulled Gohan into a one armed hug. "Hey champ none of that. I'm fine...or at least I will be. Things didn't go exactly how I planned.." he murmured as a look of regret touched his face, before he pulled away and nodded at Piccolo. "We need to get back to the Lookout. Cell just changed his mind. We have three days left. We need to come together and figure out what we do next."

Gohan simply nodded as he wiped the tears from his face while Piccolo let out a sigh. "Well this entire time we've been fighting an uphill battle. I can't say I'm surprised that it's still that way."

"Will figure something out. Come on guys. Krillin needs to get patched up...he's been through a lot. We all have."

Piccolo and Gohan both reached out to touch Goku's shoulder, before the group disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison. The Base forms for the Saiyan's aren't their not transformed state, but rather their regular Super Saiyan state. I haven't found it necessary yet to post what their levels would be outside their transformed state. Again this isn't mean to be canonical merely a way of comparing the fighters.<p>

Perfect Cell (Full Power) ? (Base) 1,275,000,000

Android 18(Full Power) 820,000,000 (Base 510,000,000)

Android 11 535,000,000

Piccolo: 495,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Base-SS) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Power) 205,000,000

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Base-SS) 475,000,000

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Base-SS) 500,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 LSS ?


	12. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**Chapter 12: Hyperbolic Timer Chamber **

Dende looked warily at the tall Saiyan, before his gaze shifted to Vegeta.

He'd heard many terrible things about the Legendary Super Saiyan. Then again Vegeta and many others that now protected the planet were once monsters in their own right.

"I'll do what I can. Will you be alright ?" he asked as he noticed the large Saiyan had many bruises and wounds aswell.

Broly merely nodded his head. "I'm not felled so easily. Tend to his wounds first little guardian." he mused as he lowered Vegeta to the ground, before he folded his arms and slowly closed his eyes.

His head however ticked to the side as he sensed the presence of others nearby.

He opened his eyes once more only to see Goku,Piccolo, and Gohan standing there. Krillin was still in Goku's arms and looked worse for wear.

Goku let out a deep sigh. "Boy sorry to drop in like this Dende, looks like you have your hands full, but Krillin is pretty banged up and I'm not feeling so hot myself."

Dende managed a smile. "I'm glad to see you all alive. Don't worry about me."

Piccolo popped his neck. "That reminds me Goku. How exactly are you alive? I sort of expected when you vanished with Thirteen that you were prepared to die."

"Yeah dad where did you take him?"

Goku's expression faltered. "Well...I sort of panicked. The first place I thought of was King Kai's. I figured that Thirteen couldn't cause that much damage from there. I took us there and then tried to get King Kai,Bubbles, and Gregory to safety. " he paused as he bowed his head.

"I wasn't able to save King Kai. I grabbed Bubbles and Gregory and was planning to use instant Transmission when the detonation went off. I could feel the heat of the blast...but the weirdest thing happened. I awoke with Gregory and Bubbles on Snake Way a while later. I don't know how I got there...but I wasted no time getting back to the check in station. Needless to say I had a lecture waiting for me. Intentional or not...I killed King Kai. King Yemma wasn't too happy either...but I felt Krillin's energy take a nose dive so I teleported back to Earth."

Piccolo frowned. "Well it's unfortunate, but in the greater scheme of things it was one being versus billions. I imagine King Kai appreciates the gravity of the situation."

Goku shook his head. "I don't know...either way I'll make this right, but first we have to make a plan."

Vegeta grumbled as his eyes opened and he slowly rose to his feet. "I have a plan for you Kakkarot. I'm going back into that bloody chamber and anyone who tells me otherwise is going to have my hand put through their chest."

"I get the sense we missed a lot..." A voice said as Trunks and Eighteen landed on the lookout behind the rest of the group.

Vegeta grunted. "Finally back brat? Well stop standing around and use the bloody chamber already. "

Trunks sighed. 'He's in a paticularly foul mood.'

"What exactly happened while we were aw-" he stopped midsentence as he stared wide eyed at Broly who stood there casually.

"Seems like we missed all the action..." Lazuli mused.

Goku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well...to make it short ...Broly is alive and for now is one of the good guys, Thirteen is dead and Cell tried to absorb Broly, he was stopped but managed to absorb Ele." he said frowning at the last part.

Trunks frowned. "As if he was strong enough already."

"Oh...and there's one more thing...we only have three days left now. Cell has become impatient." Goku said a serious look on his face.

Vegeta grunted. "Which means you and your robot companion had better get into that bloody chamber now, before I lose my patience..."

Trunks sweatdropped. 'This is him still patient?...'

"Alright then I guess it's our turn. We'll make the most of it...come on Lazuli."

"Right! See you later dad!" she smirked as she flashed a grin at Vegeta as she followed after Trunks earning string explectives from the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

><p>Krillin slowly sat up as Dende took a step back. As his bearings came into place a sad look filled his features, before he pushed it down as he slowly stood up.<p>

"Maybe we should try gathering the Dragonballs? Maybe we can wish for Shenron to kill Cell." he suggested as he looked around at the others.

Piccolo shook his head. "No Krillin that won't work Shenron can't grant any wishes that exceed the power of his creator."

Broly made his presence known as he spoke.

"This Cell is powerful, but he's still flesh and blood. I've seen him bleed. His power isn't without it's limits. With enough force he could be weakened. It would be wise to save the strongest warrior to finish him."

Piccolo chuckled. "Well if it comes to that Gohan may be our best bet."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Me...but what can I do?"

Goku was quiet a moment, before he lightly tousled his son's hair. "Anything you set your mind to Gohan, but I don't want to force you to fight Cell. In fact I want to fight Cell first guys. I have a plan..."

* * *

><p>Eighteen shielded her eyes as she stepped out into the white oblivion beyond the safe zone within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "It's impossible...is there any end to this place?" she wondered aloud.<p>

She felt a presence behind her as a pair of arms encircled her waist. "No from my understanding this place goes on forever. It's a bit unsettling...but atleast this way we can go all out and as long as we don't hit the door or the Temple itself we'll be fine." Trunks said softly.

Lazuli relaxed a bit as she rested her head against the taller man's chest.

"Trunks are you ready to get started?" she asked quietly.

The Lavender haired warrior rested his chin on her head a moment as he stared out into the nothingness that lay beyond the Temple.

"Definitely and I promise I won't hold you back."

The blonde in return smirked as she wiggled out of his grasp as she brushed her lips briefly against his cheek. "Good because this time I won't pull my punches big guy." she mused as with a sway of her hips she strode forward out of the Temple and into the white expanse beyond.

Trunks allowed a small smile, before his expression darkened as he followed after her. 'Cell you better enjoy your time while it lasts, because your reign will soon come to an end...'

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed since their return to the lookout.<p>

Goku hadn't elaborated any further on what exactly his 'plan' actually was. Afterwards he had promptly left with Gohan intent on spending the rest of their time with family until the time for battle arrived.

Vegeta while less vocal had done much the same as he headed back towards Capsule Corp.

Piccolo had elected to meditate to himself far away from everyone else, which left only Broly and Krillin at the Lookout with Dende.

Krillin lay in a small bed that had prepared, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Sleep had continued to elude him, he kept replaying the day's nightmarish events over and over again in his head. Though he process had down little to bring him any comfort of solace.

He was shaken from his reverie by a deep voice.

"I wish to speak with you..."

Krillin bolted up right only to see Broly standing at the end of his bed with a blank look.

"Kami you scared me Broly. Don't you know what it means to knock?"

Broly stared back impassively a moment. "No.."

Krillin sighed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, before reaching for his shirt. "Well what's up?...it's not like I was sleeping anyways."

Broly's brow furrowed slightly. "Your Guardian healed me earlier. When he did so I started to recall everything."

Krillin tensed as he looked up at the tall Saiyan. "What does that mean now?"

Broly folded his arms across his broad chest. "I'm not sure. I now remember how I was...the rage and adrenaline I once felt from destroying everything in my path, but at the same time none of it means anything anymore. I've watched in several instances now as weaker fighters have stood up to stronger foes...the female you lost sacrificed her self for the rest of us. A part of me finds this to be a weakness, but I've seen the rest of you fight harder for these simple connections. I cannot quite understand it, but I'm curious to learn more. I want to understand these concepts for myself."

Krillin blinked a couple of times. "Well for one...I can tell you this. You can't force these types of things. Genuine emotion,friendship, and love can't be rushed. I'm not the expert when it comes to such things, but I would say that for starters treat us like your comrades and watch our backs and we'll do the same for you. I think with time you'll understand what it means for yourself."

Broly mused over what the smaller man had said for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. I will think over what you said. For what it's worth you have my condolences with the female that was lost. Having been bested by Cell...anyone who could survive as long as she did is a warrior worthy of note."

Krillin smile sadly. "Yeah I guess she was...now if you don't mind big guy...I've got a lot on my mind."

Broly simply nodded, before he turned and promptly walked out of the room.

Krillin leaned back as he returned his attention to the ceiling. "I hope whatever Goku has planned works."

* * *

><p>Goku lay in bed with an arm draped around Chi-Chi.<p>

The woman stirred as she rested her cheek against her husband's chest.

"Goku do you know how much you scared me today?"

Goku offered a sad smile as he gently squeezed her. "Yeah I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I guess it just comes with the territory."

"You know that I don't like you boys having to be the heroes, but I am proud of you both. I just hope a day comes where we can all be a family and we can put all the monsters and androids behind us and be a normal family."

Goku smiled softly as he closed his eyes. "I like the sound of that Chi-Chi. You know that's why I do what I do. I do enjoy fighting, but hopefully a time will come when Earth doesn't need defenders like me and the others."

* * *

><p>Trunks panted heavily as he barely dodged another barage of blasts directed towards him. "Lazuli...I can barely move." he gasped, before he barely registered a flash of motion as the blonde appeared planting her knee into his stomach, before letting him drop to the ground. The Half Saiyan twitched as he was unable to move his body. He could feel multiple broken bones and ribs. Every part of his body screamed in pain...and what was worse...the same cycle of pain and healing had repeated multiple times. Till it all had become a blur.<p>

"I'm sorry Trunks...I know this seems cruel, but I'm doing this to help you. So that this world doesn't end up like yours." She said in a somber manner as she knelt down and raised him to a sitting position, before she fished out a Senzu beans. Trunks stared at the bean with a half glazed look, before he felt her gently push it between his lips. He managed to swallow it, before feeling a great rush of energy and raw new power course through his veins.

He managed a small smile. "No I realize you're doing this for me and you're right. The Time Chamber will be more useful if I can catch up to you."

The blonde allowed a weak grin. "Well you lasted much longer that time. It's hard to keep up with time in here... Ready for the next round?"

Trunks nodded his head as he leaned forward and stole her lips in a quick kiss, before he flipped backwards and slipped into a fighting stance.

He clenched his fists as his energy exploded around him.

Eighteen eyed him for a long moment fondly. 'It's incredible...when we first started he couldn't take a single punch from me. Now he's been able to keep going for a couple of hours at a time. Truthfully I've not needed to use my full power yet, but for him to make such progress in such a short time is amazing. At this rate we may be able to acutally do this. I guess seeing his own timeline reminded him of what's at stake.' she mused to herself.

"Ladies first.." Trunks offered with a grin.

The blonde smirked. "Gentlemen finish last..." she mused as she after imaged behind him, before sweeping low attempting to take out his feet. Trunks however flipped at the last second, before turning as he brought his foot up and clipped her chin sending her back a few feet.

Trunks blinked. 'I finally hit her...' he mused to himself somewhat amazed.

Eighteen's former smile returned as she took the pad of her thumb and brushed a small trail of blood away from her lip. "Looks like I spoke too soon. Seems like we're starting to get somewhere."

* * *

><p>Bulma yawned as she slipped down the hallway. She paused briefly as she eyed the door to Bra's room. "Huh I thought I left the door open..." she murmured to herself as she took a step forward and quietly opened the door. She was taken aback by what she saw as she opened the door to find Vegeta apparently dozed off in a chair next to Trunks' and Bulla's cribs.<p>

She smiled fondly. He was stubborn about letting it show, but he wasn't as heartless as he acted sometimes.

The Blue haired woman quietly backed out of the room only to nearly let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt herself bump into something slowly craned her neck back to see Sixteen standing there. "Good grief I almost had a heart attack! What are you doing here so late?" she hissed in a whisper.

The ginger haired giant bowed his head. "My apologies Mrs. Bulma. I was hoping to speak with you about some more repairs."

Bulma blinked. "Can't this wait?"

Sixteen's smile slipped away. "No. A few hours ago Cell made it very clear that we now have less then three days. According to my readings I'm not certain that any of the lifeforms on this planet possess the power to destroy him."

Bulma shivered. "Then what can we do?...it's over."

Sixteen shook his head slowly. "Maybe not. I finished running a diagnostic of my system and noticed that my bomb trigger was removed. I'd like for you to reconnect it."

Bulma swallowed deeply looking slightly. "Why?...I mean you've not given us any reason to distrust you, but...that bomb could really do a lot of damage."

Sixteen nodded. "Precisely. If things fare poorly and a chance presents itself...I will use the bomb to assure that Cell can never hurt anyone else ever again."

Bulma's eyes widened. 'He's willing to sacrifice himself...for a world that doesn't understand his kind and for most people that either would fear him or hate him.'

"B-but why? why would you do that Sixteen?"

Sixteen allowed a smile. "I like this world and the people and creatures that call it home. I would rather cease to exist knowing that it may flourish then go on and see it all be wiped away."

Bulma set her jaw. "Fine. But if I do this you have to promise me you'll only do this as a last ditch effort. Understood?"

Sixteen nodded. "Affirmative."

* * *

><p>Chiaotzu let out a long sigh as he stared out of one of the windows of the Kame House.<p>

"I miss him too..." a female voice said.

The short Emperor turned to see the typically bubbly blue haired Launch standing behind him with a sad look on her face.

He bowed his head. "I'm so use to Tien always being there and now he and Yamcha are gone. I wish I had gone with them to fight those androids."

Launch took a step forward, before she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Chiaotzu, before resting her chin on the top of his head. "And what if you'd died too ? You know how Tien was when you died trying to killing that big Saiyan years ago. It crushed him and he ended up dying trying to avenge you."

Chiaotzu frowned. "I know...but at least if I died I would have felt like I did something. I can't stop thinking that things could have been different."

"I know what you mean. You know I almost convinced him to give up fighting. To settle down, but you know Tien...he refused to sit aside and possibly watch his friends die. I know it was selfish of me to ask, but I had hoped that one day there would be an end to all the fighting." She said as she pulled away and took a step back.

Chiaotzu turned and offered the woman a smile. "Things will change one day. We just have to have faith in the others...and once this all said and done we can wish back everyone."

* * *

><p>King Kai grunted as he strode down Snake Way with Bubbles and Gregory following directly behind him. Every so often he'd pass one of King Yemma's men who'd stare and gawk at his halo a moment, before continuing on their way.<p>

"That Goku! I take him into my home, I feed him, train him and in return he goes and blows up my entire planet and gets me fried in the process." he growled.

"Uh Sir! Goku did say he was sorry and everything considered it saved alot of human lives." Gregory pointed out to which Bubbles chimed in with a couple of whoops as if agreeing with the large cricket.

King Kai turned around with a mallet in his hand, with one of his eyes twitching. "Did you say something Gregory?"

The Cricket began to sweat bullets as he vigorously shook his head. "Uh no sir! Not a word."

The Northern Kai smirked. "That's what I thought."

'He's right though. Despite making me homeless and dead all in all he made the right call.' he stopped in his tracks and halfway through his thought as his antennae stood on end.

"Northern Kai can you hear me?"

King Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah yes...you're coming in loud and clear Supreme Kai."

"Good I wanted to check in about the situation on Earth. As I understand it's escalated."

The overweight Kai snorted. "You can say that again. If it wasn't for one of my former pupils Earth would just be a bunch of floating rocks and an afterthought. Instead the bomb went off on my planet leaving me homeless and dead."

The Supreme Kai was silent a moment. "You have my condolences, but I'm glad to hear Earth is still intact. It's imperative that it remains that way."

King Kai rolled his eyes. "With no disrespect sir, but that's a given and if you don't mind me asking why are you now taking such an interest in Earth and former students of mine? First you request the presence of Tien and Yamcha and then you start prodding about Earth. I mean I know you care, but this is usually the kind of matters that you leave to me."

"It's for the best of everyone that my reasons remain secret for now. I will say that what worries me puts more then just Earth in danger...it puts the entire universe at risk. Now I need to know if the Earthlings can handle this current matter on their own? It would not be wise for me to get involved in the matters of mortals at this point."

King Kai frowned. "It's hard to say at this point. Cell is far stronger an enemy then any of them have ever faced, then again it wouldn't be the first time the Earth has faced a challenge greater then itself. I'm willing to wager on my boy Goku for the win."

"North Kai...I don't like wagering on the result of such a thing, but if you have faith in the Earthlings then I will differ to your judgement."

King Kai smiled. "Well they haven't let me down yet...well accept when one of them killed me, but other then that they have a pretty good track record."

"Well let's hope your faith isn't misplaced."

* * *

><p>Trunks clenched his fists as his aura doubled many times over as his entire body began to grow as rippling muscles spread across his entire frame.<p>

Eighteen watched quietly as the half Saiyan continued to power up. Her brow lifted as she felt his energy skyrocket to points further then he'd ever reached before.

Trunks took a deep breath as he finally let his energy settle. "This is incredible. I think I'm ready Lazuli."

"We'll see..." she mused as she tucked a few blonde hairs behind her ear as she dashed forward and slid underneath the musclebound Trunks, before attempting to take his legs out.

Trunks managed to flip back at the last moment as he tilted and lashed out with a kick only to hit the ground below. He tilted his head a moment as he tried to find her wherebouts only to turn at the last moment and catch her ankle, before sending her flying.

The blonde caught herself in the midair, before she held out one of her fingers. "Infinity Bullet" she yelled as she fired a purple blast at Trunk's feet.

He quickly shielded himself as smoke bellowed up in his face only to blink a moment later as it cleared with no sign of the blonde. He felt a pair of powerful yet slender arms wrap around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist from behind.

"But how?...how do I keep losing ? my power should be able to match your own if not exceed it..." he grunted.

"You're right. At the moment in my base form you far exceed me...but power isn't everything big guy..." she whispered in his ear.

Trunks stiffened realizing what she meant.

"This form...against anyone with any type of speed...would be."

"Useless.." Lazuli whispered as she released him, before flipping backwards.

Trunk's brow furrowed as he turned to face her. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner? I've been wasting all this time trying to push this form harder, but it's no use to me."

Eighteen sighed. "Trunks you needed to discover that for yourself. Besides even if that form has it's downsides you've still been getting stronger in your base form. The trick for you is to find a way to increase your strength without losing speed.

Trunks growled in exasperation. "I don't even know if that's possible. "

"So that's it? You're going to just throw in the towel because it's hard? Pathetic.." she hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not!...I just don't know how to do it Lazuli."

"Hnn well I'm tired of playing nicely. You better find out quickly or you're in for a world of pain." she said as she clenched her own fists as her front bangs began to spike as golden aura surrounded her. The pupils in her eyes disappeared as her icy blue tint shifted to more of a cyan color. "Now Trunks defend yourself. Dig deep and push further or I'm going to beat you into a pulp."

Trunks eyes widened as he tried to raise one of his massive arms up to prepare a guard only to feel a fist buried into his gut as he quickly doubled over in pain.

"Stand up..." she yelled.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he slowly lifted his head to see her starring down at him.

"I can't...move."

Her eyes were unreadable a moment as she held out her palm. "Fight back or die. Because right now you're holding me back."She lied.

Trunks eyes grew wide as her palm began to glow. He remembered back to the time Gohan had lost his arm protecting him. When his Master had gone out alone to fight them so that he wouldn't be caught in the battle. The sick amusement the androids of his time shared occasionally letting him go only to torture him later in a game of cat and mouse. How many people had he failed? how many had died because he simply wasn't strong enough?...was he about to really let that happen in this time too?...No never again.

"Enough."he breathed as he rose to his feet a surge of static electricity vibrated across his frame as he grabbed her wrist and tilted away.

"I won't let anyone else down. Do you hear me?...I will destroy Cell and end this nightmare once and for all!" he screamed as electricity sparked off of him as his hair began to spike upwards. The entire chamber began to shake as the white oblivion around them started to shift from one color to the next.

Just as this font of power reached a crescendo his body tensed as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards.

Eighteen was immediately at his side as she began to shake him. "Trunks!...dammit don't do this to me! wake up." her heart began to skip a beat as she felt him take a breath and another shortly afterwards. He was out cold, but very much alive.

She sucked in a deep breath as she fought back tears. "You big idiot. I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. I just wanted to give you the push you needed." she said to no one in particular as she slowly pried him off the ground and rested him over her shoulder.

'I hope he forgives me for pushing him so hard...' she thought to herself as she supported him as she made her way back towards the temple.

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison. The Base forms for the Saiyan's aren't their not transformed state, but rather their regular Super Saiyan state. I haven't found it necessary yet to post what their levels would be outside their transformed state. Again this isn't mean to be canonical merely a way of comparing the fighters.<p>

Perfect Cell (Full Power) ? (Base) 1,275,000,000

Ultra Cell (Full Power ?) (Base) 1,800,000,000

Android 18 ?

Android 11 535,000,000

Piccolo: 495,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Base-SS) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Power) ?

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Base-SS) 475,000,000

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Base-SS) 500,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 LSS ?


	13. Minutes to Midnight

**Chapter 13: Minutes to Midnight (Warning there will be a small lemon in this chapter)**

Gohan groaned as the doorbell blared over and over again. He finally rolled out of bed, before he trudged forward towards the door.

"Yeesh I'm coming hold on..." he muttered as he unbolted the door and opened it only to see a girl his age with black hair and blue eyes standing there. Her hair was back in pig tails and she seemed to be wearing some sort of Gi with a symbol on the shoulder that he didn't recognize.

"Uh can I help you miss?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

The girl had a very intense look on her face, but despite that he could tell that she'd recently been crying. "Does Son Goku live here?!" she demanded.

"Well yeah. He's my dad after all.." he chuckled.

"You don't look anything like him blondie." she said as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Gohan blinked as he reached up only to realize he was still transformed. "Oh right. I guess I don't at the moment. Here." he said as he released the transformation causing the girl to blink feverishly as she thrusted a finger forward.

"What kind of trick was that?...h-how did you do that?" she sputtered.

"It's a long story. Uh can I help you?"

She coughed as she regained her composure. "I'd just like to speak with your father if you don't mind."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well normally I'd say yes, but he left with my mom this morning to go shopping they won't be back until late."

The girl huffed. "Fine. Then I'll wait here for him." she exclaimed as she turned and promptly sat down on the doorstep.

"Um...I guess you can do that...or you could always come in. Maybe I can help you until dad get's home?" he suggested.

"I doubt it...but whatever." she said dismissively as she walked past him into the house.

Gohan blinked. 'Are all girls my age like this?'

Gohan followed after her. "So my names Gohan what's yours?"

The girl peered over her shoulder as she looked around the tiny family room, before settling onto the couch. "My names Videl Satan and before you ask yes I'm that Videl."

"Huh? is that name suppose to mean something?"

Videl stared at him for a moment. 'Is he being serious or just being a jerk?...no he really seems to be clueless.'

"I'm the World Martial Art's Champion's daughter. Hercule Satan was my father.." she mumbled her former bravado slipping a bit at the end.

Gohan could sense her uneasiness. "If you don't mind me asking what happened to him? and what brings you all the way out here?"

The girl sighed. "You really don't get out much do you Mountain boy? After Cell's first broadcast several days ago he made a second broadcast announcing that the Cell games would be taking place three days earlier. My father challenged him on live tv and...he killed him...he killed him with some sort of cheap trick!" she yelled as tears sprang to her eyes.

Gohan was immediately out of his comfort zone. He'd had little to no contact with anyone his own age much less a girl. "I can promise you this Videl...Cell is going to get what's coming to him. My father and friends have been training hard to take him down!"

Videl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as her steely gaze returned. "I knew it! I know a former Martial Arts Champion couldn't resist going after Cell. I don't know what that creep did to my dad, but I bet if there's anyone left who can knock the creep's light out it's Son Goku. I want to help too! to get revenge for what happened to my dad.."

Gohan sighed. It was clear that she'd seen Cell preform some display that most humans couldn't believe was actually real. "Videl I think there's something you need to see.." he said as he walked towards the back door.

Videl rose from her place on the couch as she followed the half-Saiyan out into the backyard.

Gohan turned around to look at her.

"First off there is no such thing as tricks or gimmicks it may be hard to believe, but there are things that defy normal human limitations." he took a breath as it appeared he was standing on his tip toes a moment only for his feet to continue to lift upwards till he was no longer touching the ground and was soon floating several feet off the ground.

Videl's lips quivered her eyes widening. "I-impossible..." she muttered as she fell over backwards into unconsciousness.

Gohan landed beside her with a fearful look on his face. "Oh no! What did I do? Mom is gonna freak when she gets home."

* * *

><p>Trunks let out a low groan as his eyes slowly fluttered open.<p>

As his vision came into focus he found himself back in the temple area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. On one of the two large beds. Lazuli wasn't in the other bed however as she sat next to his bed in a chair though she laid slouched her eyes closed as her head rested on the side of the bed.

For a long moment the Half Saiyan merely watched her rest. To be honest he'd never known she actually slept. When ever he'd awoken, before she was already awake. Something about the concept of her actually sleeping with intriguing to him. He gingerly reached out and brushed a few strands of her hair from her face only to stop fearing that he'd woken her as she took a sharp breath, before thrashing in place. Her lips parted as he could barely make out a murmur. "..no stay back!"

Her entire body grew rigid as she continued to thrash. Trunks reached out and took either of her shoulders, before shaking her. "Lazuli you're ok! Just wake up it's only a dream!"

The blonde's eyes shot open as she immediately tensed, before her body relaxed as she looked around frantically a moment, before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you? " she asked her voice somewhat subdued.

Trunks shook his head. "Nah I just woke up a few moments, before you starting having a bad dream I guess. There's nothing to apologize for." he said as he offered her a small smile.

The blonde hung her head a moment so that her hair obscured her face.

"N-no you're wrong. I pushed you too hard earlier. I-I never intended to really hurt you Trunks. I just was trying to help, but then your power spiked and when you collapsed you stopped breathing for a moment and I thought I'd lost you."

Trunks reached out one of his hands as he lifted her chin up so that he could see the tears in her eyes. "Zuli you don't have to apologize about anything. I knew that you were only trying to help push me and I need to be pushed. " he paused a moment. "Tell me what you saw in your dream?...I've had my share of nightmares recently too." he mused.

The blonde let out a shaky breath as she wiped one of her eyes with the back of her hand. "In my dream I keep seeing Seventeen be absorbed by Cell and I'm powerless to stop him...and then he corners me. I-I scream as loud as I can and fight, but I feel the air in my lungs, being strained as everything goes dark and...feel his tail coiling around me like a serpent would devour it's prey. Then just darkness.." she mumbled.

Trunks curled his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head. "That's never going to happen. It was just a dream. I won't let it happen." he said quietly.

"You keep saying that. But what if you're wrong. " she pulled away a moment as she rested a hand on her chest. "I-I have a bomb planted deep within my chest. Maybe...maybe if we're not strong enough I can use it an-"

"Not a chance in hell." Trunks spat as he leaned over and picked the woman up out of the chair, before promptly pulling her into his lap as he shifted his position on the bed. "I've lost too many people I care about who've gone and played Marytr only to have them die in vain. I can't...no I won't let that happen again. So don't you consider that for a moment! Do you understand me?!" he yelled as pressed his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*LEMON BEGINS*<strong>_

The blonde's lips twitched ever so slightly as she curled one of her arms around the Half-Saiyan's neck. "I don't think I've ever seen you so upset and bold before. I promise no more discussion about getting myself killed. In fact I think maybe we should...do something other then talk. We only seem to go in circles anyways..." she whispered as she pushed him back onto the bed, before straddling him at the waist. She batted her eyelashes at him, before pulling her shirt over her head in a single motion.

Trunks former bravado slipped a bit as he drank in her features. Her porportions were perfect in his opinion. Her bust was full, but yet not too much or too little for her frame. Her waist was trim and toned while her hips were rounded and along with her long slender legs none of the above did much to stem the hormones racing through the Half-Saiyan. "A-are you sure?...this is all new to me, but I'm more then willing to try." he said with a low rasp to his voice.

Eighteen chuckled as she rested her lips against his ear. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Just let your instincts take over big guy."

Trunks needed no further persuasion as he quickly flipped her over switching their positions, before he buried his mouth into the crook of her neck. He nipped playfully between her neck and collarbone, while letting his fingers lightly probe down along her stomach. He let his fingers drag along her smooth flawless skin, before he let his fingers sink between the folds of her pants and let his digits slowly brush against her womanhood. This quickly elicited a gasp from the blonde who curled against him in response to his touch.

"T-trunks..." she gasped as she began to feel herself ache for more of his touches.

The Half-Saiyan let out a chuckle as he pulled his mouth away from her neck. "Seems I'm doing something right..."

Lazuli in an uncharacteristic manner flushed a deep red color as she watched her new lover continue to brush his mouth down along her body, before slowly working her pants down over her hips.

"Oh Kami..." she whimpered as she felt his mouth brush against her core and that wonderful bundle of nerves.

Her legs bucked unconsciously as her fingers slowly gripped at the bed sheets.

Trunks continued to explore every inch of her body, occasionally chuckling as he was rewarded with a soft gasp or explicative. He finally kissed back up her bare form, before his lips seized hers.

Lazuli growled as she broke the lip lock. "Too many clothes. Out of them." She ordered as she wrenched at his tank top, before her other hand reached for his belt.

Trunks let her remove his shirt and before he knew she'd already worked his pants and boxers down. He grunted as he felt her hand brush across his already erect manhood. "Super Saiyan indeed." she purred a mischievous grin breaking across her face as she gripped his entire length, before curiously exploring his reaction as she slowly coaxed her hand up and down a couple of times, smiling each time she received a verbal response in return.

"You're such a tease." he grunted.

"Maybe...but it's half my charm. I could do this all night, but I'm not sure you can last that long.."

Trunks lightly pushed her back as he once more pressed his mouth against her collarbone. "That sounds like a challenge..." he whispered as he light grinded his length along the inside of her thighs.

"Mm sure that you're up to it?" she murmured.

"Without a doubt.." he responded.

***END OF LEMON***

* * *

><p>As the Half Saiyan awoke the next morning a smile broke across his features as he found a slender arm curled about him and Lazuli's face pressed against his chest. He silently wove his fingers through tendrils of soft blonde hair. A sense of peace washed over him as he watched her chest rise and fall in steady succession as she now slept peacefully. If he needed any more incentive to fight harder...he now had it. He had a reason to live, someone to live for.<p>

* * *

><p>"And that's the honest truth..." Goku explained as he sat cross legged across from the pre-teen girl.<p>

Videl blinked a few times as everything continued to process through her head. She had now been at the Son House for several hours, she'd spent the first couple of hours unconcious as result of Gohan's abrupt demonstration.

"If everything you and Gohan said is true, I want to learn too!" she exclaimed a look of determination on her face.

Goku scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Well...I'll tell you what Videl...once we've dealt with Cell you're more then welcome to come over and join us for training."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Yes I think that's a wonderful idea! Don't you Gohan?"

Gohan blinked. Did his mother actually suggest training was a good thing?...the Half Saiyan could sense something was amiss, but decided to not push the subject. Besides he'd a friend his own age for a while now. "Definitely! Dad can be tough, but it'll be worth it." he offered with a grin.

Videl actually smiled. "Thankyou for everything. I really appreciate it. I should probably get going...I sort of forgot to mention I was leaving.." she admitted sheepishly as she bowed her head once more, before heading to the door.

As she slipped outside Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Huh if she can't fly...how did she get here in the first place?...""

He would receive his answer a moment later as the roar of an engine could be heard as a capsule corp ship lifted off the ground and took towards the sky.

"Or maybe the bigger question is how I didn't hear that this morning..." he laughed.

"She's really intense. I bet if she sets her mind to it she can learn alot." Goku mused while Chi-Chi hid a small smile.

"She's also Gohan's age and filthy rich.." she mused.

Gohan sighed. 'Well I guess that explains why mom was being so nice to her.'

* * *

><p>Several months had now passed for the pair within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The chamber reverberated as Trunks and Lazuli clashed once more..<p>

Trunks physically had matured as the last of his baby fat was gone and now replaced with with thick layers of muscle. His hair was now long and hung past his shoulders. He often kept it pulled back while training.

Eighteen on the other hand had not changed much physically save that her hair now reached her lower back and that she'd become a bit more toned.

"Finish Buster!"

"Infinity Cannon!"

The Gold and Purple balls of energy collided into each other, before hurling both fighters back from the resulting shockwave.

Trunks smirked as he flipped to his feet. "Seems like we're finally on even ground with one another."

Eighteen smiled as she brushed several long blonde hairs out of her eyes. "Maybe, but you still haven't been able to transform again like you did that one day. Though even without it...I'm amazed by how much you've grown."

Trunks laughed. "Well maybe I've just had a good teacher."

A smirk played upon the blondes features. "Well then I have a few more lessons for you and we still have some time left. Let's not waste a moment..." she said as she clenched her fists as her power began to soar.

* * *

><p>Piccolo touched down on the Lookout, before nodding his head towards Dende. "Good to see you Kid."<p>

Dende's face lit up as he smiled. "Piccolo did you make anymore progress?"

The Namekian shook his head slightly. "A bit but not enough to tip the scales of this upcoming fight. As much as I hate to admit it...if we stand any chance it's going to be Goku,Gohan, Vegeta or maybe Trunks that will make the difference."

"Trunks? You think he's made a lot of progress?"

Piccolo folded his arms across his chest. "He's been training with a woman with virtually limitless energy I can't imagine they've wasted their time. Then again who knows all I know is Trunks has more reason to want to see Cell dead then anyone else."

Dende canted his head slowly to the side. "Why's that?"

"Because he's already seen one world turned to ruin. He's already lost everything once. Someone like that...there's nothing they wouldn't do to change their fate."

* * *

><p>Vegeta shielded his eyes with one arm as he carried Bra outside of the Capsule Corp building, where Bulma could be seen prepping some sort of aircraft.<p>

"Bulma what exactly are you doing?"

The Blue haired woman looked away from of the instrument panels, before she climbed out of the plane.

"Well...as much as I can since time has grown short. I've made several upgrades to Sixteen and though I won't make the mistake of stepping within a mile of Cell...I want to do something to help. So I'm going to find the Dragonballs. We'll need to undo the damage and deaths caused by the androids after he's gone and worse case scenario if things go really south I can always summon Shenron and wish for him to eat Cell or something like that. Pretty genius huh?" she asked as she flashed him a grin.

Vegeta grunted. "I don't think the Dragon can do that..."

Bulma huffed as she strode forward one hand on her hip as she reached out and ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Look at Daddy pretending that he's a dragonball expert."

The little blue haired infant looked between her mother and then to her father.

"Dada!" she declared happily.

"Blast it woman you've made your point. Are you taking Bra or Trunks with you?"

Bulma smirked as she shook her head. "Nah I think I'll let them have a day with their daddy."

Vegeta's eyes went wide as she climbed up the aircraft, before closing the door. "Blast it woman! I don't know the first thing about how to take care of a baby, let alone two of them." he roared only to be blocked out by the sound of the aircraft's engine.

He grunted as he looked down at his daughter who stared up at him for a long moment. "Dada!" She exclaimed as she extended one of her little fingers towards him.

Vegeta allowed a faint smirk for only a moment, before it disappeared. "Perhaps I should tell you and your brother of the Saiyans of old. It would be good for the Royal blood to be well versed." he mused as he turned back towards the front door of Capsule Corp.

"Dada!" She exclaimed once more as she turned her head into his shoulder, before nuzzling.

Vegeta sighed. 'Here I am the Prince of all Saiyans...domesticated and whipped by none other then a babe.'

"Maybe a few new words would be a good start..." he grumbled to which the blue haired infant scrunched up her brow in a very Vegeta like manner.

"Bwast it!" she said earning a moment of silence from the Prince, before a smirk played on his lips.

"Your mother will rue the day that she left you,your brother, and me alone together. " he chuckled as he kicked the door open, before making his way back into Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>Piccolo's ears twitched as he heard the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber part open.<p>

Krillin who stood only a few feet away turned a moment later as the white glow from the chamber faded as two silhouettes came into view.

The first was Eighteen. Physically she looked as if she become a bit more toned and perhaps put on a few pounds of muscule. She had ditched her jean jacket for a form fitting sports top and pants. Beyond these changes though she looked as if she hadn't aged a day.

The Last figure was a bit more of a surprise.

Trunks, from his appearance it seemed he'd put on at least thirty more pounds of muscle and gone was any remaining baby fat. He still wore his typical capsule corp jacket, now adorned with nicks and burns. Underneath he too wore a form fitting top and the same pair of pants and boots he'd worn when he'd first arrived in the past. Though all the articles fit his form without any slack. His hair was now long and reached past his shoulder blades.

Trunks let out a deep chuckle. "So I guess we have a lot to catch up on."

Piccolo huffed though a faint smile showed on his face. "Believe it or not it was actually quiet for a change. Goku seems to have some sort of plan of how to deal with Cell, but I figure that Gohan might just be our best chance if this plan of his doesn't work."

"What sort of plan?" Lazuli asked her attention still on what Piccolo said.

The Namekian sighed. "No clue. The big dolt is keeping it to himself, but he seems fairly confident it'll work. I've gotta ask you both though...do you think you made enough progress to make a difference?"

Trunks took a deep breath, before clenching his fists as his aura began to swell and expand several times over. Loose articles on the Lookout began to lift off the ground as a heavy static charge filled the air causing everyone's hair to stand on end. Trunks let out a deafening roar as his frame began to glow and be encased in tendrils of raw energy. The entire Lookout began to shake as the sky above darkened much like during Shenron's summonings.

Piccolo's eyes grew wide. "Incredible..." he breathed as he felt Trunk's power level soar, before finally plateauing.

Trunks let out a deep breath, before releasing the collected energy. "So...where do I stack up Piccolo?"

The Namekian was quiet a moment. "You mentioned you haven't managed to reach the next stage of Super Saiyan. Despite that your second to only Gohan and Cell at the moment. That being said there is a huge gap between you and them. But if you're this powerful in your base Super Saiyan mode...the next step could raise your power level to a whole new level. What about you Android?" he asked as he glanced over at Eighteen.

The blonde turned her attention away from her daughter. "Trunks and I go back and forth. He currently has an edge powerlevel wise, but I can generally win because most of my energy is infinite. Sorry but I'm not interested in showing off boys." she said with an amused look on her face.

Before anything else could be said a large figure landed on the Lookout.

Eighteen and Trunks tensed immediately seeing Broly.

Krillin waved his hands. "Relax guys! Remember Broly is playing for our team now. Right Broly?"

Broly grunted. "I still don't know half of what you say Krillin, but yes it's true that I don't intend to harm any of you. I would however like a chance to use that Chamber for myself."

Trunks and Eighteen relaxed slightly while Piccolo glanced around. "You might as well. I don't think anyone else has any interest and there's only time for two more trips into the chamber."

Broly simply grunted an affirmation, before heading back towards the Temple.

Trunks blinked. "I thought for sure dad would be here intent on going into the chamber again. He seemed so admant before."

Piccolo frowned. "I can say for certain, but I bet Vegeta realizes that without realizing how to reach the next step for himself that spending another day in that chamber wouldn't do him much good. He does his best to hide it, but he's changed alot in these three years. I didn't expect him to be the type to spend his precious last few days with family.

Lazuli frowned. "You talk like it's already over pointy ears. We didn't just spend a year in that chamber to march to our death."

Trunks supressed a smirk. "I have to agree with her. We have to keep our spirits up."

Piccolo grunted. "Maybe you're both right, I just don't see this ending without alot of blood being spilled."

"Well let's just hope it's Cell's blood and not our own..." Lazuli mused.

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison. The Base forms for the Saiyan's aren't their not transformed state, but rather their regular Super Saiyan state. I haven't found it necessary yet to post what their levels would be outside their transformed state. Again this isn't mean to be canonical merely a way of comparing the fighters.<p>

Perfect Cell (Full Power) ? (Base) 1,275,000,000

Ultra Cell (Full Power ?) (Base) 1,800,000,000

Android 18 (Full Power) ? (Base 850,000,000)

Android 11 535,000,000

Piccolo:625,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Base-SS) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,275,000,000 (Base-SS 600,000,000)

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Base-SS) 475,000,000

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Base-SS) 500,000,000

Android 16: 825,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 LSS ?


	14. Cell's Mighty Breakdown

**Chapter 14: Let the Games Begin**

Cell's eyes opened as a smirk played on his lips. He tilted his head skyward. "Ah the day has finally arrived, let the Cell Games begin..." he chuckled as a malicious aura enveloped him.

'Bring your best fighters to bear. I will defeat them all and devour the ones that prove amusing. I'm especially looking forward to seeing Broly and Eighteen again. After all there is no end to my perfection. No limit.' he floated upward, before balancing on one of the four pillars that outlined the ring.

'And when this world ends Doctor Gero's ambition will continue on else where. This is just the beginning...'

* * *

><p>"Today's the day Gohan. Chi-Chi we have to go." Goku said as he lingered by the front door a moment as his wife regarded him and Gohan with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Ah Mom we'll be fine." Gohan said.

"Goku you promise me you'll come home safe with Gohan!"

Goku offered one of his signature grins. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens Chi-Chi. You know I don't break my promises." he said as he turned and walked back towards her, before pulling her into an embrace.

Goku grinned. "Chi-Chi we'll be back in no time!"

Chi-Chi sniffed once more as she found her voice. "Gohan...be careful out there."

Gohan smiled. "Dad has a plan we'll be fine mom. We'll be back before you know it."

Chi-Chi forced a smile. "I know...but still promise me you'll only fight if you have to."

Gohan nodded as he began to turn and follow after his father. "You have my word mom."

* * *

><p>Piccolo,Krillin, and Broly had been flying through the sky in silence for a long time.<p>

"Krillin...how many Senzu beans did Korin give you?"

Krillin glanced down at the bag a moment. "Well he didn't have many left. There's five in the bag."

Piccolo frowned. "Then we'll have to use them wisely. Broly are you ready to fight?"

The silent warrior tilted his head to look at the Namekian, before a smirk pulled at his features. "Yes. That strange chamber taught me many things...I did very little beyond training. I think Cell will find me more then a challenge should we meet on the field of battle today."

Krillin let out a sigh of relief. "Well big guy we could use every advantage we can get. Let's hope the others are ready."

* * *

><p>Vegeta had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed as both Lazuli and Trunks finally emerged outside.<p>

Sixteen however seemed content as ever as his gaze drifted to a nearby tree where a blue bird could be seen perched.

"About time you two showed up. At this rate Cell will be done with his games when we arrive."

"Sorry Dad..." Eighteen remarked dryly a hint of a smirk pulling at her lips.

Vegeta growled. "Gah. For the umpteenth time woman would you stop referring to me that way."

"Better save your energy for Cell dad. She's even more stubborn then us sometimes." Trunks chuckled as he slowly lifted off the ground.

Vegeta merely grunted while Lazuli shrugged. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." she mused, before she allowed a small smile as she looked over at the gentle giant.

"Coming Sixteen?" she asked as she slowly lifted off the ground.

Sixteen turned a small smile forming on his face. "Yes. I am committed to seeing this through. Seventeen and Cell's other victims deserved better. I will do my part."

* * *

><p>Cell unfurled his arms as Krillin,Piccolo, and Broly landed on the east side of the ring.<p>

'There are the first three. Broly is the only one of them of any consequence.'

Krillin gritted his teeth. "Look at him standing there with that smug look on his face. What I wouldn't give to cave his face in." he growled.

"Enough Krillin. We both know you're no match for him. So suck it up and pipe down. The last thing we need to do is start this without having everyone here." Piccolo hissed.

The former monk clenched his fists, but after a few breaths managed to relax some of the tension in his stance. "Sorry Piccolo. It's just hard..."

"I understand Krillin, but we're only going to get one chance at this. There are no do overs if we screw it up."

Krillin quietly bowed his head though he heard a voice to his side that drew his interest.

"Just wait. You'll have your chance. Just be patient." Broly said with an air of confidence as he stared intently at Cell who seemed to be returning his gaze.

Cell's switched his attention however as Two more figures landed next to the trio in the form of Goku and Gohan.

Both of the Saiyans were already in their relaxed Super Saiyan states.

"Long time no see!" Goku mused as he offered each of them a grin. Much like Broly he seemed to possess a surprisingly level of confidence.

Krillin blinked. 'Heh that's Goku for you. He always seems so relaxed even when we're on the brink of possibly the most difficult battle of our lives.'

"Hope you brought your A game today Goku." Piccolo chuckled as he offered an uneasy smile.

Goku's attention shifted from his friends and to Cell a moment. "Yeah I plan to leave it all out there today. I guess we'll see if it's enough."

* * *

><p>Cell's attention flitted between both Broly and Goku. 'Interesting. The other three seem nervous or unsure, but the two of them are either good at hiding their fear or are confident in some strategy. Amusing...though perhaps I should best be on my guard. If nothing else they are a resourceful lot.'<p>

His violet eyes shifted once more as he caught movement as four more Silhouettes landed on the Opposite side of the ring.

'Sixteen,Vegeta...and-' his eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the remaining two.

'Ah Eighteen and Trunks...it appears that they've changed the most at least from the outside.

Eighteen's gaze bore into Cell as violent sparks flew off her hand to which she felt a hand gently seize her own. She tilted her head slightly to see Trunks looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He subtlety shook his head causing the Blonde to frown, but slightly relax.

* * *

><p>Cell gazed around the entirety of the ring for a moment, before wide grin spread across his features. "Ah and so all of Earth's fighters have arrived. I have already laid down the rules...now it's just a matter of who you choose to fight me first. Keep in mind though...to make things interesting you get to pick who fights me first...but if that fighter loses I can select my next opponent, afterwards the choice of the next opponents shifts back to you and son on. So who will it be first? he asked as he opened his arms as if daring someone to step forward.<p>

Silence fell over the group for a moment, just as Vegeta was about to step forward, Goku vanished, before reappearing in the ring in front of Cell.

"Look no further Cell. I'll be your first and if I have anything to say your last match." The Saiyan declared.

Cell smirked. "I must admit I've been longing for a fight with you Son Goku. Though admittedly I'd hoped to face you last, but I'm sure I'll find another way to amuse myself."

Goku returned the grin. "It's funny even with everything that's on the line...my blood is boiling for this fight."

"Spoken like a true Saiyan. Though I think you'll soon realize just how hopeless this is for you and your friends."

"Are we here to fight or talk Cell?...I for one am here to fight." he said as he clenched his fists allow his aura to swell as the air around him began to compress and expand, causing the ground in the surrounding area to quake.

Cell opened his arms in an inviting gesture. "To fight of course. Take your best shot for it may be your last..."

Goku smirked as his power plateaued, before another aura began to envelope him this one was a reddish tint that began to swirl and fuse with the Golden Aura. "Kaioken x2" He roared as he vanished from sight as the ring under his feet began to crack as he blurred forward. Cell barely registered any movement at all, before feeling a fist being buried into his gut, followed by a round house kick to the head.

The Perfect Android was sent sprawling across the ring, before he managed to roll to his feet a look of horror and pain filled his eyes, before he found Goku's fist buried once more into his stomach. Though as the Saiyan finished extending his fist a glow filled his palm, before he released a single handed Kamehmeha at point blank range into the Cell's Torso.

The Red Aura enveloping Goku faded as he immediately fell to one knee and let out a painful scream as all of his muscles began to constrict and felt as if they were about to rupture.

Cell however seemed to be fairing no better as he began to gag and cough up blood. 'How?...how could he have hurt me so much? He only landed a few hits.'

* * *

><p>Gohan's eyes were wide. "So that was his plan! He wanted to use the Kaoiken on Cell. I haven't seen dad use that since he fought Frieza."<p>

Piccolo frowned. "Yes it's true that the boost from the Kaoiken attack certainly damaged Cell, but...that attack comes with a heavy price."

"What sort of Price?" Broly asked as he folded his arms and stared at the two fighters that both seemed temporarily stunned.

"It's my understanding that the Kaoiken allows your body to surpass it's normal limitations and increase your output to incredible levels, however it puts a great strain on the user and prolonged use or pushing the move too far can even destroy the user's body. For Goku to be using that Technique as a Super Saiyan could compound the stress being exerted on his body." Piccolo responded.

"It's Goku . He taught me that technique. I'm sure he knows his own limits. " Krillin said.

'I bet that's why Goku has gone beyond Kaioken x2 he probably realizes as a Super Saiyan it's already volatile...that much pressure would probably immediately snap his body in half.' Krillin thought to himself.

"That's my dad we're talking about! He'll be just fine! Just watch and see." Gohan said confidently.

Piccolo frowned. 'I hope you're right kid. Just a few seconds of that made your father collapse and if I'm not mistaken the only way Goku will be able to keep up with Cell is to keep using that technique. I'm just not sure if Goku can finish the job, before his body gives out on him.'

"It's incredible! Goku might just beat him." Trunks said a look of wonder crossing his face.

"Don't be so certain. I faced that technique once before...it was formidable, but like everything it had a major drawback." Vegeta said as he narrowed his eyes.

Lazuli pursed her lips. "Either way Cell looks uncomfortable...it's a start."

Sixteen shook his head slowly. "No...if Son Goku continues to use this technique with the power his body is already outputting he will be unable to continue fighting much longer. Though I do detect something peculiar..."

"What is it Sixteen?" The blonde asked as she glanced over at the large Android.

"Cell...he should be fairly damaged by those attacks, but his power is dropping more then it should. Something does not add up...Unless." he paused as his eyes narrowed.

"Unless what?" Trunks asked.

"Cell's makeup is becoming unstable."

* * *

><p>Cell grunted as another mouthful of bile escaped his lips all the while his form began to expand till he was several times larger then, before.<p>

"W-what have you done? "

Goku laughed halfheartedly as he still was twitching as his muscles continued to spasm. "I don't usually like fighting cheap. I like fighting my enemies at their best, but all the power you have isn't even your own...so I don't think it counts. I know though after eating a lot getting punched in the stomach really hurts. Sometimes you even lose your lunch."

Cell growled as his throat began to bulge all the while his body began to swell till he now towered over the Saiyan. He raised his hands to his mouth hoping to stop himself from vomiting only for Goku to spring to his feet and after staggering a moment darted forward. Within a matter of a few seconds he continued to plant his fist into the creature's belly several times, before leaping backwards.

Cell doubled over as he felt himself pushed past the brink as with a series of gags a figure escaped his enlarged maw and fell to the ground amidst a puddle of bile, the long red hair quickly indentified the individual as Ele who seemed unconscious as she hit the ground unceremoniously in front of Cell. The creature however continued to retch as his throat bulged once more as he tried to fight down the instinct to throw up once more.

Goku smirked as he teleported forward and picked up the girl and with a flash appeared at the edge of the ring. "Krillin catch!" he said as he tossed the girl towards the short human man.

Krillin sputtered as he threw out his arms catching the unconscious woman, before staring down at her in wonder. 'Is this real? I thought she was a goner...'

* * *

><p>Cell gritted his teeth as he glared at Goku. "Curse you Goku...I'll kill you for this I swear." he said as his entire body began to revert back to his prior perfect form, though he remained doubled over as bile still escaped his mouth as he still fought the urge to retch again.<p>

Goku panted. 'I've already used so much energy, but if I can make him revert once more he'll be no threat to anyone. Then I can finish him off for good.' he thought as he stilled his breathing as he clenched his fists as the red aura from before began to return and swell several times over.

"Kaoiken x4" He screamed as he rocketed forward dodging Cell's feeble attempt to block, before he turned and planted both of his feet into the creature's stomach. Cell's eyes bulged as blood vessels in his eyes nearly popped as he doubled over a hoarse scream escaping him as another series of bile escaped his mouth.

This time the Kaoiken lasted even less then before, as Goku unceremoniously collapsed onto the ground, before panting heavily and letting out a series of cries as he could feel individual muscles ripping and tearing.

"Dad!" Gohan cried out concerned for his father's pain.

Piccolos eyes were now wide. 'Only Goku would come up with such a brilliant yet idiotic solution of just punching Cell really hard repeatedly. But this could really be it...I can feel his power diminishing yet again. Very soon he won't pose a threat to us at all.'

Eighteen swallowed as she clenched Trunk's hand. "Trunks...if Ele was still alive in there then that means...that maybe Seventeen is too."

The Lavender haired half-saiyan nodded. "Yeah it seems very possible...wait I can feel his energy dropping again. Cell is about to lose another Android."

"Wait does that mean?"

Trunks looked uncertain. "I'm not sure...but it looks like it will soon be the end of Cell."

Vegeta growled. "Bloody Kakarot playing the hero again. It grates on my nerves.."

Sixteen remained silent his eyes narrowed.

Cell gagged once more this time he wasn't able to fight the urge to vomit as his throat bulged, before a blonde android was sent spilling out of his maw and onto the ground below.

"I"ll make you pay for this Goku I swear I will!" he roared as he kicked off the ground as he wiped his mouth clean as his body began to revert to his semi-perfect form. "I will not be made a fool. " he screamed as he flew skyward.

* * *

><p>Goku barely managed to roll over to his back, before starring upward. "Phew...I think I may have overdone it this time ..." he laughed.<p>

"Ugh talking about Eerie..." Eighteen mused as she glanced over at her unconscious counterpart that lay on the ground next to Goku.

"Brings new meaning to seeing double." Trunks chuckled though his laughter soon died off as he noticed what Cell was doing.

The now imperfect Android began holding his two palms together as a golden light began to spark between his fingertips.

Vegeta growled. "That bastard is using one of my techniques."

"Tournament be damned. If that attack hits it won't matter if we're stronger then Cell or not their won't be an Earth left." Trunks growled as he began to step forward.

"Trunks wait!" Goku grunted as he made his way to his feet. "It's still my battle.." he said as he tilted his head upwards, before pulling his hands together. "Kaoiken x2..." he yelled as the red aura once more began to spiral amidst the golden aura. He took a deep breath as a ball of blue energy formed between his palms.

"Ka...meh...ha...meh...Ha" He roared.

"Die!" Cell roared from above as his thrust his hands forward.

"Final Flash!"

The two attacks raced towards one another the blue and gold waves colliding for just a second, before Goku's attack quickly overtook Cell's and spiraled upward.

Cell's eyes widened in horror. "No...it's impossible..." he screamed as the wave enveloped him and the entire sky was illuminated from the explosion that rocked the planet.

* * *

><p>Goku laughed weakly as he fell backwards.<p>

There was a brief pause, before almost everyone traded a look of relief and joy of some sort.

"Woo! You really sent Cell off with a bang Goku!" Krillin laughed.

"Leave it to Goku to fight an enemy by using his stomach." Piccolo scoffed.

Goku panted as he lay on the arena floor and stared into the sky.

Lazuli smiled sadly. 'Seventeen I'm sorry...but I swear we'll wish you back. You have my word.'

Trunks shook his head a look of disbelief on his face, before his attention fell upon the still form of the other Android 18. He silently landed in the ring, flashing Goku a grin, before he picked up the Android and tossed her unceremoniously over his shoulder. As he landed next to Lazuli he was greeted by a look of irritation. "If you've got some sort of notion regarding twins you're sadly mistaken. I don't share or play well with others. "

"Gah the things I wish I could unhear..." Vegeta grunted.

Trunks sputtered his face flushing. "Jeez it's not like that. I just figured it would be smart to keep an eye on her. I figure Mom might be able to take a look at her. From what I understand she's becoming quite adept with cyborgs and androids now." he chuckled as he glanced over at Sixteen who's face was still serious as he stared up into the sky.

Lazuli smirked. "Good to know. It's still cute that I can make you blush and what's with the long face Sixteen? This is where we celebrate." she said as she glanced over at the red headed giant.

Sixteen frowned. "No. As much as I would enjoy that. This isn't over. Cell is still very much alive."

Piccolo's ears twitched his eyes widening. "Impossible..." he breathed as he glanced skyward to see Cell floating down towards the ring in his Ultra Perfect Form once more.

* * *

><p>Goku's eyes widened as he turned his head to stare. "That's not possible...how?"<p>

Cell laughed as his feet touched the arena floor. "You seem surprised, It's all part of my design. That last maneuver of yours left me with but a single cell...but from that one Cell I was able to reform. That cell was imprinted with my true power and that of anything or anyone I've absorbed hence why I am whole once more."

"I guess it was too much to hope that it was over..." Goku winced as he made his way slowly to his feet.

"What now?" he managed with a weak smile as he stared at Cell.

Cell smirked. "Simple we finish our match Son Goku. Though from the looks of it...that little maneuver has cost you most of your energy. Where as my revival leaves me fresh. The question is..can you do anything to me without that technique? Even at your best I wager that the Kaoiken was your only hope."

Goku forced a weary smile. "You've got me there. If you hadn't stolen Ele's energy I could probably put up a decent fight...as it stands the Kaoiken was my ace in the hole." he admitted.

Gohan's eyes widened in horror. "Dad...he can't lose. There must be something he can do."

Piccolo frowned. "I'm afraid Gohan that your father has finally met an opponent he can't beat."

'No...it can't be. Goku was suppose to be able to change everything. He can't lose here.' Trunks thought as he stared at the weary warrior.

Goku took a deep breath, before he reached down and pulled his tattered Gi top off, before tossing it aside. "Well Cell if I have to put my own life on the line to beat you...so be it. I just need my body to hold on long enough to finish you off. As you recall it only took me a matter of seconds to bring you to your knees before." he breathed as he shifted a fighting stance, before he clenched his fists together.

"No he can't be serious..."Krillin said aloud.

"Krillin he showed you this technique...how much longer do you think Goku can keep going?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin shook his head. "There's no telling. Once your body reaches a certain limit...it's like playing Russian roulette with your body. The next time you use it...well it could tear your body apart."

Vegeta scowled. 'Kakarot what are you playing at? this isn't like you . You know that Cell isn't an enemy that you can just overpower with one technique. Even though your a fool...you have better instincts then that...unless.' his eyes widened.

'Maybe this last ditch effort of his has nothing to do with beating Cell...maybe he wants to use every ounce of his energy to make it easier for whomever Cell fights next."

"I don't get it Trunks...why does Goku insist on using this technique over and over? In his condition he can't expect to be able to finish Cell off can he?" Lazuli asked.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know...maybe Goku isn't trying to win."

"I concur..." Sixteen murmured.

"What am I missing?" Lazuli asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"It's true that if Cell is reduced to a single cell and regenerates he returns at full power, however if he takes a great deal of damage otherwise he can be left weakened. He doesn't possesses any form of unlimited energy." Trunks whispered.

"Then you think Goku is just trying to soften him up for one of us?" Lazuli asked.

Trunks stared at Goku intently for a moment. "It's the only explanation I can think of. He wants to leave whoever fights Cell next a chance and without knowing who Cell will pick as his opponent he has to do as much damage as possible."

"Kaioken x2!" Goku yelled as the former red aura returned and began to swirl and mix with the gold aura already surrounding him. He let out a cry as some of his muscles began to spasm and several cracks could be seen forming on his forearms and chest.

Cell frowned. "I thought you would be more of a challenge then this...and certainly capable of more then using the same parlor tricks..."

The android's eyes widened however as the Saiyan raised a hand to his forehead, before disappearing from sight.

"What is this?!" he growled as he tried to sense the Saiyan only to detect him at the last moment as he turned around just in time to catch a point blank Kamehameha to the face.

A bright blue explosion erupted and scorched a third of the ring as it left a trail of destruction in it's way as scarred the ground to the north of the ring.

Goku panted as gripped at his chest as he fell to one knee. As the smoke cleared Cell could be seen standing still in front of him. His Torso and head slowly reforming.

A split second would pass, before the Android was once more whole with a bored expression on his face. "An impressive technique, but you've proven ultimately a disappointment Goku."

Goku let out a weak laugh. "Sorry to disappoint Cell. I have to say you're even stronger then I thought you'd be." he said as he once again winced in pain as one of his muscles began to spasm.

Cell flashed forward and picked the Saiyan up by the throat. "I could kill you right now Goku...or absorb you, but this is my tournament and I make the rules. You should consider yourself fortunate, those who follow after you won't receive the same treatment, but I want you to watch as I pick apart the rest of the competition.." he chuckled as he without another word tossed the Saiyan from the ring and onto the hard ground.

A smirk played upon his lips. "On the account of a ring out...It would seem I am the victor and I can choose my next opponent.."

Silence fell over the group for a moment, before Gohan darted to his father's side.

"Dad!" he cried as he knelt down with tears in his eyes.

Goku weakly looked up at his son. "Heh it's alright Gohan. Promise you'll be brave. This isn't over yet and if you have to fight Cell son...hold nothing back. I want you to watch Cell's movements closely alright?""

Gohan sniffed once, before wiping his eyes and nodding. "Y-yeah dad I promise and I'll do my best."

Lazuli's eyes fell to the ground. 'Can Cell even be beaten?...Goku caught him off guard and managed to pull an upset, but still it wasn't enough.' her thoughts cut short however, by a voice beside her.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Enough stalling Cell. Choose already.."

Cell smirked. "Ah Trunks. You seem eager, but I imagine for you this feels like things are about to come full circle. I want to see all hope leave your eyes, before we fight..." he laughed as his gazed flitted amongst the rest of the group.

"Ah let's see...I choose..."

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Ultra Cell (Full Power ?) (Suppressed) 1,800,000,000

Android 18 (Full Power) ? (Suppressed 850,000,000)

Piccolo:625,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,275,000,000 (Suppressed 600,000,000)

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Suppressed) 475,000,000 Kaoiken x2 2,150,00,000

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 500,000,000

Android 16: 825,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 LSS ?


	15. Legend

**Chapter 15: Legend**

* * *

><p>"Broly.." Cell said as a grin spread across his features as he tilted his head to stare at the large Saiyan.<p>

The Tall Saiyan merely grunted as he stepped forward wordlessly into the ring.

"Silent as ever I see..." Cell mused with a grin.

Broly unfolded his arms as he stook a stance across the ring from Cell. "I don't have much to say to you. All I need to know is if my training was worth it." he mused.

Cell smiled devilishly. "Ah I look forward to seeing your improvement for myself. I do hope you don't disappoint as you did last time."

Broly merely grunted once more. "I think you'll find...that I'm a new person this time."

* * *

><p>Krillin frowned. "I don't like this one bit guys. It was only a few days ago that Cell beat Broly down and was about to absorb him. Heck if Cell is this strong now we won't stand a chance against him if he manages to absorb Broly." he said quietly as he pulled the unconscious Ele against his chest.<p>

Piccolo growled as he and Gohan now shouldered a wounded Goku. "Well Krillin there's not much we can do now. It's his fight now."

Goku laughed weakily. "I wouldn't count Broly out quite yet. He looks confident...I doubt he wasted anytime in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Maybe he noticed some of Cell's fighting style. " he gritted his teeth as he gazed down at the former monk.

"Hey Krillin. I could really use a bean, before I kill over here.." Goku chuckled.

"Oh Kami I'm sorry Goku. Here I'll fix you right up."

Krillin almost dropped Ele as he frantically threw her over his shoulder as he fished out a Senzu Bean with his off hand, before flicking it out toward Goku's mouth.

* * *

><p>The Saiyan opened his mouth and made audible crunching noise, before life and energy returned to his eyes.<p>

"Thanks Krillin I owe you one and you too Piccolo." he said as he returned his full weight to his own two feet.

"Sure thing" Krillin replied with a sheepish grin, before he turned his attention back to the ring.

The Namekian let out a weak smile, before it slipped away as he glanced over at Gohan who had been silent. His eyes widened marginally as thin tendrils of lightening coursed over his entire frame.

'Dad barely survived and now Cell is stronger then ever! How many of us will die before we stop him? Can he even be stopped?' The boy wondered as he clenched his fists.

"Gohan.." Piccolo murmurred as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The preteen regained his senses as he released the energy and glanced over his shoulder. "Sorry Piccolo. I just...after dad almost died. I don't want to lose anyone."

The Namekian nodded. "I know trust me and watch Cell closely."

"But why?" Gohan asked his eyes widening.

"Because Son you may very well be the only one capable of beating Cell now." Goku said as he returned his attention to the ring.

Gohan swallowed a wave of uneasiness fell over him as he turned his attention to Broly who was now squaring off against Cell. "I-I understand."

Trunks frowned as he adjusted the android slung over his shoulder. "I can't believe Cell survived that attack. There's no margin for error when it comes to fighting him."

"Hmph I'll finish what Kakarot could not when it's my turn.." Vegeta mused as he crossed his arms.

Sixteen remaining stoic as ever frowned as he stared at Cell. 'Inconclusive...I should wait.'

* * *

><p>"Well Broly I am curious if you have indeed changed as you say..." Cell mused.<p>

Broly remained silent as he eyed the android. "You will see for yourself soon enough."

"I'll see now.." Cell chuckled as he after imaged, before he appeared in front of Broly and delivered a powerful round house kick into the Saiyan's side.

"You still can take a hit well, but that alone means nothing against m-" he stopped as he began to feel an upsurge in energy.

Broly staggered for just a moment, before his head tilted upward a grin appeared on his face. The muscles throughout his arms, legs, and torso bulged as suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to crack and splinter. His Aura began to swell and grow exponentially as the sky above began to shift through different colors. As a few seconds passed Broly's body swelled as he went from looking up at Cell to looking down at the Android. A somewhat manic grin found it's way upon Broly's face as he grabbed the foot still planted into his side, before he gripped it tightly and with one quick motion hurled Cell backwards and through one of the ring's four pillars.

Cell flipped through the air, before catching himself, his eyes widening.

"So you've finally come out of hiding. This must be the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan." he mused as he flipped forward, before landing on one of the few unblemished areas of the ring.

Broly's grin widened as he crouched as he shifted his footing. "I'm going to squish you like an insect."

Krillin laughed nervously.

"Hey guys...doesn't he remind you a lot of the old Broly?...like A LOT?"

"You can say that again.." Gohan nodded his head numbly remembering their first encounter.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Yes...it may be that Broly's demeanor changes while in this form. In his normal from he seems a lot more reserved."

"Phew well let's just hope he can remain focused." Goku mused as he felt Broly's strength continue to swell higher.

'It's incredible. I know that Broly couldn't have had enough time to master the regular Super Saiyan state and yet this form is stronger then ever. It looks like he might have the strength to beat Cell...the question is will he have the speed?' Goku wondered.

"It's incredible...Broly..he might just be stronger then Cell." Trunks breathed.

Lazuli frowned. 'I wish I could maintain 'that' power. But every time I use it I can only maintain it for a short time, before I'm left exhausted. It makes me wonder if she was meant to be the key to full harnessing not only the potential of cybernetics, but Broly's full power as well.' she wondered as she glanced over at her unconscious counterpart. It doesn't matter...I have no interest in becoming a part of anyone else, Cell or otherwise. ' she mused as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"No. According to my readings Cell is not fighting at his full power...however my scans indicate that at full power they are an even match for one another." Sixteen stated earning a look from the other three.

"Hmph. As much as I'd rather be the one giving the beating...it will be amusing to see if Broly will give Cell as much trouble as he gave us the first time." Vegeta chuckled.

"Hopefully that and more..."Trunks mused.

Cell kept a neutral expression as he lifted two fingers to his forehead, before he began concentrating a great deal of energy.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled as he fired the attack forward.

Broly however barreled forward holding up one his his arms out ward and Parallel to his body. There was an explosion as the attack hit the Legendary Super Saiyan dead on, but didn't seem to phase him in the slightest as he emerged without being slowed and caught Cell by the neck with a close-line strike. Cell let out a choking sound for just a split second, before his head was separate from his body only to be sent rolling away.

Broly let out a roar of adrenaline as he picked up Cell's body before he hurled it skyward. He began chuckling manically as he held out one of his hands. "Omega Blaster!" he yelled as he fired a small green sphere from his palm only to have it expand and grow many times over as it collided with Cell's body. The entire surrounding shook from the vibration caused as the sky was filled with a blinding light. The rest of the ring shook so violently that it began to crumble apart until only fragments of the ring could be seen scattered around the nearby landscape.

As a few seconds passed, the light faded as nothing was left in it's wake.

Broly continued to chuckle as he turned to see Cell's head floating in the air. A few seconds passed as Broly seemed to be stalling as Cell fully reformed.

The Perfect Android looked more serious now as he floated forward till he was about five meters away from Broly. "It would seem that the games over. From now on there are no more ring outs. And it seems there's no more reason for me to hold back." he mused as he clenched his fists as he began to scream. His aura much like Broly's before his expanded several times over and lightning began to encircle his body. Unlike Broly however while several of his muscles could be seen expanding his size didn't change nearly as much.

Cell smirked as he finished the process. "Are you impressed Broly?"

Broly chuckled. "Just glad you stopped holding back. It wouldn't have been as much fun to squash you when you were holding back."

"Blast it. Broly had Cell right where he wanted him and he let him regenerate." Piccolo growled.

"It's his Saiyan Pride. He wants to beat Cell at his best. It wouldn't be a first for me either." Goku admitted, before sighing.

"Let's just hope Broly has what it takes to finish the job." Krillin added.

Gohan remained quiet as he stared at the Legendary Super Saiyan. 'I think I understand you Broly. At least a little bit. Sometimes the power can mess with your judgement. I almost got dad killed because of that. But when your standing there with that power you feel unstoppable I bet. I just hope it wasn't a mistake.

Broly kicked off the ground, before he lowered his shoulder, Cell mirrored the action as the two fighters slammed into each other both of their shoulders colliding sending sparks into the air as the rubble around them began to lift into the air around them.

The stalemate held as both fighters continued to push against each other until finally Broly laughed, before he tilted his head forward and smashed his forehead against Cell's causing the Android to stagger back a moment. He followed up that movement with a heavy kick that send Cell skidding back several feet, before stopping.

Cell eyed his opponent a moment, before smirking as he wiped some blood that trickled down his lip.

He dashed forward suddenly and lashed out with his tail catching the Larger warrior by one of his legs causing him to stumble forward and lose his balance. The Android disappeared, before reappearing as he dropped his elbow into the back of Broly's head sending the hulking warrior crashing to the ground. Cell's grin grew wider as he held out his palm and released a full powered ki barrage at point blank range. The onslaught lasted for a full minute, before Cell finally ceased his attack.

There was a series of explosions as smoke bellowed high into the sky.

Cell shifted to a guarded position as he stared intently at the epicenter of his attack that was now a crater.

His eyes widened as the smoke faded and Broly could be seen standing with a few burns and bruises but very much alive.

Cell's expression shifted to amusement as he regarded the other warrior a moment. "You look a little worn Broly. Do you need a moment to rest? or shall we continue."

Broly spit up some blood, before grinning. "I don't know the meaning of rest and I still have a soft spot for you under my boot." he chuckled as he shifted back into a fighting stance.

"I'm amazed Broly can still stand after that attack. I have so much information regarding him and yet his stamina is incredible." Lazuli mused in awe.

Trunks chuckled. "Up until Gero released all his androids the fight with Broly was by far the toughest I've ever been in. The bastard could shrug off any attack no matter how strong without even blocking it."

"Don't be fooled. Broly is a true Saiyan. He doesn't show it, but I'm willing to bet Legendary Saiyan or not he's in a great deal of pain right now, but he will not give Cell the satisfaction of showing it." Vegeta said a sense of pride in his tone.

* * *

><p>Cell popped his neck once, before he crouched and in one motion he blurred from sight, before he reappeared at Broly's side and delivered a Haymaker into the Saiyan's side.<p>

Broly growled as he turned his body and tried to catch Cell with his elbow only to be met with open air.

Cell ducked low as he swept the warriors feet out from under him. Before Broly could catch himself the Android after imaged above him and planted his knee into the Saiyan's stomach iliciting a roar from the Saiyan as his back slammed into the ground.

Cell cocked back his fist intent on hitting the Saiyan while he was down only to find himself forced backwards as Broly clenched his fists and a green dome formed around him sending the Android hurtling away.

Broly growled as he leaped back to his feet.

Cell let out a chuckle as he floated above the Legendary Saiyan.

"It seems as if the legend isn't without it's flaws. " he mused.

"What are you harping on about now ?" Broly asked as he spat some more blood out of his mouth.

"It's simple really. In your current state you are an even match for me in almost every way. In terms of physical strength you even possess an edge, however your size comes with a price. Haven't you noticed ever since I powered up how much harder it is for you to hit me? You're by no means slow, but when I raise my power level my speed is as increased as my strength. Face it your outmatched Broly. You could save yourself a great deal of time by simply surrendering yourself and letting me absorb you now." Cell chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Damn him. He's right...it's the same problem Gohan and I encountered with the Ascended Saiyan form. Strength and the cost of speed. Against some enemies it wouldn't make a difference, but Cell is just too fast." Goku growled.<p>

"Then it's over?...if he can't beat Cell then we're all goners. He'll absorb Broly and then there really won't be anyone left who can challenge him.." Krillin said dejectedly.

"No I refuse to believe that. There has to be something he can do." Gohan whispered.

Piccolo stared at the boy a moment, before nodding. "He's right. It's not over yet."

* * *

><p>Broly began to laugh. "Even if what you say is true. It doesn't matter..." he said as he began to charge forward at Cell.<p>

The Android smirked as he once more zipped forward and planted his fist into Broly's core faster then the Saiyan could defend against.

He laughed as he twisted his fist deeper into Broly's stomach. "Do you see know just how hopeless this course of action is?"

Broly coughed as he seemed to fall forward his hulking frame leaning against Cell his face pressed against the Android's shoulder.

"Where's your pride now? You can't even stand on your own now, let alone hit me. It's over Broly."

"I couldn't agree more..." the Saiyan whispered as his his arms shot up and wrapped around Cell's frame, before he lifted his head up with a smirk on his face.

"W-what are you doing?!" Cell grunted as Broly's grip constricted as he pulled Cell into a bone-crushing hug.

"We're going for a little ride Cell. Even if you manage to survive this..I won't let you absorb me." he growled as he glanced around the ring a moment noticing the surprised expressions from each of the fighters.

"Don't say I never did anything for this puny planet..." he grunted as he kicked off the ground and carried himself and Cell skyward.

As he climbed further into the air the fighters below would be able to see his entire frame began glowing with a brilliant green glow as the winds began to pick up as each second passed.

"Father what is he doing?!" Trunks asked alarmed as he watched Broly's form grow brighter despite the fact he was still moving further away.

Vegeta's response wasn't what he expected. "He's sacrificing himself. He's using his own energy to essentially create a bomb out of his own body. " his voice was low as even the Saiyan prince was taken aback by the gesture from the other Saiyan.

Trunk's eyes widened. "I can't believe this is the same Broly."

"It's not...I'm not sure what happened, but he has changed. Even if this doesn't kill Cell...Broly will have prevented Cell from stealing his energy..."

"Which means we may still have a chance even if Cell manages to survive this..." Lazuli said as she stared up into the sky.

Broly's energy now resembled a star from how bright it shone and lit up the sky.

Sixteen remained quiet as he watched the Saiyan rise higher in the sky. He understood the gesture himself as he had made contingencies to do the same If need be.

"He's different now. He may have been our enemy before, but this Broly is sacrificing everything." Goku breathed.

Krillin looked sad as he stared into the sky. Truth be told even though Broly still scared him to death, he'd grown fond of the Saiyan in the last few days. "Yeah...I just hope his sacrifice isn't in vain."

Gohan stared in shock up at the display. 'Everyone else is willing to sacrifice everything to stop Cell. I-I can't just sit by and watch everyone else die will I do nothing. I won't stand by anymore. Mr. Broly I may have not gotten the chance to know the new you, but you're amazing'

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, before he threw out his arms as he yelled. "Everyone get down! This is it."

A few seconds lapsed as the bright star in the sky reached it's crescendo, before a huge explosion of energy was released. The blast not only created gale force winds, but it parted the cloudy sky and cast the entire planet in a bright blinding light for several seconds as the entire planet quaked from the energy released.

The Earth's special forces found themselves scattered.

Trunks pushed over a large piece of rubble, before he crawled out to find a hand extended. He smiled as he took Lazuli's hand and rose to his feet.

Several feet away he saw his father brushing himself off next to Sixteen and about thirty feet away he noticed the rest of their group pulling themselves back to their feet.

"Well Broly never was very subtle.." he muttered earning a tease of a smile from the blonde.

Trunks eyes widened as he glanced around, realizing he'd misplaced a certain android. "Where in the hell?..." he muttered as he looked around.

Lazuli raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Trunks let out a sigh. "I don't know...but your double is gone."

The blonde shrugged. "Forget her for now."

Trunks frowned as he tilted his head upward. 'Blast it I won't forgive myself if that other android hurts anyone and did Broly manage to finish Cell? I can't feel his energy right now'

Slowly the rest of the group made their way over to where they stood.

"Everyone alright?" Goku asked as he brushed of his Gi.

"We don't need your concern Kakarot." Vegeta grunted.

"What he means to say is we're all more or less fine." Trunks chuckled.

"If you count having dirt everywhere as fine..." Lazuli complained as she scrunched her nose in irritation.

Krillin grumbled as he stepped forward a few bruises on his head Ele was still peacefully asleep in his arms. "Speak for yourself Trunks I got hit the head with a rock...a very big rock." he mumbled earning a few chuckles from most of the group.

"Well Krillin everything considered a rock isn't that bad." Gohan chuckled.

Piccolo's ears twitched. "Dammit save the small talk for later. This isn't over." he yelled.

Just as he said that a large mass collided with the ground.

As the smoke cleared the group could make out a very disfigured and maimed Cell.

His right leg was completely missing, his left was cut off at the knee. His right arm was separated from almost at the shoulder. Only his Left arm remained intact. The two offshoot sections of his head were completely missing.

He let out a low growl as his nearly limbless body slowly righted itself off the ground and his body began to twitch as new limbs began to sprout. "I am whole!" He yelled as he panted, before he looked over the assembled group. "I do believe it's your turn to pick your next fighter. " he breathed with some effort.

* * *

><p>Goku's expression changed from one of shock to a quiet confidence. "Do you feel that Piccolo?"<p>

The Namekian relaxed a moment, before he too allowed a small smile. "Yeah...Cell's power has taken a nose dive. He might still be alive, but Broly has left him weakened."

Goku reached out and place both of his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "Gohan you can end all of this now. What'ya say? Go win this one for us so we can all go home?"

The Half Saiyan looked uncertain a moment, before his expression shifted to one of confidence. "Alright Dad. I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Ultra Cell (Full Power 2,300,000,000) (Suppressed) 1,800,000,000 (Weakened) 1,300,000,000

Android 18 (Full Power) ? (Suppressed 850,000,000)

Piccolo:625,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,275,000,000 (Suppressed 600,000,000)

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Suppressed) 475,000,000 Kaoiken x2 2,150,00,000

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 500,000,000

Android 16: 825,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 /Legendary SS 2,300,000,000


	16. Heart of a Machine

**Chapter 16: Heart of a Machine**

***Author Note***

Hey guys! I realize that it's time for me to address a couple of things that have pointed out to me. First and foremost me failing to give Goku a Zenkai after recovering from a nearly fatal wound is just that a failure on my part. It was a mere oversight. I will post an updated boost for Goku as of this chapter, however fortunately for me the boost he received isn't enough to force me to rewrite any of the previous chapters, but nevertheless I apologize for missing it!

Let's see secondly the whole Kaoiken thing as far as I know has no sources to say it's impossible, in fact even though it's not a good example the Kaoiken is actually used by Gojeta in GT as a Super Saiyan Four. Since I don't really consider GT canon it's not a great example, but I've never read or see anything to say that using the Kaoiken as a Super Saiyan is impossible. I took my own liberties with it and feel like it's fair to say if it was possible that the user would be under even more pressure, hence why I didn't have Goku pushing it to some extreme level like x10 or x20.

The only other major thing I want to touch on is the argument as far as how fast Broly would be. It think it has be established that Broly isn't as encumbered by his size as an ascended Saiyan, however at least at this point I still believe that this interpretation of Cell would have an advantage in speed. Ultimately as Dbz fanboys we could argue over this all day, but just this once I ask that you suspend your disbelief lol. I'm not trying to make the most canonical fanfic ever, but rather finish a story that I've been meaning to finish for years now.

* * *

><p>The Synthetic Android 18 dashed behind a Mesa, her breathing was uneven. Not because of exhaustion, but something else... She was designed to be void of emotions originally, but she was still based on the original Eighteen's data including her brain. Despite her protocols she most definitely felt one sort of emotion...fear.<p>

_*Flashback* _

_The blonde android awoke to find herself thrown over someone's shoulder. Her brain was still trying to process who it was. From her perspective she could only see his back. Her first instinct was to lash out and attack, but she remained still. His power was incredible...infact each of the other warriors she identified as the Earth's Special Forces were far more powerful then any of her data indicated. She was at their mercy of those she was designated with destroying.A myriad of rare emotions crossed her mind amongst them being confusion and fear. Why was she alive still? and why hadn't her enemies put her to death? Did they have some sort of sick intent ? it took only a few milliseconds for the grotesche memory of Cell absorbing her to come rushing back. The artificial heart in her chest began to hammer as she felt the very being she was terrifed of somewhere in the sky above her along with another power her memory banks were familiar with...Broly. Furthermore she was even more puzzled as she sensed her other half standing amongst the other fighters almost as if they were on the same side._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the man's grip loosen and felt herself being flung airborne, the first thing she saw as her eyes opened was a flash of bright light that quickly blinded her. _

_Her programming dictated her to do one thing, release her bomb and kill each of her designated targets with one massive explosion. However for whatever reason though still blinded the blonde found herself running as fast as she could away from the gathered forces. Her retreat was covered by the flash above along with the shaking of the Earth, the wind, and finally the explosion itself._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>She clenched her fists as she leaned against the rock face a moment. The following explosion had sent shock waves that had nearly knocked her off her feet.<p>

"It makes no sense. How am I alive?..." she whispered her eyes narrowing as she stared at her hands, before she dared to peek over her cover.

Her programming continued to urge her to return and to utilize her bomb to kill Gero's targets or better yet overtake her other half and fuse, but once more she shied away from the programming that blared in her mind as she shook her head.

What was the point? Killing any of them wouldn't bring her brother back. She felt an uncomfortable sensation one that she couldn't recall ever having. Her brother was gone. That much she remembered. Killing any of them wouldn't be any fun without him and what then if she did try and failed? She'd be at their mercy or worse yet Cell. She furrowed her brow.

'Why am I frozen? I'm suppose to be an emotionless machine that kills without remorse and feels nothing, but yet I'm afraid.' she thought as she pulled herself away from the Mesa and without any further hesitation she continued to run furthering herself from the gathered Z-fighters.

* * *

><p>Gohan found himself now standing across from Cell prepared to square off against the Android.<p>

Cell had managed to steady his breathing, but it was clear to all looking on that the Perfect Android was no longer at full strength.

"So Boy...your father has a great deal of confidence in you. I sensed your power against Thirteen, but it won't make a difference. Much like with Broly I will win. Pure strength means nothing. I possess the data of the greatest warriors in the universe. Against me you're nothing." he chuckled.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "I've never relyed on pure strength alone, so I won't start now. No one else dies today!" he yelled as he clenched his fists as lightning began to course around his frame and his hair began to spike on end. His Aura grew vastly as lightning sparked erratically around him. The ground he was standing on began to sink and as a few seconds passed Gohan now found himself in a large crater. He let out a load roar as he reached his peak, before he floated upwards his demeanor now much more serious then before.

Cell's eyes widened. 'Incredible even though I sensed it before...it's amazing to think that a Saiyan child could produce so much energy. But he's different from the others somehow...' he thought as eyed him closely. 'Yes...his power has increased tremendously...but his size hasn't changed much. I wonder how much is speed has increased?' he thought to himself as he composed his face a bit as a he let out a chuckle. "It seems your father wasn't entirely bluffing about you being a worthy challenge, however his faith is misplaced if he believes you're any match for me."

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Can it..." he said in a low voice earning a look of surprise from Cell from the change in demeanor.

Cell laughed. "You think your pretty tough huh? Let's see how you handle this." he said as he extended one finger.

Krillin yelled. "Gohan look out that's one of Frieza's finishing moves!"

Piccolo growled as he remembered the very attack that nearly killed him. "Dammit he's right."

Gohan however didn't budge as he waited for the beam only to swat it away with hand much like his father had against Frieza all those years ago.

Cell growled as he fired a series of beams at the Preteen only to have them slapped away just as easily.

The Perfect Android scowled. "Don't get cocky boy. I'm only getting started." he said as he extended his hand once again only for Gohan to reappear and grab his hand and squeeze it crushing his fingers. "No more games!" He yelled as he raised his right leg and planted his knee deep into Cell's stomach. A smirk appeared on the boy's face as he pressed his palms together for yelling. "Masenkoha!"

The golden beam of light erupted from his hands, before slamming into the Android sending him hurtling backwards before crashing into a nearby rock face causing it to splinter.

* * *

><p>"Gohan is incredible. So this is what the next step looks like." Trunks said in wonder.<p>

Vegeta scowled. 'I can't believe I've been surpassed by your brat of all things Kakarot. It's bad enough you have without your son doing it too.'

"Woah Gohan looks like a different person when he's like this..." Krillin mused.

"Yeah he is...but it's not all good. " Piccolo mused as he frowned.

"What do you mean? That kid looks like he's about to pound the snot out of Cell once and for all."Lazuli said as she glanced over at the Namekian.

"When Gohan uses this form...for some reason his Saiyan side seems to rear it's head. Let's hope he finishes this quick and doesn't mess around like last time."

Goku nodded. "Piccolo's right. Gohan needs to finish Cell quickly, before Cell realizes he's outmatched and get's desperate."

* * *

><p>"Why do all my punches keep missing you?!" Cell roared as his fist collided with the ground instead of the Preteen half Saiyan.<p>

Gohan merely smirked. "Maybe you should work on your accuracy.."

Cell growled as he preformed a round house kick only for the boy to catch it with his arm, before planting his fist into Cell's stomach causing the Android's eyes to bulge as he staggered backwards.

"Curse you boy...I'll make you pay for this I swear. I will not be humiliated by a child." he yelled as he kicked off the ground and took skyward.

"I grow tired of these games. So boy let's see what you do against this..." he laughed manically as he pulled his hands back and started to concentrate a great deal of energy.

"No...don't do it Cell!" Goku said his fists clenching.

"Dammit it's what we feared. Cell is getting desperate. He's lost a lot of power and is determined to win regardless of how he has to do it." Piccolo said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Gohan..." Trunks whispered aloud.

The Preteen remained standing for a long moment as the sky began to glow blue from the concentration of energy Cell was collecting. "Just stand there and die!" Cell roared as he thrust his hands forward. "Kamehameha!"

Gohan began to slowly chant. "Ka...meh...ha...meh...ha!" he finally finished as he forced his palms up at the last second his attack slammed into Cell's causing a stalemate for a moment, before the attack continued to overtake the Android's and force it back at him.

Cell's eyes widened in horror. 'No it can't be...'

Gohan let out a chuckle as the smoke cleared and Cell could be seen floating once more missing a few limbs. Far in the distance one of Cell's arms lay maimed but still very much intact.

'It's incredible. Gohan managed to release a stronger Kamehameha then Cell and at the last moment. I have to have this power for myself.' Vegeta mused to himself.

"Curse you boy! CURSE YOU!" Cell roared as he regenerated his entire body once more, before he clenched his fists as his body and aura swelled. The massive hulking Cell now landed in front of Gohan.

"A worthless Saiyan like you can't defeat me! I'm invincible." he said, before he threw mighty punch towards Gohan only to have it dodged. This repeated several times over as the Preteen moved closer towards Cell, before he finally lunged forward and buried his fist into Cell's stomach. The Android collapsed to one knee as he coughed up some more bile. "Y-your not a boy. You're a monster." he spat only to receive another grin from Gohan as the Half-Saiyan leaped up and with a quick hay-maker separated Cell's Left arm from his body. As the Android began to fall forward he dashed in and with one motion planted his foot into Cell's stomach causing the Android to go cross eyed as his entire body began to shake.

"Look! It seems like Cell is sick again. " Trunks pointed out as his eyes narrowed.

Lazuli felt her throat catch. 'Seventeen...please be alive.'

"It looks like Gohan decided to borrow a page out of your book Goku." The Namekian added as he glanced over at him.

Goku cracked a small grin. "Well I'm just glad that theory of mine was right... But if he loses the other Android what will become of Cell?"

"Guys maybe this is the end of him." Krillin said.

Vegeta grunted. "Even if he reverts again to another form he'll be no match for us. Just make sure your boy doesn't screw around."

Goku nodded. "I'll handle my son."

* * *

><p>Cell's throat bulged as he once more fought the wave of nausea that assaulted him, but much like against Goku he couldn't win in the end as he bowed his head as he lost his stomach. Amongst the bile on the ground was the familiar form of Android 17. Cell growled as he reached out and gripped at the still form of the android.<p>

"Don't touch him!" Lazuli called out as she began to dash forward only to have her wrist caught by Trunks who shook his head. "Gohan won't let him do anything else to your brother. We need to stay out of the way for now. Please Zuli" he whispered.

The blonde stared at him a long moment as against ever urge in her body as she lowered back to the ground, before biting down on her lower lip as she stared at Cell who was still convulsing.

Slowly Cell made his way to his feet, before wiping his mouth off.

Goku's eyes widened. "Wait...what's going on? Cell's still injured and weakened from his fight with Broly, but his power should be taking a nose dive again. He's not changing back"

Piccolo scowled. "You're right. When you managed to make him sick and cause him to lose the other two androids he reverted and lost a lot of power. What's changed since then?"

Surprisingly a chuckle came from Cell as a wicked smile spread across his features. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am the perfect creation. When I lost the first two androids and was nearly destroyed my design remembered the energy and I was reborn whole. My design however isn't about mere power. I am the result of the pinacle of evolution. When I'm damaged my cells process this information and adapt. I may have lost Seventeen...but my design has continued to evolve and adapt to the point that my cells can retain his power even if he's no longer physically a part of me. "

Gohan smirked as he flashed forward and kicked the Android sending him flying , before he rocketed after him and with a quick motion brought his hands down into the back of Cell's head sending him sprawling face first into the ground below. He landed with a pleased grin on his face. "Who cares if you're still in this form. With this power I can crush you still."

"Gohan enough! Now's the time to finish him. Don't make the same mistake twice. Remember Thirteen.!" Goku yelled.

The look in Gohan's eyes shifted as recognition dawned on him as he glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with his father.

'Dammit I'm doing it again. I won't let this power go to my head anymore.' his thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming in the distance. Gohan couldn't make out the name as he felt a sharp constricting pain as Cell's tail slipped around his throat and with a single motion he felt most of his air supply leave him.

"Ah you may have the advantage in strength at the moment, but you're still a boy. You should always mind your surroundings." Cell laughed.

Another second passed as he began to feel his body grown numb as his neck grew ever close to snapping from the pressure. Suddenly he heard a sound and felt himself suck in a wonderful breath of air as his eyes shot open and he choked as he grabbed at his throat, before looking up to see Cell standing a few feet away with another warrior holding him in a bear hug from behind.

"Perhaps you should heed your own advice Cell.." A robotic voice mused.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Sixteen?" He gasped his voice rough.

"Affirmative. Please boy step back. I'm going to self detonate."

"He's going to what?" Piccolo sputtered his eyes widened as did the others around him from the silent giant's words.

"Sixteen what are you doing?!" Cell growled as he kicked and thrashed as he tried to slip out of his Sixteen's grasp.

"What I should have done since the start. The Earth is a good place filled with good people and creatures of all sorts. Doctor Gero's sick ambitions would see all of that destroyed. I see now that this is the best way to deal with you. Perhaps this is for the best. In the end it will be by Gero's own creation that his nightmare is stopped. I'm terribly sorry for the pain and misfortune some of my kind has caused for you all. Cell I've studied you well...the bomb in my chest will leave nothing in which you can use to reform. " he said as he began to glow white.

"No Sixteen don't!" Cell screamed.

Gohan stood there numbly guilt and confusion rocked him as he stood there blankly. "Please Gohan move!" The Giant implored him again.

It wasn't until he felt his father appear and touch his shoulder that he regained some of his senses.

"Sixteen I...I'm sorry.."

The Redheaded Android merely smiled. "It's fine. Not many can decide their own fate."

Goku whispered softly. "Learn from this Gohan. Don't make light of his sacrifice.." he said used the instant transmission to return them next to the others and well away from Cell and Sixteen.

* * *

><p>Eighteen bowed her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "No...Sixteen.." she murmured softly as she shut her eyes.<p>

Trunks gritted his teeth as he reached for her hand. 'He couldn't believe just how much things had changed since he'd arrived in the past. He'd fallen for a former enemy and now felt sympathy for their kind. The simple fact was none of these androids were like the ones he'd known in his time. Things for different.

The resounding explosion that followed once more created a brutal shock wave. In it's wake a mushroom like cloud drifted upward into the sky. The nearby mesa's began to collapse as fissures formed all along the ground giving way in different places.

Silence fell upon the remaining fighters as they all assumed the fight was finally over. What none of them noticed was the Severed Arm Gohan had detached earlier in the fight that lay out of sight.

Several minutes passed as the group stood next to one another. Most felt numb to the days events while others were simply relieved it was finally over.

Krillin blinked as he felt the girl in his arms begin to stir. She opened her eyes slowly. "Uh Krillin?...what happened?"

The former monk offered her a sheepish grin as he couldn't decide if he should continue to hold her or set her down. "Um well it's a long story..."

She frowned. "Mm tell me later. Can we eat something? I'm starving." she whined as she wiggled out of his arms, before landing on her feet.

"She's got the right idea!"

Piccolo grunted as he smirked slightly. "You Saiyans. I swear the only thing that crosses your minds is fighting and food."

Vegeta scowled. "You say that like it's a bad thing..."

Gohan remained quiet throughout the exchange. The last few weeks had wore him down. Never in his life had he felt so guilty.

* * *

><p>Lazuli moved forward without a word to the rest of the group as she ran to her brother's side. Unlike before Trunks didn't budge as he watched with a tired smile. The blonde leaned down and rested her ear next to her brother's chest a moment, before color returned to her face as she pulled the unconscious man up to a sitting position, before hugging him tightly. "You idiot! I've missed you." she whispered softly.<p>

The tender moment however was broken by a flash of light and a cry of pain.

Gohan's black eyes clouded to gray as he fell backwards. The group standing around could only watch in horror as a beam pierced through his chest. Goku caught the boy in his arms, before he could hit the ground. He felt his throat catch as tears threatened to spill over as he watched the life fade from his son's eyes. Son Gohan was dead.

"And he said my accuracy needed work. Seems it's more then acceptable" A voice mused.

The group stared up in horror at the sight of a complete Cell standing several meters away a wicked grin on his face as lightning coursed around his frame.

Goku trembled as a mixture of pain and rage rocked him. "Damn you Cell. I'll never forgive you..." he growled as every so often tendrils of lightning violently sparked across his frame as he clenched his fists till his knuckles where white.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. It only takes one of my cells to survive. Now I think it's time these games come to an exciting end." he chuckled as he flitted forward and came to a stop in front of Lazuli who pulled her brother against her chest in a defensive gesture. "Now then Eighteen I'd very much like to have a rematch, but I'd like for us to not be interrupted. It's so very rude don't you think?" he chuckled as he cast a glance over his shoulder. "Let's see One,two,three,four,five, and six. Ah simple enough." he mused as he concentrated a bit of energy as the back of his tail expanded and without warning he began to release a series of smaller creatures from his back. Each of them were blue and black and looked like miniature versions of the original Cell. "Now Children have your fun. Kill them if it pleases you. Just keep them from interrupting me." he laughed.

The blue sadistic children lifted into the air with a cacophony of laughter, before taking flight towards their targets.

Lazuli gritted her teeth as she rose to her feet and put herself in front of her brother, before taking a defensive stance. "You're a monster he was just a boy..." she spat her eyes narrowing.

Cell smirked "It's not the first time I've been called that...and I doubt it will be the last."

* * *

><p>Trunks from a distance looked on in horror. 'No. Cell's too strong now. Damn him. It's happening again. Everyone is dying..'<p>

Piccolo pushed back tears as his expression became serious. "Guys...we have to keep fighting. Brace yourselves!" He yelled as the Cell Jr's landed directly in front of the group.

Each of the remaining fighters said nothing as they all began to power up. Trunks however kept his gaze on Cell and Lazuli. 'Lazuli hold on...I won't let you fight him alone.'

Cell chuckled as he could hear the sound of battle commencing in the distance. "I think your friends will find that my Children are more then meets the eye. But enough small talk Eighteen...I do believe it's time we get to it. I missed my chance to absorb Broly, but you'll be just as sweet and I do love that wonderful look of horror on your face." he said as he momentarily used his first form's voice, before licking his lips.

Lazuli clenched her fists as she tried to push aside her fear. "You disgusting freak, I don't care how strong you are now...I won't let you win without a fight. I can't afford to lose." she said as her normal white aura was replaced with a golden one, her front bangs began to spike as her icy blue eyes were replaced with a more teal pupil-less eye. Sparks flew off of her frame as she continued to concentrate.

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Ultra Cell (Full Power 2,300,000,000) (Suppressed) 1,800,000,000 (Weakened) 1,300,000,000

Android 18 (Full Power) 1,450,000,000 (Suppressed 850,000,000)

Piccolo:625,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 400,000,000

Trunks: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,275,000,000 (Suppressed 600,000,000)

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,075,000,000 (Suppressed) 475,000,000 Kaoiken x2 2,300,00,000 (1,150,000,000-Zenkai from surviving thirteen)

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 500,000,000

Android 16: 825,000,000

Broly: SS 485,000,000 /Legendary SS 2,300,000,000


	17. Unleashed

**Chapter 17: Unleashed**

* * *

><p>Cell looked amused as he crossed his arms. "Well I must say you're something else.. Your power dwarfs that of the other androids, but against me you stand little to no chance. With every battle I've grown stronger, as I will soon demonstrate.." he said as a grin pulled at his features.<p>

"To hell with your talking. I don't care if you're a thousand times stronger then me I won't roll over without a fight." the blonde spat as she pressed her palms together and began to concentrate. A few seconds passed before a purple energy could be seen glowing between her finger tips. Slowly she pulled her hands apart as the energy in her hands expanded with her movement till she held a bright glowing mass of purple energy between her hands. Slowly lightning began to course around the ball of energy.

Cell merely smirked as he made no motion to stop her. "That's quite alot of concentrated energy, but you'll never be able to actually hit me with it."

Lazuli's eyes narrowed. "We'll see how confident you feel once you've been shredded..." she said as instead of hurling the attack forward she raised her palms upward the ball of energy floated several meters upward, before stopping. The blonde took a single breath, before she clenched her right hand shut. "Infinity Hailstorm..." she said.

Suddenly the ball of energy exploded as thousands of smaller beams hurled outward at the same time. Cell's eyes widened as he used his wings to thrust himself backward watching in amazement as the individual beams carved a path of destruction in their wake. A sharp pain exploded through his body as several of the beams made contact. instead of burning they cut like razors. Several gashes cut deep into his gut while one direct shot cut through his left wrist severing that hand.

The Blonde allowed a small smirk though it was short lived as Cell let out a deep chuckle as the wounded areas began to quickly heal. "Quite a nifty technique. Against someone who can't regenerate it would be very useful. Against me...it's only a minor annoyance."

Lazuli clenched her fists as she glared murderously at Cell. 'Damn him...is there anything I can do to him?.' she wondered as she twitched as she could feel the others fighting a losing battle against the Cell Jr's. 'I have to do something. If we don't do something soon we're done for...' she thought, before she kicked off the ground and darted forward deciding to go on the offensive.

* * *

><p>The remaining Z-fighters weren't fairing very well against the Cell Juniors. Piccolo,Krillin, and Ele were faring the worst as they were already barely able to defend themselves. Vegeta was fighting a losing battle, but was still on his feet. Only Goku and Trunks seemed to be holding their own and or managing to actually do any damage to the abominations.<p>

"Damn these accursed things!" Vegeta growled as he held out his hand his eyes were wild at the moment. "Big Bang Attack..!" He yelled as he fired a massive blast at one of the impish creatures. The Cell Jr. in front of him stuck at his tongue, before laughing as it kicked the blast into the sky, before cackling as it exploded.

Trunk's eyes narrowed as he flipped backwards his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. The Cell Jr. grinned as it began to fire a barrage of blasts towards the Half Saiyan. Trunks weaved between the blasts over and over again until he finally reached the creature. In a quick motion he swept past it, before an audible click could be heard as he sheathed his sword. The Cell Junior behind him split directly down the middle, before the two pieces exploded. Trunks eyed Lazuli in the distance. 'Just hold on a bit longer...' he thought as he eyed the three Cell Juniors that were now mercilessly beating Krilin,Ele, and Piccolo into the ground. Krillin lay unconscious while Ele feebly stood in front of him trying to fight off two of the creatures. Piccolo lay prone several feet away as one of the creatures continued to stomp on the Namekian's sternum.

Goku's typical demeanor was gone as only a white hot rage showed on his face. The Cell Junior managed to land a punch across the Saiyan's face, though the Saiyan didn't flinch as he grabbed either of the creature's arms,before he headbutted the creature sending it spiraling into the ground below. It took only a moment for the small creature to resurface with an amused cackle indicating he hadn't done much damage.

"These things are much tougher then they look..." he breathed as he floated back as he happened to land back to back with Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. "You can say that again Kakarot. We're being humiliated by these cretins."

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas at the moment."

The Prince scowled. "As much as I loathe the idea...these things are clearly stronger then we are separately."

Goku's fierce demeanor slipped for a moment. "Are you actually suggesting we wo-"

"Blast it Kakarot yes. If these cretins aren't stopped. If Cell isn't stopped...Gohan will be the first of many victims. Vegeta spat.

Goku clenched his fists as he eyed his son's still form that lay several feet away. "Alright Vegeta. This is it. We give it our all." he roared as he dug deep summoning his full power.

Vegeta merely grunted an affirmation as he too began to summon his full strength.

* * *

><p>Cell either blocked or dodged each of the blonde's strike, finally he caught one of her punches in his hand, before he leaned close. "Face it...you belong to me. Very soon I'll suck you up like so many others. Then I'll do the same with everyone else here. I haven't decided how I'll kill the rest of the planet yet. If I should end it with one big attack or hunt them all down individually. I do like adding a personal touch to my work.." he laughed.<p>

The blonde shook violently. "My life is one thing, but I won't let you hurt anyone else on this planet. I refuse to let that happen. Sixteen and Broly sacrificed themselves to prevent that from happening. I won't let their deaths be in vain. I won't let you harm anyone else I care about." she said her voice cracking slightly.

Cell regarded her a moment. "Such a noble sentiment. You seem to have developed some trivial human qualities such as compassion and love. It's Trunks isn't it?" he whispered a dark gleam filled his eyes.

"W-what?" she asked her voice betraying her for a moment.

"So I was right you've become intimate with him haven't you? I've seen how the two of you interact. I bet it will destroy him to see you be swallowed up. I'll have to watch his expression."

"It's none of your damn business. You leave Trunks out of this." she spat as her fingernails dug so hard into her palm it began to break the skin.

"Ah but it is my business my dear android. You may not realize it, but you are very important to me. With your power I will be able to realize the latent power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly might be dead...but so long as you aren't...I still have my prize."

Eighteen swallowed slowly. "You realize I could self detonate too."

Cell laughed. "You're lying. Besides you've seen first hand with Broly and Sixteen that it won't stop me. Just accept your place...as a part of me. Overpowering you is easy enough, but I want to see the hope and will to fight fade from your eyes first." he chuckled darkly.

The blonde felt herself grown numb as he stomach began to clench. "I don't think you understood...I won't let you kill anyone else. I'm going to destroy you! !" she screamed as he aura began to expand as the ground she was standing on suddenly became a crater. Her entire hair began to spike as her irises disappeared all together only to be replaced with a pure white tint.

Cell's eyes widened. 'This power...I've felt it before. But that's not possible I knew she had Broly's cells, but to harness all of his power? it's impossible. I can't allow this proceed I should end this quickly. I will not make the same mistake again.' he thought as he pulled back his hands. "Galick Gun!" he yelled as he fired the wave point blank range at the other Android.

As the smoke settled Cell's eyes would only grow wider as the blonde remained standing her eyes narrowed, a look of pure rage on her face. "My turn.." she said as she held out her palms forming two green balls of energy in each hand. "Double Eraser Cannon!" she yelled as she fired the blasts at Cell. The Android kicked off the ground to avoid the blasts only to turn in middair and collide his fist against Eighteen's. The next series of blows were traded as neither Cell or Eighteen seemed to be giving any ground.

* * *

><p>Trunks stopped in midair as he turned to stare at the fight in the distance.<p>

'She did it. She finally managed to tap into more of Broly's power.' his thoughts were interrupted as he felt two pairs of arms lock him into place. He gritted his teeth as he saw the Two Cell Juniors that had been attacking Ele and Krillin now holding him in place. The aforementioned pair were now heavily injured and unconscious several feet away. He tilted his head to the side to see Piccolo laying motionless aswell. The Cell junior laughed as it turned it's attention to Trunks who was currently unable to move.

The lavender haired warrior gritted his teeth as he felt the creatures knee slam harder into his stomach.

'This can't be how it all ends.' he thought as he felt strike after strike hit his body until he found himself fighting to stay conscious as well.

* * *

><p>Goku panted as he once again found himself back to back with Vegeta as the other two Cell Jr's in front of each of them respectfully.<p>

"Heh...think we managed to hurt them yet?" Goku asked between breaths.

Vegeta scowled. "I can't bloody tell...but from the laughter and faces their making...I would assume not."

Goku frowned. "I've gotta say...for a change I don't see a way out of this Vegeta, but I don't intend on rolling over."

Vegeta was quiet a moment as he regarded the other warrior. "Hnn...good I would kill you if you did. You'd make for a weak rival and a pitiful Saiyan."

* * *

><p>Lazuli slammed her fist into Cell's face only to catch a knee to her stomach. Both of the fighters recoiled at the same time and landed across from each other.<p>

The blonde shifted into a fighting stance only to nearly collapse as the energy around her subsided greatly. Her hair fell back to it's normal position as the irises in her eyes returned.

She panted. "No...not now.." she managed as her vision began to blur.

Cell's serious demeanor faded. "Ah what a shame...such wonderful power and yet it seems that you can't maintain it. Don't feel bad though you certainly will be the worthiest victim I've absorbed. You should be honored. If it makes you feel any better I may absorb Seventeen so the two of you can be together once more, perhaps I'll do the same thing with Trunks... and you called me a monster." he laughed.

Lazuli eyes shone with horror. "Please I beg you. Leave them alone. Surely you're already powerful now. What will any of this accomplish?" she said in a weak voice.

Cell laughed. "Now now this isn't becoming of you Eighteen. Where's your pride? besides no amount of begging will change anything." he said as he lashed his tail outward.

The blonde managed to dodge several sweeps, but eventually the tail coiled around her midsection and began to constrict her eliciting a scream from her lips.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear it seems Cell has now managed to ensnare our would be heroine. One by one each of these mysterious fighters have fallen. Can anyone stop Cell? " A thin human man yelled into his mic as he squinted past his glasses as he stared into the distance.<p>

"Uh boss. I hate to say it, but maybe this story isn't worth it. What happens when Cell finishes with them and comes after us next?" The Camera guy asked.

The other man blinked. "You make a good point...however our van is in dispose and if we do survive this we'll have the scoop of the century." the man replied, before swallowing.

"Now enough talk! Our viewers are counting on us! Keep rolling." he barked.

The cameraman sighed, before raising the Camera back up. 'I'm seriously not getting paid enough for this...' he thought to himself his eyes widening as he began to sputter.

"uh...b-boss...you sure this is worth it?"

The announcer paled. "J-just keep filming.."

* * *

><p>"Sleeping at a time like this Trunks?"<p>

Trunks' eyes slowly opened as he found himself in a white oblivion that almost resembled the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

There in front of him stood Gohan, his Gohan. The one who not only considered a brother, but a sensei.

"G-gohan?...I never thought I'd see you again. I guess this means I'm dead.." he said as he hung his head, before clenching his fists.

The Scarred warrior shook his head. "No Trunks some would call this divine intervention others would just say this is all going on in your own mind. It doesn't matter...what matters is you need to wake up. You need to unlock that well of power that I know is within you."

Trunks looked up slightly taken aback. "But I can't. Even if I have the power...I don't know how to unlock it. I've failed this timeline like I did our own. Everything was for nothing."

"Trunks you've carried the burden of being a survivor too long. Even those you care about and love you still keep at a distance, you build walls because you're afraid of losing anyone else. Trunks this is your wake up call...in the next few minutes if you don't act Cell will take that all away. Embrace those connections Trunks they will keep you going when nothing else will. "

Trunks shook his head. "But Gohan everything...everyone who counted on me in our world is now dead. I just don't know if I have what it takes. Maybe it's simply fate for the world to end because of Doctor Gero."

Gohan frowned. "If that's what you believe Trunks I can't tell you otherwise, but I think you should remember those who whether dead or not still believe in you...and those who are still counting on you."

The scarred warrior took a step backwards, before other silhouettes began to appear beside him. Each of them he recognized immediately. As the seconds passed more and more figures appeared beside Gohan until the entire Earth's special forces surrounded him.

Trunks' eyes widened. "Mother...Father..." he breathed as he saw them standing next to one another. The Father he'd never met with his traditional scowl. A bald headed Krillin with a wide grin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu side by side with small smiles on their faces. Piccolo stood on one side of Gohan with a serious expression, while next to him stood Goku side by side with his late wife. The palmed haired Saiyan still bore the same hopeful carefree expression as the one he'd met in this timeline.

Finally Gohan spoke once more. "We've all passed to the other side. There is no future for our world, but as long as you live Trunks, then a piece of us lives on as well. You may feel very alone, but we are with you always...and there are those who cherish you that are counting on you."

A flood of more images assaulted the Half-Saiyan, before the last one lingered as he saw an image of Lazuli. She and everyone else would be lost to him forever if he did not act soon.

The lavender haired warrior's uncertainty began to melt. "I will fight to my dying breath. There's still time."

Gohan reached out and touched his former student's shoulder. "Go. Save your friends. Save the one you love. Never doubt yourself Trunks you did everything you could for our world, but it's now time for you to save this one."

Trunks silently bowed his head. "I will or I will die trying..."

* * *

><p>His eyes opened as he took a deep breath and slowly climbed this feet to see most of the Earth's Special forces laying heavily wounded or unconscious. Only Vegeta and Goku were still awake but both were now lying prone with the remaining Cell Juniors constantly kicking them and laughing manically.<p>

Shifting his focus he stared at Cell who now loomed over Lazuli. He closed his eyes a moment as the memories since his arrival in this timeline began to past through his mind.

The kinship he'd formed with Goku and Piccolo. The brother like bond he had with Gohan who'd been taken away. His father who's heart of stone wasn't as impenetrable as most thought. His mother who's spirit was still fiery and full of hope and not tainted by death and war. The sister he'd never had in his own world. The first time he'd been kissed by a girl. A girl he'd loathed at the time, the one who assured him that everything would be alright. The tightening feeling in his chest as he continued to be saved or rescue her in return. The frustration he'd felt when began to realize she was not the same person she'd been in his timeline. The first time he'd kissed her, the smell of her hair, the touch of her soft skin. The first time they'd made love. In a few precious seconds it would all be lost forever...

His eyes snapped open as he clenched his fists. He finally felt a piece fall into place as the last of his restraints fell. "This Nightmare is over!" he yelled as he clenched both of his fists. Slowly the rubble around him began to levitate skyward, while the wind itself began to pick up. On the far side of the planet the tides would become more violent as the entire planet began to react to Trunk's fury. The Evening Sky would grow pitch dark as lightning began to strike around the Half Saiyan..

Cell stopped his tail an inch from the blonde's head as he tilted his head up a look of shock forming on his face . 'Where is all this power coming from?' he wondered as he finally stared at the standing Saiyan.

Lazuli eyes widened as she turned her pale face showed a bit more color. "Trunks you're doing it..." she whispered in amazement.

Trunks let out a deafening roar as his hair began to spike till it was standing almost entirely straight up. His aura continued to grow as thick tendrils of lightning began to spiral around his form, which in turn began to kick up dust and dirt obscuring his form from sight.

Goku laughed weakly from where he lay on the ground. "Wow that's something. It's incredible."

Vegeta stared up weakly, before a proud smirk formed on his face. "That's my son."

* * *

><p>As the dust settled sparks shot could be seen, before a silhouette came into view. Trunks was now radiating raw power. Lighting coursed over his aura as most of his hair stood straight up. Physically it looked as if he'd put on another twenty pounds of muscle, but he wasn't nearly as big as the ascended form. His expression radiated a cool quite confidence. He tilted his head towards Cell and Eighteen, before vanishing from sight.<p>

Lazuli gasped as she found herself now several hundred feet away on a cliff face in the Half Saiyan's arms. The unconscious Seventeen lay a few feet away as well. She stared up into his face, before she hesitantly reached out and touched his cheek with her hand. "Trunks is that still you?..." she asked instantly regretting how foolish the question sounded.

The man allowed a break in his serious demeanor as a small smirk formed on his lips as he glance down at her. "In the flesh babe. "

A relieved smile formed on her lips, before she punched him in the shoulder. "Good now don't ever call me babe again." she said,before she momentarily rested her cheek on his chest.

"Heh...Zuli I need you to do something for me. Krillin should still have a few more Senzu beans on him. I want you to get them to everyone else. Get them back to their feet and then fall back with them. I intend to finish this once and for all."

Eighteen's brow furrowed. "Absolutely not. You said we'd see this through to the end together."

Trunks nodded. "I know. But Cell isn't a normal enemy. I won't give him a chance to hurt anyone else. If he gets desperate enough he might try and absorb or take one of you hostage. I wouldn't be able to fight him at full power. Please Zuli...just this once let me finish this fight on my own so we can go home."

The blonde stared at him a long moment, before huffing. "Fine. But this is the one and only time. And Trunks?"

"Yeah ?" he asked as he stared at her.

"You better come back to me!"

Trunks smirked as he slowly set the blonde down. He took a few steps forward, before glancing back over his shoulder. "Count on it.." he whispered, before he eyed the remaining Cell Juniors that hovered near Goku and Vegeta.

Two of them held the Saiyans up with their claws against their throats, while the other floated behind the pair with it's palm held out ready to blast them at a moment's notice.

Trunks eyes narrowed as lightning flicked across his frame.

"Damn these cretins!" Vegeta cursed, while Goku laughed weakily as he looked up at Trunks. "Hey Trunks. Do what you've gotta do." he managed.

Trunks took a step forward, before vanishing the Cell Junior in the back let out terrible cry as it looked down to see a hand protruding through it's chest. The half-Saiyan wrenched his hand free, before finishing the creature off with chop to the neck that took it's head off.

The remaining Juniors growled as they turned and took a step backwards their claws pressing roughly against their captives.

Trunks this time didn't even make a visible motion, he simply disappeared from sight, before he reappeared and grabbed each of their heads and with a single motion crashed them together resulting in an explosion of gore. His gaze shifted from them down to Cell who loomed below.

Cell's eyes widened in horror. 'He's like Gohan, but stronger. His speed increased as much as his strength. But it doesn't matter...I-' his thoughts were cut short as he blinked, before taking a step back as he was now standing eye to eye with Trunks.

"Curse you. If you think these new found powers will change anything you're sorely mistaken. You forget boy I possess this planet's greatest warriors in my head. I know all their strengths and weaknesses." he chuckled as he slid into a fighting stance.

Trunks allowed a smirk. "I guess it's why I'm the only one who can finish this. After all I'm the only one you don't know anything about, but allow me to show you." he roared as he clenched his fists as Aura swelled once more, before he shifted into his own fighting stance.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Cell. This Nightmare ends here!"

"Nothing ends here boy but you and your pathetic friends. " Cell retorted as he summoned his own strength as he slid into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Ultra Cell (Full Power 2,300,000,000) (Suppressed) 1,800,000,000 (Weakened) 1,300,000,000

Android 18 (Full Power Broly's Power 100%) 2,350,000,000 (50% of Broly's power) 1,450,000,000 (Suppressed 850,000,000)

Ele: 535,000,000

Piccolo:625,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 400,000,000

Trunks: Super Saiyan 2 2,550,000,000 ( Full powered Super Saiyan) 1,275,000,000 (Suppressed 600,000,000)

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,175,000,000 (Suppressed) 475,000,000 Kaoiken x2 2,300,00,000 (1,150,000,000-Zenkai from surviving thirteen)

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 500,000,000


	18. A New Dawn

**Chapter 18: A New Dawn**

* * *

><p>Krillin sat up suddenly before blinking wildly. "Is this heaven?" he sputtered.<p>

A sigh beside him drew his attention, he saw Ele crouching next to him. "If this rocky wasteland is heaven to you, you really are stranger then I thought."

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Well I..."

"It's alright though shorty I still like you." she mused, flashing him a small grin.

The former monk's face lit up until he noticed Piccolo standing several feet away and Lazuli kneeling next to Goku and Vegeta.

"So uh what happened guys?"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder. "The an- Lazuli fished out those remaining Senzu beans out of your pouch and got us back to our feet. "

Krillin blinked, before his eyes widened as he tilted his head slightly. "Holy crap! Is that Trunks? Where did he get all that power?"

"I don't know it looks like he transformed like Gohan.." Ele mused instantly regretting her choice of words as both the Namekian and Human's expressions shifted to sadness.

"Well let's hope that Trunks manages to finish this fight. I don't think we have anymore aces up our sleeve." Piccolo mused.

* * *

><p>Lazuli's let out a sigh. "Alright you two. I've only got one bean left so you'll have to split it." She said as she broke the bean in half, before extending her fingers.<p>

"Gah I hate when I'm forced to eat these things, much less share it with Kakarot."

"Heh Vegeta if you really don't want to share, I'll take the whole thing. I'm starving." Goku said weakly.

"Hmph. Give me my half then woman."

"Of course dad..." she chuckled as she popped one half in the prince's mouth, before he could say a word, before following suit with Goku. She rose back to her feet as she took a step back.

"Trunks wants us to fall back a bit. He's afraid Cell might resort to something desperate if he can't win."

There was a pause for a moment, before Piccolo cleared his throat. "She's right. If today has taught us anything Cell will do whatever it takes to win. I for one won't be used against Trunks. " he said, before he kicked off the ground.

"Right let's move.." Krillin said as he lifted upwards along with Ele.

"Come on Vegeta let's move.." Goku said as he patted the other Saiyan on the shoulder.

Vegeta scowled. "Fine aslong as you stop babbling." he huffed as he followed after the other Saiyan as the fell back.

Lazuli frowned as she looked down at the fight below for a moment, before she went over to her brother, before slowly hoisting him up against her shoulder. She heard a grunt. "Yeesh Sis what did you do to your hair and what's with the getup?"

The blonde smirked. "We've got a lot of catching up to do little brother. "

"You're telling me. One moment all I can remember is being a Cell snack and now I'm waking up a cliff somewhere. And who the hell is that?" he said shifting subjects halfway through his ramble as he looked down at the duo below. "Woah is that your lover boy? Jeez what kind of vitamins has he been taking ?."

"Seventeen...now's not the time. Trunks is the only one left who can kill Cell. We need to give them some space."

Seventeen groaned. "That sounds really lame. I think we should bide our time and fire a blast right up Cell's ass when he's not expecting it. Trunks can take the credit...as long as we get props for you know softening the big guy up."

Lazuli rolled her eyes. "You're still such a child."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." he replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Cell growled. "Why can't I hit you?!"<p>

Trunks remained silent as he continued to stare down the Android.

"Don't stand there and mock me. You think you're stronger then me? I have defeated every fighter I've faced. You are no different."

Trunks finally took a step forward, before he disappeared from sight as he reappeared right in front of Cell, before planting his fist into the creature's gut.

"That's where your wrong Cell. You see I'm the only one who has lived through my entire life being hunted. Watching everyone I know and care for die. I failed my own timeline, because I wasn't strong enough. But this world will be free of your darkness. I won't let my pride get to me like it did Gohan and Broly." he whispered, before he held out his palm and fired a blast through Cell's abdomen sending the Android hurtling backwards.

Cell landed with a growl as he wiped some blood from his mouth as the wound in his gut quickly healed. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Remember Trunks it's not always the strongest fighter that wins...it's the most cunning." he laughed as he held his hands out on either side of his face, before yelling. "Solar Flair"

Trunks winced as he closed his eyes. A second passed, before he heard something whizzing towards his head. Relying on his sense of hearing he leaped to the side dodging Cell's tail in the process. Again and again he repeated this process, though finally one of the strikes would hit it's mark as it hit his right arm. Trunks let out a scream as he felt his right arm go limp as he felt a great deal of energy leaving him. He fired a blast out as he leaped backwards his sight finally returning as he saw Cell standing there with a triumph look on his face.

"And so these games come to a close. You've only got one good arm and now you've lost some of your energy. Let's see how far your bravado takes you now." he laughed as he flipped backwards, before he pulled his hands back. "Kamehameha..." he roared as he thrust a massive wave of energy out towards Trunks.

The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened. 'Dammit...I can't just stand here...I have to keep fighting.' he thought as he pulled his good arm back. 'This one is for you father...'

"Galick Gun!" he yelled as he trust his palm forward and fired a wave of his own.

There was a pause as the two beams collided, before meeting in a stalemate.

'Impossible...how is he still able to generate this much power with just one arm? It doesn't matter I will still be victorious' The android mused to himself as he let out a roar as he continued to channel more power into his attack.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he began to feel his attack being pushed back. 'Dammit I need more, but with just one arm it's not enough...'

"Hey Cell chew on this!" A voice called out from high above.

The Android grunted as he saw both Seventeen and Eighteen floating behind him with their energy gathered in their hands. "You pests! You can't harm me anymore."

"We'll see about that Photon Flash!" The raven haired android yelled as he fired a fulled powered ki blast.

"Eraser Cannon!" Lazuli yelled as she fired a blast directly after brother.

Cell scowled as the attacks slammed into him directly, they did little damage, but he wasn't in the position to counter attack.

"Wait your turns...I'll be with you both soon enough."Cell chuckled as he began to turn his attention back to Trunks only to get hit in the back of the neck with a destructo disc followed by a barrage of ki blasts.

The disc didn't sever his head, but the attack still stung and made the Android grit his teeth as he looked back only to receive a Special Beam cannon to the face. There now floated Piccolo,Krillin, and Ele beside the two androids.

"Sorry for cutting in...but this is all or nothing." Krillin chuckled halfheartedly.

"Whatever shorty. Just remember this was my idea." Seventeen pointed out.

"Idiot..." Lazuli sighed.

* * *

><p>Trunks eyes widened. 'What are they doing?! Cell's strong enough now to kill each of them without as much as trying...it doesn't matter though they know that it all comes down to this. If I fail here we're all dead anyway...' he grunted as he managed to slowly force the blast back to a stalemate so that it was halfway between him and Cell.<p>

Cell laughed as he flung his wings backwards sending the group behind him flying, before he once more began to push Trunk's blast back towards the Half-Saiyan. "What is this where you thought your salvation would come from? it's time to accept fate Trunks! This is the end." he began to laugh, before two blasts from directly above him hit him dead on causing him to drop to one knee. His eyes widened for a moment in surprise as he looked up to see Goku and Vegeta side by side panting. "Goku and Vegeta?" he growled only for his eyes to widen as he realized too late that he'd slipped.

Trunks let out a primal yell as he pushed forward, sparks flew off of his body as he pushed every ounce of energy he had left into this attack. His energy wave pushed past Cell's, before slowly swallowing it as it head towards the monster himself. "You're right Cell...This is the end!" he screamed as he thrust his palm forward one final time.

Cell's eyes widened in horror as he felt the heat of the blast bearing down upon him. "No...this isn't possible! I'm the per-" his voice was drowned out by the wave the swallowed him whole. The attack continued outward, before shooting past the horizon and into space itself, where it exploded bathing the entire planet in blue and purple glow.

* * *

><p>Silence prevailed as the dust settled. This time Cell's signature was completely gone.<p>

Trunks let out a sight of relief as he released his transformation, before dropping to one knee.

"Trunks!" Lazuli yelled as she landed next to him, dropping to one knee, before lifting his face to hers, she crushed her mouth against his in a passionate display, before breaking her lip lock and taking a breath. "Are you alright?"

The Half Saiyan let out a chuckle. "Definitely better now. It's finally over..." he breathed a look of disbelief crossed his face as he smiled.

"It's finally done..."

"Yeah. Just when the story gets out...don't forget to mention us for the assist." Seventeen mused as he landed, beside his sister who promptly stood up and elbowed him in the ribs while smiling sweetly. "Ignore him. He likes to hear his own voice."

Trunks let out a rare laugh. "Don't worry Seventeen. I don't really care about recognition. I'm just glad it's finally over."

"Well you might have to learn to like it Trunks.." Piccolo mused as he walked up and crossed his arms.

"What?!" Trunks blinked a couple of times.

Piccolo tilted his head to stare off in the distance. "There are a couple of humans that have been recording everything that's happened here..."

Trunks face paled. "So you mean...that they saw everything?"

Krillin laughed as he landed alongside Ele. "Well looks that way Trunks. Let's see how they explain this." he chuckled.

"It's finally over... " Goku mused with a tired look he landed next to the group with Gohan's body against his chest. Gone was his normal jovial self.

Vegeta as per his typical manner was standing back out of sight though even he seemed in a better mood then usual.

Trunks let out a short chuckle. "Yeah I couldn't have done it without all of you." he said as he made his way to his feet, before he looked at each of the fighters. "Thankyou guys. " he paused as his brow furrowed. "Though I think we still have work to do. My mother has the dragonballs. We should start by undoing everything that's been done by the Androids and Cell."

"The sooner the better." Goku said as he stepped forward. "If you all don't mind...I want to get there soon. There was a short silence that followed it didn't take any hints as to why the Saiyan was eager to summon Shenron.

* * *

><p>King Kai let out a sigh. "Phew it's finally over. It only took me and my entire planet getting blown up and who knows how many innocent people." he frowned.<p>

"Don't forget sir that all the damage can be undone by the dragonballs. "Gregory chimed in.

"Oh yeah!" King Kai snorted. "Boy that planet has come to rely on those things so much. I hope the day never comes that they fail. Huh I wonder if this means I'll get my planet back."

Bubbles let out a whoop behind him as the threesome continued down along snakeway.

"Yo North Kai. We need to have a confab." A voice said.

The short fat Kai blinked as his antennae twitched. "Grand Kai? What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well for one the Supreme Kai was pretty stoked that the Earthlings were able to clean things up down there, but on to the not so good news. Bojack and his crew have been released."

King Kai trembled. "I...I had forgotten. They were held in place by me and the other three Kai's, but when I died...they must have been set loose."

"So it would seem my man. Now before you start wringing out your hands you should know that there's no need to work yourself up into too much of a panic. Bojack hasn't been seen yet and until he emerges with his crew we can only wait. You dig?"

King Kai sighed, before bowing his head. "Yes sir...I understand. So much for have a break." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Bulma took a step back. "And that makes Seven!" she exclaimed as the gathered balls began to glow.<p>

Piccolo cleared his throat. "There's something you should know. Originally as you know the dragonballs on Earth could only grant one wish, Dende's newer model can now grant two, but when he created this set I helped him in order to make sure this Shenron is more powerful.

Krillin blinked. "Just how strong are we talking?"

Piccolo's brow furrowed a moment. " Well beyond granting two wishes, he's not limited by how many times an individual has died and he can revive more then one person at a time. He can also preform tasks that were impossible for the previous Shenron. "

"Are there any drawbacks?" Trunks asked as he curled an arm around Lazuli's waist.

"Only a few, Shenron can't revive a person who's been dead for longer then a year, he can't revive someone who died of natural causes and like before you can't wish for Shenron to take someone else's life." Piccolo said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get the show on the road.." Goku said as he stepped forward with Gohan's still body in his arms.

"Of course..." Piccolo mused as he took a step aside.

The Palm haired Saiyan took out a deep breath as he stared at the dragonballs. "Shenron Arise!" he called out.

The sky turned pitch black as the dragonballs erupted in a brilliant golden light as Shenron slowly took form in the sky above West City.

"Wow so that's Shenron..." Trunks said in a awe.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon. Speak now and I will grant two wishes."

"Shenron please undo all the death and destruction that has been caused in the last six months, save the the most evil individuals."

"Your wish is convoluted and not a simple one, but I will grant it.." he bellowed as his eyes began to glow red.

Several seconds passed, before a flash of light could be seen and Gohan could be heard groaning as he opened one eye. "Heh long time no see dad..." he managed only to feel his father pull him into a tight hug.

"Kiddo I'm sorry for not being there for you. Your mom is going to skin me alive and she has every reason to."

"Ah dad! Things are alright now. It's over so let's just enjoy it alright?"

"It's good to see you Kid. I can't remember the last time I was that mad.." Piccolo admitted as a rare look of emotion touched his face as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Welcome back."

Gohan grinned. "I saw Piccolo! You all did your best. Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid..." the Namekian responded.

The Palmed haired Saiyan who'd been quiet finally grinned. "You're right Gohan. There's no reason to be sad. We can finally go home and be a family again."

Gohan however wasn't the only addition to the group. Seventeen let out a wild grin as he saw Sixteen's form appear. The usually calculating Android stared down at his own hands as if he was surprised to be alive. "Welcome back big guy. Looks like our little posse is whole again."

Sixteen smiled as he looked at the raven haired android. "I'm glad to see you as well Seventeen. You are very cool." he remarked in his typical monotone manner.

"At least someone gets it..." Seventeen chuckled to which Lazuli rolled her eyes, but still allowed a smile as she glanced over at the tall red headed giant. "It's good to see you again Sixteen. "

Sixteen smiled in return as he bowed his head.

Perhaps the most surprisingly return was the Tall Legendary Saiyan, who could be seen leaning against one of the trees.

Krillin blinked as he walked up to the Saiyan. "Broly it's good to see you again. Looks like you really are one of the good guys."

Broly merely shrugged. "I suppose so. It's some sort of purpose and this planet does seem to find it's share of powerful foes." he paused a moment. "It's good to see you as well. " he added a moment later.

Shenron bellowed. "You still have one wish speak now so that I may grant it."

Goku blinked a moment, before looking around. "Wait a sec. Where are Tien and Yamcha ? "

"The ones known as Tien and Yamcha are alive again as well, but have elected to remain elsewhere."

"Say what?" Krillin said as he folded his arms.

"Maybe they intend to train in other world." Piccolo mused.

"As if it would do those weaklings any good." Vegeta smirked.

Goku frowned. "Well guys...any suggestions for a second wish?"

"I think I have one." Bulma said as she stepped forward.

"If you guys don't mind."

There was a moment of silence, before Goku stepped away from the Dragonballs a grin once more on his face. Vegeta merely grunted. "Well go ahead woman."

Bulma's brow furrowed though she said nothing as she stared up at the Dragon. "Shenron please turn the remaining androids into humans."

Lazuli and Seventeen exchanged a look and for a moment it seemed as if nothing would happen, but slowly Shenron's eyes began to glow red once more. "The ones known as Lazuli and Lapis cannot become humans as they are already human. The rest of the androids however are now human."

Bulma smiled. "That's perfect!"

"What was that all about Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Look!" she gestured.

Sixteen stood with a surprised look on his normally stony face. He slowly looked down at his hands. He still possessed most of his cybernetics with the exception of his detachable arms. In a matter of a few seconds the wish had changed his wiring into a complex set of organs and normal human anatomy. With the only major difference was a few extra cybernetics. For intents and purposes he was now like Seventeen and Lazuli.

He smiled, before speaking his voice was no longer robotic at all. "I'm in your debt Bulma. Thank you."

"No problem big guy! I'm sorry I didn't trust you, but you really gave it your all out there. You deserved this."

Seventeen chuckled. "Great now maybe we can work on that personality of his."

"Or fix yours..." His sister mumbled earning a snort from Trunks.

""Until next time!" Shenron's voice boomed as the dragonballs lifted skyward, before being hurled to the four corners of the globe.

* * *

><p>A few minutes elapsed as the group began to go their seperate ways. Till only Seventeen,Lazuli, and Trunks remained outside.<p>

"So sis what's the plan now? we could probably get into some trouble somewhere I'm sure."

The blonde shook her head. "Lapis. There's a lot we need to talk about. You missed alot, but I'll tell you everything. I promise."

The dark haired male regarded her a moment, before putting both his hands behind his head. "And this is where I walk off so the two of you can get hot and heavy again. I'll be raiding Vegeta's fridge while you two debrief each other." he laughed as he promptly walked off.

Trunks shook his head. "That could end poorly..." he chuckled.

"What my brother raiding your kitchen or our 'debriefing' ?" she laughed as she leaned forward and rested her cheek against his chest.

"Definitely the former. I'd say we've gotten down the latter pretty well by now." he murmurred as he leaned down and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, before kissing her forehead.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. I can't believe it's all over...where do we go from here?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes.

Trunks smiled. "Wherever we want to Zuli. This a beginning, a new dawn. Whatever we want we can now have. The nightmare is over."

The blonde offered him a mischievous grin. "You'll have your hands full between being a father, a vigorous lover, and sparring partner. Think you're up to the challenge?"

Trunks' eyes widened as he stared at the blonde in amazement. "Wait...father? you mean?" a look of wonder filled his face as his gaze shifted from her face down to her midsection.

The blonde watched him closely. "I may not know everything about my past, but I am still a woman. Figuring in our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...I figure I'm a little over a month along. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I was afraid...and I thought you might try to convince me to stay out of the fighting. Which would be pointless since if Cell wasn't stopped we'd all be doomed anyway. I'm sorry Trunks." she began to ramble as she shifted uncomfortably fearing the Half-Saiyan's response.

A breath taking smile spread across his face as he promptly picked the blonde up off the ground and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't blame you for not saying something. Knowing how I can be...I would have probably let it get in the way of what needed to be done. Lazuli you're the reason why I was able to find the strength to fight Cell. I wanted for the first time in my life to have a future...and every time I stopped to imagine a future...you were in it. I love you and I want to be with you. I've seen so much death...I can't wait to hold our child in my arms. " he breathed in her ear.

The blonde swallowed as she tried to keep from overly emotional. "You big idiot. Stop saying things like that...you know I don't like crying and if you keep it up...I-I ...dammit." She sniffed as a few tears escaped her eyes as she began to laugh, before she curled her arms around her lover's neck. "...I still ...don't know everything about who I was before this...but I know who I want to be...and who I want to be with. I love you too Trunks."

A smile spread across the the half-saiyan's face. ''Zuli...let's go home." he whispered in her ear as he turned and without another word lifted up off the ground, before turning westward.

Lazuli smiled as she reached up and touched his cheek with one hand while her other arm was still wrapped around his neck. "Home..I like the sound of that..."

* * *

><p>*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Ultra Cell (Full Power 2,300,000,000) (Suppressed) 1,800,000,000 (Weakened) 1,300,000,000

Android 18 (Full Power Broly's Power 100%) 2,350,000,000 (50% of Broly's power) 1,450,000,000 (Suppressed 850,000,000)

Ele: 535,000,000

Piccolo:625,000,000

Vegeta Full Power 1,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 400,000,000

Trunks: Super Saiyan 2 2,550,000,000 ( Full powered Super Saiyan) 1,275,000,000 (Suppressed 600,000,000)

Krillin: 130,000,000 /Krillin Kaioken x10: 1,300,000,000

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) 1,175,000,000 (Suppressed) 475,000,000 Kaoiken x2 2,300,00,000 (1,150,000,000-Zenkai from surviving thirteen)

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) 2,000,000,000 (Suppressed) 500,000,000


	19. Six Months Later

***Author Note***

Hey once again I thought I'd take a moment to address a couple of things.

First and foremost this story is heavily based between Trunks & Eighteen. It's not that I don't tackle other characters or plots, but they are more central to the story I'm telling. However I assure you going forward that not every Villain will be beaten by these two. Part of the reason for deviating from canon was to do something different while giving nods to the original story from time to time. Yes I could have had Gohan defeat Cell, but the whole point of this first Arc was to establish Trunks going from a stranger in this timeline to becoming a permanent fixture, and beyond that settling something that has ruined his entire life while finding some happiness in the process.

I have many ideas in mind for future arcs and I know that not everyone will agree with the choices I make, but that's the reality of posting anything on the internet, you'll never make everyone happy. My goal is to tell the story I want to tell and I hope along the way some of you will enjoy it. I've received a lot of criticism as to why I've stopped and started this fic so many times in the past, and to be honest when I first started writing it I didn't have nearly as thick of skin. Every critique and harsh review bothered me to the point I second guessed everything I did and ultimately stopped writing or felt compelled to rewrite everything. It's not to say that it still doesn't bother me when I hear something negative, but I've just learned to accept that I can't please everyone and that it's more important for me to write the story I want to write then to try to please everyone.

Anyways enough of my rambling.

**Chapter 19: Six Months Later**

* * *

><p>Six months had come and gone since the Cell Games.<p>

In which time a lot had happened for the Earth's Special Forces.

For the Son Family life had returned to a sense of normalcy. Well as normal as life could be for their family. Chi-Chi had been initially livid by what had happened to Gohan, but fortunately after a few weeks her rage settled and things began to return to normal. In which time it was discovered that Chi-Chi was expecting..

True to her word Videl had come to the Son House not only eager to train, but was thankful. She knew somehow that her father's miraculous return and that of thousands of others was somehow tied to the strange group of warriors. And so for each day over the course of a six month period the girl began to frequent the Son House and even her somewhat dimwitted father eventually began to make it a routine, the first time his daughter had manage to best him so easily.

Hercule himself had slightly withdrawn from the public life after returning from the dead. He'd realized after everything he'd seen, that he was out of his league when it came to the Earth's Special forces. Besides in light of the Cell Games there was talk of another World Champion. While the fighter had not been officially declared such...many whispered and cheered his name on a regular basis...Trunks.

This was something that Trunks still over the course of Six months had not grown accustom to. So he'd kept his public appearances limited. Only being seen when he left with Lazuli, Vegeta, or Bulma. Slowly but surely the Half Saiyan had settled into a routine. He spent several hours playing with his little sister and his younger counterpart.

The rest of his day was spent between rigorous training often involving his father. What time remained was often time for both Lazuli and Trunks to spend with one another. With the blonde now several months along, talk had begun about marriage and settling down mostly from Bulma and Bunny Briefs.

As for Lapis and Sixteen the pair had left several weeks after the Cell Games, with Lapis complaining about being domesticated and bored. Surprisingly when the raven haired cyborg left, Sixteen had followed him.

Piccolo to no ones surprise had spent most of his time on the lookout assisting Dende and spent the rest of his time meditating or to himself.

Broly was a mystery. Since his revival he'd not been seen since. It almost seemed as if he'd disappeared altogether.

For half a year the Earth had known peace, but very soon a new threat would arise to endanger it.

* * *

><p>Trunks let out a sleep yawn as a knock on the door to his room drew his attention. His eyes slow opened as he turned only to find a lump in between him and Lazuli. As his vision adjusted a chuckle escaped him as he saw a series of blonde locks poking out from underneath the large blanket. He drew the blanket back to see Hope fast asleep next to her mother. He wordlessly slipped out from under the blanket as he made his way to the door. He threw a shirt over his his head as he cracked the door to see his mother standing there.<p>

"Mom?...isn't it a bit early" he mumbled.

The blue haired woman looked as if she hadn't been awake longer herself. "I haven't even had my first cup of coffee. I don't' want to hear it...someone is at the front door asking for you. The way he's dressed he looks he has a lot of money."

Trunks paled. "Can't you just ask him to leave?..."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "No Mister. I'm not your damn maid. Go act like a big boy and handle it yourself. I'm going back to bed..." she muttered as she turned and without another word began to pace back down the hall.

Trunks sighed earning a quiet response from behind him. "What's wrong Trunks?"

The Half-Saiyan glanced over his shoulder to see Lazuli offering him a curious look as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her normally well kept hair was splayed all over the placed at the moment.

"It's nothing. Looks like I've got another visitor. Probably some unstable fan. You know last week this guy named offered me a hundred million Zeni to participate in some upcoming tournament. I want to drop out of the spotlight not be showcased as some sort of prize fighter."

Lazuli frowned as she sat up and slowly rested a hand upon the swell of her belly. "Are you telling me...that you turned down a hundred million Zeni because you don't like a little attention?"

Trunks eyes widened. "I-I well no...I hadn't really given the man an answer, but I just figured it would be for the best."

"For the best? Trunks do you realize how much we could do with that much money?! Don't get me wrong I appreciate your family letting us live here, but we need our own space. So go see who the heck that is out there and then call that man bac-." she paused as she felt a kick. A smile pulled at her lips. "I don't think she likes us fighting..."

Lazuli's expression softened. "We're not fighting sweetie. Isn't that right dear?"

Trunks smiled softly. "Of course not...your mama and I were just discussing big people things. I'll see you ladies soon." he said as a smile pulled at his lips as he leaned in and stole a kiss from Lazuli, before momentarily touching the swell of her stomach, he then flung his legs over the side of the bed, before rising to his feet.

'Jeez...there's no doubt who wears the pants in this relationship.' he mused to himself. as he approached the front door, before letting out a sigh. "Atleast this is as complicated as things get now a days..." he mumbled as he opened the door and strode outside.

* * *

><p>"How was that Gohan?" Videl asked between breaths as she rested her hands on her knees a moment.<p>

The Half-Saiyan grinned. "You're amazing Videl! You've improved so much in such a short time. " the preteen said with enthusiasm earning a faint blush from the girl.

"R-really? you think I'm amazing?" she asked.

Gohan blinked. "Well yeah! Dad knew you had a lot of potential and it shows. "

Videl hung her head slightly as her soft expression grew a bit more irritated. "Oh that's what you meant."

"Huh what else would I mean?" he wondered, before the pigtailed girl lunged forward with a flurry of kicks. "Gohan one of these days I'm going to kick your butt!"

The Half-Saiyan weaved around her attacks easily enough. 'Jeez I wish I understood girls. Though she's not kidding. She definitely has the spirit.' he mused to himself.

Not that far away from the trio Goku and Hercule were standing in the middle of a forest.

Goku was bouncing on his feet with a bright smile on his face while Hercule was sweating profusely as he choked for breath. Both of the men had weights strapped to their back.

"G-goku do you think we could take five?...I feel like I'm going to die here..." The man wheezed.

Goku blinked as he looked over his shoulder. "Ah come on Herc! You'll be fine. You're only carrying three hundred pounds at the moment and we've got another hour to go, before we can take a break."

Hercule's face fell. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

* * *

><p>Lapis shoved his hands into his pockets as he and Sixteen strode through a densely packed forest near North City. He adjusted his trench coat as he glanced around. "Dang it...how'd we let it get away?"<p>

Sixteen frowned. "Well it would be much easier if you'd let us hunt by using our powers instead of insisting we do things without them. I still don't see why we have to harm any of these creatures in the first place."

The Raven haired cyborg shook his head. "Come on man that deer couldn't have gotten that far and besides it's more fun like this. Sure we could have caught it with our super speed and other abilities, but that sucks the fun out of it. And don't pretend for a moment that your a vegetarian...since that wish I've seen you eat and I haven't seen that many greens on your plate."

The red head grunted. "I concede your point, but it looks like someone else found our friend first." he mused as he tilted his head to the left.

Lapis blinked as he carelessly strode through a thicket of bushes, before he saw the deer laying next to a campfire on the edge of a small cave, with a makeshift bandage on it's side.

"Yup that's our deer alright.." he mused only to take a step back as a blast hit the ground a few feet in front of him. "Leave or the next time I'll shoot to kill." a female voice said.

The Raven haired man's eyes widened as he heard footsteps as the form became clear as the woman's features were illuminated by the fire. "Sis?" he asked as he studied her for a moment. For the most part she looked like his sister save her hair wasn't nearly as long and she looked somehow wilder the leather cowgirl outfit made him crack a smirk.

"You might look like my brother, but he's dead. You have me confused with someone else. Now leave. I won't warn you again."

"So this is where you've been? huh not exactly the genocidal tendencies that everyone was expecting. Then again you're not fully synthetic anymore are you?"

The blonde's eye twitched as she held out her palm only to have it stopped as Sixteen flashed forward and grabbed her wrist. "We're not here to cause problems. We mean you no harm as long as you don't in return."

There was a moment of silence, before the blonde wrenched her hand free. "Do what you want. But leave the deer alone. I spent too much time saving her for you idiots to kill her now."

Lapis scratched some stubble that had formed along his jaw. "You might not be my sister, but you two do share a few things in common beyond looking similar."

"What he means to say is that she too refers to him as an idiot. These observations seem well founded." Sixteen mused with a smile.

The other man groaned. "Way to have my back there buddy..."

The blonde looked between the pair. "Why are you two trying to be so friendly? There's nothing to be gained from it. I just want to be left alone."

The Raven haired man collapsed onto the ground, before folding his hands behind his head. "I'm not buying it. I bet you just don't know how to deal with the fact that your not a single minded machine. Things were alot easier with some jerk constantly repeating some kill order in your head. "

The blonde stared down at him. "You're right. A part of me wishes I was that way again. I have no place in this world and it would just be easier if I didn't feel anything, but ultimately I was designed based on your sister. Even before your wish...I was already feeling things I shouldn't have. "

"Yeesh you're a lot broodier then my sister. You need to learn to cut loose. That'll be your first lesson."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Lapis grinned. "I'm bored so we'll be crashing here for a while...heck if Sixteen can develop a personality there's hope for you yet." he mused.

"Oh I'm so fortunate..." the blonde droned sarcasm dripping from her lips as she turned and shrugged her shoulders. "Do what you want..."

Sixteen chuckled. "I forgot how much fun it was to see you put in your place..."

* * *

><p>"Come on Krillin!" Ele whined as she as curled a saiyan tail around her the former monk's leg, before tugging. Yes in the last few months the woman had begun to exhibit more Saiyan like traits beyond her appearance and hunger. Though considering her make up was entirely from Saiyans it shouldn't have been very surprising. Fortunately though there was no longer a moon.<p>

The man threw his hands up in the air. "What's the point? If the others show up we're toast anyways. "

The Red head promptly threw herself onto his back as she curled her legs around his waist. She rested her hands in his hair. "But this tournament sounds like a lot fun and I've been training really hard. If the others do show up I really want to test myself. You should enter...it's suppose to be for fun anyways. No big monsters or androids just other normal fighters and maybe some of the Earth's Special Forces. I want to see Uncle Goku and Gohan again!" she exclaimed.

"Uncle Goku?" Krillin asked before blinking.

"Well yeah. a lot of my cells come from him and his brother so...he might as well be family. Now don't change the subject on me please say yes!" she insisted as she hugged him tighter.

Krillin coughed as he felt her breasts pressing against his back. "Um Well I...I guess since it's just for fun there's no real harm in it. Besides it would be nice to see the others again." he mused as he heard footsteps as Master Roshi rounded the top of the stairs, before blood shot out of his nose as he stared at the pair. "Hehe you two don't mind this old man. You keep on with whatever it is you were about to do. I'll just be down the hall.." he cackled.

Ele blinked. "He's such a nice old man for letting us stay here." she mused with a bright grin as she nuzzled against Krillin in an affectionate gesture.

Krillin bowed his head. "I think pervert is the word you're looking for Ele..."

* * *

><p>Trunks noticed a well dressed man older gentleman standing next to the front door, his arms folded behind his back. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Uh I'm sorry I'm not sure we've been introduced."<p>

The balding man offered a small bow of his head. "Ah it's a pleasure to meet you sir! Or should I say Champion! Oh excuse my manners. My name is X.S Cash. should suffice, I believe we spoke over the phone earlier this week."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Right...you're the man who's hosting this huge tournament I've heard so much about."

"Precisely! And I know you didn't seem interested when we talked, but I implore you to reconsider. You see I'm sending invitations to many fighters, a great deal of them being offworlders. I want to host the grandest tournament this planet's ever seen. My...uh Daughter is very sick. I'm not sure if she'll survive throughout the year, but I want to see her smile at least once more, before she passes." he said, before clearing his throat.

" I want you to be the Champion of this tournament. Whomever manages to clear the other rounds will have to pleasure of doing battle with the Earth's Champion. Will you please at least consider it?"

Trunks let out a sigh, before smiling. "Consider it done. I don't personally like the spot light, but this seems like a good cause and I must admit I could use the money." he chuckled.

The older man smiled, before bowing his head once more. "Oh thank you sir! I'll forward you with more details soon. The Tournament will be taking place in two weeks from now. I'll leave you to make your preparations." he said as he turned and without another word made his way out the door.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh. Why do I get the feeling this won't be as simple as it sounds."

* * *

><p>Piccolo's eyes opened as he sat up from his place on the Lookout.<p>

Dende immediately tilted his head a worried look crossing his face. "Something wrong Piccolo?"

The Namekian bowed his head a moment as his brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. Something is beginning to feel off. I have an uneasy feeling, something is starting to stir below."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wait...I think I feel it too. I can't put my finger on it, but something is definitely off, what should we do?"

Piccolo was quiet a moment, before responding. "I don't sense any immediate threat, I'm sure soon enough I'll learn the truth." he mused as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>The Supreme Kai sat in silence as watched the two Earth warriors exchange blows. 'They've made astounding progress. It's incredible that mere humans could attain such power, I suppose the Elder Kai's assistance has made a world of difference...despite his unusual methods.' he mused as he eyed the old man that was fast asleep against a nearby tree.<p>

Kibito landed next to the Kai. "Master I felt another disturbance, again from the Earth."

"Yes...I felt it as well Kibito, it would seem the Earth is in a constant state of peril. I suppose this Trunks and his friends can manage this."

"But Master...what of his interference with this universe. The boy's mere existence here changed a great deal."

"You're right...but Kibito some things are worth changing."

"As you say Master.." the tall bodyguard murmured, before falling silent.

"Tien...Yamcha it's time for a break!" he called.

The two warriors stopped a moment, before trading another blow, before nodding at each as they landed in front of the Supreme Kai.

"What's up ? Are we finally ready for this next phase of training?" Yamcha asked with a wild grin.

Tien sighed he elbowed the other man in the side. "What he means to ask is how far along are we? We've been away from home for a long time now. "

"I won't lie to you both...we've only just begun your training. I know it's asking a lot from both of you, but in order to prepare for what's to come...it requires a sacrifice from both of you. The Elder Kai has released your hidden powers, but I can offer you training that will push you beyond the limits of what's possible for normal humans, but you both have to decide if you wish commit several years of your life or return to the Earth and make what preparations you can there. I won't lie though...if the two of you wish to be of any assistance against Babidi's forces and Majin Buu should he awaken I implore you to stay here."

Both warriors were quiet for a moment as they reflected on just how much they would be sacrificing by remaining here.

Yamcha let out a sigh. "I don't have many connections left on Earth other then my friends. The only real family I have is Puar. I'll stay here...I'd rather be able to fight alongside the others when the time comes then be another causality."

Surprisingly it was harder from Tien. He'd made promises to look after Chiaotzu and though he'd failed to reciprocate it often...he did care for Launch. Though ultimately Tien was a man of self sacrifice, he very rarely put his own desires and emotions ahead of what needed to be done. He finally bowed his head. "I"ll stay aswell. I didn't come this far to stop now."

The Supreme Kai smiled. "Excellent. Then shall we continue?"

"Definitely!" Yamcha exclaimed as he slammed one fist into an open palm.

"We're ready when you are Supreme Kai." Tien said as he allowed a small smile.

* * *

><p>Zangya frowned. "I don't like it. Bojack doesn't give a shit about any of us. We're all expendable. Beyond that we've been able to gauge the warriors on this planet...their nothing like our normal targets."<p>

Bido grumbled. "Zangya watch your tone. You know the boss could consider that treason. We're given orders and follow them. It's that simple."

Kogu shrugged. "She does make a point though. If this does go south our necks will be on the line first, but I'm not about to cross the boss."

"Don't forget we only have our freedom because of Bojack. Our lives are in his hand. You'd do well to remember that Zangya.." Bujin said as he folded his arms.

The orange haired beauty scowled. "How can I forget? we gave up one prison for another. " she spat, before shivering as the door to the room they all stood in opened, before footsteps could be heard, before a booming voice filled the chamber.

"Heh hope I'm not interrupting anything..." he chuckled as a grin pulled at his features.

"O-of course not Sir. We were just discussing the next plunder..." Zangya said.

"Is that so?...I reckon yall are worried because of these blokes on this little planet ?...Allow me to reassure you all." he chuckled as he extended a bag with one of his hands, before tossing it in the middle of the room.

"What's inside Sir?" Bido asked as he stared curiously at the bag.

Bojack grinned. "Before it's destruction. There was a tree known as the Tree of Might. It produced fruits from the very energy of the planet's it sapped. These fruits do not spoil and even though the Tree is destroyed a number of these fruits still can be found throughout the galaxy. Inside that bag there is one for each of you. Eat it and let your doubts be washed away. We have a planet to take..." he barked in laughter as he turned and without another word left the room.

Bido snorted as he reached into the bag. "And you were worried Zangya.."

"I knew the boss had a plan " Bujin mused as he stepped forward aswell.

"Well let's see what these fruits can do.." Kogu mused as he walked forward and wrenched out a fruit for himself aswell.

Zangya remained silent, as she drifted forward and plucked the final fruit out of the bag.

'I hope their right. I have a bad feeling about this mission though.'

* * *

><p>In a rare occasion the household at Capsule Corp found themselves gathered at a dinner table.<p>

"So what do you think Father?" Trunks as he looked over at the dark haired prince who was currently gorging himself.

Vegeta grunted between bites. "Ish Kakawot gwing ta be thare?"

"Vegeta...swallow your food and try that again." Bulma sighed.

The Saiyan scowled, before swallowing. "What I said was...is Kakarot going to be there?"

Trunks allowed a smile. "Yeah I actually told them about it earlier over the phone. Seems like they'll both be there. I talked to Krillin too...it sounds like he and

Ele will be there too, I'm not really sure though about Piccolo."

"Whatever. The only real sport will be the Saiyans." Vegeta mused.

"Just be glad I'm pregnant or I'd be showing you your own teeth in that Tournament ...Dad" Lazuli smirked earning a growl from the Saiyan and a giggle from Bulma.

Trunks cleared his throat deciding to change the subject a bit to avoid his father having a tirade at the dinner table.

"That reminds me Lazuli...any word from your brother or Sixteen for that matter?"

The blonde sighed as she jabbed at a carrot on her plate. "Not a word in months. But knowing how Lapis can be...he probably found a new game to play and has dragged Sixteen into it. When you don't physically age...time doesn't mean the same thing."

* * *

><p>Lapis had his hands folded behind his head, a blade of grass in his mouth as he leaned back against a rock as he stared up into the night sky. "So what should I call you? Sis? Eighteen?...Gero really didn't have much originality.." he mused.<p>

Sixteen nodded. "Indeed...but I think he had other priorities."

The blonde android rolled her eyes as she threw another log onto the fire. "Do what you will. You don't have to try and be so friendly. I'm not your sister...you two were at least someone in the past. I have no identity..."

"Well I figure since my sis has gotten in the habit of using her old name again...I'll just call you Eighteen. Seriously though why are you so defensive?"

Eighteen narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "Because I don't know what my purpose is anymore. My brother is dead and now things are so fucking complicated. I hate having these emotions..." she screamed as she kicked a nearby log through an adjacent tree.

Seventeen was unusually quiet at her outburst. "You know...I get it. It was a lot easier when the only person I cared about was myself and my sister, but I've learned that having those emotions isn't always a weakness. "

"Why are you both still here?! No matter what I look like I'll never be your sister...and no matter how much you look like my ...Seventeen you're not him!" She said her voice catching as she jabbed a finger at him.

"I apologize Lapis. I'm still not good with these type of moments." Sixteen murmured.

"It's alright big guy..." Lapis said as he stood up. "You're right Eighteen. You're not my sister...and I'm not the brother you lost, but...it doesn't matter. We're not going anywhere. So we could at least be friends!" he mused with a grin as he shoved his hands into his leather jacket.

"W-what?!...why are you so stubborn? It's not logical."

"Much of what Lapis does isn't logical.." Sixteen pointed out.

The black haired man shrugged. "Who knows. Sort of a nice setup you've got out here. We don't have any place to be...so what's the harm in us crashing here for a while?"

The blonde's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before she finally shook her head. "Whatever...do what you want. I'm going to go bathe." she sighed as she stood up before promptly walking away.

Sixteen regarded Lapis a moment and spoke once Eighteen was out of earshot. "What's the real reason your being so stubborn Lapis? She clearly doesn't want us here."

Lapis allowed a sigh. "It's like this Sixteen...I don't care if technically she is or isn't my sister...she was created using Lazuli's makeup so that's close enough to me. But it's more then that. My whole life my sister has been looking out for me, that much of my life before becoming an android I can remember. I can't bring myself to just walk away. "

Sixteen smiled. "You are really cool sometimes..."

Lapis waved his hand. "Yeah well don't tell anyone else. I have a bad reputation to keep. I don't want anyone to think I'm soft."

* * *

><p>*Power levels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.<p>

Android 18 (Full Power Broly's Power 100%)?

Ele: ?

Piccolo:?

Vegeta (Super Saiyan) ?

Trunks: Super Saiyan 2 ?

Krillin: ? /Krillin Kaioken x10: ?

Goku: (Full Powered Super Saiyan) ?

Gohan: (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) ?

Bojack:?

Bido:?

Bujin:?

Kogu:?

Zangya: ?


End file.
